


(Not So) Happy Accidents

by ParanoidRobonoid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Corrupted Gems, Dominant Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, Fluffy family moments, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Sex, Gemlings, Gems In Heat, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Planned Pregnancy, Tentacles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 110,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid
Summary: **On hiatus**“You’re some sort of hybrid? How is that possible?”When she said those incredulous words all those years ago, Peridot had no idea she herself would be directly involved in the creation of a hybrid. Much less one that becomes her entire world.But what happens when the product of her and Lapis’s love causes an irreparable divide amongst their most trusted friends?Adding tags as I go. First few chapters will be rewritten after the story is finished. Currently slated to have 30-35 chapters before completion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written anything in a year so hoping to get back into the groove.  
I’ll be uploading art related to this story to my NSFW Twitter (ParanoidRobonoi).  
I write on my phone so autocorrect may have changed something I missed.
> 
> Edit: First few chapters will be rewritten once I finish the entire story.

This was new.

Peridot had grown accustomed to Lapis going to bed rather abruptly at times but she had always made it to her hammock before falling asleep. But not tonight.

Green eyes turned from the screen replaying the fifth season of Camp Pining Hearts to the blue haired beauty currently resting her head on the smaller gem’s shoulder. Soft snores emitted from her, the warning sounds of louder snarls yet to come, not that Peridot minded the adorable noises. The only thing she did mind... was what the heck was she supposed to do now? She didn’t want to leave and rouse Lapis from her rest, but her butt was getting rather sore from sitting in place on the couch for the past several hours.

As if by some divine grace, Lapis shifted in her sleep, her eyes fluttering for just a moment. 

“Mm...Peridot?”

“Yes?”

Thin arms wrapped around Peridot’s middle, giving the gentlest of squeezes. “I feel...weird...”

“W...weird?”

“I want... to be closer to you...” To exaggerate her point, the blue gem leaned more of her weight against the former technician. “You know that one episode... where Paulette and Percy-“

“Y-yes!! Why-why do you mention it?”

“I want to try it. With you.” A leg swung over Peridot’s lap, searing heat flushing over her cheeks as she lifted her gaze up to meet the half-lidded stare of Lapis. Her eyes glistened, glossy with an emotion Peridot couldn’t name. Her cheeks were a deep navy color as she leaned down. The heavy thumping of her heart was all Peridot could hear as soft lips met hers. They had kissed before, curious after witnessing it both in their show and between Steven and Connie. It had been a pleasant experience from that first time, but this. This was different. Rather than releasing the butterflies she hadn’t realized had been nesting in her stomach, it sparked a flame deep down in her gut. She was so consumed in the shock of it, Peridot had failed to notice when Lapis cradled her face between her hands, moving her mouth along hers in an onslaught of short sloppy kisses. She was imitating that one scene that they had agreed never to watch again, the one where Percy and Paulette kissed more hungrily before the scene abruptly cut. Peridot had to wonder if Lapis had burned the scene into her mind, or if she had watched it again when she wasn’t around.

Either way, the timid introduction of Lapis’s tongue trailing the crack of her lips triggered something deep inside of her. Something instinctive and baser.

In one swift movement, Peridot reversed their position, forcing Lapis onto her back on the couch, legs still cradling her hips as the green gem took control of the kiss, making sure to gently tug her girlfriend’s bottom lip as she withdrew to speak. “I have no idea what brought this on so suddenly, Lazuli. But I’m not going to complain.” Lapis’s scent was beginning to cloud Peridot’s mind, muddying her judgement and taking over her senses. She smelled so sweet, a mix of fresh spring grass and newly fallen rain. The blonde closed her eyes to take it in as she leaned in for another kiss, but missed her aim, pressing her lips to the soft skin of Lapis’s lower cheek. Immediately she moved to apologize profusely, but before she could make it more than an inch, the gentlest of content sighs met her ears and dainty hands held her closer.

“I... we did this in my dream...” The ocean gem shifted her hips then, and Peridot immediately became aware of a warmth radiating from between them. Odd. She thought the only places on a gem’s body that sometimes warmed when embarrassed or stressed were the cheeks and gem itself. And stranger yet, her body seemed to betray her commands, doing as it wished - pressing closer to that heat as her own crotch suddenly began burning. The friction drew yet another noise from the throat of the girl under her. The very throat exposed to her as Lapis tilted her head back, and Peridot couldn’t deny the desire to plant a kiss on the delicate skin. “Peri...”

“Is it okay?”

“What- of course it is- just... it feels good...” That one small confession made Peridot’s heart skip a beat before becoming overcome with warmth as she instinctively began pressing more and more smooches along her porcelain skin. It was amazing how strong this gem was, how powerful, and yet her skin possessed the texture of rose petals.

A sharp gasp was pulled from her mouth when Lapis’s hips suddenly bucked harshly against hers, grinding her heat directly against Peridot’s. “Lapis!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Her voice was soft and unsure, lacking its usual confidence as she drew her hips back.

“No, it’s... it’s okay...” More than okay. It was a pleasant experience, one that left her tingling and craving more. So much so there was a stirring within her, something awakening, forcing her to grind back against the taller gem helplessly, seeking some sort of stimulation. Words spilled from her lips before she could stop them. “What is this feeling...? I can’t - I can’t contain it...”

Lapis’s legs closed around Peridot’s waist, locking her in close as the softest of whimpers slipped through her lips. “I don’t want you to.” The words combined with the scorching heat pressed to her crotch sent a jolt of hot electricity straight through her being, coming to collect in her lower abdomen, and before she knew it- “Peridot... is that...?”

Shame singed the technician’s cheeks like a hot iron. “I-I-I’m sorry... I don’t know-“ Delicious friction against the offending organ cut her off, a hiss escaping through her teeth. She didn’t even know her own physical form’s features, it would seem. How could she have known about it? Gems never engaged in such close embraces.

“Peridot. Look at me.” How long had her eyes been closed? Leaving this question unspoken, she obliged the command, meeting Lapis’s deep blue eyes with her own half-lidded stare, still tense in embarrassment. “That’s supposed to happen.”

The sinking of her metaphorical heart nearly choked her. “So you’ve done this before?” Peridot might not know exactly what they were doing and what was happening, but the thought of Lapis having done this with anyone else was too much for her. However, the blue gem’s legs tightened, preventing her from being able to withdraw.

“Of course not, why would I?” The concern and sheer honesty of her tone helped the younger one relax.

“Then how do you-“

“I may have done some research after seeing that part in Camp Pining Hearts...” Her voice grew increasingly softer with each word, her entire face darkening as she averted her gaze. “Just... let it happen, okay? Let’s figure this out together.” Her eyes met Peridot’s once again, a small smirk tugging the corner of her lip. “Heh.” Without warning, hips raised to grind roughly against the cause of her bashfulness. “And here I thought Peridots knew everything about gems and their make-up.”

Deciding two can play at that game, Peridot gripped Lapis’s hips to hold her steady as she thrust her own forward, drawing a long moan from both of them. “Sounds like an opportunity to learn more.”

“Hold on, Peridot.” A soft blue light filled the gem’s vision for a split moment, and before it even faded away, a dark blush tinted her cheeks. She could feel wetness and greater warmth pressing to the front of her leotard, inviting her to instinctively buck against it just as the light gave way to display Lapis’s fully uncovered form. A quiet giggle and snort accompanied the tightening of the blue gem’s arms and legs around Peridot before she could even get a good look. “Someone’s eager.”

“Sh-shut up!” The taunt had the technician squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment, fighting her body’s desire to rut helplessly to seek friction.

“It’s your turn anyway, Peri. Let me see you.”

Peridot bit her lip, letting her eyes open halfway but avoiding the darkened gaze of her lover. “But... what about... I don’t even know what it’ll look like.” Her voice quivered in uneasiness. What if it was monstrous looking? What if it was too small? Too big? Did size even matter? She really had no idea and not knowing what to expect lured fear to coil around her heart.

Forgiving, gentle hands were upon her face then, cupping her cheeks and begging her to turn her attention back to the girl she spent years trying to impress, even after they became an official pair. The longing in her blue eyes had shifted into understanding, sparkling in the low light with love. “It’s okay, Peridot. I promise that no matter what it looks like, it’ll be perfect. It’s part of you. Please. I want to see all of you.”

Swallowing down her apprehension, Peridot couldn’t deny Lapis anything she asked of her, and phased away all of her clothing, including her visor. She wanted to hide when she felt the appendage fall free and press directly against the moist heat of Lapis, but curiosity won the mental battle. Instead, she bent her head down to look between their bodies, her breath hitching upon seeing the thing. It resembled a tentacle but was rather stiff, small ridges along the sides, and seemed to be extra swollen at the base. It was a darker green than the rest of her skin and seemed to throb every few seconds, pleading for some sort of touch. Lapis’s warm fluids beginning to coat it weren’t helping the case, and Peridot could no longer fight her instincts to rock her hips, sliding the thing between her partner’s dark blue folds and spreading the juices even further down.

The water gem let out a moan, her own hips moving to match her rhythm as her hands clung desperately to Peridot’s back. The shorter gem was having a harder and harder time thinking, her thoughts becoming even more muddled the more the wonderful friction sent tingles up her back. Lapis was making the most beautiful noises under her, her legs shaking around her waist as they found a steady pace together. All the green gem wanted was for this moment to last forever, to be this close to Lapis, to be feeling this way with her, to please her and draw those delightful sounds from her throat. But, apparently Lapis had other plans.

“Peri...Peri, please... stop teasing me...” Her voice was breathless, words separated between pants. “Put it in already... I want you - I need you so bad...”

Her pleas forced Peridot’s hips to still. “I-in? But... how- wouldn’t that hurt you?”

Lapis let out a groan of frustration, her back arching as she tried to rub herself against Peridot’s hardness. “I don’t know, all I know is that’s what I want. Please. Fill me.” Her blue eyes opened then, a thin line of tears on her lower lids and her brows furrowed, as though she needed it so badly it was painful.

Swallowing thickly, Peridot moved one of her hands to cup Lapis’s soaked core, blushing deeply as the girl’s breath hitched and her hand became drenched just by coming into contact with the heat source. Sneaking a peek between their bodies, she was surprised - though not in a bad way - that her entire lower abdomen and Lapis’s thighs had become wet from their ministrations, glistening in the low light. But pondering just how that was possible would be left until later. She began to probe the area as gently as she could with her fingers, looking for Lapis’s entrance. Surely, if she wanted Peridot inside, that meant there had to be a hole, right?

Lapis dug her nails into Peridot’s back as she did so, releasing a heavy huff and shivering. “Peridot...”

“Am I hurting you?”

“No... um... a little lo- ah... heh...”

The ocean gem’s utterance when Peridot’s fingers finally dipped into a tight little hole was all the evidence she needed she found it. Taking hold of her tentacle, she lined it up, feeling herself twitch in her hand as she began to burn in longing. Her body was screaming to thrust roughly, to enter her all at once, but she still retained some mental strength and dignity. She moved her other hand to cup and stroke Lapis’s cheek gently, meeting her gaze and holding it.

“Are you sure about this? We can still stop-“

“Peridot, just do it already. Please. I’m sure. I want to do this with you.”

“Alright. But stop me if it hurts.”

Pressing a soft kiss to the girl’s cheek, Peridot rolled her hips to slide inside of her... but tensed in embarrassment at the same moment Lapis began to giggle.

“You dork...”

“I’m sorry.” She repositioned herself, using her fingers to find her hole and guide the very tip directly against it, letting it enter just barely so she wouldn’t miss again. Lapis let out a deep breath, her legs pulling Peridot closer.

“It’s okay...” Her hands slid from Peridot’s back down her arms, coming to rest just above her elbows. “Please, Peridot...”

The green gem captured the blue’s lips in a rough but heated kiss, finally pushing her throbbing tentacle into the tight orifice. They both let out a deep moan as she pressed further inside, Peridot breaking the kiss to press her forehead against Lapis’s shoulder. Her walls were squeezing her so tightly, slick and warm and soft... she needed a moment to compose herself from these new sensations. If she allowed instinct to take over now, she could hurt Lapis. She could already feel her body begging to move at a rough and swift pace, wanting as much stimulation as it could get, but she wouldn’t allow it, not until Lapis said she wanted it.

The older gem moved one hand to grip soft blonde hair. She had wanted this, her body screamed for it, but now that she had it, it hurt. Badly. Below that burning a little pleasure tried to shine through, but it was obvious her body hadn’t anticipated making room for such a large intrusion. She couldn’t help but let out a quiet little whimper, letting her head fall to the side as a lone tear slid down her cheek. She didn’t want Peridot to stop, but she didn’t want her to continue just yet.

“Lapis...?”

Gulping against her pain, Lapis opened her eyes to meet the concerned stare of Peridot, her eyes wide and her brows arched in deep concern. The water gem forced a smile, wrapping her arms around the smaller gem’s neck and pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m okay. Just...give me a minute...” Her breath escaped in a huff as her eyes slid shut once more. Peridot felt terrible. Lapis was clearly suffering and all she could think about was how good she felt wrapped snugly around her. She needed to find a way to make it enjoyable for her as well...

Slipping a hand between them, slim fingers sought out that small little knob she had felt earlier, the spot that drew the most intense reaction from Lapis. If she could just find it, maybe she could make it more tolerable-

Peridot didn’t think it was possible, but Lapis’s walls squeezed even tighter, drawing an involuntary groan from her. She had to prevent her hips from bucking in response to the sensation, knowing if Lapis was uncomfortable with what was already inside, there was no way she could take the extra swollen part, and hurting her more was the complete opposite of her goal. However, she took the constricting as a good sign, rubbing her thumb back over the nub and being rewarded with a careening cry, Lapis’s nails digging roughly into her skin once again. “Peridot... keep doing that... please-“ and so she did.

Peridot quickly lost track of time as she forced delicious noise after delicious noise from Lapis, alternating between stroking up and down, side to side, and rubbing in circles. The blue gem was biting hard on her bottom lip at this point, and upon greater pressure being applied, let out a sharp cry and bucked her hips up against Peridot.

“Peridot- Peridot, please-! Move!”

“But-“

“Do it!”

She didn’t have to ask twice. The technician removed her fingers and pulled herself out until only the tip remained, releasing a heavy breath as she did so, the sweet feeling of Lapis’s walls stroking her far more than pleasant. Kissing the soft blue lips parted in an unspoken cry, she thrust back in slow and gentle, supporting herself on both elbows for balance. When she met no resistance, she pulled out, setting a mild pace but relishing in the movement around her appendage, the squeezing of Lapis’s taut muscles, the wonderful vocalizations of pleasure floating into her ears. Those broken cries of her name. She felt Lapis’s slender fingers curl in the hair at the back of her neck, tugging ever so slightly as she panted, her own hips moving to meet each thrust. The green gem nuzzled into the crook of the blue’s neck, allowing her movements to come faster. Those tugging fingers curled tighter, pulled more, but no hint of Lapis wanting her to stop. If anything, her legs hooking together behind her and keeping her close was encouragement to keep going.

It wasn’t long before Peridot felt a knot forming in her abdomen, a strange coil threatening to snap from tension at any second. She didn’t know what it meant, she didn’t what would happen, but it felt... right. Like she should keep going and release that pressure in time. At the same time, she became aware of Lapis’s walls throbbing and confining her more, so tight it was almost impossible to move. The ocean gem’s back was arching high off the couch, her cries and moans raising in volume. A strange urge to bite down on the curve of her shoulder overtook Peridot, and upon doing so, something in Lapis seemed to break.

“Peridot!!!”

Had there been any gems around at this time, she would’ve alerted them to run into their home in concern. But that wasn’t the priority in Peridot’s mind. All she could focus on was the guillotine nearly breaking her tentacle off, but the pressure only made it that much harder to keep the coil at bay for just a few seconds longer. That restraint was destroyed within a moment by a particularly deep moan from the ocean gem, an intense wave of pleasure rattling through the kindergartener’s entire being. Peridot thought for a brief moment she’d shatter, but what a way to go if she did! She thrust one final time, long and hard, stopping not a hair before the swell and letting go of her inhibitions. Her vision exploded into a million stars, a moan of Lapis’s name falling from her lips. Peridot was only vaguely aware of the throbbing of her tentacle, something flowing out with each twitch and spilling into Lapis.

When it was over, all strength left her body and she stumbled onto the panting form of her lover, Peridot struggling to regain her own breath.

“Oh my stars... that was... amazing, Peridot...”

“Heh...wow, thanks...” the green gem lifted herself on her elbows so could look into the blue eyes of her girlfriend, losing herself in their sparkling pools. “Are you okay?”

The sweetest of giggles was followed by a tender kiss on the green one’s cheek. “Yeah, I am.” Peridot was too exhausted to respond in any other way than offering a genuine smile as she pulled her still stiff organ free, slipping out of Lapis with an almost inaudible pop. The ocean gem’s gaze shifted downward, no doubt looking at the thing, an unnameable expression taking over her face. “You still need relief.”

“I’m fine.” Peridot’s voice was barely above a whisper. Not only was she tired, but having Lapis staring at her throbbing tentacle that still refused to deflate made her wish she would shatter right then to be spared the mortification.

“No, you’re not. If you want to, we can... go again...”

“What?!” Lapis’s eyes snapped back upwards, Peridot’s surprised shout clearly startling her. “But- it hurt you. You need to rest. Aren’t you sore?”

A sly smirk tugged one corner of Lapis’s mouth, her eyelids falling halfway. Before Peridot could ask, the blue gem maneuvered onto her stomach, pressing her still slick slit directly against the erect member. “I’ll live. I want this, Peri. If you’re up to it, please, let me have you one more time tonight while I’m still loose.”

Those few sentences were all the convincing Peridot needed. Her fatigue was immediately forgotten in favor of holding Lapis’s hips steady as she repositioned herself. Her tentacle throbbed hotter than before, twitching in anticipation as Peridot pressed her front down against Lapis’s back. Their new position meant Lapis’s gem was perfectly placed to be kissed, and Peridot took advantage of that fact. Peppering small little kisses as the tip of her entered drew a hushed moan from the ocean gem, and without offering proper warning, Peridot poked her tongue out to lick the entire length of Lapis’s smooth gem, rutting her hips forward to sheath herself to the knot in one swift movement, still not risking the swell slipping inside.

“Gah-! Peridot!”

The only sounds that could be heard afterwards were the sounds of wet skin on wet skin, harsh breathing, and choked out fragments of their names. With Lapis already adjusted and loose enough to handle it, there had been no holding back, Peridot thrusting with all of her passion and desire, wanting Lapis to feel and understand how much she was enjoying this moment they shared. The kindergartener had also found a weak spot to exploit, licking and kissing at the round gem without mercy, reveling in the desperate mewls as she drove Lapis closer and closer to another release of tension, feeling a sense of pride when she noticed Lapis attempting to cling to the couch, her fingers grasping the fabric as much as she could despite its reluctance to give. With both experiencing heightened sensitivity, it only took half as long to reach that point. Peridot was ready to blow at any second, her thrusts coming at an uneven pace and staggering force as she struggled to hold on until Lapis reached her peak first. Something was taking over her, a sudden burning desire to shove the entire knot into Lapis becoming hard to control. She wanted so badly to embed her entire appendage within her, to completely claim her as hers.

When Lapis’s walls clamped around her and throbbed, milking her for anything she had to give as she moaned loudly and quivered like a leaf in the autumn wind, she lost her restraint. A rumbling growl of Lapis’s name clawed from her throat. Instantly, her vision once again became a field of white stars, and her hips threw themselves forward roughly, twitching with each spasm that overtook her physical form. This release was much more intense, Peridot feeling as though her entire presence was floating away, but at the same time tied down to earth by the warmth squeezing her. The spurts coming from her tentacle felt much stronger, releasing larger quantities of whatever fluid she was dumping into Lapis, and offering her that much more pleasure. Her gem felt extra warm, nearly searing on her forehead. This must be true ecstasy.

“Peridot...?”

Coming back to reality, she could only faintly make out Lapis’s inquisition. “Hm...?”

“What...”

Something was wrong. Lapis’s sentence sounded cut off, the word sounding confused if not alarmed. Cracking her eyes open as her chest heaved trying to draw in enough air to recover from the exertion of energy, the first thing she noticed was Lapis’s gem glowing brightly. The second being... despite her effort, she couldn’t pull her tentacle free. Panic gripped her then and she lifted herself off of Lapis’s back so she could better see where they were connected.

“Oh my stars...” Peridot had gotten carried away. The swollen knot was visibly distending Lapis’s folds, unable to be pulled out, and she felt her gut twist a little as she realized she was still leaking fluid inside of Lapis. “I’m so sorry, Lapis... Does it hurt?”

“A little... though honestly if you’d lean forward a bit again, it’ll help.”

Peridot did as told. “Like this?”

A relieved sigh was her answer, the blue skinned goddess relaxing under her. “Looks like we’re stuck like this, huh? Any idea how long?”

“Not a clue.” This confession didn’t come without a pang of guilt. She should know. This was her fault. She shouldn’t have done something she didn’t know the repercussions of, but she had let slip all rationality at the slightest taste of pleasure. And now Lapis had to pay the price of having such a large swell stuck inside of her most intimate of places for stars-knows how long. Peridot sighed and pressed a tender, lingering kiss on the side of her partner’s neck, some of that compunction fading when Lapis let out a content hum.

“That’s okay. We can just...talk until then.”

“I guess.”

A brief moment of silence followed as Peridot trailed her lips along the soft skin of Lapis’s back, tasting the thin layer of sweat that had developed. Gems only perspired when they exerted large amounts of energy and effort, and both were more than covered in the salty substance.

“Hey, Peridot?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something that’s been bothering me for some time?”

“Anything.” Oh no. Did she do something wrong? Did she upset her somehow? Whatever it was, she never meant to hurt Lapis’s feelings. Self-reproach quickly filled and weighed down her heart as she thought of possibilities. Things she should’ve said, things she should’ve done differently...

“All those years ago... on the ship... what did you really think of me? Was I just... your prisoner?”

“Lapis...” Of all things... she worried about that? Peridot’s face seemed to warm up even more, focusing too much on the fact Lapis was so concerned about what she thought of her even then. “I never thought of you as a prisoner. It was... you know who that wanted to keep you in that darned cell. I hardly knew anything about you, only that you had information I needed, and you weren’t unpleasant to be around. I had no idea... that... you were the one I’d want... forever...” She was embarrassed to admit that last bit, though there was no reason to be. She had already told Lapis the full extent of her feelings more than a few times.

A snort ruined the mood, but only for a brief moment as it was quickly followed by a light laugh. “Such a sap... who woulda thought Miss Cold and Calculated would be such a romantic?” Lapis turned her head so she could look up at Peridot, wearing that beautifully genuine smile very few had ever had the privilege to see. Despite the awkward situation they were in, the ocean gem’s expression only radiated affection, happiness, content...

Peridot leaned forward to plant a kiss on the girl’s lips, but her appendage moved with her, drawing an uncomfortable groan from Lapis and putting an immediate halt to the action. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Lapis cut her off.

“Don’t say it. It’s okay.”

The two filled the time waiting to separate with small whispers of praise and talk of what morps to make next. They struggled not to fall asleep, relaxed by each other’s presence, and just when Peridot thought she’d slip out of consciousness, the slacking of her tentacle shook away all thought of sleep. Giving an experimental pull to make sure it wouldn’t hurt Lapis, relief she didn’t think was possible flowed through her as it slipped out with ease, slick with their combined fluids that would then leak out of Lapis’s hole onto the already damp couch cushion. The blue gem was quick to roll onto her back and wrap her arms around Peridot, pulling her down into a tight embrace and kissing her with a passion she never had before. Not allowing the technician time to react, she broke the kiss, laying her head back on the couch.

“Now. We can finally sleep. I’m exhausted.” A flustered Peridot could only nod in agreement, an amused Lapis moving a hand to the back of her head and gently coaxing her to lay it against her chest. “I’m sure you are too. Let’s get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning...”


	2. Chapter 2

Not being one to sleep often, Peridot woke up after just a couple hours, welcomed back to the real world by Lapis’s snores, the blue one’s chest rising and falling in time with the noises under Peridot’s head. She blinked against her lingering fatigue and let out a yawn, but froze halfway through. Had they really... had she... was it all just a dream? Opening her eyes wide, she lifted herself off of her lover, her stomach churning as a wide variety of emotions all struck her at once. Embarrassment, concern, guilt, happiness... she couldn’t even find the names of everything she felt. She didn’t regret giving herself to Lapis and exposing her most vulnerable side, but she did worry about if Lapis regretted it, and if she was really okay. Then there was the confusion on what happened at the end. Why had their gems shone so brightly? What exactly was that release of pressure? What had she leaked into Lapis? She had so many questions and no way of finding answers.

Deciding not to focus on it, she shook her head to try and clear her mind. Instead, she wanted to focus on the perfect body underneath her. Lapis was a perfect model of the Lazuli gem. Slim build with nice curves, wonderfully soft unblemished skin, the perfect height, silky smooth fluffy hair, and an excellent pair of breasts, though truth be told, breasts served no purpose for gems ordinarily. It was a wonder why they were even a staple for all gemkind, but right now all Peridot cared about were how perfect Lapis’s were. Not too large but not small by any means. If the ocean gem had been awake, Peridot would do more than just...observe.

Realizing it would be best to focus attention elsewhere, Peridot noticed a faint glow coming from the girl’s crotch, so faint she wasn’t sure she was even seeing it right. Why would she glow there of all places? There seemed to be a shine coming from her gem as well, a line of light slipping from between her back and the couch through the tiny space. How Peridot wished she had her tablet; she so badly wanted to do some research but remembered the human network of data likely wouldn’t contain information on gem intimacy anyway. 

With nothing much to do without disturbing Lapis, Peridot laid her head back down to return to sleep. She would handle this la-

Why was Lazuli’s skin so...hot to the touch? And how had she not noticed before? The ocean gem let out a troubled groan, turning her head to the other side as her mouth pulled back into a grimace in her sleep. Peridot’s first thought, given her previous curiosity regarding human health, was illness, but that wouldn’t make sense. Gems didn’t contract viruses. Well, not the same kind as humans.

“Peridot...” Maybe Lapis wasn’t asleep after all. “Please get off... it’s too hot...”

The smaller gem withdrew herself from her, sitting by her feet at the end of the couch and phasing her clothes back on. Lapis immediately relaxed a considerable amount, but it was clear she was still uncomfortable. Peridot’s gaze shifted to her dark blue center, locking onto where a pale green liquid was oozing out little by little... her fluid... The weird thing was that rather than there being a pool of it collecting, it seemed to be glowing itself as it faded out of existence. What the heck could that possibly mean? Was Lapis...absorbing it somehow? Why did that thought make her blush so much?

“Peridot.”

Stars, had she been staring too long? “Y-yes?”

“Do you... do you still feel... yknow...?” Lapis seemed to fidget out of nervousness, her knees coming together and feet tapping. 

“Um... do-do I still feel what?”

“Like you wanna...do it again?” Lapis was avoiding her eyes, her cheeks a deep blue. Peridot couldn’t help but think it was sort of...cute.

“Why, do you?” She was reluctant. She certainly wouldn’t mind hearing Lapis call out her name and feeling her cling to her desperately, but so soon after? She wouldn’t risk hurting her.

Lapis hesitated for a couple seconds before letting out a quiet “yeah.” 

Peridot was quick to lean back over Lapis’s body, careful not to press against her as she could feel the heat still radiating from her, now even stronger than before. Their lips met in a deep longing kiss, Lapis moving her hands to ghost her fingertips over Peridot’s cheeks. The ocean gem made it abundantly clear just how much she wanted another round, lifting her hips and grinding them against Peridot’s...or at least making an attempt to. As soon as those perfectly curved hips raised off the couch, Peridot moved a hand to push them back down, begrudgingly pulling away from the kiss. “No, Lapis.”

Immediately Lapis’s entire body tensed as her face contorted into one of hurt. “Why not? Did you not like it?”

“What- no no no!” How could Lapis even think that?! “Of course I did! It’s just...” The hand that had put a stop to any movement trailed up the soft flesh of Lapis’s side. “If we do it so soon after what happened... what if I hurt you? I couldn’t forgive myself.”

“Peridot-“

“But I have an idea! I can’t deny you what you desire, so please. Just. Go along with it.” As she spoke, Peridot situated herself between Lapis’s legs, now running both hands over her scorching skin. Why was she so hot anyway...? 

“What are you- Peri?!” The technician unintentionally cut her off by pressing a tender kiss on the hollow of her throat, following the intimate move by leaving a line of kisses down her chest, stopping between her breasts. “Peridot...” Curiosity as well as a genuine desire to learn more about Lapis’s body and what points draw the fiercest reactions led to the green gem trailing her tongue over the supple flesh of one of the mounds, coming to a stop at the hardened peak in the center, where she instead wrapped her lips around it, giving it a test lick. The effect was instant. “Stars-!!! Peridot!” Rough pressure was introduced to the kindergartener’s groin, a hiss escaping her and forcing her to release the tip. She couldn’t let herself get overwhelmed, she couldn’t let her body react to what was happening. She had to keep Lapis’s hips down. With them pushed against the couch once again, Peridot resumed, this time sucking on the hard nipple and gently mimicking the action on the other using her fingers. Lapis moaning and clinging to her and fighting desperately against her hands to buck her hips was weighing on Peridot’s sanity. She wanted to give in, but she couldn’t...

When the mewls and whimpers of the girl under her got to be too much, Peridot moved away from that sensitive area, making mental note of how it influenced Lapis for future reference. She continued smoothing soft smooches down the middle of the water gem’s torso, noticing how her thighs twitched harder the closer she got to her already dripping center. Already she could smell the mind-numbing sweetness wafting from Lapis, the scent inviting her in and making her unable to resist, not that she had any intention to in the first place.

“Peridot... you’re not gonna...”

“Oh yes I am.” If licking her gem could elicit a strong reaction, what would licking her here do? Naturally inquisitive, she, of course, needed the answer. Darting her tongue out, she pressed it flatly against the nub already swollen with excitement. Lapis gave a sharp gasp, her hips bucking in response as her hand latched onto Peridot’s hair, pulling perhaps more harshly than she had realized. Her fluids were as sweet as they smelled; Peridot was hooked after just one taste. With another leisurely drag of her tongue, Lapis was shaking, obviously struggling not to lose control of her hips. Peridot opened her eyes to watch her facial expressions as she licked and sucked at the small bump, no longer able to keep her tentacle restrained at the sight. Her face a deep navy, her brows furrowed and her teeth clenched, Peridot would’ve worried she was in pain if it wasn’t for both hands now pushing down on her head, keeping her close as her legs hooked behind her back. The technician pulled back as much as she could and reintroduced her tongue to Lapis on the outside of her entrance, sliding right along the edge to tease her and drive her wild. She had started this simply to please Lapis and bring her pleasure, but now she wanted to hear her beg for more. She wanted to hear how badly Lapis wanted her. She wasn’t sure what caused this primal instinct to emerge, perhaps Lapis’s scent or taste, but that was far less important than acting on it. Peridot could taste her own essence mixed in with Lapis’s sweetness, a strange not-quite-bitter contrast, and despite knowing she should be disgusted by that, it only made her tentacle press more vehemently against her leotard, pleading to be set free and stimulated. Which wouldn’t happen. Not now.

Lapis whined, outright grasping Peridot’s hair now in a vice grip. “Peridot, please.” The technician smirked against her and continued teasing her entrance, not allowing her tongue to stray even a fraction of an inch. “Come on... Please, Peridot. I want it...” Still wasn’t enough. Peridot stroked at the nub with her thumb, now trading licks for kisses on her folds. A pitiful whimper and arching of Lapis’s back as her body sought out what it wanted almost made Peridot feel guilty. Almost. Not quite. Right now she only felt satisfaction she could make the usually proud ocean gem crumble into a pleading mess so easily. “Peridot, if you don’t do the thing, I swear I’ll finish this myself...”

Darn it. She would’ve loved to see just how loud she could make Lapis cry out for more, but she would wait for another chance. She wasn’t about to let Lapis get away without being properly taken care of. Without warning, she slid her tongue inside the tight orifice, letting out a small moan herself at the taste and feeling of her walls surrounding it. Her nose pressed directly against the bud that drove Lapis wild, and she could only thank her stars gems didn’t require oxygen like humans did, because she wasn’t willing to pull away for a selfish need. Not that Lapis would’ve allowed that anyway, yelling out her name and holding her head in place, fingers tangling themselves in her hair at the root. Peridot had no choice but to continue, to thrust her tongue in and out of Lapis’s moist core, already feeling the fluids drizzling down her chin. To override her desire to reach down with one hand and stroke her aching tentacle that was begging to take over, Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis’s thighs, keeping her legs separated while also being close to Peridot’s head. She quickly lost track of time, her only thoughts being of how sweet Lapis tasted, how her moans and cries were the best music in the world, how amazing it was to witness her so vulnerable. To be the reason she’s so vulnerable. It wasn’t until a strangled cry split the air as Lapis thrust upwards harshly that she realized she’d been at this for awhile, realized she’d gotten bolder in how she moved her tongue within her. A warm gush of liquid ran down her face as Lapis all but cried with her climax, quivering and panting and pulling Peridot’s hair. When her body finally went slack and she released her deathgrips, Peridot sat up on her heels, licking her lips and using her finger to collect the fluid she couldn’t reach with her tongue, making sure to wait until Lapis cracked open an eye to make a show of popping the digit into her mouth, winking at the deeply flushed and sweaty girl who only groaned and closed her eyes, shifting a little bit. 

“How was that, Laz?”

An audible gulp in the middle of labored panting. “You have no idea... give me a minute and I’ll show you.”

“What?” 

“Let me catch my breath and I’ll-“

“Hey, Snowflake said she heard some weird noises coming from in here. Are you guys okay?” The two gems nearly shattered right then and there, and likely would’ve if it wasn’t for the fact their bedroom was upstairs from the voice.

“It’s Bismuth.” Lapis whispered, shock straining the words. Peridot was quick to react, already off the couch and sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

“Quick, phase some clothes on! Or at least cover yourself in this blanket and pretend to be sleeping!” As she spoke, Peridot threw a blanket at the ocean gem, shifting her legs until she found a maybe-believable “natural” position to hide the bulge in her leotard. Lapis had little time to react, throwing herself down on the couch and fluffing the blanket to fall over herself, closing her eyes just as it settled not a second before Bismuth poked her head into the room.

“Hello? Are you okay?”

Peridot feigned ignorance, jolting and turning her head to the door from the screen. “Huh- oh yes, we’re totally fine! Nothing strange going on in here! Eh-heh.”

Bismuth only narrowed her gaze at her, her mouth curving in a disapproving scowl. “Now I know something’s up. But as long as you say you’re okay, I’ll leave it at that. Just wanted to check you two weren’t under attack.” Her eyes moved to Lapis. “I’d be careful around Lapis. Smells like she might be in heat. If she is, stars help you both.”

...what was...Heat?

—

“I’m not telling you what heat is, Peridot.”

The green gem bristled in alarm. She practically hissed at the permafusion. “Don’t say it so loud! The others could hear!”

“Apologies. Still. Unless you have a good reason to ask, that’s not information you need.” 

Peridot sighed, looking up from Garnet to the blue gem sitting on the roof, looking out over the ocean. “Bismuth said something about Lapis having it. I don’t know what that means but if it’s something bad, I need to know how to help...”

The fusion joined her in observing Lapis sitting in peace above them, the wind rustling her hair and pants as she leaned back with her hands supporting her. “It’s not necessarily bad, but it is inappropriate to talk about ordinarily. Heat is where the body craves intimacy. It was a rare occurrence before the rebellion, and stopped altogether afterwards. Two gems of the same stone would sometimes be partnered off and would touch and relieve each other if one went into heat. However. Heat only occurred if two gems mutually cared for each other enough to trust one another with such a personal aspect of themselves.”

“But that doesn’t explain why Bismuth said to be careful! Why would I-“

“If Lapis and you have bonded, and if she is indeed in heat, she’ll be all over you. Being in close proximity at all times will set her into overdrive, and she’ll want to touch you any chance she’ll get. If Lapis-“

“Did I hear my name?” The ocean gem fluttered down onto the deck next to them, curiosity and... suspicion evident in her expression. “What are we talking about?”

Peridot was quick to offer an answer, not wanting Lapis to believe even for a moment they were ridiculing her. “Garnet was just telling me that-“

“Peridot.” Garnet’s stern voice demanded her attention, and the small gem cowered a little as she turned to look up at the towering fusion. “That’s not Heat smell. That’s something far worse. What. Did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot’s third orgasm leaves her an emotional mess.

“What. Did you do. Peridot?” The technician had never heard Garnet speak so sternly through her teeth, nor had she ever heard her ask a single question. She was in deep trouble.

“I... I um... we-“

“What were you thinking, mating with Lapis?! You didn’t even know what heat was, and yet you-“

“It’s not Peridot’s fault!” Lapis quickly interjected, moving to stand between the fuming fusion and ashamed kindergartener. “I started it. Neither of us knew what we were doing. We saw the start of it on a TV show and it...it felt good so we kept going. I asked her to keep going.” Stress was put on the word “I,” Lapis desperate to soothe some of Garnet’s anger at Peridot. It wasn’t her fault!

“Don’t cover for her, Lapis. You don’t even understand what’s happening, do you?” The leader of the Crystal Gems clenched her fists, her arms shaking with the boiling emotions inside her.

“Tell us then!” Peridot cried out, trying not to let tears form on her lower lid. What was going to happen? Why was it so bad? Was one of them going to shatter?

“You knotted. No one has ever knotted, not once in history. You only got a partner after you were educated, after you were warned of what would happen. Knots don’t always form but if they do, you’re supposed to stop immediately.” She pulled her shades off, staring a paling Peridot down with her three flickering, rage-filled eyes. “Your selfish actions have now subjected Lapis to all kinds of probing and experiments and-“

The ocean gem seemed to sway a little at the words, clearly overwhelmed, and Peridot quickly moved to steady her before she fell. “What do you mean? Why would she be-“

“I just hope this whole process doesn’t wind up shattering her, or she doesn’t have to give up her form, like Rose did.” The fused gem was practically vibrating, her face fading from fury to one of scared concern. “No one’s ever been through this. There’s no way we can know what will happen. There are so many different ways this can end.”

“Garnet, please! You’ve always been straightforward! What’s happening to Lapis?”

“A baby.” Once those words fell from her lips, Garnet’s form began to glow before falling apart into two separate forms. Before the two petrified gems could even react, hands belonging to one of the two newly unfused gems grabbed hold of Peridot’s shoulders, yanking her forward as the light faded to reveal an aggressive Ruby.

“What were you thinking?! This could shatter Lapis and all you cared about was that it felt good?!” Venom laced the words, saliva splattering onto Peridot’s visor. 

“Ruby, calm down.” A blue hand fell upon the red gem’s shoulder. “They get the point. Shattering is only one possibility. We need to try and help them through this. Adding stress is only going to heighten the risk to Lapis.”

“A baby...” the three smaller gems all turned their attention to the water gem, one of her hands on her forehead, pushing up her hair, and her eyes wide. “You mean...” The other hand floated to her abdomen as she fell to her knees with a soft thud. “I’m going to make a Steven?”

Peridot’s heart sank. She had tried for so many years to make Lapis happy, to make her forget all of the bad stuff in her past, but instead... she brought her more despair and hardship. 

“Not a Steven. You will produce a gem; the baby isn’t half human. However. Seeing as you two are entirely different stones, there’s no telling what this new gem will be. It could be a Lapis Lazuli, a Peridot, or a hybrid of the two.” Sapphire made her way to the other blue gem as she spoke, touching a hand to the arm raised near her head. “And the baby won’t be forming in your abdomen. The new gem will be produced by yours, and when it is time, your gem will release her. I’m afraid I don’t know what happens after that.”

“But...if it’s forming in my gem... then how does what we did cause it? My gem is on my back, not...”

Sapphire flushed as she realized she’d need to discuss the...explicit details, something she never foresaw herself ever speaking of. “The stimulation you felt triggered your gem to become receptive of the energy it needed to reproduce. The fluid Peridot deposited inside of you carries that energy along with the minerals needed to start the process of gem creation. Having any of that fluid inside of you carries the chance of producing, but if you two lock together, your gem immediately starts absorbing the energy and putting it to use. Now that the process has been initiated, your body is going to crave more of that energy and the minerals Peridot produces to speed things along and help the new gem finish developing quickly. It’s essentially a really intense heat, so I suggest you two hide yourselves away for awhile, unless you want everyone to witness your actions. There’s no chance you’ll be able to resist if you’re near each other.”

“You two shoulda stopped as soon as you saw the knot!” Ruby threw her hands up in frustration. “That’s the dead giveaway that both of you were in heat and Peridot was producing! You coulda tried something else or waited until-“

“Ruby. They had never been told. We need to cut them some slack. They’re already having to find out the hard way.”

“Havin’ to find out what the hard way?” The four tense gems startled, seven eyes locking onto the purple gem joining their ‘meeting.’ 

“Uh-um... nothing! Eh heh, everything’s totally normal!” Ruby flailed her arms in a dramatic fashion, still as awkward as ever when lying and nervous.

“Ohhhh...kaaayy... look, dudes, I don’t care what’s going on as long as it doesn’t concern me and nobody’s getting hurt. If you’ll excuse me, some leftover cake is calling my name.” Amethyst waved at them as she went inside. All was silent for a few moments afterward.

“When did we have cake?” Ruby asked no one in particular. Sapphire was the one to answer.

“About three months ago.”  
—  
Peridot flung herself down on the couch, throwing her fists up into the air as Lapis sat quietly on the bed behind it, head tilted down. “They know! So much for keeping it secret between us! But dang...” Her voice went from shrill to soft as though a switch had been flipped. “A baby... We’re having a baby...”

“Mhm...” 

Peridot lifted up to look over the back of the couch at her girlfriend, brows coming together in worry. “You okay?”

Lapis’s blue eyes opened wider and moved to meet hers. “Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m okay... just... hot and...” her gaze returned to floor. “Scared...”

Peridot let a deep breath escape through her nose. Lapis looked so...upset. Because of her. Because she couldn’t control herself. One mistake had changed their entire lives. The technician stood and walked around the couch to join the ocean gem, sitting beside her and grabbing her hand in her own, almost flinching at the heat under her skin. “Hey. It’ll be okay. I promise.” 

“But what if it’s not? What if the others get angry when they find out? What if I shatter? What are we going to do once the baby’s here? We don’t know what a baby needs! We don’t know how to raise one!”

Peridot wrapped her arms tightly around the frantic girl, hoping it’ll help soothe her worries. “Lapis, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Who cares if the others are upset? We’ll run away. We’ll run to our own planet far away from here. It’s not like that time I wanted to stay and defend it, this planet will be okay. It’s you that needs defending. You, and the new gem.” The smaller one tightened her hold, hiding her face in the crook of the taller’s neck, fighting back tears. “We didn’t know what to do with Pumpkin either, but we figured it out, didn’t we? And she lived ten times longer than the average pumpkin! We can do this. You can do this.” Gentle, unsure hands were upon Peridot’s back then, gradually pressing more and more until finally outright pulling her closer, arms sliding to hold her against her. The uneven weight distribution led to the two entwined gems falling back on the bed, Lapis’s head hitting the pillow.

“Alright... alright...” One of the thin arms disappeared, and judging by the movement and sniffing, Lapis had wiped away her tears. “I’ll try not to worry... besides...” A small repositioning of her hips and Peridot was painfully aware of the position they had fallen into. Her tentacle was quick to respond to the slight stimulation, obviously eager to continue from their morning romp. “Sapphire was right... I want you and can’t concentrate on anything else...”

Peridot responded to her confession with a gentle thrust forward, allowing their aching parts to brush one another through the layers of clothing. “Then you’ll have me. As much as you need...”

Lapis immediately phased off her clothing, and Peridot followed her example, both sighing in relief when they felt one another without anything separating them. Peridot didn’t need to look to know her knot was ever-present. She stole a kiss from the parted lips releasing soft huffs of breath, gently pulling the bottom one as she rocked her hips. She swallowed the shaky moan that fell from Lapis, moving one arm underneath the girl’s neck and gently gripping her hair as her other hand trailed down her skin, slipping between their bodies to seek out that searing heat. Lapis groaned and shook her head, her legs hooking around Peridot’s waist, heels pressing against her to nudge her closer. “No... no foreplay. Just put it in. I’m ready...” Peridot wasted no time, her tentacle aching for stimulation to such a degree she couldn’t bring herself to ask after being given permission, using her hand to angle herself and immediately pushing her hips forward. Two wavering sighs entwined in the air as the thick member slid between tight, cushiony walls, well lubricated by Lapis’s juices. Taking deep huffs of breaths as she stilled, Peridot lowered her head, releasing a heavy exhale against Lapis’s skin in the middle of her chest before planting a lingering kiss there, not moving her mouth away even when the ocean gem shuddered, her arms tightening around her neck. That was saved for when she languidly pulled her hips back, another kiss planted an inch below the previous as she reentered. She maintained this slow, deep pace for awhile, covering Lapis’s chest in gentle smooches. She could feel her knot pressing against the taut entrance with each thrust, and she wondered for a moment... if she let it slip in, would that bring an immediate end to this? Or would it slip out easily? Lapis must’ve read her mind, her back arching and her front pressing harder to Peridot’s, forcing her tentacle in just a fraction of an inch deeper, just enough to tease the swollen portion. “Put it in... I can take it...”

Peridot gave a grunt of acknowledgement, in no mental state to think too hard on it, not with Lapis feeling so good and velvety against her sensitive appendage. She shifted, balancing herself better and moving her hips to make sure she’d enter Lapis at a direct, straight angle. She couldn’t help biting down on her shoulder as she forced the thickness inside, groaning and unintentionally biting with more force at the completely enveloped sensation, the very tip of her pressing against some inner wall, like they were puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly, made for one another. Removing her teeth from Lapis’s fragile skin when she heard her gasp, she nuzzled her nose against her neck. “Are you okay?” She was clinging to that last drop of sanity with everything she had. Feeling the hot tightness coating her knot in juices had her battling the urge to thrust without any restraint like a wild animal, but she absolutely wouldn’t allow herself if Lapis felt even the smallest prick of pain.

A hand stroked the back of Peridot’s head, fingers combing through the hair before curling in a loose grip. The technician could hear and feel Lapis swallow. “I’m okay... Do-do that again...”

“Do what?”

“The biting...” 

Peridot did as told, curious that Lapis seemed to...enjoy it. She settled on a small patch of skin on the middle of her neck, and as soon as her teeth were introduced, Peridot herself let out an unrestrained moan. Lapis’s walls had unexpectedly clamped down in response to the bite, the sensation causing Peridot’s vision to temporarily go white as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. Lapis whined, her hand tightening in her hair as the other hand ran down her back, nails dragging along the surface and drawing a hiss from Peridot, forcing her to release her skin. 

“Sorry...” Lapis’s voice was barely a notch above whispering, hoarse and airy.

“Don’t be.” Peridot nipped at Lapis’s jawline, slowly removing her tentacle, eyes squeezing shut as she felt the knot come out with a pop after having met minimal resistance. Lapis let out a shaky moan, her legs tightening to prevent Peridot from being able to pull out completely, not that she had any plans to. The green gem thrust back in while maintaining her slow pace. They had been so overwhelmed by the sensations before, it was over as soon as it started. Now she just wanted to draw it out, bring Lapis as much pleasure as she could, spend as much time being intimate with her as possible. When she got to the knot, Peridot moved her free hand to hold Lapis’s hips steady, being gentle with the insertion. It slipped in easier this time, and the tight sensation squeezing it drew an embarrassingly pathetic whimper from her as Lapis let out a strained groan. Before she could ask, Lapis gave her an answer.

“I’m fine. If I need you to stop, I’ll say. Please keep going...” That was all she needed to hear. She moved her hand to the small of Lapis’s back, holding her close and steady as she slid in and out, and with each thrust she would gently bite at the blue skin. Lapis was beginning to make those adorable and yet enticing noises, wordlessly urging her to continue. With each longing mewl, a pleasant tingle ran down Peridot’s back. Her knot was becoming increasingly easier to insert and remove, but always came with a pop as Lapis’s entrance allowed it to pass. “Oh stars, it feels so good...” The ocean gem’s comment as Peridot once again pushed the swell inside almost made her peak, spoken in a low, slurred, lust-filled way - a moan in the form of words. She couldn’t find words to respond. All she could do was pull out and thrust back in rougher than before, drawing a pleased moan from the now quivering older gem. The hand under Lapis’s head gripped at the pillow beneath her, the hand on her back tugging her impossibly closer. Peridot had to fight her instincts. Now that she understood what her feelings were, it became that much harder not to become animalistic. She wanted to breed. To ram Lapis into the bed and fill her. Each passing of her knot only made that desire harder to control. But the side not relying on instinct was still dominant, allowing her to move at a medium pace and relish in the sweet noises coming from her lover. Peridot peppered Lapis’s cheek, jaw, neck, and shoulder in kisses, occasionally nipping with her teeth which would cause Lapis to tighten around her for a brief moment, both of them letting out a moan at the feeling. It wouldn’t be long before Peridot’s tentacle received enough stimulation to release, before she would bury herself deep and spill, but she was enjoying the build up. The tell-tale signs that Lapis was approaching her end. Her walls beginning to shiver and throb lightly, the moans that gave way to whines and whimpers and small pleas, the clawing at Peridot’s back, the way her head tilted back as she bit her bottom lip. Peridot moved the hand holding her up, sliding it over her skin so her arm was wrapped around her back, her hand now resting on her hip. It allowed a more secure hold as Peridot sped up, letting her thrusts come harsher and more desperate, the knot becoming increasingly harder to move in and out. She wanted to make Lapis climax. Wanted to hear her cry out her name in ecstasy. The coil in her gut was beginning to tighten and her thrusts were becoming more shallow and uneven, not allowing the knot to be inserted but maybe once every few thrusts. Peridot whimpered as she hid her face in Lapis’s neck.

“I love you, Lapis...” the sensations were bringing all kinds of emotions out, including her overly clingy and affectionate side. Her tentacle was beginning to throb and she knew she would lose the battle to hold back within moments, yet her chest was full of those warm fuzzy feelings she always had when around Lapis, ever since the start. “I love you so much.”

A brief snort and winded laugh. “I-I love you t-too... oh stars...” Lapis was arching high off the bed at this point, her thighs twitching and her legs tightening around Peridot. “I’m gonna... Peridot!” The scream of her name as she buried the knot inside spelled the end of her. In an instant the green gem lost control, overcome with wave after wave of intense pleasure, her whole body shaking as she called out Lapis’s name in a broken, strangled moan. That one final thrust had set off Lapis, and in turn, had set Peridot off within the same second. Her tentacle twitched and writhed as jet after jet of hot fluid came out, filling Lapis to the brim. The technician was completely unaware that quiet, unintelligible noises were coming from her own throat as the sensations rattled her, the only thing breaking through the fog of bliss being the throbbing of Lapis around her, coaxing more and more of her liquid out.

All the muscles in her body tried to go slack when she returned to reality, but Peridot acted quick enough to prevent dropping Lapis. It wouldn’t have been much distance anyway, but she still wanted to hold her close, especially with her knot having swollen even more and becoming locked inside. Both gems fought to regain their breath, Lapis loosening her legs around Peridot gradually, until finally they fell open to the sides. Her arms that had snaked around her neck in the midst of their highs relaxed as well, one hand stroking through the messy blonde hair. “You sap...” the taunt was lighthearted, Lapis turning her head to kiss Peridot’s glowing gem. 

“That’s me...” Peridot sat on her heels, her arm staying around Lapis’s back as she gently lowered her with her, bringing her hips down to rest in her lap. Not that she had much choice with how they were connected. 

“Guess we’ll be here for a few minutes.”

“Yeah...”

Lapis’s mouth curved downward, concern etching itself into her features as she pushed on Peridot’s shoulder, urging her to lift up a bit so she could look into her eyes. “Are you okay?”

Peridot scoffed. “I should be asking you that.”

“Peridot.” Green eyes widened a bit, confusion flicking in them as Lapis stroked her cheek gently. “Answer me. Are you okay?”

The technician bit at her lip in nervousness, looking to the side. “Umm... it’s just... I...”

“Peridot?”

“Are we only doing this for the baby? Are you only doing this because you have to?” A tear formed in the corner of Peridot’s eye as she avoided eye contact. “Do you even want to do this?” Where...where was this coming from?

“Why would you even doubt that, Peridot?” Lapis wiped the tear as it fell, her heart sinking into her gut that Peridot even felt the need to ask. Had she done something to give her that idea?

“I know Sapphire said you’re going to want to do this more often because your gem needs it. Then you said you can’t resist and she was right.” Peridot started to lift herself off of Lapis as she spoke. “So... do you even want to do this with me? Or is it just... a need only I can take care of?” 

Lapis reached out with her arms and pulled Peridot back down, slamming onto the bed, the jolt causing a brief uncomfortable tug of the knot before Peridot automatically shifted to remedy it. “Peri, don’t forget how we got in this mess. I wanted you. I didn’t even know what exactly I wanted, I just knew being with you made me happy. I just knew you were the only one that I’ll ever trust enough to do what we’ve done. I wanted to be close to you. For you. I wanted to show you how much I love you. It may have led to this but that doesn’t change I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to with you.” She clung to the technician tightly, one hand tangling itself in her hair. She could feel stinging tears collecting on her lower lid. “I’m scared of what’s going to happen, Peridot. But I know that it’ll be okay with you by my side. And being together like this just feels right. So please...” She bent her head forward to press her forehead against Peridot’s shoulder, tears now streaking her face, her hot skin evaporating them into small clouds of steam. “Please don’t question if I actually want this. I do. I want you.” 

A stifled sob squeaked from Peridot, her arms wrapping tightly around Lapis and pulling her flush against her. “I’m sorry, Lazuli... I- I don’t know what came over me...” 

“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve been clearer when I said that. I didn’t mean to make you question-“

“Let me just hold you. Please.” 

Lapis didn’t argue, instead relaxing in Peridot’s hold and pressing herself closer, laying kiss after kiss on the kindergartener’s neck and shoulder. Their height difference made it awkward, but she didn’t care. The rigidity of Peridot’s muscles seemed to ease, the younger gem letting out a content sigh and kissing Lapis’s neck, directly on the largest bite mark and making her flinch. She would be sore there for a few hours, at the very least, but it was a good pain. The small trickle of fluid inside of her came to a steady stop, the knot gradually going down until Peridot could finally pull it and the rest of her length free. 

Lapis gulped nervously. Her core was already tingling and warm, yearning to be penetrated again, but after what had just happened... she didn’t want to give Peridot more reason to doubt it was what she herself wanted. She did want to go again, to prove to Peridot that she truly wanted her of her own accord, but was this really the best time? Was this really the best way to show her? Probably not.

Peridot groaned after a few moments, letting out a frustrated huff. “It’s uh... it’s still hard... I’m sorry.” She lifted herself up without giving Lapis a chance to process what she said. “I’m going to go for a walk and hope it-“ Lapis grabbed Peridot and flipped their positions. With the green gem on her back, Lapis was able to straddle her hips, pressing down against the stubborn tentacle and luring a shaky exhale from the bearer. “Lapis...”

“Let me help with that, Peridot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is far from done with Peridot.  
Some things in this chapter will be explained later on, be patient ~
> 
> Also dang. Almost at 1000 hits and more than 50 Kudos already? Thanks so much guys! I’ll have to write a special as thank you.  
A reminder that spoilers for this fic are on my Twitter, for those that don't mind knowing what's coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These gems are out of control. They need help.
> 
> Lapis gets increasingly foul-mouthed as she gets more uncomfortable.

Quiet hushes of moans and whimpers filled the air, accompanied by the swish of fabric as the vocal one dragged her foot along the comforter, hardly able to control her movements. Her hands rested upon the hips of the one rendering her incapacitated, nails digging into the soft flesh. Peridot could do little more than quiver and whine, occasionally offering a thrust of her own hips, as Lapis rocked back and forth in her lap. The ocean gem had Peridot’s tentacle sandwiched between them, her slickness coating it in juices but never allowing it to slip inside, instead stimulating it through friction. Both were heaving for breath by this point. Peridot could feel her end nearing, but was so overpowered by the pleasure coursing through every part of her body all she could do was choke out Lapis’s name, her head pressing farther back into the pillow and a tear falling down the side of her face. It was too much. She was overly sensitive. She felt like this climax could shatter her, so much pressure and painful pleasure building up inside. Lapis had bent down just enough to rest her hands on the bed beside her, hands gripping at the sheets as tight as they could as she kept moving. 

“Lapis...” she tried to speak again. “I’m...it’s... coming... gonna... what do you... I need...” She knew the energy she would release would bring Lapis that much closer to being free of the new gem, would help put this mess to an end faster. But how could it if it was spilt outside? 

“Don’t hold back, Peridot... let it happen...”

“But... you...”

As if understanding what she was trying to communicate, the blue gem bent down to kiss her, trailing her tongue between the green one’s lips as if asking permission, but pulled away before she could part them. “This isn’t about that...” she pressed down with more weight, earning a sharp cry and one particularly strong throb beneath her, a small bit of fluid leaking out. Peridot’s face darkened, and Lapis simply smiled as she kissed along her jaw. “I told you. Just enjoy yourself. This is for you. Let go when you’re ready.”

“Ah- oh starSLAPIS!” Peridot cried out, her back arching as she thrust her hips upwards, sliding her member between Lapis’s folds. Her hands clung more desperately as she trembled, her legs kicking out before bending just as that first thick spurt of fluid was released into the air, falling onto her stomach as another was quick to follow. Lapis continued rocking and riding her through it, bringing her as much pleasure as possible... while also enjoying the show. Peridot’s jaw was clenched and her eyes were shut tight, her chest heaving with each labored breath, her entire body palpitating. The tentacle between them was twitching hot and thick, releasing large volumes with each throb. It was a wonder how so much fluid could be held in such a small body, Peridot’s entire stomach covered in splatters by the time it was over and the throbs no longer released the pale green substance. Lapis gave a sweet giggle, looking down at herself to find some of it had clung to her own stomach. She kissed Peridot tenderly then, caressing her cheek with one hand, helping ease her down from her high. It took a few seconds but the technician eventually returned the kiss, her hands moving to the back of Lapis’s head, burying themselves in the blue locks. “Mm...Lapis...”

“Hang on.” The ocean gem was grateful for the fish tank in the corner of the room, as it meant they kept a bucket of clean water nearby at all times. She summoned the water to them, using it to clear away all of Peridot’s excess on their stomachs - laughing lightly when Peridot flinched from the cold - without a trace before returning it to the bucket. “I’ll clean that out later.” She pressed another kiss to those soft lips. “Now... how do you feel? Better?”

“Mm...a bit... but.” Something dark flashed in her green eyes, a smirk curling one corner of her mouth. In one swift movement, she pushed Lapis back onto the bed on her side, lifted one of her thin legs up over her shoulder, and, holding her leg there, pressed her still aroused member directly against Lapis’s slick opening. “This is what I really want. If you’re ready.”

Blue eyes could only stare in shock at this unexpected switch in Peridot, but she was more than eager to let her do as she pleased. “Oh.” She pressed against the hard appendage, allowing the tip to slide inside. “I’m more than ready.”

A short chuckle escaped Peridot as she slid inside, knot and all, in one swift movement. Her brows tilted upwards as her lids lowered, an ambivalent smile taking over her smirk. “Oh Lapis. What have we gotten ourselves into?”  
—  
Lapis was sound asleep, soft snores the only sound in the room. Her hands lay curled by her chest, and her side rose and fell with each peaceful breath. Peridot lay behind her, propped up on one elbow as her free hand ran along the gorgeous curves of her mate. “What have I done, Lapis?” Her eyes turned to the droplet shaped gem, the blue stone faintly glowing even an hour after their last breeding. Peridot could only think of how...a small gem was growing inside of it. One that she was a part of. She hoped it would come out looking more like Lapis. She was the one going through the hardest part of this ordeal. She was the one that would have to release it. She was the one that was nearly painful to touch because of how hot her body was burning. She was the one that needed to mate often and could hardly control it. Peridot felt the need strongly herself, and she supposed that made sense being the partner of the one producing, but Lapis had it far worse. It wasn’t that Peridot didn’t want to, she just... she felt as though Lapis’s whole life had been taken away, all because of Peridot’s actions. 

The green gem pressed a gentle kiss to the blue one’s temple before pressing another to the stone on her back. The heat burned her lips, and she could only imagine how painful it could’ve been had she been human and less resistant. The kindergartener sighed, wrapping an arm around Lapis and pressing close to her. What was done was done. She needed to stop thinking on it so hard and focus on what was happening now. And right now... she would join Lapis in sleep.  
—  
“Holy SHIT, it feels good in here.”

“Lapis!”

“Sorry.”

Peridot sighed, taking her girlfriend’s hand and walking to Steven’s table in the back of the pizza place, trying to ignore the disapproving glares from the other patrons. They hadn’t seen the boy in what felt like eons, not since he and Connie got married and started traveling the world. Which was five years ago. They would stop by to visit the others from time to time, but Lapis and Peridot were too busy keeping peace in Little Homeworld to make it in time. “Steven! Where’ve you been?! Have you seen anything c-“ Peridot froze as she took in the sight of the couple sitting at the table. Steven and Connie still looked the same, the only differences being simply that Steven had facial hair and Connie’s hair had grown in length, but what shook Peridot was... the smaller human sitting between them. A little boy with dark skin and black hair, licking on the melting mass Peridot recognized as a frozen dairy product humans consumed for pleasure. “Who... who’s this?” Lapis squeezed on her hand, and Peridot didn’t have to ask to know.

“Hey guys! Oh man, it feels like forever since I last saw you!” The young man stood and walked around the table, pulling both of them into a tight hug, before instantly jumping back as though he had been burned. Because he had been. “Yowch! Lapis, have you always been so hot?” A clatter of dishes as a fist banged the table sent Steven into a frenzy to correct himself. “I-I-I mean temperature wise! Like seriously, ow. Are you okay?”

“Um, well, I uh...” she looked down at Peridot, exchanging worried glances before both looked down at the floor. “It’s a long story...”

“Before we get into that!” Peridot was quick to change subject, clapping her hands together and laughing nervously. “Introduce us to your new friend, Steven! Who is he?”

“Oh! This is our son, Andy. I forgot you guys haven’t met him yet.” The tiny human was scooped up, Steven supporting him in one arm like it came naturally and required no effort. “He’ll be two in a couple months.” Steven turned his attention to Andy, using his free hand to lift up the child’s small counterpart. “Can you say hi to Peridot and Lapis?” Large brown eyes locked onto Lapis, two stubby hands reaching and grabbing for her, letting out a whine when she didn’t reach back. “Heh, I think he likes you.”

Lapis swallowed and stepped back a step, shaking her head. Seeing a baby reaching out to her was too much and caused panic to spark in her chest. “S-sorry, I don’t want to hurt him.” That was only partially true but she couldn’t give the real reason.

“It’s cool. Now, can you tell me what’s going on with you? Why are you so-“

“Say, Connie, how long did it take you to produce Andy?” Peridot sat in one of the open seats, patting the one next to her to signal Lapis to sit with her. 

“Huh? Oh, well human pregnancies usually last nine months but Andy was born at seven. Probably because he’s one-fourth gem and developed faster.” Connie ruffled the top of Andy’s hair as Steven returned him to his chair before settling back into his own seat...his eyes not once leaving Lapis.

“Did it hurt when you released him?”

“Released? Oh! You mean gave birth. Heck yeah it did, unbelievably so.” Lapis gulped and looked down at her hands on the table. “But it was more than worth it and I’d do it all again someday.”

Peridot peered up at her girlfriend’s face, solicitude arching her brows and sparkling in her eyes as she laid her green hand over Lapis’s. 

“Seriously though. Lapis. What is going on?” Steven’s voice was sharp with a mix of frustration and worry. “Don’t try to change the subject. You either, Peridot.”

Blue and green eyes held each other’s stares for a few seconds before they sighed in unison. “Lapis is...producing a gem.”

Despite the loud chatter of the customers around them, all seemed to go quiet and still as Steven and Connie stared wide-eyed at the ocean gem. Andy occupied himself with shoving as much ice cream in his mouth as he could, oblivious to the turmoil around him.

“Is that even possible?”

Peridot scowled at the man. “Do you think Lapis would be so upset if it wasn’t? Are you calling me a liar, Steven?”

“What- no! I just. Can’t believe it. I always thought gems couldn’t reproduce. No one seemed to understand my existence, after all.”

“Well... we’re not supposed to. We didn’t know until after it happened. So here we are.” Lapis couldn’t bring herself to meet their eyes.

“How long ago did this start?”

“Four...five days now?”

“Do the others know?”

Lapis scratched the back of her head, a deep blue blush warming her face. “Garnet does. We’ve been...um... hiding since Ruby and Sapphire found out. They didn’t take it well... Well. Ruby didn’t. Sapphire tried to help.”

“They unfused?! Man, that’s really not a good sign. B-but hey! I’m sure it’ll all be okay! Did Sapphire tell you how it’ll turn out?”

Lapis shook her head, balancing a fork between her finger and the table, transfixed by the silver glistening in the light. “She said there’s different paths this could take. She started to explain how I release the gem but didn’t give me much information. I thought she could see the future, how could she not know what happens afterward?” The fork clattered as she pulled her hand away.

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to ruin the experience for you. Garnet always told me it’s better to live in the present than worry about what the future might hold. Sapphire told you some things, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Then she probably wanted to prepare you without completely ruining it. If she didn’t warn you of anything, then I’d say it’ll all work out fine.”

“Well...” Lapis could feel a bead of sweat forming on her forehead and turned her attention away so she couldn’t see Peridot sitting next to her. Not now... “Garnet seemed upset about some type of experiments or something. I don’t know what to make of that.”

Steven hummed in thought. “Probably would be best to keep this a secret for now. Don’t tell anyone you don’t trust. And especially not someone who might tell the Diamonds. I don’t know how they’d react to this big of news, even if they have changed.”

“Obviously.” Peridot stated rather dryly. She could sense Lapis’s discomfort, could feel her warmth intensify. How the chair hadn’t burst into flames yet was impressive. They would have to leave soon. Attempting to be sly, she moved one arm under the table, pretending to itch at her side to avoid drawing too much attention to the movement. “So, Steven, where have you guys been to the last few years?” With their attention now entirely on her face, and Steven rambling words that fell on deaf ears, Peridot rested her hand on Lapis’s thigh, refraining from smirking as the skin flinched under her fingertips. Trying her best to appear invested in whatever Steven was saying, she slowly trailed her hand up, brushing lightly against the crotch of Lapis’s pants, effectively making her breath hitch and her entire body go rigid as she still refused to look at the group. She stood up after a moment, and Peridot had to fight hard to keep back the grin and instead feign concern. 

“I- please excuse me. Peridot, can you come help me check the back of my hair? I keep feeling something poking me.”

Dang, Lapis was good. “Oh, um, of course!” Peridot lifted from her seat and pushed her chair in.

“We better be going anyway. Andy got ice cream all over his shirt so we need to take him to change.”

“Great! We’ll see you later!” Peridot ignored the confused looks of the humans after replying to Connie, walking briskly to catch up to Lapis without being too suspicious. The restrooms were located down a narrow hallway, and taking a quick look behind her before ducking into the women’s room helped ease her nerves. None of the tables could see down the hall. They’d be safe. Hopefully. 

Lapis grabbed her arm as soon as she entered, yanking her into a heated kiss while locking the door with one hand, the other running down Peridot’s side. The technician let out a halfhearted laugh, her small hands finding place on either side of the thin waist of the daring gem. 

“Holy smokes, Lapis. Here?”

“You weren’t exactly helping the situation.” Blue lips dragged along the green gem’s jaw. “Luckily the staff here actually care enough to keep these bathrooms clean or we’d have to find somewhere hidden outside.”

“So how are we gonna do this?” Pressure in her leotard made it impossible for Peridot to truly care about being in public. Right now she just needed to be inside Lapis. She wouldn’t care if they did this on one of the tables. It would come back to haunt her later for sure if they had but better judgement didn’t exist at this very moment.

“The counter’s too high - too bad you don’t have your limb enhancers - so I guess we’ll have to... um...” Lapis lowered the toilet seat cover, grabbing a handful of paper towels from the dispenser and covering the lid. She knew what these rooms were for. Even if the room was kept spotless, she would rather not risk either of them coming into contact with it. “Would you be fine sitting on this? I’ll be on top this time.” Peridot didn’t answer, settling herself on it and phasing off her clothes with a wink. Lapis snorted and laughed, her pants disappearing in a flash. “We’ll have to be quiet.” She positioned herself in Peridot’s lap, green hands immediately landing on her hips. “We don’t want to risk alerting anyone.” Lapis reached down and angled Peridot’s eagerly twitching member at her entrance, wasting no time pushing herself down on it and taking it in to the hilt, sighing as the knot slipped in. Peridot nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she fought not to make a sound. 

Lapis’s arms snaked around Peridot’s neck as she rose and fell, the blue gem unintentionally burying her nose in the blonde hair as her head tilted down, flooding her senses with Peridot’s smell even more than before. She couldn’t quite get the knot to slip inside with each lowering of her hips, only making it so much better when it did find its way in. Peridot whimpered in those instances, her teeth pressing more harshly into her lip as she swallowed back her moans. Lapis leaned back just enough to watch her facial expressions, her entire face turning dark blue as she realized Peridot was staring at their connection with one half-opened eye, the other tightly shut, watching as her soaked tentacle and occasionally knot would disappear inside with each thrust. Lapis let out a single ha of embarrassed yet endeared laughter, pressing a kiss to the green gem on Peridot’s forehead. The kindergartener groaned, her arms wrapping tightly around her and pulling Lapis close as she hid her face in her chest. The slightly altered position changed the angle of Lapis’s movements, Peridot’s tentacle now pressing directly against the sweet spot they had accidentally discovered the night their emotions spun out of control. Now it was Lapis biting her lip and struggling to keep her cries in her throat, being driven closer to her edge at an alarming rate as Peridot brushed that spot over and over again. Every time Lapis took her in deep, and every time she slid out, it was touched. The ocean gem could feel her walls beginning to contract, constricting around Peridot’s thick appendage as her muscles began to quiver, rendering it difficult to lift herself, and all but impossible not to slam back down as all strength to hold herself up left her. The mixed sensations of being stroked internally slowly, then fast, slowly, fast forced yearning moans from her throat, Peridot acting quick to cover her mouth with hers in a rough kiss, thrusting her own hips upwards. Razor blades of nails scraped their way up Lapis’s back, coming to a rest at her gem, the gentlest of touches smoothing over the surface and pushing Lapis over the edge. She gasped Peridot’s name, quickly moving a hand to her mouth to bite on to quiet herself, pleasure pulsing through her originating at the apex of her thighs. She felt a warm gush escape her, and within seconds the nip of teeth pinched her shoulder, hot fluid pooling inside of her in bursts. The wonderfully full sensation of Peridot’s knot swelling to three times its size inside of her renewed her peak, everything around her seeming to crumble into nothing as she convulsed.

When Lapis came back from her high, she was a panting mess, her hair clinging to her face with sweat running down her skin. She pressed their foreheads together, her hands gently cupping Peridot’s cheeks as they recovered. In the heat of it, they had forgotten exactly where they were, too lost in the sensations and pleasures to remember their less-than-glamorous setting. Lapis chuckled and pressed another lingering kiss on Peridot’s gem before straightening herself up in her lap, hands sliding to rest on her waist. “Well... we actually did that.” She spoke between breaths. Peridot groaned in embarrassment.

“Yeah. We did.” Small hands ran down Lapis’s sides and over her thighs, carefully going around the splatters of clear sticky fluid. “Stars, Lapis, you get wetter each time. I know you can control water but are you made of water too?” She spoke quietly but even hushed Lapis could detect the joking tone in her voice, letting out the softest giggle she could in response. 

“I’d believe it, given how I get with you.”

The two temporarily gratified gems exchanged small kisses as they waited to separate, stroking each other’s skin with the softest caresses. Once Lapis could pull free, they phased their clothing back on and threw away the abused towels damp with their combined fluids. Lapis made sure to wipe everything off, leaving no trace of their naughty encounter behind while Peridot fussed with her hair, clearly not half as amused as Lapis that it was sticking out in every direction.

“I think you should leave it. It looks good like that.” Lapis kept her voice low, only loud enough for Peridot to hear.

“Only because you’re the one who messed it up! Do you want everyone to know?!” A rough, strained whisper, Peridot trying to stay quiet but also communicate her annoyance.

“I really don’t think anyone’s going to pay that close of attention to someone they aren’t even with. Just walk through the building without looking directly at anyone and wait for me outside. I think I got everything cleaned up but I don’t want anyone seeing us leave the restroom together.”

“What if someone’s waiting out there?”

“Tell them you were helping me fix my hair after I got a stick stuck in it and I’ll be out in a minute. It’s not a big deal.”

“...fine!”  
—  
“I told you it wouldn’t be a big deal. We got out of there without anyone even glancing up at us. Humans get really into their food.”

“You were right. But.” Peridot let out a hearty laugh now that they were in the privacy of their own home. “I still can’t believe we got away with that! We actually mated in public!” Lapis’s cockiness at being right faded into chagrin. 

“Yeah... not the proudest thing I’ve done.” She had thought it was funny before, but now that she wasn’t high off hormones, shame had settled in. “It won’t happen again.”

“Hey. It’s okay, Lazuli. You can’t help it.” Peridot was beside of her in an instant, resting a hand on her shoulder. “If you need it, you need it. You can’t help when it happens.”

“But I can help how I react to it! I should have better control! I didn’t think doing it with you one time was going to lead to me being a horny slut all day everyday for Stars knows how long!” Tears abruptly spilt down her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t mean anything bad about you. I’m just... ashamed of myself. I should be able to wait until we’re alone. So that we can enjoy our time together without having to worry about others. So we can take our time. So it can be special.” Peridot had moved behind her on the bed, spreading her legs on either side of Lapis and pulling her back into a hug, resting her chin on the top of her head.

“Lapis. Stop beating yourself up. It is special. Honestly I thought it was exciting taking a risk for once, and I wouldn’t have taken it for anyone else. And don’t call yourself such derogatory names. It’s not like you’re turning to others to help out. I’m your partner, Lapis. I want it as much as you do. And remember, you’re producing a new gem. The first one ever in history. I for one think that’s pretty great.” Peridot kissed her forehead. “And I can’t wait to see how beautiful she’ll be.”

A choked snort that she tried to hold back but failed. “Yeah. Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: originally I was gonna name the kid John, thinking they’d just want to name him something nice and simple, but I thought naming him Andy to honor his uncle would be a very sweet Steven thing to do.
> 
> Spoiler for next time...maybe:  
A certain unwanted visitor makes an appearance. My least favorite character so fun times ahead!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry for the delay, been feeling under the weather so got hit with a mild case of writer’s block. 
> 
> Be warned, fluffy times ahead.

“Whaaaaat?!”

The shrillness of Pearl’s voice had Peridot flinching, shaking her head to try and clear the ringing. 

“Yo, did I just hear that right? Lapis is actually havin’ a baby? So we’re gonna have another Steven roaming about the place?”

“No, Amethyst. There won’t be another Steven.” Garnet placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder, trying to help soothe the lithe gem before she poofed from shock. The poor thing was already shivering with her head held in her hands, eyes downcast, gasping with deep breaths. “But she is having a baby. A gem baby.”

“Is...” Pearl lowered her hands and glanced up from the floor to the towering fusion before focusing on the blushing ocean gem sitting beside Peridot on the couch. “Is that even possible? Is she going to-“

“She won’t have to give up her physical form, but this is no doubt going to be a long, exhausting process for her. Luckily...” Garnet lifted her free hand to her face, removing her shades and giving a sly smirk and wink to Peridot. “Peridot has been doing a very fine job providing her with the minerals she needs to make it as painless as possible.”

Knowing exactly what the fusion was referring to, the expectant gems both bristled and looked away from the Crystal Gems, Lapis in particular turning a deep shade as she softly spoke. “Yes...yes she has...” 

Peridot scratched the back of her head, nervously laughing and trying to mask her embarrassment. It was as though the fused one had known exactly what they were up to mere minutes before paying this visit...which she probably had.

“Oh, so Lapis is having some pretty intense cravings like Rose did, huh? Like wanting certain kinds of food?”

Garnet’s eyes turned to the purple gem for a few seconds before her shades were returned to cover them. “Yes.”

Amethyst’s fist shot straight into the air, an enormous grin stretching across her cheeks. “Yes! New eating buddy!” Her hand lowered to be level with her chest, her other fist raising to be at equal height, her brows slanting as her grin transformed into a mischievous smirk. “Lapis, next time you have a craving, come my way and I can hook you up with just about anything!”

The blue gem gulped and let out an awkward chuckle before closing her eyes and bringing a hand up to scratch her temple with a single finger. “I uh... I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Pearl cleared her throat having finally gotten over her discomposure - or at least attempting to hide it. “So. How long has it been? How long is it going to take?”

“We...don’t know how long it’ll be but it’s already been three weeks.”

“And two days!” Peridot eagerly added. “I’ve been working on a system that will help us monitor-“

“Damn, what is that? Or should I say, WHO is that?” The stentorian scratchy voice had Lapis’s metaphorical heart sinking like a brick in water, her entire body going stiff as nearing footsteps approached the door from outside. As a creak signaled its opening, all Lapis could focus on was a stain on the wooden floor, grateful the stairs obstructed the view of their visitor from the couch. As long as she didn’t look up, she couldn’t see her. A gentle hand on her arm reminded her she wasn’t alone, helping soothe the bubbling anxiety before it completely took control of her mental state. The uninvited gem scoffed. “I’ve been around gems in heat before, but this is absurd. Whichever one of you is off-the-rails horny needs to do everyone a favor and take care of it. That stench is disgustingly potent. I could smell it a mile away.”

Lapis’s fingers curled in the fabric covering her legs as she fought hard to maintain control of her emotions. Everything in her wanted to fly away, to get out of the temple, to put as much distance between herself and the fuming giant, but she couldn’t let herself run from this. It’d been so many years... it was time to let go.

“If all you’re here to do is criticize the poor gem for something outside of her control, it’d be best if you leave. It’s none of your business.” The permafusion’s tone was professional but stern, a clear warning in her voice.

Jasper snorted, and without a word, Lapis could hear her approaching where she and Peridot sat. The swirling anxiety and disquiet within her coiled with every thud, becoming a tight suffocating weight. “It’s coming from here. It’s one of you two, isn’t it? No...” Her disdainful snarl lowered into a threatening growl as her shadow cast over them. “It’s both of you.” 

Lapis could only swallow thickly, still refusing to look at the abnormally tall Quartz. Peridot’s hand tightened around her wrist as she spoke. “Why don’t you go bother some other gem? No one asked you to come here. Heat is enough of a burden without a beast like you harassing us over it.”

Utterly unfazed by the green gem’s words, Jasper simply bent down, her yellow eyes locked onto Lapis and narrowing dangerously. “You seriously chose this worthless little Peridot who gave up everything, including her status, as your partner rather than someone who can actually defend you, someone who can handle your-“

There was a blur of blue hair as Lapis snapped her head up, a deep scowl on her face as she glared at the taller gem with every ounce of hatred she could muster, her blue eyes dark with fury. “Shut the hell up, you arrogant, no-good, all-muscle-no-brain, insufferable, manipulative halfwit.” Her voice was gravelly and strained, already becoming hoarse from the undeniable resentment scratching her throat with each word. “Your stupid ass could never compare to Peridot. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me! How dare y-“

“Jasper.” Garnet cut Lapis’s rant off, which was probably a good thing. The ocean gem’s hands were twitching to tear Jasper apart limb by disgusting limb before shattering her into a million pieces for insulting Peridot when the technician had never caused her any harm. The long-haired soldier’s teeth were bared, her eyes wide and pupils locked onto Lapis’s throat as though ready to strangle her, but she whipped her head around anyway to stare at the fusion standing behind her, gauntlets on and at the ready. “You need to leave. Now. Or I will personally poof and bubble you without thinking twice about it. You know as well as we do your strength has been dwindled by your corruption. You don’t have a chance.” Pearl stood to Garnet’s right with her spear summoned and pointed at Jasper, and Amethyst was positioned to the fusion’s left, whip in hand. The tension was palpable, all parties on edge ready to attack their target in the blink of an eye.

Jasper grunted in annoyance when she accepted the odds were stacking against her before returning her attention to the ocean gem, standing at her full height and leering down at the couple. “This is far from over. The next time we see each other, that smell better be gone, or I’ll deal with it. Personally.”

The entire temple seemed to shake with each pounding footstep as the gem stomped her way to the door to make her leave. As soon as the click signaled it once again clasping, an annoyed growl escalating in volume escaped Peridot. “Who does that clod think she is?! What gives her the right to-.. to... Lapis?” Her angry outburst was cut short immediately upon returning her sight to the blue gem, voice softening and worry taking over where anger once resided.

Lapis’s eyes remained locked on the stain once again, her lips parted slightly as she lost herself in thought. What did Jasper mean, she’d deal with it? What could she possibly do to get rid of what she assumed was the smell of heat? How could she-

Peridot’s concern grew ten fold when Lapis suddenly went completely stiff and even seemed to pale, sucking in a sharp breath through grit teeth and her eyes going impossibly wide. Before she could even open her mouth or move to draw her out of it, the ocean gem started trembling harshly, sparkling tears beginning to form on her lower lids. Peridot gasped, her hand moving to Lapis’s shoulder to try and urge her to face her. “Lapis, what-“

“She’s going to... she wants to...” Her voice shook with trepidation, a stark contrast from its usual honey-like smoothness, and Peridot felt something within her shatter. 

“What?...”

“Lapis, we won’t let that happen.” The blue and green gems turned their attention to the fusion, Garnet having somehow slipped by their awareness to now stand just a mere two feet away. “Jasper won’t lay a hand on you. Or Peridot.”

Deep blue eyes returned to and stared deep into evergreen, squeezing shut just as a thin veil of tears gave them a glassy appearance. Peridot grabbed both of the ocean gem’s shoulders, forcing her to turn her upper half in her direction, but Lapis was stronger and stood up abruptly, tearing Peridot’s hands away. Her hands were curled into fists, her arms trembling as a lonesome tear finally spilt down her right cheek, only to become a single strand of steam before it even made it halfway down.

“I’m sorry. I just. I need to get out of here.” The hopelessness in her cracking voice punched a hole straight through Peridot’s chest, and she felt the wetness of a tear forming in her own eye. She reached up to try and comfort her mate, but the blue gem quickly ran towards the door and out of reach. It all happened in an instant. Peridot hardly had any time to react before Lapis was outside, sprinting as fast as she could. She had lost control over her powers after the second week, and though she never said it, Peridot knew it was an underlying issue she felt great insecurity and frustration towards.

Peridot shook as she tried to process what just happened. The gem she loved had taken off with little warning to Stars knew where. Her gaze only momentarily flicked to the stunned Crystal Gems before she was on her feet. Acting without thinking, she herself raced outside, only to trip over her own feet and stumble down the stairs to crash into the sand of the beach. She grumbled in annoyance, standing and brushing herself off and fluffing her hair to rid her form of the fine dust before resuming her pursuit, a single booming shriek of Lapis’s name escaping her throat but exchanging her voice for volume, leaving her with a sore throat and no way to continue calling her. She would have to catch up.

It quickly became evident Lapis was on a straight path for Little Homeworld, and by extension, their home. Having much shorter legs and a more stocky build meant Peridot couldn’t match her speed and took a few minutes longer to reach their domain. Upon walking up the steps to their bedroom, she was greeted with the view of Lapis laying on their bed on her side, back turned towards the door. 

“Lapis.” Her name fell as a sigh of mixed concern and relief that Peridot had found her. There had been times she lost sight of her and she had taken a guess the last mile or so. Lapis provided no response, her frame not moving in the slightest. Peridot made her way over to the bed, clambering on to join her and settling behind her. Her left arm curled around her in a comforting embrace as she nestled close. “Lapis, tell me what’s wrong.” Peridot spoke softly yet was embarrassed by the sheer desperation that snuck into her tone. 

“What Jasper said. What she’s going to do...” Lapis’s voice was quiet with dejection, each word wavering like a butterfly trembling in a heavy wind. It broke Peridot’s heart.

“I don’t understand, what’s she-“

“She’s going to force us to do...things with her. She wants to mate with us, Peri! She thinks we’re not taking care of our heat!” The words spilt between loud sobs, the girl’s body spasming as she fought not to outright crumble. Peridot squeezed her tighter, nuzzling against the back of her neck as her legs fell into place behind Lapis’s. Usually she was the little spoon, for obvious reasons, but Lapis needed the comfort and security. 

“It’ll be okay. She can’t touch us. I’m not going to let her come anywhere near you.”

Lapis turned her head to meet Peridot’s gaze, her eyes glossy and overflowing with the excess water. “I don’t want her to touch you, either. I don’t want her anywhere near either of us.” She laid her head back down as her body folded in on itself more. “Why can’t she just mind her own business? Why can’t she leave us the hell alone?...”

Peridot pressed a tender kiss to the smooth gem on her lover’s back, becoming desperate to soothe the vortex of emotions she could sense swirling and raging within Lapis. “It’ll be okay, Lapis. I’m here. Nothing’s going to happen.” 

The distraught girl only let out a choked sob, shaking her head before turning it to press her face into the pillow, her hand coming up to grip the corner of the plush rectangle in a vice grip. Peridot moved closer, squeezed tighter. The stone sparkling even in the shadows and the skin surrounding it were bombarded in an onslaught of kisses, each leaving behind the tingles and flutters the ocean gem so enjoyed. She could feel Peridot’s affection spreading through her and infecting her with the best warmth. It untangled the knots of anxiety and distress in her chest and stomach, and it didn’t take long for her to melt into her mate’s hold, to openly accept her intimate contact, even releasing a pleased sigh. Peridot’s nasally yet endearingly sweet voice broke the silence. “Feeling any better?”

Lapis hummed quietly. “Yeah. Thanks.” She could feel Peridot smile against her gem. 

“Good.” Peridot felt a strong wave of relief wash over her. She herself was concerned over Jasper’s threat, knowing full well even with the Quartz in an enfeebled state, she was much smaller and weaker. Her metal powers could only do so much against a giant brute that could squish her effortlessly. If Jasper did come for them... 

Choosing not to let her mind slip into such a dark place, the technician placed another kiss on Lapis’s scalding gem, this one lingering for a few seconds. Lapis was hers, and she was Lapis’s. No one could ever touch either of them, no one could ever know them the way they knew each other. And the small gem forming within the burning stone was all the proof anyone could need for that. A gem of their own creation, born through tender love and immense trust. Something no one had ever seen before. It was...amazing.

Lapis let out a contented sigh. Happy to simply be in Peridot’s tight yet comforting hold, feeling the gentlest kisses pressed to the very core of her existence, and knowing there was a new life developing within said core. A new life Peridot had planted the seed to grow. The beginning of something new and, although terrifying, exciting. Even now, Garnet couldn’t predict exactly what would happen. It scared Lapis but also left so much room for possibilities, and she would get to watch this adventure unfold with Peridot at her side.

These fond musings were cut short, however, when her form began to warm even more in response to her thoughts combined with the feeling of Peridot against her. She should be ashamed, but they were far past the point of modesty. Not with as many times as they had locked together as a result of pure lust or tenderness that progressed to physical closeness. The fear of someone else invading her was now replaced with the longing for her partner to, and she attempted to hint this desire to Peridot by pressing her hips back more firmly and letting out a small groan. The arm around her tightened as she felt the other snake its way under her, locking her in a firm grip as Peridot took the hint and thrust forward, providing the smallest sample of friction. “Gosh, Lapis, again?” Lapis snorted and let out a small laugh in response to the lighthearted tease.

“Maybe if you weren’t so damn good, it’d be easier to control.” They found a steady slow rhythm to their grinding, and Lapis let out a pleased hum when she felt a certain hardness begin to poke her through their clothes. She knew darn well what it was, and Peridot’s moan only confirmed it. 

“Stars, Lapis, must you be so vulgar...”

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it. The proof is right...” Arching her back, she pressed roughly against the offending bulge, earning a hoarse groan from Peridot. “...here.”

Grumbling something incoherent, Peridot only clung to her tighter. “Oh yeah? Two can play that game...” There was a bright flash of light, immediately followed by Peridot’s tentacle pressing directly against her clothed core, the shape of it much more distinct. Lapis let out a careening whine as the now bare technician licked along her gem, her tentacle throbbing and sliding against her as Peridot thrust her hips. “You’re already soaking through your clothes...” This observation came strained, husky, and was followed by a particularly forceful thrust. 

“Am I?” Lapis huffed out. Her hand gripped the pillow tighter as the other clung to the sheets, wave after wave of delightful tingles spreading through her form with each movement of Peridot against her. She sucked air in through her teeth when she felt her moist muscle trail over her gem again in a languid lick, warmth traveling through her body and collecting in her gut. Lapis could feel herself throb, her groin intensifying in heat as it became more... anxious. She closed her eyes with a whimper, all thought evaporating as Peridot continued rubbing against her, as she tightened her hold and pressed her body more firmly to hers. Her thrusts grew in enthusiasm, coming faster and harder as she panted, the cool air sending chills up Lapis’s back. Peridot’s forehead pressed to her upper back, blonde hair tickling her shoulders.

“I love you, Lapis...”

“I love you too, Peridot.” The ocean gem angled her hips to allow the younger easier access, a moan immediately floating into her ears. “This worked up... even with my pants still on...hm?...” Lapis spoke between deep, measured breaths. 

“Phase them away... please.” The plea was more of a slurred whine than a clear sentence. Lapis giggled softly.

“I’ll do you one better.” A brief flash of light, and both her top and pants were gone. Instantly Peridot’s tentacle slid between her slick folds, the bearer groaning at the sudden wet contact and squeezing Lapis so hard it was amazing she didn’t poof. She must’ve realized this as her arms loosened, her right hand coming up to grope her breast, pinching the hardened tip between her thumb and forefinger. A gasp fell from Lapis’s lips before there was a renewed vigor to Peridot’s movements, a quiet shlick accompanying each thrust as her member slid back and forth through Lapis’s swollen outer lips, grinding against the bud at the apex and sending overwhelming pleasure up her entire form. The ocean gem bit harshly on her bottom lip, trying to suppress her embarrassing moans as Peridot sparked such amazing sensations, but ultimately failing when she felt the technician kiss at and lick her gem again, this time following up with the faintest of nips of her teeth. “Ah!” The hand that had been gripping the pillow flew down to Peridot’s arm, a futile attempt to ground herself against the sparks that were making her shake.

“You’re the most beautiful gem in the world - any world, Lapis... So perfect in every way.” The sincerity in Peridot’s voice brought tears to Lapis’s eyes. 

“I wouldn’t - I wouldn’t say thaAT...” the ocean gem hissed as a powerful surge of electricity shot through her when the tip of Peridot’s tentacle teased her clit once again.

“I know you wouldn’t. But I would. Over and over.” A twist of the nipple between her fingers had Lapis gasping once more. “I can’t imagine ever wanting to do this with anyone else. Wanting to please someone as much as I do you.” A forceful thrust as Peridot fought not to lose herself before they had even truly started. “Wanting to spend my life with anyone else...”

Lapis whined and her tongue poked itself out to lick at her lips feeling much too dry all of a sudden. “That all goes for you too, Peri...” the hand resting on her arm now slid down her side and thigh, blinding seeking out the member driving her insane. “I want to... share everything with you.” Her fingertips brushed against something hard and hot, a sharp gasp shifting the air against her back. Found it. “Only with you.” She took the engorged tentacle in hand, guiding it away from her drenched folds and stroking it in a tight grip. Peridot rewarded her touch with an unabashed moan. As she ran her hand over the slick rod, the technician thrust forward into it, the feel of her movement creating a deep blush on Lapis’s cheeks. “You’re so sweet... and smart... and loyal...and...” She bit her lip, angling the tentacle at her entrance and lifting her leg just slightly to provide better access. “Perfect...” Immediately releasing her hold once the tip was against her, Peridot took over, her hand not occupying itself toying with her breast coming to rest upon her hip. In one smooth movement, she sheathed herself to the knot, both gems releasing a quivering sigh of pleased relief into the air.

Peridot cleared her throat - a habitual action when collecting herself - and glided her hand down Lapis’s thigh in a gentle caress. She remained still within her, sliding her hand underneath her leg to help hold it up, and kissed just above the blue stone as she withdrew her tentacle in a leisurely manner. A prolonged hush of an exhale fell from the ocean gem as Peridot slid out. “You’re so soft, Lapis...” Gently, she re-entered the velvety orifice, a spasm of pleasure rippling from her chest straight to her tentacle when the sweetest of moans escaped the taller gem. “So tight...” Even though it had only been two, three hours tops since their last...intense breeding. “So warm...” The biggest understatement in the world. Her walls were searing, nearly burning Peridot’s tentacle, but in some twisted way, that just made it more pleasurable, even moreso when she remembered she herself was the cause. She was the one who impregnated this gorgeous gem and in turn made her body burn hot as the sun. 

Lapis couldn’t find any words. She felt like a useless lump, simply laying there as Peridot moved within her, only able to make quiet encouraging noises, but being stretched and filled by something so thick and hot and stiff was mind-numbing. They’d done this countless times, and yet she always found each mating an entirely new experience. It was always something special between them, even when they were acting solely on their heat and rutting mindlessly like animals. There was always that bond that brought warmth to her chest, a feeling so fluffy it was as though she had swallowed a cloud. The hand that had been squeezing her breast had fallen against the bed, fingers digging into the sheets as though Peridot was clinging for dear life, and that was all the proof she needed the kindergartener was enjoying it just as much. The green gem had adjusted her position to permit easier deep penetration, and Lapis took the opportunity to hook her leg around her, thus freeing the hand that had been supporting it. Peridot moaned behind her, her arm wrapping tightly around Lapis’s waist in a vice grip, holding her steady as the unmistakeable swell of her knot pressed to her entrance, begging to slip inside but meeting too much resistance. Lapis decided to...help out and swallowed thickly, hand curling around Peridot’s arm. “Come on, Peri... I want it so bad...” 

Peridot grunted, feeling her mouth twist downwards as her lips parted to bare her teeth, her brows furrowing in concentration as she put more effort into her thrusts. Lapis had such a firm grip on her below the waist.. she could hardly think, much less come up with a response other than desperately attempt to oblige. Letting out what probably sounded like a pained groan, she pulled herself out until not even half an inch remained, growling and biting rougher than she meant to on Lapis’s gem as she rammed back inside that inviting moist depth. There was a loud slap of wet skin on wet skin before both gems had to stop for a second, moaning loudly without a care if other gems could hear outside. Peridot’s knot was securely inside, confined and squeezed by taut, silky muscles, lubricated in the same fluids as their thighs by Lapis’s humectation. The partnered Gems panted, Peridot pressing her forehead to Lapis’s back again. There was a blossoming affection within her chest, one she couldn’t contain anymore. “I love you so much, Lapis...” How badly she wished she could kiss the ocean gem’s soft lips right then, how badly she wanted to stroke her cheeks and stare her deep in the eyes, but that could be saved for later. 

“And I you...” Normally she, or rather her body, would be annoyed to take such an extensive break, craving more of the heavenly internal stroking only Peridot could provide, but today, she didn’t mind taking as long as the technician wanted if it meant being extra tender. The green gem whimpered, pulling the knot free after a brief tug as Lapis’s entrance reluctantly stretched to allow it to pass, and withdrew slowly before penetrating at an equally slow pace.

“Please stay with me...forever...” 

Lapis felt something pull within her chest, a pleasant feeling but strange. There was an earnest plea in Peridot’s words. “I’m not going anywhere, Peridot...” The younger gem pressed a lingering kiss to her gem and thrust deep and gently. It wasn’t often to see the green gem this affectionate, especially in the middle of their heated endeavors. Not since the beginning, anyway.

After a few thrusts, instincts must’ve won over Peridot, her movements picking back up in speed and force with her knot being inserted each time without fail. The swell pressed directly against some spot within Lapis, making her cry out in ecstasy over and over again. Peridot didn’t make a move to quiet her, instead making her cry louder as she licked and nipped at her gem mercilessly. Lapis could feel her toes curling as her innards throbbed around the invading tentacle, spasms riddling her body and rendering it impossible to hold still. If it wasn’t for Peridot keeping a firm hold on her, she would likely wind up breaking their connection by accident. 

Peridot picked up on this, of course. She knew Lapis like the back of her hand. Thrusting her hips quicker and rougher, she spoke in a near growl. “Cum for me, Lapis...” She...she never used such crude language! The unanticipated comment only made Lapis attempt to buck in response to the added heat in her nether regions, which didn’t go unnoticed. Switching arms to now hold onto Lapis with her right, her left hand slipped down her front to sneak between her legs, middle and index fingers immediately finding and rubbing her swollen nub. A guttural moan of Peridot’s name split the pheromone-laden air, Lapis’s legs now shaking uncontrollably as she nearly sobbed. “Let go...” 

It was all too much to handle... her sensitive clit being stimulated, her walls being stretched, her gem being licked... Lapis screamed as everything around her shattered into a field of white. Her entire body twitched and convulsed as she faced an ocean of sensations washing over her and drowning her in pleasure. Somewhere under the onslaught of nerves going haywire, she felt the familiar warm gush within her as Peridot met her own end, felt the stretching of her walls just beyond her entrance as the knot locked them together.

Pants and breathless laughs replaced moans as they recovered. Their gems shone brightly, the light emanating from the blue gem nearly blinding a hyper-sensitive Peridot and forcing her to bend her head down at an angle it wouldn’t reach her eyes. Even so, her hands came together and her fingers interlocked, keeping Lapis in a close embrace. She cleared her throat and swallowed, a dead giveaway she was nervous. “Um...Lapis?”

“Hm?...” she sounded so drowsy... it was adorable. 

“Will you...um... will you please... marry me?”

Lapis went stiff in her hold before her head whipped around as much as it could to look down at her. Peridot’s gut twisted in self-reproach. She offended her! She made her mad! She shouldn’t have asked, stupid, stupid! “Where...where’d that come from?”

“Well...” a tear formed in her eye, and she was thankful Lapis couldn’t see her face. If they weren’t tied, if she wasn’t leaking fluid into the ocean gem, she would run away and hide. “I’ve thought about it for years... Ruby and Sapphire seem so happy and...” the floodgates opened, tears now streaming down her cheeks aplenty as she prayed she wouldn’t be let down too harshly after she explained. “We... we’re always together. We love and trust each other... We’re even having a baby now! I just... I can’t see myself ever not wanting you by my side. I won’t ever want anyone else with me. And I... I don’t want you to be with anyone else either... I’m yours... will you be mine?” 

“Peridot...” her voice was soft... apologetic maybe? Oh no... “I’m...”

“Don’t be mad...please... you can say no, I-i-i know I’m not that special a-and you deserve the be-“

“Peridot, stop!” The green gem gulped. “Peri, I’m not mad. I’m just...surprised! Would you... would you look at me please?” The technician sniffed and did so hesitantly, embarrassed by the wetness still on her face, though was pleasantly surprised when she was met with the softest, most understanding smile she’d ever seen on the ocean gem. “You ARE special. I don’t want to be with anyone else, either. I’ve been yours for a long time, Peri. After what we just did, do you really have to question how I feel for you?” The blue gem shifted the upper half of her torso as much as she physically could, moving her right hand to caress Peridot’s cheek. “The answer is yes.”

Peridot completely froze up, not letting so much as a breath escape her for what felt like ages as she took in what Lapis said. She said yes... she actually said yes! Blinking, her eyes welled up with tears as a jubilant laugh bubbled from her throat. She lifted herself off the bed so she could lean over the blue gem and attack her chest and shoulder with kisses, leaving not an inch of her flawless skin untouched if it was within her range given their tangled position. A beautiful giggle escaped the ocean gem as her hands found home in her blonde hair. Peridot shifted her hips and retreated from her kissing just a smidge when the knot started to pull. She couldn’t wait for it to deflate so she could give this gem all the loving she deserved. So she could kiss her gorgeous face. “I can’t believe you’re actually going to be mine...” The words tasted possessive on her tongue, but she truly meant them in the most innocent way imaginable. Lapis actually agreed to be at her side forever... actually loved her to the same extent as to become one - without fusion. Peridot only prayed to whatever higher power there was that she wasn’t only accepting because of her climax, that once they had a chance to rest she wouldn’t regret it or take it back.

“Peridot, I told you, I’ve been yours for ages, you clod!” 

As if showing mercy, the knot went down and her tentacle slipped out smoothly with a wet pop, and Peridot didn’t waste time moving from behind Lapis to over her, capturing her mouth in her own in a deep, passionate kiss. The older gem hummed in delight, her hands combing through her bushy locks as she returned the kiss with fervor. There was no hungry heat to the kiss, only raw emotion trying to manifest itself in any way it could, the two gems clinging to each other as soft giggles escaped between kisses. Quiet sweet nothings were exchanged for what felt like hours, Peridot in no rush to leave Lapis’s arms, wanting to stay right where she was for as long as she could. Her chest was full and warm in more happiness than she thought possible. She didn’t think she could love her mate any more than she already did, but boy, had she been wrong. 

Their moment of joy only ended when Lapis drifted into peaceful sleep, the cutest smile adorning her face. Peridot lay beside her, supporting her head on her right hand as she delicately ran the backs of her left fingers over Lapis’s cheek. She couldn’t stop smiling. Their beginning hadn’t been the smoothest. Never would she have imagined they’d choose each other over all others. Millions of gems out there and they found and mutually chose each other. Soon Lapis wouldn’t simply be her girlfriend, her mate. She would be her wife. A human notion, but a thrilling one all the same. Lowering her head to press a final kiss to the girl’s forehead, she rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. She wouldn’t sleep, she didn’t need it, but she was perfectly content laying right here and listening to Lapis’s soft snoring as she got the rest her body so deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally her proposal was going to wait until the gemling’s arrival, buuuuut... without spoiling anything, that wouldn’t have worked out, plus Peri doesn’t seem the type to wait once she sets her mind on something. Especially in a post-coital daze.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know if you enjoy it! I love getting comments and it helps motivate me to keep working :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, just plot.

Peridot lay staring into space next to a slumbering Lapis. She watched as the fine specks of dust glittered in the orange glow coming in from the window, floating aimlessly within the beams of light before becoming invisible to the naked eye as they slipped into darkness. She had been cuddling Lapis for the better part of the first hour after coitus, but even being a gem comprised of light didn’t spare her from feeling like she was being burned alive as Lapis’s temperature consistently increased. The gem was like a furnace, being her own sun that refused to relent. Peridot wanted to tough it out, to remain close to the ocean gem she loved regardless, knowing fully well just how much the heat bothered Lapis, but for the first time in weeks it was positively unbearable. Simply relaxing beside of her without actually touching her was causing Peridot’s side to warm uncomfortably. Her gem was hard at work creating an entirely new stone, of course the exertion would cause some sort of increase in body warmth. Peridot was willing to bet it also served the additional purpose of incubating the new gem the same way chickens incubated their eggs, as Steven had explained to her when she and Lapis had attempted to raise chicks a few years prior. Even with all logical thought suggesting this was normal, Peridot still worried about Lapis’s well-being. She was already showing great signs of discomfort and stress, the most obvious of which being her mood swings and short fuse. Just three days ago she lashed out at Bismuth with all sorts of colorful language simply because the blacksmith had commented her hair was messy - at the fault of Peridot naturally, though that little fact wasn’t mentioned.

The technician turned her head to glance at the tablet on the nightstand, the glass surface reflecting the evening sun’s radiance. She had been spending nearly all of her time not spent breeding to develop a program that could monitor the growth of the gem inside Lapis’s. So far it was coming along well. Using medical accessories she obtained from Connie’s mother, it was able to sense a foreign presence, but she still had a lot of work to do before it could detect the size, much less how well it was forming. Careful not to disturb Lapis from her rest, Peridot turned onto her side and supported herself on her elbow as she reached with her other arm, successfully snatching the device before laying back down. She supposed she could’ve used her metal powers to obtain it, but after laying in place for nearly three hours, she needed to move. Casting a white glow upon her face, the tablet powered on with the click of the button, and she resumed her work.

Or at least, so she attempted.

Within seconds of configuring data, there was the heavy knocking of Bismuth on the door downstairs. Lips twitching into an annoyed grimace, Peridot let out a groan as she laid the tablet on the bed. She slowly scooted to the foot of the bed, phasing on her clothes as she stood.  
—  
“What do you want, Bis? Lapis is trying to sleep.” This greeting as she opened the door could’ve been more friendly, but frankly Peridot was low on patience after the incident with Jasper and being pulled away from her mate by the booming knocking. The rainbow gem didn’t seem bothered, thankfully, her brows only arching in concern.

“She’s been sleeping a lot lately, hasn’t she? Is she okay?”

Peridot sighed. She felt a ping of guilt at having felt vexed by Bismuth’s presence when the giant gem had no idea what was going on. “I’ll explain later, but she’s alright, just drained. Now, did you need something?”

“Her heat must be really taking a toll... I don’t know how you’re keeping yourself so well under control, Tiny, haha! Even with my poor sense of smell, I can smell her heat from here.” Peridot’s face burned as her cheeks were overcome with turquoise. Control...right... “But actually that’s why I’m here! I-“

“WHAT?!” That embarrassment quickly snapped into anger. Not another gem trying to ‘help’! Tensing up and her hand curling into a fist, the technician was ready to shatter Bismuth if she dared come any closer.

“Woah, woah, settle down. I meant I’m here to drop this off.” 

...had that wagon been there the whole time? 

Peridot tilted her head as she watched Bismuth push aside her various creations, eventually picking up the largest item. A white rectangular object with several slits along its sides, two knobs jutting out from the middle. “What’s...that? Is that a weapon?”

Bismuth let out a hearty laugh. “What, this?! No way. It’s called an air conditioner.”

Peridot crossed her arms, frustrated with the confusion settling into her mind. “Air...conditioner? Why would anyone condition air? What does that even mean?”

“Gems don’t normally need these, since our bodies can withstand extreme conditions, but it might come in handy for Lapis if her heat is making her feel warm. Burning from the inside is a lot harder to take and no doubt will drive her insane if it gets bad enough...that is, if it doesn’t outright shatter her.”

Alarmed clawed its way up Peridot’s back and into her chest, but she wouldn’t allow it to show. “That doesn’t answer my question. What exactly does it do?”

“It keeps the air in a room cool. You choose the temperature you want with this knob-“ Holding the elongated cube in one arm, she pointed to the first knob. “- and how fast you want the cold air to come out with this one.” She gesture to the second knob. “It’s easier to show you than explain. Why don’t we go inside and get this baby hooked up?” 

No way, not with Lapis sleeping naked in plain sight. “Uhhh... m-maybe later, you see-“

“What’s going on? Why’s Bismuth here?” The groggy voice behind her brought a wave of relief to Peridot, and she turned around to face the blue gem. She was slouched, one hand rubbing at her eye and her hair disheveled, but thankfully clothed. Peridot’s heart melted at the sight of the very gem she’d officially be with for all of time, but she wouldn’t let anyone see that vulnerability, other than Lapis.

“Bis brought us something called an air conditioner. She said it’ll help you keep cool...somehow.”

The larger gem swiftly installed the strange device in the smaller window of their bedroom and properly demonstrated how it works. Lapis didn’t say much throughout, other than a sincere thank you once Bismuth finished up and left, instead staring at the thing. She hoped and she hoped that maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to give her even a small break from the warmth burning her up from the inside. Peridot, on the other hand, was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

“This is so great! Who would’ve thought humans could come up with something so practical?! How cold do you want it, Lapis? Let’s try it out!” She gestured for the ocean gem to come set the dials to her preference, her eyes sparkling in her nerdy enthusiasm as though this contraption was a new toy. It was cute.

“Hm.” Lapis walked over and eyed the knobs carefully. Half playing and half serious, she turned the temperature as far down as she could to see what Peridot would say, and the device immediately revved up with an awful whirring noise. Within seconds, ice cold air blasted against the ocean gem, bringing sweet relief from the scorching heat everywhere it caressed. The currents washed over her like waves made of air rather than water, striking her stomach and arms before smoothing along her skin in every direction, snaking around her torso to spread the coolness throughout the room. 

“Uh, Lapis, I don’t know if we should turn it all the way d-“

“It feels so nice...” Dainty hands came to rest atop the air conditioner.

“It does?”

“Mhm...” the ocean gem leaned forward as her eyes slid shut. She could stay right there forever, the cool air tickling her form and keeping her at a relatively bearable temperature. How long had it been since she last felt normal?...

Peridot let out what Lapis recognized as a satisfied and content hum. “Thank the Stars. We owe Bis big time.”

“Mhm.” Lapis straightened up before turning on her heel, making her way to the bed and grabbing one of the spare pillows. She was still exhausted, and now maybe she could rest comfortably and gain back some energy. Before, her sleep had only helped her balance herself enough to function. She still felt constantly worn out, but now there was a chance... 

As she nonchalantly threw the pillow down on the floor a few feet away from the miracle device, Peridot awkwardly laughed. “Hey, Laz, what are you...” Lapis fell to her knees and laid down, immediately closing her eyes and sighing. “Ah, you’re going to try to sleep?”

“Yep.”

“At least let me get you a blanket to lay on. Don’t sleep on the floor.” Before the ocean gem could argue, the technician was across the room, digging through the chest located in the corner containing various human supplies Pearl had pushed on them for the odd instances when Steven would stay the night. It had been years since he last stayed with them, but they had stored everything anyway, and in time all but forgotten it existed. Peridot was thankful for that fact now, as she could produce a large, soft, thick blanket for her mate to lay on while finally getting the rest she so deserved.

It took a bit of coaxing to get Lapis up once she was comfortable, but once she was settled on the blanket, the look of pure bliss on her face was enough to make something flutter within Peridot’s chest. That warm feeling she would never tire of, something she only ever felt towards the ocean gem. That feeling only intensified when a blue hand reached for her, a wordless plea for Peridot to lay with her. And so she did.

With her head tucked under Lapis’s chin, the two gems pressed close together with their arms around each other within seconds. They lay in silence, the cool air brushing over them and ruffling their hair, before Lapis finally spoke. Her tone was gentle, a giggle hiding underneath and making the words fall in a ripple. “I’m surprised you didn’t tell Bismuth. I thought you’d be running around telling everyone.”

“Tell Bis what?”

The ocean gem huddled closer and pressed her face down into Peridot’s soft blonde hair. “What you proposed.” The double meaning was very intentional. The technician stiffened a little in her arms and let out a nervous laugh.

“Ah, I uh... I didn’t want to tell anyone until I knew first, that it wasn’t a dream and second, that you...actually want to and weren’t just intoxicated from pleasure...” Peridot spoke softly, her quiet voice wavering as embarrassment snuck in, along with a hint of anxiety. Lapis let out a short giggle before moving her head back and pressing a tender kiss to the green gem on Peridot’s forehead. She could feel the heat of a blush radiating from the technician’s face upon doing so.

“Peridot, don’t be silly. I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t want to.”

Lapis met Peridot’s green eyes then, a warm fuzziness expanding within her chest when her eyes glistened, shimmering with pure joy and adoration, a sheepish crooked smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “You...really?”

The ocean gem moved a hand to remove the kindergartener’s yellow visor and leaned in to press another, longer kiss to the smooth triangular stone. “You’re the Percy to my Pierre.”

An incoherent stream of broken up words made up Peridot’s response, but before Lapis could so much as giggle at her adorable innocence, her neck and shoulder were attacked with kisses, leaving tingles everywhere they were planted. Cheeks burned dark blue as the smooches trailed a line up her neck to her jaw, the giver speaking between them. “You have... no idea... how happy you’ve made me!” Short but strong arms squeezed Lapis tight around the middle. The ocean gem’s throat tickled with a soft laugh.

“I’m willing to bet...” Turning her head swiftly, she caught and stole one of Peridot’s kisses, trailing her fingers through her soft blonde hair as she moved her mouth longingly over hers. This tiny little gem was the cutest, sweetest person she’d ever met, even if Peridot was unwilling to accept it. She never would’ve imagined the one who locked her in a cell in that hand ship and dragged her back to earth, the one who had forced information out of her, the one she had treated so badly when Peridot first tried to make amends... would be the one she’d push aside her fear of war to protect, would be the one she wanted to hold tight in her arms forever and keep for herself... Lapis tried to channel all of the emotions within her through the kiss, praying Peridot would understand her feelings and never again question them. Judging by her eager returning of kisses, she got the message.  
—  
“Too bad Steven isn’t here. I would’ve liked to break the news to all of them at once...”

“I know! That clod, too busy exploring the planet to come see us! We’ll just have to give him and Connie a call from my tablet later. Provided he doesn’t ignore us, of course.”

Lapis sighed as they reached the top of the steps, breathing heavily and leaning against the railing. The air conditioner Bismuth had gifted them allowed her some proper sleep, but climbing up the stairs consumed all of the energy she had stored. The gem on her back was beginning to feel heavier as well, which certainly didn’t help the case.

“Are you okay...?” The gentlest of holds wrapped around her wrist, and Lapis smiled down at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a second.”

The smile that tugged one corner of the kindergartener’s mouth was only half-hearted, her brows furrowing in deep concern, commiseration sparkling in her eyes. “Well... if you say so.”

Lapis was getting weaker. First she couldn’t use her powers, then she needed to sleep constantly, now she couldn’t even walk up the stairs to the temple. Her running yesterday was a miracle, but had resulted in her sleeping from the time she had assured Peridot she wanted the marriage until half an hour before now, a solid 20 hours. How much was the process going to drain her? By the time it was over, would she even be able to raise herself off of their bed?... Peridot never expressed just how deep her distress ran, just how worried she truly was over Lapis’s wellbeing. This was all her fault. As thrilled as she was, and as thrilled as Lapis seemed, about creating a new gem together, Peridot couldn’t shake the neverending guilt. It was a punch to her chest whenever she took a moment to think of just how debilitated Lapis had become... 

When she finally was able to walk inside, Peridot stayed beside and a little behind her, hands raised at a barely noticeable angle in case Lapis needed steadying or in a worse scenario, supported. The Crystal Gems welcomed them warmly, and Peridot had to quickly snap on her most confident facade so they wouldn’t catch on to her turmoil. She turned her attention to the group, pulling all of her excitement up to the front and pushing back her less enthusiastic emotions for the time being.

“Guys, guys, guys! We came to make an announcement! We-“ A certain presence caught the corner of her eye, and she whipped her head to the side. Sitting on the couch was none other than Steven, who promptly smiled and waved excitedly upon gaining her attention. “Steven, what are you doing here? We thought you were out traveling!”

“I was, but Garnet texted me saying you would have a big announcement that you wanted me to be here for, so here I am!”

Her smile became more genuine and touched, and a quick glance at Lapis’s expression said she was just as appreciative of him making a special trip here. But looking at Lapis also reminded her- “but wait, where are Connie and Andy?!” 

“Andy hasn’t been feeling too well so Connie’s staying with him at her parents’ place. I’ll fill her in when I go back.”

“So what’s the big news, P-dot? You’re already having a baby.” The purple quartz spoke from her place upon the kitchen counter, Pearl not even trying to hide the umbrage she felt as she glared at her.

Peridot clapped her hands together, smiling broadly and eyes sparkling with genuine joy. Lapis stood beside her, crossing one arm over herself to hold the other as a sheepish smile curved her mouth. “We’re getting married!”

Silence fell upon the room like a heavy blanket, stifling even the crunching of the chips Amethyst was stuffing in her mouth. Peridot’s smile faded in unease, looking up at Lapis who only seemed more interested in walking towards the couch, plopping down with a heavy sigh. 

“M-married?” Pearl drew the technician’s gaze back to the group. “I-“

“That’s amazing!” Garnet’s visor was phased away, revealing her heterochromic eyes that were wide in excitement, an uncharacteristically large smile spreading across her face. “Marriage is a wonderful experience! Something that will be very rewarding for both of you! There is nothing quite like it, quite like the promise to always be together through thick and thin!”

Peridot absolutely beamed. Having the approval of the gem she’d learned to admire and held as a dear idol always meant the world to her, especially with something as big as this. She turned her attention to Lapis, expecting her to be just as elated... only to have that joy come crashing down when her mate was instead bent forward, her elbows on her knees, heels of her palms supporting her forehead. “L...Lapis? You okay?” She stepped towards her cautiously, only subconsciously taking note of the concerned look on Steven’s face as he too noticed how uncomfortable the ocean gem looked.

“Tired... head hurts...” 

Peridot sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Do you need to go home?” Lapis shook her head vigorously before lifting up and trailing her hands down her face in the process.

“No. No. I’ll be okay. I want to stay and talk to everyone.”

“Well, guys, I’m proud of you!” Blue and green eyes settled upon the half-human. “And so excited for you! This is...huge!” To add more emphasis, he spread his arms wide, his eyes bright with thrill and teeth flashing in a large smile. “When do you want the ceremony?!”

“I... I really want to wait until this baby is done growing. I want to be able to enjoy it and have fun and not feel so tired and sore the entire time. I-“

“Damn, Peri! It was just so good you had to make sure you kept it for yourself, huh?” The mated pair froze up, the hairs on the back of Peridot’s neck tensing before she turned her attention to Amethyst.

“Ummmmm...what?”

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m sayin’! You put a baby in her, it has to be pretty good. I bet you guys have had all kinds of fun!”

Lapis tensed under Peridot’s fingers, and the kindergartener could hear her deep, carefully measured breaths as she fought not to let her emotions overwhelm her. “Who the h-“

“Amethyst! That’s no way to talk about Lapis! Have some respect! That’s not any of your business anyway!” Being reprimanded by Pearl made no difference. The small quartz only smirked wider, a playful but mischievous glint twinkling in her eye.

“Ah, come on, P! It’s obvious the only reason they’re getting married is so they can get busy all day long!”

Lapis’s arm tensed as her hand curled into a fist, her entire body beginning to tremble. Annoyance nagged and picked at Peridot, dragging through her gut with its sharp claws, while boiling rage burned her face, but she had to keep Lapis calm. Stress wouldn’t be good for her already overworked gem. “Amethyst, stop, you’re gonna-“

“You two probably fuck everyday! I don’t blame you, P-dot. With Lapis being a water gem, she’s gotta be extremely-“

“What the actual hell is wrong with you?!” Peridot’s arm was yanked by the sudden movement of Lapis lifting herself off the couch, the mechanic barely able to react in time to grab her hand before she was out of reach. The water gem’s voice was rough with anger. “What business is it of yours?! Why do you concern yourself so much with that part of our lives?”

“Seriously, Amethyst. What the heck?” Even Steven’s voice was laced with annoyance.

“Amethyst. A word.” Garnet turned and walked towards the door, gesturing with an upwards flick of her wrist that she expected the purple gem to follow her outside, which she did. The door clicked shut, and Pearl cleared her throat. 

“I’m sorry, Lapis. Amethyst was really curious about how you two were able to make a baby, and when Garnet and I explained it was relatively the same as humans, we didn’t expect her to research it further, much less... make such vulgar comments.”

Lapis didn’t respond. How could she with her teeth bared, low animal-like growls slipping through them with each breath? Peridot stared up at her face, masking her own wrath to avoid exacerbating Lapis’s fury and causing her additional stress. Even so, the technician was beyond ready to shatter the defective quartz for making such disrespectful comments about Lapis. Basically treating her like an object Peridot only used for pleasure when that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

A gulp as her lips came together and her eyes slipped shut evidenced a shift in Lapis. Her blue eyes reopened, the annoyance still dulling their shine but dancing like a wildfire in her pupils, and she returned the stare of the lithe gem. “YOU don’t have anything to apologize for. Amethyst, on the other hand...” Navy orbs settled upon Peridot’s face, Lapis’s facial features softening ever so slightly. “Peridot, we need to go home. Before I shatter the bitch.” The venom spat out with each word left no question: she was very serious. Peridot nodded. She herself didn’t trust how she’d react when Amethyst came back inside. Lapis turned back to Pearl and her voice lost much of its edge. “We’ll be back to finish our visit later, I promise.” 

The couple made their way out then, even as Pearl yelled out to them. “Why don’t you use the warp pad? It’s faster!”

“I’m not risking it until the baby comes.”  
—  
Delicate fingers combed through cobalt blue hair before trailing down smooth skin. Lapis had fallen asleep within a couple hours of getting home, and for the first time in ages, appeared 100% unbothered, and Peridot knew it was thanks to the air conditioner. Her cheeks, along with the rest of her body, still burned to touch, but the cool air was doing wonders for how the ocean gem was coping, especially once all of her clothes were phased away to allow maximum exposure. Their unfortunate fish had to be placed downstairs when the top of the water had frozen, attesting to just how cold Lapis had to keep the room to feel comfortable. The poor gem... just how much had she been suffering from the heat inside her? How did she keep silent? The technician certainly wouldn’t be able to... Peridot placed a gentle kiss to the blue gem’s forehead, her chest fluttering when a pleased hum vibrated in the girl’s throat and her mouth curved into a small smile in her sleep. Even if Peridot herself froze over, it would all be worth it to see her so content.

Having literally nothing else to do, and feeling herself beginning to slip due to her own peace laying by the one she loved, Peridot wrapped her arm around Lapis’s side and moved close, letting herself join her wife-to-be in unconscious bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaybe smut in the next chapter? We shall see :p either way I guarantee something special is coming up in the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

Click. Click.

“Peridot?”

Click.

“I think I’m getting something.”

Beep. Fwip. Beep.

“Is it working?”

“I got it! Looklooklook!!” 

The green gem was nearly jumping, bouncing on her heels as she turned the tablet to face Lapis. The ocean gem lay on her stomach naked on the downstairs couch, three miniature repurposed electrodes donated by Connie’s mother positioned on her stone. Peridot stood by the couch, the medical devices sending readings to her tablet as X-ray beams scanned the developing gem. Blue eyes surveyed the screen turned to her, a strange excitement bubbling within her and making her chest tingle when she recognized the blurry black shape in the hazy field of gray as the baby’s gem. “Is that-?!” She knew the answer, but the words slipped from her on reflex.

“Yes!! We can finally see her! I managed to get those circle pads to be useful for something!”

“She’s so tiny...” The words may have sounded disappointed or perhaps annoyed to anyone else, but in truth they were spoken out of endearment. If the gray was her gem, and the black spot was so small in comparison... she’d never seen such a tiny gem!

Using her metal powers, Peridot removed the electrodes from her back and laid them on the table. Lapis took the opportunity to sit up as the green gem plopped down beside her. The tablet levitated between them so they could both look at the saved image, and before she even felt it forming, a tear trailed down the blue gem’s cheek. 

“She’s...she’s actually real... it’s actually happening...! I didn’t... I didn’t truly believe it until now...” 

Peridot wrapped her arms snug around her mate’s middle and leaned against her, her own chest swelling with adoration as a warmth washed over her, so intense it brought tears to her eyes. “I didn’t either. This is so exciting...” There would really be a gem that was part of them. Both of them. It would be a combination of their own beings in a more permanent, more personal way than fusion. A being that would forever be tied to both of them. A gem they would raise and take care of and love. Their own little treasure...

The painful jolt of nerves struck her in the stomach a few seconds after, however. Yes, it was exciting, but for the exact same reason, it was also disquieting. It was happening. She was real. But what all did that entail? Lapis would go through immense pain, according to Connie’s experience. Would Jasper be back and cause problems? It was only a matter of time until the Diamonds found out, as well! And how on earth were they going to care for a baby gem?! What did baby gems even need?! Did they need food? Did they expel said food like organics? 

Maybe Garnet would have answers. For now, she and her love had an X-ray to swoon over.

“C-can you believe it, Peridot?! I-I-I mean... You just said, but...” The technician could feel Lapis’s stomach quivering with what she hoped to be building excitement. “Just look at her! Oh... I wish we could see what her gem looks like more clearly.” Thin blue fingers gingerly pressed to the tablet screen to run over the black shape. “I wonder if she’ll be a Peridot like you...”

“...what?” The word came out sounding borderline annoyed when really Peridot was just...confused. Why would the baby be a peridot if she was carried by a lapis?

“You’ve been...heh... donating minerals this whole time, and from what I can make out, the shape of her gem is wider at the base compared to the tip than a normal Lapis. Almost like a peridot gem.”

“No way! The shape is too round and long to be a peridot!” To add to her point, she trailed her finger around the edge of the fuzzy shape. “And your gem is the one producing her. It wouldn’t make sense for her to be the same stone as me. I just gave you extra...supplies that your body could’ve made itself in time.”

“I still say she looks like a peridot, and that’s what I’m hoping for.” 

The green gem huffed and looked up at her girlfriend. “Why’s that?”

Blue eyes sparkling dreamily softened as Lapis returned the stare, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the gem on her forehead. “Do I really need to answer?”

Heat flared beneath Peridot’s skin. “I-I... no, I get it.” She gulped. “But that’s why I hope she’s a Lapis! Besides. Peridots...don’t have powers ordinarily... she’s going to need her own strength to survive, you know. When she’s older, we won’t be able to stay around her 24/7.”

“I know. I guess all we can really do is...wait and see.”

“Yeah...” Seeing as Lapis was now focusing on her rather than the screen, Peridot laid the tablet on the table. The adoring gaze was intensifying the heat the technician fought so hard to ignore for the past few weeks, not wanting her own desire to show unless Lapis was in the mood. She could feel a mild tingling down in her crotch, an unmistakeable warmth as her tentacle began to wake. She swallowed thickly and tried to come up with something before the look Lapis was giving her drove her mad. The ocean gem being completely bare certainly didn’t do her any favors. “We should probably get Bismuth to add a baby room to the house. Steven told me they gave Andy the room connected to theirs, but we only have this room and our bedroom.”

“Why can’t she stay in our room? I don’t think she’s going to take up that much space, Peridot.” There was that light tone causing her voice to waver in clear joking.

“Maybe not, but... she’s going to need her own stuff and when she’s older, she might like to be alone sometimes, yknow? And-...” don’t say it, ignore that burning, don’t-

“And what, Peri?”

“Nothing.” Surely once the baby came, the urge to breed would be gone as there would no longer be a need to provide minerals... right? 

“You want us to have some privacy.” That damn arrogant teasing tone...especially putting emphasis on that last word... Lapis knew her too well. Peridot could only grumble in embarrassment and stare at the floor. That tightness in her groin grew stronger, her appendage desperately fighting against her will, becoming nearly uncontrollable now with certain...images flashing in her mind. In particular, the one of Lapis under her, hair messily strewn about the pillow as she gasped in response to Peridot thrusting deep into her. 

Peridot’s face flared with intense heat and her cheeks puffed as she quickly darted her eyes about the room, needing to find a distraction and quickly.

Lapis caught on to her discomfort and let out a lighthearted laugh, pulling the smaller gem flush against her and kissing the top of her head. “Oh Peridot. It’s okay, you know. Honestly I’d be offended if you didn’t want to mate after she came.”

“But I don’t want you to think that’s all I want!” Peridot forced her way out of Lapis’s arms and refused to face her, the close proximity only making her lose control enough for the tip of her to slip out of its sheath. A tear collected in her eye. She hated not having a leash on it, even if she was in heat. Especially given what happened the other night... she couldn’t let Lapis doubt herself again... She really was despicable. “Unless you want it too, nothing like that will happen, I promise! I just want the baby to have her own space to put her own belongings and meep morps in and make her own...”

“Peridot. Come on. Look at me.” There was undeniable concern in Lapis’s tone, which only made Peridot’s guilt worsen. She never meant to make her worry, and she really never wanted it to be over this sort of thing. “I know you don’t just want me for that reason. And I know it’s been over a week since we last did anything. You’re in heat like me, it’s gotta be getting hard to ignore it. Let me...” Heat as though Lapis had pressed coals to her skin flared where her hands touched on Peridot’s sides, slowly snaking around her body and leaving a trail of electricity in their wake. “...help you with that.” The pinch of teeth on her neck drew a loud gasp from the technician, her back arching and her member slipping out nearly all the way, straining uncomfortably against her leotard.

“Lapis...” That husky, pleading, aroused voice couldn’t have been hers. Nor could the voice that squeaked and cried out when one of Lapis’s hands pressed against the bulge and rubbed over it almost too roughly.

“I’m flattered. I was beginning to think you’d lost interest in me.” Pressure passed over the sensitive organ repeatedly, and Peridot would’ve been embarrassed at how far gone two fingers could make her if her mind wasn’t being overtaken with pleasure. 

“N-never! How could you... ah- make that miscalculation- oh stars...” A week of being left unstimulated had spiked her sensitivity. Her head fell back against Lapis as she quivered in her arms, the ocean gem unrelenting in giving her that first taste of sensation in days.

“You held back for my sake. Allow me to thank you and return a long overdue favor.” Without offering any time for Peridot to respond, Lapis tilted her head down and poked her tongue out, trailing it languidly over the triangular gem beginning to noticeably warm. 

“AH!” Her tentacle throbbed heavily, aching and craving the same sort of attention her gem was receiving. “What do you- wait, Lapis!” The blue gem stopped but her hand remained against Peridot’s arousal. “The door and windows... let me...”

Lapis let out a snort and laugh but complied, and Peridot immediately shot up off the couch and nearly sprinted to lock the door and close the curtains. Her body was flaring dangerously and she was thankful to have an excuse to get out of her mate’s hold and collect herself before she completely lost her grasp on sanity. Her hips were already twitching, her body already begging to thrust into a willing partner, all after just a brief moment of clothed touching. She really was entering critical status, but Lapis deserved better than to have to witness what would happen when she finally-

A choked cry escaped her throat when she was grabbed from behind, the other hand falling against her right hip. “You’re cute when flustered, Peri.”

The green gem could do little more than lean against the wall next to the window, supporting herself with the section from the elbow down to her fisted hands, all strength leaving her with Lapis stroking her. Her hips instinctively began to roll in time with the movement as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, stifling a groan. “I-I am not...”

“Phase your clothes away and turn around for me. Please.” 

Not in any mental state to question why, the mechanic complied, a blush taking over the coloration of her entire face as her tentacle fell free into the cold air, twitching with a small bead of her fluid already leaking from the tip. She gazed with half lidded eyes at Lapis, who had fallen to her knees and was staring intently at the impatient thing, leaving the kindergartener so mortified she was amazed she hadn’t poofed yet. Why was she looking at it like that?... her brows furrowed and mouth set in a deep scowl of concentration... she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short when blue fingers wrapped around her and gave it a gentle squeeze. Instead of intelligible words, she released a strangled yelp of Lapis’s name. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall, she stopped resisting. She wanted this. Her body needed this. And Lapis was clearly eager to do this, judging by how quickly she took to stroking her member. The kindergartener could only moan as Lapis’s hand moved over her sensitive flesh, maintaining a consistent tightness that almost mirrored the squeeze of... her intimate parts exactly. The ocean gem stroked her at a steady but slow pace, and Peridot’s form was crying for more. Her hips bucked of their own accord, causing her to let out a groan half out of embarrassment and half out of pleasure. She could feel another droplet slip out of her which only made her more aware of the weight settled just slightly under her tentacle’s sheath. That had to be -

Something wet and warm closed over the tip of her, forcing Peridot to open her eyes and look down, only for a pulse of sick pleasure to spread to her gut and chest when she processed the sight of Lapis taking her tentacle into her mouth, slowly working her way down its length, her blue eyes closed and brows knitted in apparent concentration. Why?! Why would she put it in her mouth?!

“Lapis?! That’s disgusting!” As soon as the words flew from her mouth, contrition washed over her in a tsunami. Especially when Lapis’s eyes flung open and she pulled off of her quickly, meeting her stare with her own wide, eyes-glistening, apologetic look. 

“I- no it’s not! You used your mouth on me!”

“That’s different!”

“How?!”

Peridot’s mouth clamped shut when she realized... she really didn’t have a reason. She didn’t mind pleasuring Lapis with her mouth, but having Lapis do it to her?... it just didn’t feel right. It brought a sense of guilt she couldn’t explain.

“See? Now... let me do this for you. Please. Let me make you feel good.”

There was a sincere plea in Lapis’s eyes, a sparkling desire that told Peridot she wanted to do this, had wanted to for awhile. Swallowing down her inhibitions and guilt, she nodded. The ocean gem noticeably brightened, wasting no time in wrapping her mouth around the appendage once again, sending a shiver up Peridot’s back. The kindergartener groaned and closed her eyes. Her hand found purchase in Lapis’s fluffy blue hair as she tried not to let her embarrassment resurface, instead focusing on the sensation of having her length completely surrounded by warm moisture that continued to move down at a slow, almost unsure pace. Lapis’s tongue was rubbing along the bottom of it, making the green gem shudder in response to the new feeling. It was nice, but there was that lingering self-consciousness that nagged at the back of her mind. She doubted it could taste very pleasant and all she wanted was for Lapis to enjoy moments of intimacy. This whole thing felt selfish, having her needs taken care of while the ocean gem went without... though she’d be damned if it didn’t leave her weak in the knees. 

Lapis wanted this. Peridot kept reminding herself of that as Lapis’s mouth moved back and forth over the first half of her tentacle, her hand stroking what couldn’t fit in her mouth. Peridot’s knot was left untouched, which was probably a good thing as she doubted she could control herself if Lapis dared to touch it. An unrestrained moan slipped from her, inviting a moan from the ocean gem in response that vibrated through her member and left her knees shaking. Peridot’s guilty feelings were melting away, replaced by instinct focusing on the sweet wetness and heat around her, seducing her animalistic urge to emerge. Her remaining drops of rationality held her hips at bay, but her fingers tightened in Lapis’s hair and held her close. 

Tingles were spreading throughout her form, her tentacle throbbing every few seconds as her oversensitivity brought her close to the edge faster than she cared to admit. The ocean gem rubbing her tongue roughly back and forth, side to side, and around the thing not helping hold the waves of pleasure back. Peridot could only pant and let out the occasional whimper, choking out Lapis’s name in a conflicted warning. She could hold out for awhile longer and didn’t want Lapis to stop, but she didn’t want to risk spilling so soon, not with the older gem becoming much more confident as she figured out what to do, what solicited the most intense reactions from Peridot. The technician whined, her back arching, and pushed harder than she meant against the back of Lapis’s head, forcing another half inch into her mouth. When had all restraint left her? She was only going to let Lapis do as she pleased, but now..

Any hope of holding back was lost when Lapis actually...sucked on it. Peridot wailed, crying out her lover’s name and bucking her hips gently before catching herself and pulling back. The tug and added tightness were maddening. Especially once Lapis let out her own soft noises in the middle of it, using her hand to squeeze near the knot. Her other hand slipped under her tentacle, gingerly touching in a slow line until it met Peridot’s slick opening that still remained completely untouched. The shorter gem yelped in surprise, only for it to be cut short and followed by a loud moan as two fingers were thrust into her with no warning. Lapis removed herself from the tentacle with a wet pop, planting a kiss on the tip before meeting Peridot’s now opened eyes. “One of these days, we need to switch places... wouldn’t you agree?...”

“Lapis...” words wouldn’t come to her. Not with her tentacle writhing and throbbing, now dangerously close to pumping minerals at the slightest touch. “Please... it’s about to...”

The ocean gem snickered and pulled her fingers free before standing up, bringing her mouth to her hand and licking Peridot’s residue away. “Mm...sweet...”

“Lapis...” the display only made the green appendage throb more painfully. 

“Here. Let’s trade places.” A gentle hand pulled on Peridot’s arm, coaxing her away from the wall as Lapis turned them around. “I don’t have the patience to walk back to the couch.” Peridot gulped as Lapis faced her back to her, bending over with her elbows against the wall, presenting her with a very clear view of her already soaked entrance, lips swollen and begging for attention. “Do as you please.”

Something dark took over in Peridot upon being given that command. The metal step stool in the corner was levitated over to accommodate the height difference that the mechanic lacked the capacity to be embarrassed of at the moment. She rested her hands on either side of Lapis’s hips and brushed her twitching tentacle against her wetness, pressing herself between her folds as she leaned forward as much as she could, dropping her voice to a near whisper. “That’s a very dangerous thing to say, Lapis.” As she spoke, she moved one hand to angle herself, slipping smoothly into the damp orifice and feeling the blue gem tense beneath her while she let out a heavy huff.

“I don’t care... I trust you... I want you to have your way. Please...” 

The thick scent of Lapis’s heat only made it harder to think clearly and completely disintegrated the control she had over herself. Being given permission, the technician thrust forward roughly, burying herself to the knot in one swift movement. Lapis let out a sharp gasp that segued into a careening moan. Without allowing a single moment for the taller gem to adjust, Peridot withdrew and reentered quickly, biting down on the smooth stone on Lapis’s back, only mindful enough not to clamp down hard enough to crack it. A strangled cry escaped her, only encouraging the technician to continue with her forceful and swift thrusts, reaching deep within the ocean gem. Each movement came at a different angle, Peridot licking along the scorching blue gem as she sought out Lapis’s sweet spot even in her lustful, sex-driven daze. 

“A-ah! Right there!” 

Peridot’s hips stuttered only for a moment as she steadied herself at that angle, her hands trailing along the blue gem’s skin on an invisible path. One arm snaked around her waist to hold her steady as the other hand slipped between her legs, immediately coated with her viscous slickness. Peridot was all too familiar with Lapis’s body, finding her sensitive bud and stroking it relentlessly. The broken words and gasps and breathless moans that awarded her effortless discovery sent a jolt through her being straight to her member, the length twitching thickly within her tight walls as it was navigated in and out. A deep growl rumbled in Peridot’s chest as she pressed her body weight against Lapis’s back, baser instinct taking over now that she was pulling as much pleasure out for Lapis as she could. Her teeth pinched her skin an inch under her gem, and her hips thrust mercilessly, the slap of their wet skin only chasing her restraint further and further away. No words were exchanged, they weren’t necessary, not that either party had the clarity of mind to conjure them. Peridot was making up for lost time, whether she was consciously aware of this or not. Each thrust into Lapis’s silky walls carried enthusiasm and purpose, spurred on with the heavenly noises escaping her. 

Peridot kissed and licked and bit at the blue skin, occasionally offering the drop-shaped stone some attention with a lick or lingering kiss or gentle nip. The fragile gem received the only display of mercy Peridot could muster, mind-numbing warmth and tingles reverberating within her as a coil tightened in her lower abdomen. There was a hot and heavy pressure building in her crotch, thicker than anything she felt before. It was nearly painful. She tried to warn Lapis, but the only noise to escape her was a strangled groan a pitch lower than the ones she’d released so far. She laid her head against Lapis’s back, whimpering helplessly as her thrusts lost rhythm. Her fingers stroked Lapis’s clit with vigor, wanting to provide this beautiful gem every bit of pleasure she deserved, up until the very end. 

With one final deep thrust and a forceful yank of Lapis’s hips back against her, Peridot screamed out her name as she slammed herself as far in as she’d go, knot and all, the first jet of hot fluid spurting not a second later. Lapis huffed breathlessly as she felt the warm liquid fill her, thick and heavy and nearly burning. A small smile tugged at her lips as she panted. Peridot had never been so rough with her, even in their most intense matings. It was exhilarating, even if Lapis hadn’t been given enough time to climax. The technician had been in bad shape before they even got started, she hadn’t expected one. And she didn’t need one. Just hearing the incoherent stream of broken words and cries throughout this breeding, feeling Peridot lose all sense of control, being pricked over and over by her teeth... it was more than enough. Nevermind the delicious sensation of being filled to the brim by her mate at the end. Which... by now, the mechanic was usually done. 

Lapis swallowed and tried to calm her breathing as she opened her eyes and looked down her front. Peridot was still pumping her with thick gushes of fluid, and even knotted, it was beginning to leak out and drip to the floor, and Lapis’s abdomen was slightly distended. Stars, how badly had the smaller gem needed relief? How had she kept control for the past week with so much building up inside? A pang of guilt accompanied the warm fluttering when she remembered... Peridot had held back for her sake. Even when Lapis had tried to start something... for the wrong reason... But even so, she could’ve relieved herself... 

Though Lapis would be lying if she said it didn’t give her a sick sense of satisfaction knowing she had driven Peridot to the edge, that all of this was drawn out by her.

Peridot finally slacked against her, panting so hard Lapis was worried she might poof. “Stars, Lapis...”

“A stool? Really?” Lapis lightly teased the green gem. She knew she couldn’t help it, and honestly she found it cute.

Peridot grumbled in embarrassment before speaking between pants. “I need... to get new limb... enhancers...” 

The ocean gem let out a short laugh and moved her arms so she was supporting herself with her hands instead, making it easier to turn her head just enough to look at Peridot. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Mmhmmm...” the green gem sounded exhausted, and Lapis giggled softly.

“I could tell.”

“Heh...” A few more deep breaths, and Peridot suddenly tensed up. “You didn’t..! Did you?”

Lapis sighed. She didn’t want Peridot to concern herself with that, at least not until she had time to recover. “Well no, but-“ Interrupted by sweet tingles in her groin, Lapis gasped when Peridot’s fingers played with her swollen nub, a tender kiss on her gem.

“No buts...”

Lapis only huffed in response, knowing Peridot wouldn’t leave it be no matter what she said, and lacking the will to resist with her clit being stimulated as sweet loving kisses were pressed to her gem and skin where it had previously been bitten. The stark contrast only made the heat that much stronger, and the slow trickle of fluid into her as well as the tight stretch of Peridot’s knot had her approaching her own edge before she realized it. She whimpered, lowering her head to lay on her forearm as she relaxed in Peridot’s touch, letting the sensations spread through her without any hesitance. Her walls were throbbing, her toes beginning to curl. Peridot kissed along her skin throughout, her lips never pulling away and only smoothing along the surface before pressing another smooch. When that shimmering bright release was finally within reach, Lapis let go, allowing it to wash over smoothly like a comforting blanket.

Lapis’s walls tightening and throbbing thickly around her as a hushed moan of Peridot’s name slipped through her lips brought a smile to the technician’s face. From rough, unrestrained mating, to a gentle loving climax. Two very different ways of showing Lapis how much she wanted to please her, how much she wanted her, how much she loved her. She was certain only they could ever pull off such a contrast.  
—  
“The baby isn’t human. She won’t need to eat or expel. Don’t worry.” 

Peridot merely blinked, staring up at the tall fusion who had opened the door and spoke before the technician had even knocked. “Oh.”

“I know you’re feeling uneasy and nervous right now. Come in and talk with me about it.”

“I-I would... but...” But if she saw Amethyst after the crude comments she made last week, there wouldn’t be anything left of the purple gem. And even though Lapis insisted she’d be fine staying home alone while Peridot came to ask questions, she still worried about her. What if someone - Jasper - broke into the house and harmed her? What if she hurt herself somehow? What if she had one of her emotional fits where she couldn’t stop crying and needed comfort? 

“Amethyst isn’t here right now. It’s just us. And Lapis will be fine. Come. You need a chance to get away and put your mind at ease.” The fusion turned around, bending her index finger in a clear ‘follow me’ gesture. “After all, if something does happen.” She glanced over her shoulder and pulled her shades down with a single finger as Peridot stepped inside, her eyes half lidded in a knowing glance. “All of that stress won’t help you think rationally in a chaotic situation.”

Knowing the fusion was right, the technician sighed and followed her to the couch, setting herself down heavily and resting her elbows on her knees as she stared at the floorboards. “It just doesn’t seem fair. Lapis can’t get away from it, why should I? She deserves a break, not me.”

“And that’s exactly why you need to clear your mind. Being stressed is only going to worsen the anxiety she feels. She’s going to rely on you being a calm constant, someone she can lean on and depend on.” Garnet’s elbows rested on the back of the couch and her hands hung lazily at either side of her, and though Peridot couldn’t see her eyes, she knew she was being stared at.

The technician scratched the back of her neck. “What about Jasper? There’s no way I could fight her! What if I can’t defend Lapis? What if Jasper finds out about the baby and tries to shatter her?” The thought alone sent ice cold anguish down her spine.

“She won’t get very far without us knowing. Besides. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for, Peridot. You poofed Jasper before, afterall.”

“By luck!” The words came out as more of an angry shout than she intended, her voice cracking. 

“You’ve become much more proficient at your powers since then, so even if it was only luck, you could at least hold her off until we get there. Jasper isn’t a threat to you. Forget about her. You need to focus on the baby, and preparing yourself for her arrival.”

The green gem sighed, a turquoise blush brushing across her cheeks as she looked to the side, her form slouching as she admitted defeat to herself. “I don’t even know where to begin. I have no idea what I need to do when she does. How is Lazuli going to release her? How bad is it going to hurt her? I’m...useless. I can’t help.” She hated showing her insecurity outwardly, especially to her idol, but this was weighing on her mind. There was nothing she could do to make things easier on Lapis. Steven had told her about how there was little he could do when Connie’s body was forced to release Andy. She doubted she would be able to offer more of a hand than he was able to, especially when there was no previous data anywhere in any star system regarding gems reproducing, much less procedures on when the new gem was released. She was lost and completely on her own. 

“That’s not at all true, and you know that. The important thing is making sure you’re there for her. The rest will fall into place. She will instinctively find where she feels most comfortable, even if she doesn’t realize yet why she has a strong urge to be there.”

...could...that be why Lapis was so adamant about going downstairs this morning and moving the air conditioner? Muttering something about wanting to be surrounded by the salvaged wood from the barn Bis helped clean up and repurpose for their living room? Surely she wasn’t about to-

Shing!

“See, I told you I could handle it on my-...Peridot?”

The green gem’s eyes locked onto the purple one standing on the warp pad, narrowing dangerously as the quartz returned her stare. “Amethyst.” Uncontrollable animosity crept into her tone. Pearl seemed to tense and fidget with her hands as she took in the clear tension. All hints of foreboding temporarily fled the mechanic, and she found herself standing on her feet before she even thought to do so.

“I uh...” 

“Give me one good reason not to shatter you for what you said.”

The violet gem audibly swallowed before stepping forward, guilt softening her expression more than Peridot had ever seen. Good. “Listen, Peridot. I’m really sorry about going overboard. I had only meant to tease you guys but I guess... jealousy took over. I know it’s no excuse but... I really am sorry and won’t say those things again. That’s your business, and I had no right to invade your privacy like that.”

“Jealousy? You expect me to believe you’re jealous? You? I’m not the one you need to apologize to, in any case. Do you have any idea how many times I have had to console Lapis because now she feels like you all think of her as a slut, and worse yet, that I only want her for that purpose?” A tear of mixed frustration and heartbreak collected in her eye before she blinked it away. At one point, Lapis had even tried to come onto her saying she ‘knew’ that’s what Peridot wanted, that it was the only way to make her happy. The technician would’ve been more than happy to service the ocean gem had it been something Lapis herself wanted, but forcing herself when she’s not only miserable from producing a gem but also thinking it was all Peridot wanted? There was no way. The evening had quickly shifted into a long night of cuddles and tears and comforting. 

“I know Lapis won’t want to see me right now, but please. Tell her I’m sorry and I want to make it up to her somehow. I know I messed-“

“I’m not telling her anything. If you’re truly remorseful, you’ll make the effort to mend the situation yourself.” Taking a few steps forward herself, Peridot clutched a handful of Amethyst’s top and leaned to get close to her face. “I swear to the stars themselves, if even an ounce of you isn’t defective, you’ll-“

“Peridot.” 

Garnet’s voice snapped Peridot out of her confrontational state just before she truly let loose on the Quartz. She turned her attention back to the fusion. “Yes?”

“I suggest heading back home. Lapis needs you.”  
—  
A bright flash of light signaled the arrival of the green gem on the warp pad, and there wasn’t even a fraction of a second before she was sprinting to her shared home as fast as her legs would allow her, past the green and blue houses that were theirs before they decided to live together. She was thankful Bismuth had built their new home only a few houses down. If Lapis needed her, there wasn’t a moment to lose, and while Garnet may have remained calm, there was a hint of urgency to her tone that sent Peridot into panic. 

She thrust the door open with all of her might before freezing in shock, a loud gasp cutting the air as she was met with a harrowing sight. Lapis lay naked on her stomach on the floor, panting loudly and sweating bullets despite the air conditioner being on full blast in the ice cold room. Her dark hair stuck to her skin, soaked with her perspiration, her face glistening with tear trails, and her gem shining brightly.

“LAPIS?!”

Blue eyes opened to peer at her, twinkling with pain and glossy with tears. The sight shattered something in Peridot’s chest, the cracks spreading pain even further when one hand lifted and shakily reached toward her. 

“Peridot... help... please...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we gettin’ somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, gomen.
> 
> Art by me.

“Peridot... help... please...”

The green gem was beside the blue in an instant, her body having acted on adrenaline and moving to her side within a second. A thud echoed in the room as Peridot fell to her knees, reaching out a shaking hand as she stared wide eyed at the suffering gem. The light coming from the stone on her back was blinding, and the heat radiating from her was like a furnace, nearly unbearable but Peridot wasn’t going to allow the discomfort to chase her away from her mate when she needed her so badly. She was going to help even if her body melted in the process, though deep down she knew that was impossible. However, the second her hand made contact with Lapis’s back in what she meant to be a comforting gesture, there was a loud crackle as that section of her form dissipated, drawing a guttural ‘yowch!’ from deep in her chest. It was nearly the exact same as the barrier of the cells back on the ship, only instead of providing an electrical shock to distort any gem who touched it, Lapis’s body was just so hot her form couldn’t handle it. Not dwelling on the pain even for a second, Peridot spoke.

“What happened?! What’s going on?! Lapis?!” Her voice was booming, her panicked words echoing in her ears. Alarm and fear were twisted into a knot in her stomach, snaking throughout her form and paralyzing her. She couldn’t blink. She couldn’t look away. Seeing Lapis in such excruciating pain threatened to pull tears from her eyes. The love of her life was suffering more than she could ever hope to understand, and there was nothing she could do to help! Everything in Peridot hurt, ached at seeing her like this, screamed for her to find help somehow.

“My...my gem! It hurts! It fucking hurts so bad! Help, Peridot! Please!” Her voice cracked with each word, the blue gem choking on her words as she stared up at the technician with desperate eyes, pleading for any sort of relief. Peridot only thought she understood heartbreak before, but this... A tear collected on her lower lid, and she pressed her newly reformed hand to Lapis’s back again, remembering a second too late why she hadn’t been doing so before. A loud zap followed by a sharp cry could be heard from outside.

“I-I can’t! I don’t know what to do! Lapis, what do you need?!” The green gem scrambled to her feet. “I’m going to go get the others!” These words came out a sob, tears now trailing her own cheeks. She was so useless! Lapis was in PAIN!! And she couldn’t do ANYTHING!! She didn’t even know what to do!! “They’ll be able to-“

“NO!” A hand grabbed hold of her ankle, scorching hot and forcing the mechanic to flinch as she fought to keep her foot’s form from warping. “Stay! Don’t go! Stay here!” The agony in her tone almost shattered Peridot right then and there. Lapis... she was enduring such horrible torture. And all because the kindergartener had been careless, had knotted her all those weeks ago. Peridot fell beside her again, scooting as close as she could and reaching for Lapis’s hand, who immediately retracted it and held it close to her own chest. “I know you can’t touch me... just please, PLEASE don’t go...” blue eyes squeezed shut as thick streams of tears spilt and dripped onto the wood below. At least, the small droplets that hadn’t evaporated instantaneously.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Lapis sniffled and repositioned herself, trying her hardest to get into a comfortable position despite the grievous pain splintering all throughout her form, originating at the very core of her being. Was she going to shatter?! Was this going to be it?! Was her gem trying to expel the baby or was it time to release her? She didn’t know what was happening, and that only scared her more. No. Scared was too nice of a way to put it, even terrified would be an understatement. She wanted to scream but lacked the energy to raise her voice above a shout when pleading with Peridot to stay. Bless the green gem. She was staying beside her, not leaving her alone to deal with this, to wait it out until something happened. Surely, something would happen eventually... right? This couldn’t last forever, even if it only ended with her shattering.

But Stars above she wanted it to end NOW!!

She cried out an ugly howl, her nails scratching at the floor like an animal as she began to get more desperate for some sort of relief or grounding. She couldn’t stand, she could hardly lift her head. Lapis didn’t even know pain this intense was possible. She didn’t know it was possible to be driven so mad with torment one would resort to biting their own arm in an attempt to draw focus elsewhere while also providing an ounce of satisfaction of feeling something give.

“Lapis- Lapis stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“I’M ALREADY HURTING!!” Peridot didn’t deserve to be yelled at, she was only concerned was all, but Lapis was in too much agony to feel culpability. “I can’t take it!! Shatter me, Peridot! Please! I-“

“I’m not going to shatter you! You can do this! I know you can!”

“No I can’t!! I’m sorry!! I’m sorry I was awful to you! I’m sorry I couldn’t have the baby, I’m sorry I-“

“Stop it! Lapis, stop! Just try to relax!! You’ll only make it worse!!” Something instinctive finally switched on within the smaller gem, something ancient that told her this would turn out okay, if Lapis would just settle down. “I know it’s hard but please! Take deep breaths.” Garnet had even told her to remain calm for Lapis, that being emotionally collected was crucial. “We’ll get through this. YOU’LL get through this. It’ll-“

“I can’t, Peridot! I ca- AHHHAAaaah...” Lapis’s head tilted downwards, her hands fisting in her hair at the root and visibly pulling in tight clutches. Her arms shook as she did so, and the sight set Peridot into a new wave of panic.

“Lapis?!”

Only choked weeps answered her, and a split second later, a beam of light burst from Lapis’s gem before widening into a cone-shaped spotlight. Faint sparkles glittered in the air around it, and Peridot was transfixed. What was happening?! She’d never seen anything like this happen to a gem! She kept glancing back and forth between the light and Lapis, conflicted on where to focus her attention. She needed to know what was going on, what this light was for if she was going to help Lapis get through it, but she didn’t want to seem absorbed by it in the wrong way, like she wasn’t paying mind to the suffering gem laying in front of her.

Swallowing thickly, she turned her full attention to Lapis’s obstructed face, deciding to just steal a quick glance every few seconds to monitor what was transpiring. “It’s going to be okay, Lapis. You’re going to be okay.” She spoke softly, reaching a tentative hand to the blue gem and very lightly brushing her fingers through her disheveled navy strands, sweet relief flooding her when she realized her hair was safe to touch, just slightly cooler than the rest of her form. Finally, something she could do, however small. She relaxed her hand to bury her fingers deeper. Lapis turned her head to look up at her with tear filled eyes, so much water in them Peridot doubted she could even see through them.

“It hurts so bad...”

“You’ll be okay. It’s almost over.” Peridot hoped. In truth she had absolutely no idea if this was the end or even the beginning, but she had to keep Lapis calm. Fortunately the ocean gem seemed to be easing, though perhaps - as much of a punch to the gut it was - she had simply exhausted herself from thrashing about.

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m-“

“OH STARS!” Lapis squirmed briefly before falling back on the floor with a thump, a whimper leaking from her lips. Peridot opened her mouth to try to offer more calming words, but something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned her gaze to the beam of light that swayed with each of the ocean gem’s heaving breaths, a small dark shape peeking from the glowing stone. Peridot gasped without meaning to, now fully understanding that this was really it.

Lapis sniffled and sobbed, drawing the technician’s attention back to her face. “Lapis. Lapis, it’s okay. She’s coming. You’re doing it. You’re going to be okay.”

“She...she’s coming?! She’s actually... are you sure?!”

“I’m positive! Just- just try to relax! Don’t panic! You’ve got this!”

Lapis let out a pained laugh and wiped her tears away from her cheek, though Peridot could see her lips twitching in a refrained frown. “I just want this to be over...” Her arms crossed in front of her and she laid her head down, eyes sliding closed as a fresh line of tears fell down her skin. Her entire form was quivering, stomach convulsing with held back cries, and it nearly shattered Peridot to witness. Lapis was always so proud and strong...

Shaking her head, Peridot focused on what was unfolding before her. A small bluish greenish stone finally completely emerged from Lapis’s gem, though it was hard to discern its color exactly with it being basked in light. Lapis’s shuddering died down tremendously as soon as the new gem was free, but Peridot could still hear her sniffling as the tiny thing levitated higher and higher within the light. The technician gulped, her hands raising as she tried to sort out what to do. Should she pull the gem out of the light and hopefully end Lapis’s suffering? Was it ready to be separated from Lapis’s glow? Or should she wait until it reached the top of the spotlight? She didn’t want Lapis to hurt anymore, but the hardest part seemed to be done, and she worried taking the new gem away from its mother’s light too early could do more harm than good. Blast the star systems for not having any information! Blast those fused clods for not telling her what to do!

It took the better part of five minutes for the small gem to finish its trek along the light, finally coming to a stop and hovering in place, only slightly raising and lowering. Lapis panted, thankfully no longer crying but still twitching with what seemed to be after-pains, the soreness of overexertion. Peridot’s arms shook as she reached for the tiny stone she had helped create, her hands forming a cup beneath it to cradle it, and as soon as her hands entered the beam of light, the glow faded to nothing, the gem falling into her hands as Lapis let out a sigh.

Before Peridot could even steal a glimpse of the gem in her hand, a boom accompanying a cloud of blue smoke stole her attention away. She turned her gaze from her hands just as Lapis’s gem clattered to the hard floor, a tiny light pulsating in its center for a moment before dimming. A heavy weight settled in Peridot’s stomach. Lapis...had poofed?

Guilt and self-reproach for not doing more festered and bubbled in Peridot’s chest, but she swallowed it down, picking Lapis up in her right hand. It was over. Lapis could rest. There was nothing Peridot could’ve done. All that mattered was the ocean gem could take her time and recover in the safety of her gem, free of pain and any suffering. She deserved to take as long as she needed, Peridot would take care of the baby gem and protect Lapis until she was ready to come out. The technician brought the blue gem up to her lips, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to its surface.

“You did it, Lapis. You did good. I’m so proud of you.”

Pulling herself to her feet, the green gem paced over to the couch, sitting down and placing Lapis carefully on the ocean gem’s favorite pillow, a deep blue one, still gently holding the tiny gem in her other hand, using only the slightest of touches to keep it in place as though any pressure would cause her to shatter like glass. Once she was certain Lapis was stable and wouldn’t fall off, Peridot sighed, bringing her hands together to expand the surface she could support the baby on. With a heavy gulp, she unfolded her fingers, letting the tiny stone fall to the middle of her hands and into her view. A mild fluttering danced in her chest when she took in the blue and green gem. She was a shape unlike any cut Peridot had seen before. Not quite a teardrop like Lapis, not as triangular as Peridot. Somewhere directly in the middle, but such a beautiful shape in itself. She was largely various shades of blue with some of Peridot’s bright neon green flecked within and blending in spots to create teal. Her coloration was, in a word, unique. But she was gorgeous and absolutely perfect in Peridot’s eyes. She was neither a Lapis or a Peridot. She was a combination. A hybrid. Something totally new. What gem was she? What would her physical form look like? What powers would she have? So many questions began floating in Peridot’s mind, questions she would have to wait to have answers to, but her chest felt full, and tears of joy collected in her eyes. She gingerly trailed her thumb over the tiny surface, amazed by how perfectly smooth she was. Lapis was smooth, but like all gems, there were minor imperfections that everyone developed over time that Peridot never truly realized were there until now. Minor nicks and scratches and bumps. Not the baby. She was flawless.

“Oh, Lapis. I wish you could look at her. She’s...she’s perfect. You’re going to love her.”

A knock on the door drew Peridot’s gaze upward. It swung open to reveal Garnet, Pearl, and Bismuth standing with worried expressions. Pearl spoke, having been the one to open the door.

“We came as soon as Garnet said it’d be safe. Is everything okay? Where’s Lapis?”

Peridot only afforded them an annoyed look, not too thrilled to have visitors just invite themselves over during such an emotional time, but glanced down at Lapis at her side, her hand closing over and hiding their baby from sight. “She’s right here. What do you want anyway?”

Bismuth stepped past the other two and allowed herself inside, instantly forcing Peridot to tense up and eyes to widen in an affronted stare-down. This bitch really... “We wanted to make sure you two- oh my stars! What happened to the floor?!”

The technician begrudgingly allowed her eyes to drift to where Bismuth was staring. How had she not noticed the black scorch marks where Lapis had been laying? “Things happen.”

“What did you two do, light a bonfire in your house?!” Peridot ground her teeth, her patience dwindling away as she did her best to bite her tongue. She wanted so badly to scream at them to leave, wanting to be left alone with her mate and child to ensure their safety, but she had the common sense to know these visitors weren’t going to hurt them. Didn’t make them any less annoying. Bismuth let out a heavy sigh. “Well, I have some spare wood from the barn left over I can use to replace it tomorrow-“

“You will not!”

Bismuth flinched and her jaw dropped as she looked at the petite gem. “Why not? What’s your problem, Tiny?”

“You’re my problem! All three of you are my problem!” Holding the hand concealing the baby behind her, she pointed at them with a shaky finger, her anger starting to leak out uncontrollably. “You think you can just walk into our home whenever you feel like it?!”

Pearl’s hands curled into fists as her eyes narrowed dangerously. “We came here to check on you, you ungrateful twerp!”

Garnet cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the three other gems. “Pearl, Bismuth, stop. Peridot has a point. We got our answer. I know you two were excited to see the new gem, but we need to allow them some space. Especially since Lapis is trying to rest. We don’t want to risk disturbing her in her gem, and Peridot needs time to process. They’ll come to us when they’re ready.”

The Crystal Gems looked back to Peridot, and out of pure instinctive reflex, she hissed at them. Her rational side knew she was being ridiculous, but something burning deep inside her was ready to tear them apart if they came any closer to her vulnerable partner and their precious child. She would literally fight them to the death to protect them, regardless of who they were and what their intentions were. A monster was clawing at her from within, itching to dig into these audacious annoyances and teach them a lesson for invading their home, but she held it at bay. Relief flooded her and the creature slipped back into hibernation as soon as the visitors left, and Peridot let out a sigh, opening her hand to look down at the tiny gem again.

“Nobody’s ever going to hurt you. I promise you that.” She set her down gently beside her mother on the pillow, laying and spreading across the couch herself, resting her chin on her arm as she looked on at her favorite two gems in the entire universe, her chest full and warm with love. The new gem was only maybe a quarter of Lapis’s size, if even that big, but that only made Peridot feel even more endeared. Such a tiny vulnerable thing... and she would never allow any harm to come its way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets violent.

Twitches of anxiety riddled through Peridot’s form, and she began to wonder if running tests would be necessary at this point. It shouldn’t be taking this long... Lapis should’ve been back by now, and the baby? There was no telling if this was normal, she was the first ever of her kind. But Lapis definitely shouldn’t be taking three weeks to reform.

Peridot stared at the two gems on the table, just as she had the past few weeks, hoping and praying even just one of them would glow at the very least. Her heel bounced, her fingers positioned at her lips as she bit at her nails, and a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. She had remained calm the first week, knowing reforming could take time, especially when a gem is horrendously injured, but every day since then only heightened her apprehension. What if Lapis wouldn’t reform? What if she had shattered internally and only the outer surface of her gem was intact? What if her light had just...gone out? Was that even possible? Garnet had promised her Lapis would be okay, but for all Peridot knew, she could just be lying to her to keep her hopeful, which, truth be told, was more cruel than just telling her! To keep her sitting here day after day, staring at Lapis’s gem, hoping for something to happen...

The technician shook her head. No. Garnet wasn’t sadistic enough for that. She would just have to keep waiting.

Peridot sighed, scooping Lapis up carefully in her hands and bringing her close to her face. “Come on, Laz... give me something - anything - any sign you’re okay in there... I miss you and I’m worried about you...” she spoke in that soft, loving voice she reserved only for the ocean gem, and her lips brushed against her smooth surface in a feather light kiss.

Despair fled from her heart a moment later when a faint light beckoned for her to open her eyes. In the center of Lapis’s gem was a tiny glow, pulsating a couple times before dimming once again, but it was more than enough to bring a tear to Peridot’s eye. There was some life in the eerily still gem, after all! Her mate was still in there...

But... why was she taking so long?

Shaking her head, she decided it’d be best to simply be patient. Now that she knew Lapis was okay in there, she could relax a bit. Perhaps their child was okay too and just hadn’t decided on a form. After all, it would be her big debut! The first of her kind. First impressions would be very important!

Remaining hopeful, the green gem placed Lapis back on the pillow and yawned, stretching one arm high over her head as the other crossed over. She had nothing else to do, and after three weeks of watching almost nonstop, a few minutes of resting her eyes wouldn’t hurt anything.  
—  
The tickle of something brushing across her hair stirred Peridot from her light sleep, her nose scrunching and eyelids squeezing in protest as she shifted, wanting to slip back into blissful unawareness. The window must be drafty, she’ll have to repair it when-

There it was again, but more firm and definitely not a breeze. Then again, this time being undeniably the touch of fingers combing through her hair. And she knew that touch, knew exactly who it belonged to.

Peridot’s eyes snapped open and she threw herself up off the couch, her hands supporting her upper half as she stared at the blue gem sitting in front of her, a slight smirk on the gem’s lips.

“Hey.”

“Lapis!” The kindergartener scooted closer and circled her arms around her mate in a tight hug, squeezing her with every ounce of strength she had, tears burning their way through their ducts. “You’re back! You’re finally here!”

The ocean gem snorted and giggled, laying a hand to the top of Peridot’s head. “Yes, yes. I’m back. Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did!” Peridot pulled back to look up into Lapis’s eyes, brilliant blue pools she always found herself getting lost in. “What took you so long? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Peri.” The taller gem leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the mechanic’s gem. “Releasing the baby took a lot out of me, and then I was nervous about coming out and seeing her, and I couldn’t decide on an outfit.” That’s right! In all the excitement of seeing her again, Peridot hadn’t even thought that her appearance may have changed. The ocean gem stood, holding her arms out to display her new look. “What do you think?”

Lapis had switched back to a long, flowy skirt that brushed across the top of her feet, a slit running down one side and providing the slightest tease of skin. She no longer wore shoes, which led Peridot to assume the pants and sandals just weren’t doing it for Lapis, even after several years. Her top hadn’t changed much from her last two, but now had two frilly strips of fabric fluttering down from the center, wrapping around to the back where they formed a singular drape of fabric. A star proudly sat on Lapis’s right side, and her entire outfit had taken on a slightly greener hue, but what really caught Peridot’s attention... was the triangular gem sitting squarely in the middle of her chest at the very point of her V-neck, connecting the two strips of pale blue fabric. The gem was identical to her own, her same shade of green, and only slightly a different shape. Lapis giggled and rested her fingertips upon the shiny thing, clearly having noticed Peridot’s stare.

“Deciding where I should place this took a great deal of time. First I was going to have a one-strap top with this hooking it over my shoulder, then I thought of having it on a belt, then a necklace... but ultimately decided to put it where humans would have their hearts.”

A silly grin spread over Peridot’s cheeks, her hands lifting near her chest as she stared sparkly-eyed at the ocean gem. To say she was touched... understatement of the millennium. “You... You look so gorgeous, Laz. I love it!”

Lapis’s cheeks darkened to a deep blue. “Heh, thanks.” She focused her attention on the tiny gem sitting on the table, settling herself back onto the couch next to Peridot, her eyes never leaving the baby. “I was hoping she’d have formed by the time I was ready. I’ve never seen a gem like her before, have you?”

“Never! Maybe she’s a Chrysocolla? Or perhaps Labradorite? I know they have similar colorations but I’ve never been around one personally.”

Lapis carefully picked the tiny stone up, her hand shaking as she held her as though she was a shard of glass. “Well, no matter what Gem she is, she’s beautiful.” Her free hand lifted to her face, wiping away a tear that had just formed on her lower lid. “Look at her, Peri. We made her. We made this gem. She’s part of us.”

The technician leaned against Lapis’s arm, wrapping her own around it and resting her head on the ocean gem’s shoulder. “She’s the most perfect gem to ever exist.” Lapis’s arm shifted and circled around her, pulling the smaller gem closer. The movement forced Peridot to shift herself, and Lapis took the opportunity to kiss Peridot’s gem.

“Thank you for helping me through her release. I couldn’t have done it without you there to keep me somewhat calm.”

Peridot scoffed, trying her best to ignore the heat under her own skin. “Don’t be ridiculous. There’s no reason to thank me. I couldn’t just leave you there to suffer alone... I just wish I would’ve been able to do something to alleviate the pain.”

Lapis lightly sighed, her hand curling around the small gem as the other pulled Peridot’s arm, taking her down with her as she laid on her back. The technician’s head hit her chest as she fell over the mirror gem. “There wasn’t anything you could’ve done, and you know that. Besides. It was all worth it to be able to hold this precious little girl in my hand.”

A small, satisfied smile pulled the corners of Peridot’s lips and her eyelids slid halfway shut, looking at the stone held securely in Lapis’s hand. She shifted to rest her head under Lapis’s chin, the position they had fallen into many a time that they both found comfortable. “She’s perfect. Just like her mother.”  
—  
“So...she still hasn’t formed? Not even a glow?” Pearl inquired from across the room. Lapis and Peridot situated themselves on the couch, Peridot glaring down the former servant and fusion with a heated scowl, her arms folded tightly. Her protective instincts were in overdrive, being in a setting that wasn’t her home while others were around, potential threats to Lapis and their gem. She couldn’t even speak, the only noises escaping her being growls and a sharp hiss when someone stepped too close.

“According to Peridot, no, unfortunately.” Lapis looked down at the minuscule gem in her hand, hoping that maybe, just maybe, their friends could help.

“I took two weeks to regenerate once, only once, and it felt like forever even to me. Are you sure she’s...”

“She has to be! Why wouldn’t she be?!”

“Well...” Garnet spoke lowly, carefully. “We don’t have any way of knowing what’s normal and what isn’t given this is the first occurrence in all of gem hist-“

“We know that. That just makes it that much harder!”

A defeated, forced laugh drew attention to the purple gem standing in the corner, staring down at the floor and refusing to look at the group. “Wouldn’t it be so funny if the baby wasn’t even a true gem like us? She could simply be like the rocks here on earth. You guys went through all of that trouble, and she’s just a lifeless bundle of minerals with no real purpose-“

“Amethyst!” Pearl shouted at the gloomy gem.

Lapis’s brows narrowed and her stomach twisted in anger, and she could sense Peridot tensing up as well as a guttural growl escaped her. “Say that again, bitch.”

Dark eyes flickered up to glare at Lapis. “I’m just as concerned as you all are. But let’s be real for one damn minute here. She took, what, one month to form when it takes Gems hundreds if not thousands of years to develop? Get real. You have to accept the strong possibility that that stone in your hand is simply that, a stone. A pebble. A crystal like the ones on earth. Lifeless. Just a fucking rock. There’s NOTHING inside it!”

Garnet’s voice was rough with unbridled rage. “Amethyst, go to your room right now. Before-“

Peridot slammed the purple gem against the wall, her right fist curled in Amethyst’s top. “I’m gonna fucking shatter you right now, whore. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have ANY idea in that THICK head of yours just how much producing that ‘rock’ took out of Lapis? How much energy it sapped out of her? How long it took her to recover from the horrendous pain and physical wear of releasing her? Don’t fucking try it, saying there’s no life in there.” Her left fist made contact with Amethyst’s jaw before Peridot had even registered her own movement, knocking the Crystal Gem to the floor. There was a collective gasp from all others present, Pearl speaking in a quivering, worried voice.

“Peridot- let’s take a moment to-“

“I’m gonna kill you!” A purple hand wrapped around the technician’s ankle, yanking her down roughly. Her back made contact with the floor with a loud thump, forcing the air out of her system in a rough ‘oomf.’ Before she had a chance to react, the violet stone rolled on top of the green, straddling her thighs and holding her hands down beside her head, spit splattering onto Peridot’s face with each word. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ touch me again, you know-it-all clown. Just because you’re delusional doesn’t mean I am! You just don’t want to accept the FACTS!” Her voice cracked with the last word as Peridot yanked her arm out of Amethyst’s hold with unexpected strength, fist slamming into her chin and sending her reeling back. Seizing the opportunity, the mechanic pulled herself out from under the defective Quartz, her foot crashing into her side and knocking her back onto the floor.

“Girls! Stop!” Garnet’s voice came from above Peridot, and within seconds, the green gem found herself lifted off the floor as Pearl rushed over and helped Amethyst up, but didn’t remove her hands to hold her back. “Amethyst, you need to be more considerate. Peridot, you need to control your instinctive aggression. We are not your enemy, even if some of us say stupid things.”

“Amethyst is my enemy! She’s done nothing but make inappropriate comments to Lapis since the very start! I KNEW she wasn’t truly sorry when she apologized! I’m gonna tear her limb from-“

Her heart sank and all went still in the room when a bone-chilling shriek pierced the air. In Lapis’s voice. Without even looking at what caused her mate such extreme distress, her teeth sank into the arm of her captor, resulting in her falling to the floor. Scrambling onto her feet, she ran in Lapis’s direction, her fury increasing ten fold and pure instinct taking over as she found the ocean gem pinned to the couch with one of her attacker’s hands, the other hand holding their baby.

“What is this...thing? It’s so damn ti-“ Peridot flung herself at the giant gem, biting down on the arm restraining Lapis, her metal powers going haywire and sending anything even slightly metallic into a frenzy, floating in a fast moving whirlpool above their heads. “OW! Why you little-“ The metal rod used to provoke fires impaled the quartz soldier in the head, piercing directly between her eyes and poofing her instantly, narrowly missing her gem. Peridot acted quick, catching the tiny gem just before she collided with the table, allowing the orange gem to crash onto the floor alongside the rod. She turned to the quivering ocean gem, who was panting with wide eyes focused on the intruder laying on the floor. The faintest glimmer alerted the forming of tears.

“Sh-sh-she... how did she...”

“Are you okay, Lapis?! What happened?!”

“J-Jasper... she just... ran in and atta-“

A brilliant glow captured their attention, urging them to watch in incredulous horror as Jasper reformed before even a minute had passed. The formless mass of light shifted and warbled before the silhouette of her body was pronounced, the shape of her hair fluffing out just as the light faded. Her amber eyes glared down at the couple, her hands clenched into fists. Peridot curled her own hand over the new gem as she shouted at the brute.

“What are you doing here?! What do you want with us? Why would you-“

“Shut up! Your barking hurts my ears! I came here to settle what you started. Lapis is no longer in heat... but you.” Her yellow eyes narrowed. “You are.”

Peridot shuddered in fear, the towering gem looming over her. “I-“

“But.” The orange gem turned her gaze to Peridot’s fisted hand. “I saw that thing. If that’s what I think it is....” yellow eyes locked onto green, piercing deep into Peridot’s very being with unmasked hatred. “The Diamonds will know about this. How lowly do you have to be?”

A deep growl clawed out of Peridot’s throat, the green gem only restraining herself long enough to hand Lapis their child before lunging herself onto the giant. In the blink of an eye, her hands grasped fistfuls of peach-colored hair as she locked her legs around Jasper’s neck, releasing her hair only once she was secure. Something violent and primal was awakened in Peridot, and her nails dragged over the Quartz’s face, particularly focused on and around her eyes as though the dark beast within her longed to scratch them out of their sockets. The whole attack consumed less than five seconds, and Jasper seemed nearly unfazed, letting out a growl more annoyed than hurt, one of her large hands taking hold of Peridot.

The technician felt air brushing over her form as she was thrown down, colliding with the floor with more force than she would’ve imagined possible. “You pride yourself on your intelligence, but how fucking stupid can you be?! You never had a CHANCE!” With this shout, Jasper lifted her foot off the floor, moving it over Peridot’s chest... and slamming it down with all of her strength.

“PERIDOT!!!” Lapis screamed in terror as a puff of green smoke replaced the gem she loved, her pain only intensifying when she heard Peridot’s gem click against the floor. Immediately she reached down to grab her, to pull her away from the fuming Jasper, but her arm was kicked back, forcing a cry out of her throat.

“I’ll never understand how you could choose such a weak worthless gem as your partner! And to try and produce a new gem with her is just SICK!” The crack of a whip snapped in the air, wooshing through the air at Jasper’s head before being clutched by the soldier effortlessly. Her attention turned to the smaller Quartz. “And you. You still haven’t learned your lesson! You can’t do shit to me!” With one flick of her wrist, Amethyst was flung by her whip and sent flying into the other two Crystal Gems. Jasper scoffed and turned towards the door. “When Yellow Diamond finds out what you’ve done... all that’s going to remain of your little band of misfits will be shards.”

The door slammed behind the Quartz, and she was gone before any of the gems had a chance to react. Lapis swallowed, still shaking in surprise and fear, but bent down and picked up the small green gem, holding her close to her chest.

“I-I’m so sorry, Peridot... I didn’t react in time to help you...” A tear of guilt burned a line down her cheek. “You tried to help me and-“

“Lapis.” The ocean gem couldn’t look up at the fusion, her guilt pulling her down with its gravity, like a brick in her chest. “Peridot will be fine. Jasper surprised all of us and took advantage of the distraction. There’s no way to know how long she’s been waiting for a chance to strike. Don’t blame yourself. At least you didn’t get poofed again. Peridot and your baby will need you to look after them now. Jasper will be back. Go home; she won’t dare attack you with so many gems around.”

Her brain failed to conjure up words to respond, and all a teary-eyed Lapis could do was nod and do as told.  
—  
The shifting of fabric was the only noise in the house as Lapis pulled her blanket closed over her shoulders, staring down at the two gems laying on the bed in front of her crossed legs. How could she allow Peridot to be poofed? Why hadn’t she reacted in time? How could she freeze up again? She hated herself for locking up whenever Jasper was around. She was officially a threat, Lapis needed to be ready to fight her the second she shows up. For the safety of the ones she loved.

And then there was that damn Amethyst.

Blue eyes moved to and locked on the stone she went through so much pain to bring into the world. What if Amethyst was right? What if... the baby was only a rock? What if-

Bright light expanded from the middle of Peridot’s gem, the triangular crystal floating off the bed and hovering to the side, the technician coming back just an hour after being poofed. A ping of guilt struck Lapis from inside her chest. She had left Peridot alone for three..whole... weeks...

The technician stood beside the bed, and Lapis immediately took in her appearance changes. Her yellow visor was swapped for one of a jade color, shaped like a star with rounded points, the two bottom ‘legs’ shorter than the rest, acting as the bridge over her nose. Her top was a darker, bluer color with a half star on Peridot’s right side, presumably the other half wrapping around and falling on her back. A gem resembling Lapis’s own sat proudly in the middle of her chest.

Arms threw themselves around Lapis before she could even breathe a word of how stunning Peridot’s new look was, the short gem climbing on the bed and cuddling close to her. “I’m sorry, Lapis! I-“

“What?! No! I’m the one who should be sorry!” She returned the embrace but not before wrapping the blanket around Peridot’s form as well. “You got poofed protecting me, and what did I do? Nothi-“

“You kept our baby safe! That’s something!”

The baby...

Streams of tears spilt from her eyes before she could stop them, and the water gem pulled herself away from the mechanic.

“Lapis?”

“What if Amethyst’s right? What if-“

As if simply to prove her wrong, a second glow made both gems freeze up, their eyes wide, pupils dilated to nearly nothing. Their heads whipped around to the small gem now lifting off the bed. Without thinking, they reached for each other’s hands, squeezing one another tight as a light burst from the gem, molding from a small bundle to a defined shape. Lapis let go of Peridot’s hand to move her arms under the new gem to catch her when she inevitably fell. The light faded, and a mass fell into her eager hands that then pulled close to her, both parents taking in their precious gem’s appeance. Her skin was a bright aquamarine the fell between their own colors, her fluffy hair a dark teal with blonde and blue highlights the exact shade of her parents’ hair, and a few strands of a lighter, more green color. Her gem fell in the middle of her forehead like Peridot’s, the teardrop flipped from Lapis’s so the tip was pointing down. She was covered by a dress, teal on top with a darker color for the skirt. Her eyes squeezed for a second before opening for the first time, curious ocean green pupils darting aimlessly about her surroundings before settling on Lapis’s face. A large smile pulled the little girl’s lips back, an unabashed giggle bursting forth as her tiny hands reached up, fisting and opening repeatedly in a grabby motion. The sight instantly drew endeared cries from her parents, tears falling down both their faces uncontrollably.

“Look at her, Peridot! Oh my stars! I-I can’t believe-“

“I’ve never seen something so perfect, so adorable!” Peridot pressed her hand gently to the baby’s head, passing her hand through the soft hair that flared up in front. “We gotta name her something as special as she is! Since we don’t know what gem she is, welcome to the world, little Lapidot!”

“We are NOT naming her Lapidot! What kind of name is that?” The words were spoken lighthearted, rippling with amusement as a laugh crept into her tone. She lifted the baby up to her face, pressing a kiss to her tiny pointed nose and following up with a peck to her cheek. “I love her so much!” She turned her watery gaze to her mate, a goofy crooked smile on her face. “Thank you, Peridot.”

“What? Why are you thanking me?! You did the hard part!” The technician leaned against the ocean gem, stroking the backs of her fingers down the baby gem’s cheek with the lightness of a feather. “I didn’t think I could love her as much as I do... my heart feels so full, Lapis. I might explode.” Green eyes returned to blue, gentle and sparkling with adoration. “I love both of you.”

Lapis let out a soft laugh, turning her attention back to the tiny gem. “That’s it. I know what to name her now. Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a little dance* no more hiding my art of the gemling :p


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack. Sorry it took awhile. Fluff doesn’t come as easily as smut lol.
> 
> Major fluff ahead.

Tiny little arms flinched and quivered, one stretching aimlessly to the side as the small gem let out a whine in her sleep before her arm retracted and fell onto her stomach. She nuzzled closer to Lapis’s chest, hiding her face before settling back down, finally stilling. The ocean gem rocked her gently, an instinct that kicked in shortly after the baby’s arrival, something she automatically started doing even though it confused both her and Peridot at first. But once Love’s green eyes slipped closed as the cutest yawn escaped her, there was no questioning what had overtaken her. ‘Maternal instinct’, as Connie had called it.

The technician leaned against Lapis’s side, her mouth not once allowing her cheeks a rest from the broad smile even for a moment. It had been an hour since they first met their little treasure, and neither parent had the will to move from their place on their bed, the baby cradled in Lapis’s thin arms. Peridot wouldn’t outright say it, but she was glad Lapis hadn’t tried to hand her over. She wasn’t as strong as the mirror gem. Her arms weren’t as long. If she hurt the baby or dropped her... she would shatter herself.

“When she wakes up, we need to ask her what gem she is. Fusions know what they are, so I’m confident she knows.”

Lapis snorted and chortled, her head falling back as she shook with mirth, mindful not to rattle Love too much. “Peri! I don’t think she can talk yet.”

“Don’t be silly, Lazuli. All gems come out fully functional. She may be small but I’m sure she-“

“She wasn’t made the way other gems are though. She wasn’t made like we were. If she’s anything like Andy, Connie says it’ll take her a long time to pick up things like talking.”

“How long we talking about? A few weeks?”

“Two years.”

Peridot’s eyelids dropped halfway as her smile faded, turning to the ocean gem. “You’re joking me. That’s not funny, Lapis.” 

“No, I’m serious. That’s why Andy hasn’t said anything around us yet. He can’t.”

“Hmm...” the technician turned back to the tiny gem cuddled up to her mother, her small hand twitching in her sleep. Warmth spread throughout Peridot’s chest watching her. Even if it took her a hundred years to say one word, their child was perfect and she wouldn’t change a thing. “How’d you come up with the name Love? I was going to suggest other names but you seemed so set, and frankly I agree it really fits her.”

“Well...” Even out of the corner of her eye, Peridot could see Lapis’s face darken to a deep blue, but she could also make out her mouth curving upward. “We made her out of love, for starters. And we both love her. Not to mention she’s already such a sweetheart. But.” Her head turned to Peridot who returned her gaze. “I’m curious. What did you have in mind?”

The engineer scratched the back of her head, the corner of her lip twitching up in an embarrassed grimace. Excited curiosity sparkled in Lapis’s pupils, and there was no way Peridot could resist answering her. “Heh... nothing as fitting or thoughtful... at first I thought Lazuli, because she’s not a Lapis but she came from you and shares a lot of similarities, but that would be too confusing. Then I thought about Pierre or Percy, but our child deserves to be named something unique, not something ripped off a TV show! And then... Lapidot. Because she’s a mix of us.” If Peridot has been some type of Earth animal, her ears would’ve perked up. She wouldn’t be surprised if a lightbulb spawned above her head as something clicked in her brain. “A mix of us... Lapis, that’s it!” Her small hands grabbed her mate’s shoulders and gently shook her. Lapis’s eyes widened in shock at first but narrowed in annoyance, eyes flicking to Love who was stirred from sleep, thankfully only for a moment as she nestled close to Lapis again within seconds of Peridot noticing and letting go.

“What’s what?”

“Lapidot makes for a lousy name, but it’s her gem type!!” One of Lapis’s brows arched downward as the other raised in a skeptical stare. “It all makes sense now! She’s not a lapis. She’s not a peridot. But she can’t be anything else because she was made from OUR gems, using OUR minerals. She’s both of our gemstones in one! Look, looklooklook.” Peridot scooted close, pointing at Love’s gem. “Her gem looks almost exactly like yours, but has flecks of a peridot gem shining through in there that are obviously altering the shape of her cut. She is literally a perfect mix!... Well,” she moved her hand to her chin, curling her index finger against it. “Her gem looks a tad more like a lapis so chances are minerals she inherited from your gem make up a slightly higher percentage than from mine. Which makes sense given you were the one to produce her. I should’ve ran some tests before she formed to calculate the exact-“

Weight settled on Peridot’s shoulders as Lapis wrapped an arm around them, laughing joyfully. “You nerd, I get the picture. But.” The laugh in her tone faded away, a darkness coming over her face in an aura that would intimidate anyone other than Peridot. “Had you run tests on her without my approval, we would’ve had a long chat.”

“Come on, Laz. You know I wouldn’t do anything that I thought might hurt her.”

Lapis sighed, a small smile pulling one corner of her mouth as she looked back at her bundle of joy. “I know... here.” Carefully the ocean gem moved her arms away from herself, pushing them and Love in Peridot’s direction. “You should hold your daughter.”

Peridot inhaled sharply through her nose, her arms curling close to her chest as she stared wide-eyed at the tiny being offered to her. She didn’t trust herself... she really didn’t trust herself. “I’m... I’m sorry, I-“

“Peri. It’s okay. You aren’t going to drop her or hurt her. Take her.” 

The technician twitched the fingers in her left hand, rubbing them together nervously before deciding to trust Lapis’s judgment, praying she wouldn’t ruin the confidence the ocean gem had in her. She gingerly placed her hands next to Lapis’s under their little one, shifting into a more comfortable position once the blue gem pulled her hands away. Love was heavier than expected, which made her anxiety flare for a second before melting away as something deep inside her knew exactly what to do, how to cradle her close to her own body. The transfer had roused the tiny gem from her sleep, bright eyes looking around confused and staring up at Peridot with innocent curiosity. The engineer gulped, suddenly feeling as though she was on trial and any wrong move would bring permanent consequences. 

All of that apprehension faded away when her tiny mouth opened in a wide toothless smile, an adorable giggle escaping her as pudgy hands raised up towards Peridot’s face making grabby motions. Lapis let out a soft laugh.

“See, Peri? She likes you already - woah, are you okay?”

“Hm?-“ Peridot moved a hand, balancing Love on one arm, to wipe at her eye, feeling her fingers come away wet with tears. “Oh. I’m fine, just...” Supporting the baby in two arms once again, Peridot lifted her closer to her face, tears building quickly and blinding her as she brushed her nose against Love’s forehead. “I love her so much, Lapis...” A flinch wracked Peridot’s body when a tiny hand grabbed her visor with unexpected strength, pulling them off the technician’s face before she even realized it. “Hey!” 

Lapis snickered as Peridot pried the glass out of Love’s hand, the laugh escalating in volume which in turn dissolved the technician’s resistance to letting out her own chuckle. “I think she likes them.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Peridot slid the visor back on before tapping Love’s tiny nose with her finger. “Silly girl, I need these.”

The angelic sound of Love’s tiny laugh brought wide smiles to the much older gems, amusement melting into awed excitement when she started babbling. “Ba- baba- ma!” Her stubby fingers made another grab for Peridot’s visor, only to be caught by the engineer’s hand and held back.

“Lapis, she’s trying to speak!”

“I heard!”

“Bah!” The petite gem fidgeting in Peridot’s hold, lifting herself in an attempt to get closer to the visor but falling forward against the mechanic’s chest with a small ‘oof.’ Rather than move to get up again, the teal gem merely yawned, blinking lazily a few times before nuzzling closer to Peridot, almost instantly going back to sleep. The broad grin of merriment faded into a soft smile as Peridot rubbed her back. Lapis sighed pleasantly, reaching over to run her fingers through the fluffy dark hair of their daughter.

“Maybe Connie was wrong. She might just carry full conversations before we know it.”  
—  
The hush of fabric brushing together was the only sound as Lapis laid their baby girl on their bed, careful not to disturb her sleep. The ocean gem hovered over her supported by her elbows, her legs resting to the side as she stared down at her angel with sheer admiration and adoration. 

Peridot’s whisper broke the peaceful silence. “Any idea why she’s been sleeping almost this entire time? It’s been a few hours.”

“She’s so small. Her gem probably exhausted all of its energy producing her first physical form.” Leaning all of her weight onto her left arm, she stroked the hybrid’s cheek with the back of her right index finger. The bed tilted to the left as Peridot fell onto all fours, crawling the short distance so she could lay beside her girls, head resting on one arm as her free hand ran through Love’s soft locks. 

“Sounds logical. I wonder if she’ll always be this small.”

“I hope not. As cute as she is, her size will only put her in danger, especially with...”

“I’ll grind that clod into the ground if she dares to touch her. Let’s not focus on that. All I want to think about is how perfect she is. And you.”

The ocean gem blushed and turned to the technician, bending her head down to kiss her lips with immeasurable tenderness. “You’re cute.”

Peridot groaned, pushing back on Lapis’s shoulders and squeezing her eyes shut, cheeks flaring with a hot blush. “Don’t say that! I am not!” 

Lapis merely laughed, falling onto the bed on the other side of Love, curling around her slightly. “Deny it all you want. I know where she got her adorableness. And it wasn’t me.”  
—  
Peridot awoke with a start, panic splitting down her form and almost poofing her when she noticed the bed was empty beside her. Lapis and Love were missing. Brushing her hand over where they had been resting, her chest was filled with bricks. Ice cold. They’d been gone for awhile.

The room blurred around her as she flung herself off the bed and onto her feet, sprinting towards the door and down the steps. Her feet fumbled and disobeyed her command, nearly tripping over themselves to send her tumbling down the steps if her reflexes hadn’t allowed her to catch herself.

“Lapis?!” She called out hoarsely into the dark house, ears metaphorically perking to listen for any sounds. 

“Over here, Peri!”

The technician’s entire form relaxed and slouched as she sighed in relief, finally noticing the dim light coming from the TV in the living room. Immediately she turned to walk in that direction. “You scared me. I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Sorry. Love got restless and you were sound asleep so I brought her down here to play. She’s already figured out crawling, look!”

Sure enough, upon stealing a look over the back of the couch, Peridot was welcomed to the sight of the small gem crawling on the floor, making her way to one of Lapis’s paintbrushes laying near the TV stand. “You didn’t wake me up to tell me?” Peridot said the words critically, though she knew her expression busted her feigned annoyance, a crooked smile pulling at her lips.

“You looked so peaceful, sue me! But we need to get her actual toys. Soon.” The infant gem sat on the floor, her form highlighted by the muted TV screen playing the first season of Camp Pining Hearts, and shook one paintbrush in each hand, giggling innocently. The sound sent a flurry of butterflies fluttering within Peridot’s chest, her entire form warming. 

“Indeed.” Walking around the couch, she settled beside the taller gem. “I-“

“Peri, I need to ask you something.” Lapis’s voice was monotone with seriousness, her blue eyes straying from their offspring to stare directly into Peridot’s.

“Oh, uh, sure. What is it?” In truth, the engineer was worried about what could be on Lapis’s mind. She seemed almost upset, had Peridot done something wrong? Was she going to ask to call off the engagement?!

“How much did you suffer while I was out?”

...huh? “What do you mean?”

“Those three weeks after I poofed. Didn’t your... heat... bother you?” Her voice dropped several volume levels, as though she was worried Love might know what she was saying, what she was referring to. Peridot followed her example, speaking barely above a whisper herself.

“I know you want honesty, so... yes. It did. But I was too worried about you to really notice. That was the last thing I cared about when I had both of you to watch after and wait for.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” One corner of her mouth curved upwards as she winked with her right eye, and Peridot felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

“You-“

“Whenever we have a chance, that is.” The ocean gem’s attention refocused on the hybrid baby, now setting the brushes down on the floor again and rubbing at one eye, her mouth twisted in discomfort. She was sleepy.

Lapis lifted off of the couch to walk the few steps to her daughter, bending down and tucking her hands under the girl’s armpits, lifting her up with ease and holding her against her side. Love yawned loudly, her eyes closing as one hand curled in the fabric of Lapis’s top, the other rubbing at her eyes in an annoyed manner. The couch dipped as Lapis resettled, leaning back against the cushions and moving Love to lay on her stomach with her head on her chest. Turquoise eyes bore into Peridot as the new gem fought sleep, trying so hard to keep her eyes open but failing, her eyelids growing heavy and falling every time. Peridot wanted to help ease the little girl into slumber, but she had no idea how. She herself didn’t sleep often, how could she assistant another in relaxing enough to?

The most pleasant sound of Lapis humming drew green eyes to her face, the ocean gem smiling softly as she gazed down at their baby, one hand moving to her face, delicately running the backs of her fingers from her forehead down over the defiant eyes that persisted in staying open. The movement forced her to close them for a moment, immediately slipping open as Lapis lifted her hand back to her forehead, repeating the motion.

“It all became so lovely...” Peridot’s chest tightened as Lapis began singing, her voice beautifully smooth like velvet. “Those bluest skies above me. Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you.” Blue eyes flicked in Peridot’s direction as she sang the last line, her sweet smile and half lidded eyes making the technician blush and grin sheepishly. Lapis blinked and turned back to the little one, her hand still coaxing her to close her eyes. “I thought I’d stay awhile. I’d try to learn to smile. So many colors I had never even known. Maybe I’ll find myself sitting on that distant shore, maybe I’m not alone.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Love’s hair, the baby gem hardly able to open her eyes now, her lips already slightly parted in relaxation. “Then I see the colors fading. Gentleness of light escaping.” Peridot’s figurative heart sank down into her stomach as her brows furrowed in concern. “Shadows of my fear invading. Have I seen this all before?” Despite the ominous message of her song, Lapis looked completely calm, motherly smile still ever present on her face as Love scrunched her nose and turned her face to press into Lapis’s chest, letting out a frustrated groan as she tried to hide from the ocean gem’s hand but sighing and immediately turning back in Peridot’s direction, eyes closed and face relaxed. “I know that there’s something residing. A terror deep inside me. I couldn’t understand how you could be so bold.” Lapis’s expression briefly shifted into one of conflict, confused anguish being the most prominent before easing once again. “Maybe I’ll find myself smiling on that distant shore, maybe I’m not alone.” As she drew out the last word, she tilted her head to the side, gazing at the peaceful face of their daughter finally settled into slumber. 

Lapis sighed, turning her face to Peridot, opening her mouth to speak but the technician was too excited to realize it and interrupted.

“Wow, Lapis! I knew you could sing but I’ve never heard you sing like that before! Your voice is so beautiful.”

A dark blue blush spread over her cheeks as she grinned bashfully. “Heh, thanks. That song was actually... about you. If you couldn’t tell.”

Peridot’s expression softened and she moved closer to her girlfriend, hands raising to cup her cheeks. “I could tell. It was really touching.” She lifted onto her knees to plant a kiss on the ocean gem’s lips, lingering for a moment. “Did you ever find yourself smiling on that distant shore?” 

The mirror gem snickered, moving to press a kiss to the stone on Peridot’s forehead. “I sure did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will come before long. Just let this sweet family have their tender moments ~  
...  
While they can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art belongs to me, as usual.

“Peridot, settle down.”

“I can’t help it, you know that. If they do anything to hurt her, I-“

“They’re not going to! These are our friends, Peri!”

The wood creaked under their feet as they stepped onto the old wooden stairway leading up to the deck. Lapis cradled Love in her arms, the tiny gem wrapped in a light blue blanket and sound asleep. They could’ve used the warp to get to the temple faster, but the ocean gem was wary of using such technology with as little as Love was. What if her underdeveloped body couldn’t take it?

“First sign of trouble, we’re out of here.”

“I know, I know, Peri. What, you think I want to put Love in danger?”

“Of course not!”

“Then stop. Before someone hears.”

Peridot sighed, walking ahead of Lapis to grab the door handle and pull it open for her, standing to the side as she walked inside, an automatic thank you slipping from the older gem’s lips. Five people sat waiting for them on the couch. Pearl, Garnet, Steven, Connie, and Andy. Amethyst was nowhere to be seen, which only filled Peridot with relief.

“Hey, everyone. Someone’s here to meet you.” Lapis’s voice was light with joy and soft with tenderness. Hearing the ocean gem so happy as compared to how low she used to be never failed to make Peridot’s chest swell with a warm, fuzzy feeling that nearly convinced her that part of her had melted.

“Ohhhh my goodness!!” Connie practically squealed, lifting off the couch and coming over to stand by the two gems, her last couple steps slow and measured as if she was stepping on glass. Her voice dropped to an excited whisper. “Oh my gosh, look at her, she’s so little... she’s so tiny, oh my gosh...”

Connie’s close proximity and shaky hand reaching out to gingerly pull the blanket away from Love’s face for a better look had Peridot grinding her teeth. It took everything she had not to swat Connie’s hand away, and she would have if they weren’t fairly close and therefore shared a certain level of trust. Connie was a mother herself, so logically there was no need to worry about her hurting Love, but Peridot just couldn’t contain that instinct to protect.

“How old is she again?!” The human woman’s hand drifted to hover in front of her mouth, her brows curving in what Peridot assumed to be adoration.

“Two weeks today, five if counting before she first formed.” Pride laced Lapis’s words.

Pearl and Steven had joined Connie to either of her sides, the former servant’s hands lifted over her mouth as her eyes sparkled, Steven wearing the goofy grin the new parents hadn’t seen in years. He was like a child again, the same excitement present in his features as when he had first seen Peridot without her limb enhancers.

“Stars, guys, she’s adorable!” He reached up with one hand, index finger curled but beginning to extend, but stopped and glanced up at Lapis’s face with a silent request for permission. The ocean gem nodded happily, curving her shoulders to reangle the bundle in her arms so he could reach her more easily. The half-human tentatively touched the back of his finger to Love’s cheek, stroking down with the gentleness of a saint. “Oh my gosh... hi, baby...” The touch stirred the hybrid from her sleep, her face contorting and arms flinching up towards her face. A small noise escaped her before her eyes snapped open, staring wide-eyed at Steven. “She looks so much like both of you.” Love’s brows furrowed in confusion as her attention darted between the three strangers gazing at her. Peridot’s arm flinched in agitation, her need to protect nearly taking over upon seeing the baby grow increasingly distressed, a small whine emitting as her eyebrows knitted together more, eyes twinkling in alarm.

“Shhh, shshsh, you’re okay. It’s okay.” The ocean gem cuddled Love close to her chest, supporting her in one arm as the other lifted to cup her face, stroking her soft skin lovingly. “They’re not going to hurt you.”

Peridot’s face softened and she couldn’t help grinning as she watched Lapis calm their child, that maternal nature shining in her eyes as she whispered softly to her and kissed her forehead before turning back to the group. The technician always knew the blue gem was gorgeous, but seeing her so gentle and caring made her absolutely radiant.

“I’m sorry, she’s never been around anyone other than Peridot and me.”

“No, no! It’s okay!” Pearl finally spoke, a tear glistening in the corner of her eye, arms stretching out to the front with hands flailing to emphasize her point in passing it off. “Really. Steven was the same way as a baby.” The tall gem passed a hand under her eye, finger curled and clearing away the droplet. “She’s so precious. I didn’t think this was possible.”

Garnet cleared her throat, standing and walking towards the teary-eyed onlookers. “Alright, let’s give the baby some space. She’s getting overwhelmed.” Once in the middle of the group, her arms spread to her sides as she urged Connie, Steven, and Pearl to back up. “If she starts crying, Peridot’s not going to be happy.” The warning was lightened by a laugh in the back of the fusion’s throat which had the technician scoffing in indignation. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped when Garnet turned around, looking down at the sniffling child in Lapis’s hands. “Now... I want to see her.”

Pearl frowned, the shine of admiration fading from her eyes as she peered up at her friend with an annoyed grimace. “Honestly, Garnet. You could’ve just asked us to move so you could look at her.”

“You three were too much for her. She was on the verge of tears. Lapis, let me hold her for a moment please.”

Peridot bristled, pointed teeth undoubtedly visible as she shrieked. “WHAT?! DON’T EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING HER, YOU-“

“Sure!”

The mechanic’s jaw dropped as her tense body deflated as though she was a cartoon, an incredulous glare pointed at Lapis who gently handed their baby over. “Wha...”

Love’s large eyes never strayed from the fusion’s face, lips parted and eyebrows pushing together in incertitude, but she made no sound.

“Well, look at you. The first of your kind, and such a cutie.” Garnet phased away her shades and moved a hand to stroke down the side of Love’s face with a single finger, curling it in the dark strands hanging loose at her cheek. “You’re going to be a powerful little thing, and you don’t even know it yet.” A small aqua hand clutched Garnet’s finger, the hybrid letting out a giggle as she tugged on it to urge it away from her face, her smile fading into focused perplexity, eyes locked on their target and mouth agape. Her stubby fingers traced over the fusion’s ring, clearly entranced by the shiny object. “Already have an affinity for metal, I see. I wonder where you got that from.”

“C-can I hold her?! Please?!” Steven peeked around Garnet at Lapis, eyes sparkling as he begged which brought a snort and laugh to the new mother.

“Sure. Just be careful with her head!”

“Lapiiiiissss.” The whine sounded pathetic even to Peridot, but she was twitching and aching to tear their friends apart. Something in her chest was pounding and attempting to break free.

“What?”

No response was offered. Green eyes pierced blue and locked them in a pleading stare, fingers curling in front of the pilot’s mouth as she fought to contain herself, sensing Love’s discomfort rising without having to look at her. She may have full faith in her friends, she may have no doubts that they wouldn’t hurt Love, but she was about to snap. She was going to rip their child out of their hands if this torture didn’t stop soon. Steven had no idea he was treading on dangerous ground, and as guilty as the farmer felt, he would lose a hand if he didn’t give their baby back to Lapis and quickly.

The severity of the situation must’ve dawned on the terraformer, or she sensed Love’s distress as well, as she suddenly turned and cleared her throat and reached for the baby gem. Fear and confusion were swarming in the little one’s pupils, and small hands shot out in Lapis’s direction when she noticed her mother approaching. “Ma-! Dabuh... ma!”

The desperation in her tiny voice hurt Lapis down in her very core, intense culpability spreading throughout her, especially when one hand clutched the fabric of her top in a tight grip, pulling on it as if attempting to lift herself into her hold. The blue gem scooped her up out of Steven’s arms, the blanket cascading to the floor where it collected in a forgotten heap, Love instantly throwing her arms around her neck and leaning all of her body weight against her, hiding her face under Lapis’s chin. A guilty sigh fell from the ocean gem as she started rocking to soothe her little hybrid, rubbing and patting her back reassuringly, the twist of compunction growing more intense when broken sobs floated into her ears.

“Shhhh, you’re okay, baby girl. You’re okay.” Lapis tilted her head to kiss and lean her cheek against the top of Love’s head, the baby’s arm dragging to curl on her chest, hand in front of her small mouth as she began to settle, her other arm still hooked over Lapis’s shoulder but relaxing.

“I’m sorry, Lapis. I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s okay. She’s just overwhelmed and frightened by new faces.” The ocean gem pressed a slow, soft kiss to Love’s gem, earning a quiet coo from the baby as she moved her curled arm under her before exhaling heavily, eyes locked onto her admirers’ faces but otherwise relaxed. The patter of clumsy feet running towards them drew the adults’ faces to Andy as he stumbled over to Steven, his arms wrapping around the man’s leg as he looked up at Love.

All was quiet for a few brief seconds before his hand shot up, index finger pointed, his face turning up to his father. “Baby sad?”

Steven let out a halfhearted chuckle, placing his hand on the boy’s head. “You could say that, buddy.”

Brown eyes returned to the petite gem who was staring back at him with innocent curiosity. The two infants remained still for a few seconds, no one in the room saying a word, until Love’s hands abruptly shot out towards the young human, a coo of longing breaking the silence as she leaned forward. Lapis held the little girl close, giggling and pressing another kiss to her forehead.

“Andy’s too small to hold you, baby.” The hybrid was persistent, rocking and leaning forward in an attempt to get out of her mother’s hold and get to Andy. Lapis sighed as she tightened her hold on the squirmy gem but laughed. “Must be because he’s little too.”

The human boy tilted his head as he watched the little girl fighting to reach him and smiled reaching back to her. “I hold?”

Lapis and Steven glanced at each other, mouths deeply set in weary apprehension of letting a being so young hold the fragile gem. Peridot moved closer to her mate and child, making absolutely no attempt to mask the ferocious sneer bearing her fangs as she growled in warning.

“Let him hold her.” The confident sweet voice of Garnet earned her the stare of all present. “Andy, go sit on the couch.” The toddler nodded and did as told without question, and the fusion turned to Lapis. “He won’t drop her. Let him hold her for a moment. It’ll be fine.”

The green gem snarled. “We’re not letting a barely functional, tiny human hold her when he can’t even walk straight!”

“Peridot!” Lapis whipped her head around, blue hair splaying about in the air. “I know you’re just protective and worried she’ll get hurt but I’m her mother too.” Scoffing, she walked over to the patient boy staring at Love with sparkling excited eyes. “I trust Andy and I’m not going to go anywhere in case something does happen.” The blue gem leaned down, ever so carefully lowering Love into Andy’s arms. “Andy, hold your hands out a little more- there you go! Now support her head and wrap one arm around her. You’ve got it!”

Peridot huffed and crossed her arms, fingers twitching and tapping as she fought to contain her need to pull Love into a more secure hold. She trusted Lapis’s judgment but seeing their baby in the unstable arms of a human child was setting her protectiveness into overdrive.

Until she saw the little girl positively beam with happiness, pulling herself into a sitting position in Andy’s lap, giggling and reaching for his face. She exhaled heavily, letting her muscles relax a little but remaining on high alert in case she needed to rush in and catch Love before she crashed to the floor.

A hand on the top of her head - effectively messing up her hair much to her annoyance - drew her attention upwards at the fusion. Garnet smiled down on her reassuringly, her face gentle and understanding.

“Everything’s going to be just fine.”  
—  
“My Diamond.”

“What is it this time, Jasper? If you started another needless fight, I am not interested in hearing any excuses.”

“My apologies.” The powerful Quartz lifted her arms in the salute, only earning a disgruntled snort from the yellow matriarch. “I come-“

“We don’t do that anymore. What is it you want?”

“I come bearing news of what I feel to be an abomination and insult to gem kind. Peridot 2F5L 5XG and her Lapis Lazuli informant have failed in maintaining reproductive responsibility.”

“...Do explain.”  
—  
Jasper snarled as she hurled another large stone onto her pile, taking her anger out the only way she was allowed to. That damn Steven Universe. He turned every single law and basic way of life upside down. She could no longer beat the crap out of anyone who annoyed her without being reprimanded by the Diamonds when she used to be praised for her fearlessness and strength. Gems now made friends with the pathetic organic creatures that walked this planet instead of crushing them like the insects they are. And now...

Before everything went ass-backwards, those two gems would have been shattered for pairing up of their own will, nevermind daring to disregard all protocol for mating and actually producing their little atrocity. But instead, she was the one laughed at. She was the one warned not to cause any trouble. Yellow Diamond had taken amusement in their crimes, had expressed interest in watching how a gemling played out rather than in punishing Jasper’s former shipmates. Whether it was that tiny pink gem’s doing that had softened the once wise leader or that damn half-human sack of flesh poisoning her mind didn’t matter. Everything was backwards and Jasper couldn’t stand it.

With no freedom to fight others, with no gems worth her time engaging with, with everything she knew ripped away from her, what did Jasper have left to live for?

Nothing.  
—  
Lapis sighed joyfully as she laid Love down on the bed, covering her in the blue blanket she so dearly loved. The baby gem was soundly asleep, her small mouth curved in a smile with her lips parted. Not only was Lapis endeared by the sight, it brought some sweet relief that she’d finally get a break. Love would be out for a couple hours at least, which meant she could finally make up for lost time with Peridot.

Lapis made her way downstairs to find the green gem sitting cross-legged on the couch, eyes glued to the tv casting various shades of color over her skin. The ocean gem recognized the audio as Peridot’s favorite Camp Pining Hearts movie so it came to reason she would be so invested. As Lapis neared the couch to join her, her eyes locked onto Peridot’s neck, an endeared smile tugging her mouth.

“Just had to wear the bow, huh?” The red ribbon was cute on Peridot, bespeaking her innocence despite everything that had happened between them, despite her protective side rearing its head when she worried for Lapis’s or Love’s sake.

“I always do when we watch CPH! You know that!”

Lapis snorted and laughed as she lowered herself onto the couch, leaning into Peridot’s side and wrapping her arms around her middle. “It’s cute.” A lingering kiss to her cheek.

Peridot’s voice shook with an embarrassed giggle, the technician turning her face to Lapis and returning the kiss with one of her own to the ocean gem’s lips. “You know who it would be really cute on?”

“Love?”

Peridot blinked. “...Well yes, but I meant you. Speaking of her, I assume you got her to settle down?”

“I did; she’s asleep now.” Glossing right over the compliment. Hardly surprised Peridot but she had an image in her head now she needed to see come to life.

“Good.” The kindergartener reached behind her neck, fingers sliding along and tugging at the ribbon as she worked it off. It didn’t take much manipulating for the loosely tied bow to fall open, Peridot quick to catch the red silk in her hands. “Here, sit up and look at me.” Lapis did as told, that fact alone... for some strange reason Peridot couldn’t figure out, sent a tiny flame coursing down her form to nestle in her stomach. Ignoring the odd spark of desire and quickly forgetting it, Peridot pulled the ribbon around Lapis’s neck tight enough to stay put but not so tight it would choke her. Gems couldn’t suffocate, but the neck was a sensitive part of their forms that were easy to pain. Her green eyes refused to stray from where the crimson tape stood out against the cyan of Lapis’s skin, shifting up and down ever so slightly as she fumbled to tie it. She could feel a bead of sweat form on her brow, could feel her mouth dry at the sight. And she didn’t understand why. It was just a regular old bow. It wasn’t anything even remotely related to mating, so why was-

“Peridot, you’re staring. And not in a good way. If it looks that bad, take it off.”

The words forced Peridot out of her musings into the reality she wasn’t alone. Lapis was very much there and aware of where her eyes were aimed and what she was doing. “N-no! It looks cute!” She finally got the ribbon into a somewhat-discernible bow and quickly retreated her hands to nervously float in front of her chest, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she took in the sight. The bow was sad, already beginning to fall apart, but it held the strip in place. The tape so tight against Lapis’s skin sent a pulse of warmth to her crotch, and she quickly pulled herself off the couch before the stirrings became obvious.

“Jeez, Peridot. Seriously, if it’s that bad, I’m taking it off right n-“

“No! I-I-it just...” She had to think quick. She couldn’t just tell Lapis the bow had her ready to shove her back on the couch and have her way with her. “It just... um...”

“Peri-“

“It reminded me of something! Hang on!”

Lapis audibly sighed as Peridot scurried over to the cabinets, throwing one of the doors open and digging for...nothing. She was just desperate for an excuse, a chance to get away without arousing more suspicion. She would pretend to look for something and then act disappointed when the itch in her groin faded.

Fortunately for the mechanic, the relief came in a little under a minute, a thankful sigh falling from her lips she would pretend to be a huff of disappointment. “Well, darn, I can’t find it, what a sha-“ Her fingers brushed over something stiff but pleasant to the touch, something round that caught her attention for a reason she couldn’t grasp. Perhaps simple curiosity was to blame for her pulling it out to observe what it was, but regardless of what led her to do so, Lapis let out a snort of disapproval and perhaps offense.

“The dog collar? Seriously? You’re calling me a dog?”

“N-no! Not at all! Uh...” The pilot stared at the leather circle in her hands. It was a gift from Steven years ago when they had humored the idea of getting a puppy but ultimately decided against it. The thing was a dark green color with a blue gradient, and it glittered even in the dim light. The leash attached to it was made of the same sturdy material but was simply black with silver studs along its length. It was just a dog collar. It was for dogs. So why did Peridot suddenly want to see Lapis in it so badly? “I... can I see what it looks like on you?”

“Not calling me a dog, my ass. Fine. Since apparently I’m your bitch now, you may as well.” Lapis had every right to be angry. Peridot was being stupidly secretive and even though she knew she should explain, she couldn’t muster up the courage. It was embarrassing. What the hell was this reaction, this desire? Collars had nothing to do with copulation! “I’ll give you this and then your ass better run because you’re getting poofed. I can’t believe you.” Her hands hastily removed the red ribbon, throwing it angrily onto the floor.

“I deserve that...” She was requesting something totally strange, after all. And without the slightest explanation. Even so, she returned to the couch, chest feeling heavy when Lapis refused to look at her, eyes pointed up and to the side as Peridot fastened the collar. A deepset frown dimpled her cheeks and her brows pinched the skin between them. Her umbrage was undeniable.

Lapis’s neck was naturally thin, enabling Peridot to fasten it at the third to smallest setting. The mechanic couldn’t help but feel guilty as she sat back. She was well aware Lapis didn’t actually want this and only allowed it begrudgingly, and instead of simply putting it away and apologizing, Peridot had selfishly filled her own fascination.

But Stars if the sight didn’t drive her mad.

Lapis growled. Her arms had been crossed the entire time Peridot messed with the damn harness on her neck, and she tapped her fingers impatiently against her arm even as the technician sat back on the couch. An angry huff left her. “Well. Now that that’s done. Are you happy now? Are you done embarrassing me? Are you-“ The green gem’s face was entirely turned turquoise, her eyes wide and lips pinched. “What? Are you okay?” Despite her anger, something was wrong. Peridot never blushed so intensely, so what was... oh. “Peri.” Her blue eyes locked onto the large bulge at the crotch of Peridot’s leotard. From the sheer size of it, from the way the fabric stretched, it had to be painfully restrained. “Are you...” her own cheeks heated as she finally pieced together why her mate had acted so strangely. Had put the collar on her. “Peridot, I’m- OOF!” The couch squeaked as she was knocked roughly onto her back, Peridot hovering over her and crashing her lips onto hers in a hungry kiss. She settled between her thighs, and Lapis could feel her tentacle straining through their clothes and pressing to her core, Peridot showing no shame and rolling her hips forward. The delicious friction dragged a soft moan from Lapis’s throat as she turned her head to the side, her legs quivering as the green gem ground against her, her anger fading away with each clothed stroke. “Stars, Peridot...” Her ankles locked behind the shorter gem, said girl unabashedly biting down on her neck just above the collar as she put more force into her movements. “Hnng...”

The faint sound of metal tapping together as the hook of the leash clattered against its loop was a warning Lapis didn’t catch. Peridot removed her mouth not three seconds before Lapis’s neck was suddenly tugged forward as she yanked on the leash, sucking on a new patch of skin when the water gem cried out in surprise. A flash of light was barely registered through Lapis’s closed eyes, immediately followed by the unmistakeable scorching hardness pressing to her through her panties. Peridot growled, her lips parting from Lapis’s skin reluctantly. “Get rid of them. Now. Keep the skirt.”

The ocean gem prepared herself to do just that, but quickly stopped herself, a sly smirk pulling one corner of her mouth. “Make me.”

The snarl that came from Peridot was dark and dangerous, like a predatory animal ready to lunge, and Lapis would have been afraid if she didn’t know the technician well enough to know she would never hurt her. “Fine. Keep them. Won’t stop me.” A hand found its way to Lapis’s already moistening folds, touching through the offending fabric, a flinch twitching its way through her form from the sudden contact. With no warning, Peridot’s fingers pulled it to the side, quickly dipping her hand into the heat revealed to prevent it from sliding back over. Two fingers thrust deep into Lapis, urging a gasp from her that was overshadowed by the annoyed scoff of the impatient mechanic. “Dammit. You’re not wet enough.” Those two digits languidly withdrew before shoving their way back in, the sensation pulling Lapis’s breath out in a shaky exhale, her head falling back as Peridot continued this mixed-speed treatment.

“So? You can s-still-“

“No. That’ll hurt you.” The nude gem pulled on the leash again, forcing Lapis’s head up so she could kiss her with all the pent up desire she felt. With all the unreleased loving lust that had been plaguing her for weeks. The ocean gem groaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping tight around Peridot’s neck and pulling her closer. It had been so long... sooo long since they’d last had a chance to be together like this. Lapis could feel her innards twitching with building arousal, longing for something thicker and hotter inside of her. Peridot moaned against her lips before pulling away, dragging her bottom lip with her before their eyes locked together. An apology shone through passionate lust and affection in her enlarged pupils, the kindergartener stilling her drenched hand. Before Lapis could question why, she pulled away from her, scooting back so her head was between her thighs, and the ocean gem tensed up as she realized her intent.

“Peridot-“ the green gem ducked her head, pressing a kiss to Lapis’s inner left thigh just an inch or two down, the older gem gasping and reflexively pulling her leg back, but Peridot followed the movement while moving a hand to hold it still. Her teeth scraped along the surface teasingly, only making Lapis’s core throb and send out a pulse of warm tingles. “Peri, please...” Lapis started to sit up. “Please u-“ Peridot raised herself just enough to slam Lapis back on the couch before lowering between her legs again.

“Don’t move.”

Lapis couldn’t see Peridot well thanks to the skirt still bunched around her hips, but she could feel every pinch of teeth, every lick on the skin of her thighs, and her nails desperately tried to dig into the thick upholstery of the couch under her. Her legs were quivering and spreading further apart naturally, her womanhood crying for some sort of attention. She could feel the sick movement of a drop of her lubricant sliding down, and a pathetic whimper escaped her. Peridot immediately disappeared from her thigh, and before Lapis had time to register it, a warm flat pressure was introduced to her slick folds, lapping up what was beginning to leak while simultaneously drawing more out from the pleasure passing through Lapis with every lick.

“P-Peri...”

Her hands found purchase in Peridot’s soft blonde hair, fingers combing down to the root where they latched onto the strands tightly. The softest groan came from the technician before all cognitive thought was forced out of Lapis by her tongue thrusting deep inside mercilessly. The ocean gem’s eyes lulled back, her lips parting in a sharp gasp as her back arched high off the couch. Peridot’s arms moved under her thighs and her hands grabbed her hips, holding them still as she slid her tongue in and out. A tear formed in the corner of Lapis’s eye. She hadn’t realized just how deprived she was, the sensations wracking through her inexorably and leaving her a shivering mess, clinging to Peridot with everything she had as she tried not to cum too quickly. The mechanic certainly wasn’t helping, now curving her tongue to apply pressure right on her sweet spot, making the ocean gem cry out loudly and attempt to buck her hips. She and Peridot had the same thought, the green gem growling in warning even as she serviced Lapis while the ocean gem retracted a hand, moving it over her mouth to cover her sounds. If she woke Love up... who knows when they would have another chance.

Just as Lapis’s walls shook with their first shivers of an approaching release, Peridot withdrew her tongue completely. Lapis let out a pitiful whine at the empty feeling and let go of the technician’s hair, both hands pressing firmly to her own face and dragging upward into her blue locks in frustration.

Peridot snickered, licking away the fluids clinging to her lips and chin - using her finger to wipe what her tongue refused to reach - and leaned back over her girlfriend, hand immediately taking hold of the leash that had been temporarily forgotten. “Now. You’re wet enough.” Using her other hand to ensure Lapis’s panties stayed to the side, Peridot shifted her hips, her tentacle throbbing painfully after being ignored for so long. It felt bigger even to her, and she supposed it had to do with going weeks without any sort of contact, though truthfully she had no idea. There was no way she was going to thrust it irresponsibly into Lapis without making sure the ocean gem was loose and wet enough. She blindly sought out Lapis’s entrance with the tip, pulling on the collar and capturing her mouth in a tender but forceful kiss, her tongue prying its way through her rose petal lips where it slid along the ocean gem’s. The taller gem moaned into the kiss, eager to return the friction within her mouth but noticeably tensing the longer Peridot took to find her hole. After just a few seconds, her patience clearly expired, her head turning to the side to break the kiss as her hand shot between them.

“Dammit, Peridot. Please. It’s been too long.” Her fingers impatiently wrapped around Peridot’s length, the technician sucking in a deep breath through her teeth as Lapis helped to position it. “You’re bigger...” This observation came out hushed as the ocean gem instantly found the proper angle. Upon feeling the tip slip inside she released her hold on Peridot, moving both arms to hook under her armpits, hands on her shoulders to keep her close. “Please please please, Peridot...” Lapis hated begging. She hated showing weakness. She hated handing over power... but Stars if she wasn’t burning alive. Her core ached and throbbed as it waited for that first thrust that would no doubt bring her sweet relief from the pressure that had her feeling like a balloon ready to burst. She sighed and leaned her cheek to Peridot’s, bracing herself for penetration... that never came. The only thing she was met with was a snicker from the shorter gem, who moved her hand in a circular motion to wrap the leash around her wrist, making it tug harder on her throat.

“You want it, Lapis?” Sharp fangs were introduced to the sensitive skin of her neck, pinching and sending more jolts down her form.

“Y-yes... please.” In an attempt to remedy the situation herself, Lapis shifted her hips to push down on the tentacle teasing her. She got maybe half an inch in before Peridot’s hand that had been holding her panties to the side forcefully shoved down on her hips, her other hand yanking the collar harder as she pulled away from her neck. A threat was evident in her dark, narrow eyes, her dominant aura nearly fear-inducing.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Before Lapis could even process what was said, a switch was flipped in Peridot, all darkness fading away as she leaned forward to press gentle kisses to her jaw, sweet little pecks that sent more warmth flurrying down into her stomach.

“Peri...”

“Beg for it. Beg me to fuck you.”

Lapis groaned in enmity. “No. I’m not going to.” The leash was wrapped even tighter around Peridot’s wrist. The technician closed her mouth on one section of her skin along her jaw, sucking hard enough to leave bruising. The sensation brought out a shaky sigh from the terraformer, but she refused to give in.

“I can feel how wet and needy you are. I know how bad you want me inside you. Isn’t that right?”

“Then do it. You’re hard as a rock, maybe I should make you beg.” A mischievous sneer sharpened her features when Peridot let out an indignant snort, but a gasp was quickly forced out of her when Peridot yanked harshly on the leash, biting so hard a human would bleed right along the edge of the collar. The hand on her hip found its way to the gem on her back, stroking with the gentleness of a baby rabbit. Lapis shook against Peridot uncontrollably, the tingles rippling through her form making her core ache even more as it released more fluid, attempting to help the throbbing tentacle slip inside. “Fuck, okay. Okay please. Fuck me, Peridot...” She could feel the mechanic smirk against her skin, moving her hips forward slowly and allowing relief to wash over the ocean gem... before she stopped again before she had even introduced another inch.

“More. Beg more.”

Lapis wanted to resist, wanted to refuse to give in to Peridot’s teasing... but the swollen appendage sneaking its way inside of her was impossible to ignore. Especially when she could feel it throbbing faintly, even with so little inside. “Please, Peridot. I want it. Put it all inside of me...” The green gem moved her other hand behind Lapis before giving another tug, forcing her head back with a cry as she planted a kiss under her chin, the hand on her back keeping her raised off the cushions. “Pleeeease, Peri...”

The farmer could’ve easily kept going, could’ve easily kept tormenting Lapis to make her beg, but even she couldn’t wait much longer. Her tentacle was burning and pleading to push the rest of the way in, to be completely enveloped by her heat, and she knew Lapis’s walls were just as desperate to be filled and stretched. It had been five weeks since they last bred, and it was torture for both of them. Taking pity on the mewling gem under her, Peridot captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, thrusting her hips forward mercilessly to bury herself in the moist tightness. Lapis was quick to pull out of it to let loose a cry.

“Ah- d-don’t knot m-... no knot?”

“No knot...” Peridot had smoothly sheathed herself to the hilt, leaving no room inside Lapis for more, and nothing remained outside. They truly did fit together like a puzzle.

Lapis laughed lightly in her throat, turning her head despite the pull on her collar. “Good... I’m not going through that again... Stars, Peri, you’re so big...”

The mechanic growled when her tentacle throbbed in response to the words, seeking out an unmarked section of skin on Lapis’s neck as she pulled harder on the leash. “No more speaking.” The stroking of the ocean gem’s moist, soft walls around her as she withdrew at a torturously slow pace tested Peridot’s sanity. The restrained quiet moan coming from Lapis that vibrated in her throat under the technician’s lips certainly didn’t help. Nor did the blue gem’s hands grooming through her hair and tugging it. But it’d been so unbearably long, and she was in no rush. Letting go of the leash, she rested her now free hand on Lapis’s side, the soft light blue fabric hanging down brushing over her knuckles as she slid her way up to the hem of her top, all the while making Lapis squirm with how slowly she was reentering her. Her fingers played with the edge of the dark blue fabric teasingly, pinching and tugging on it and occasionally slipping a fingertip underneath before removing it, just to see how long it would take for the ocean gem to whine. She lasted longer than expected, Peridot getting in a few deep, leisurely thrusts before a whimper escaped the taller gem, her hand pulling on Peridot’s hair in a silent plea.

The technician chuckled lowly, finally slipping her fingers underneath the terraformer’s top and groping her breast. Lapis let out a choked sob when she did so, and her back arched when Peridot pinched the hardened peak in the center. Tiny cries fell in abundance from the ocean gem, high pitched and pleading, and it was too much for the technician to resist. She moved Lapis to lay on the cushions so she could move her hand away from her back, instead using it to support herself as she increased her pace. A deep sigh signaled her lover’s satisfaction with the change, only further evidenced by her heels digging into Peridot’s thighs, nudging her closer. The mechanic chuckled, twisting Lapis’s nipple and nuzzling against her neck, adding more force to her thrusts, purposefully angling to grind against her sweet spot relentlessly.

“A-AH- Peri-“ Lapis wrapped her arms tight around Peridot’s neck and pulled her down flush against her, a careening cry building in her throat but dying as she tried to follow command. The kindergartener was larger than she remembered. The length was the same, allowing them to be a perfect fit, but she was thicker, and stars, the way it stretched Lapis’s walls was maddening. She could just be over-sensitive, but Peridot rubbing her G-stop with every movement was sending flares of heat throughout her form, a heavy weight already forming in her gut. The ridges all down her length made it all the more electrifying, her legs quivering around the shorter gem.

Peridot could feel every quiver of Lapis’s walls as they stroked her and massaged her. She could smell the heavy scent of sex wafting through the air. She bit down on the terraformer’s shoulder, trying to keep her own noises at bay as she grew rougher and more needy. The smack of their wet skin slapping together increased in volume proportionately with her rising passion. She wanted to hear Lapis’s voice, wanted her to cry out...

Pressing the sweetest, most tender kisses in a line from her shoulder, up her neck, along her jaw, Peridot shifted her weight so she could cup Lapis’s cheeks with both hands. Breaking a particularly lingering kiss she had planted to her cheek, she lifted her head and waited for the ocean gem to open her eyes and meet her gaze. Beautiful pools of sapphire finally revealed themselves to her, far away and yet shimmering with emotion. “You can speak now... please let me hear you...” Lapis blinked as she registered her words before smiling softly with a single breathless “ha.” Her hands urged Peridot’s head down as she leaned forward to steal a kiss, messy but warm with feeling. Their mouths moved together in sloppy kisses, the pleasure coursing through them making any finesse impossible. Peridot’s thumbs stroked over the silky skin of Lapis’s cheeks as she pulled out of the kiss, pressing her forehead to her shoulder as her hips thrust swiftly, her body acting of its own will as she allowed the electric shocks to travel up and down her spine. Lapis’s hands combed through her hair lovingly but with a slight tug that always fanned the flame in her abdomen.

“You’re so- hn- good, Peri...” The mirror gem’s words brought a deeper flush to the technician’s cheeks. “Ah- I-I’ve missed thiIS...”

“Mm...” Peridot tucked her face against the girl’s neck. “Me too...” A trail of smooches was placed from directly under the leather accessory down her chest, stopping at the tip of her V-neck, where the faux green gem proudly sat. The reminder Lapis had incorporated her own gem into her new form sent a tingle from her chest, through her stomach, down to her groin where it twitched her tentacle. She couldn’t find words that described the incredible joy and warmth and affection it brought to her, so she chose to instead show her appreciate through harder thrusts, ramming against her pleasure spot with each entry.

“AH- hnng- mmmmPeridot...” The kindergartener lifted her head to stare up at the terraformer’s blushing face, her member throbbing at the sight of her head leaned back, teeth pinching her bottom lip firmly, brows furrowed, eyes closed... The bite of nails as Lapis moved her hands to her back caused a hiss from Peridot as she sucked in through her teeth, the feeling painful but a twisted reward for the pleasure she was providing, only intensifying the sensations racking her form. Peridot leaned forward to plant kisses under Lapis’s chin, her own eyes slipping closed and eyebrows pinching together as the molten love in her chest grew in strength. This gorgeous, proud, powerful, kindhearted, sexy gem not only allowed someone as low ranking as her to see her like this, to be her one and only partner for life, but had given her a child. The first gem child in history. There were no words to describe the perfervid reverence and endearment Peridot felt for Lapis. She could try to conjure words for thousands of years and nothing would feel adequate. She could only hope Lapis understood, could only pray these nights of passion bespoke at least part of what she longed to say.

With little warning, only her nails digging more fiercely into her skin as a broken cry split the air, Lapis’s satin walls clamped down around Peridot tight enough to prevent movement. A high pitched mewl vaguely resembling a cry of Peridot’s name escaped her as she trembled uncontrollably under the technician, legs tightening around her waist. The green gem whimpered as she fought against her own release, but the throbbing around her, the whines and restrained cries of her mate, the sudden wetness against her crotch, the knowledge she could throw Lapis over the edge like this... it did her in. Moaning Lapis’s name lowly in a near primal growl, her teeth pinched the skin of her throat as she let go of her inhibitions, instantly overcome with splendid pleasure pulsing throughout her form. Her back curved slightly, and her hips attempted to press deeper inside but there was nothing left to give. Everything around her shattered into a field of nothingness, just pure bliss outside of reality.

Her body slacked against Lapis when the throbs faded, and she could feel the older gem running her fingers through her messy hair. Immediately a gentle kiss was introduced to her gem. “You’re amazing, Peri...”

“No, I’m not. You are.” The words were nothing but a low mumble, her mind still cloudy and her thighs still twitching from her high. Lapis snorted and laughed but sighed pleasantly, her arms circling around her neck in a tender embrace.

“Whatever you say...”

Once her brain was free of its post-orgasm fog, the mechanic let out a groan, pulling her hips back just enough to ease her limp member out, only then realizing... despite the thick throbbing of her climax...

“I didn’t...”

“I noticed. I guess it really is safe now.” A dainty hand ran up and down Peridot’s back. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss feeling you spill, but this just means there’s no chance of giving Love a sister too quickly. Which is good. Because I have plans.”

“...plans?” Something about Lapis’s tone was impish. What was she up to?

A snicker was all she was offered, and before Peridot could ask again, Lapis had somehow pushed on her shoulders and slammed her back on the couch, switching their positions so the ocean gem was on top. A dull “oof” was all the technician could manage as the wind was knocked out of her, and her eyes snapped open to find the taller gem on her knees between her spread legs, a mischievous grin on her lips as she phased away her clothing.

“I’m not done with you. You went weeks in heat all alone, and...” her hands raised to her neck, fumbling with the collar, her eyes never leaving Peridot’s. Realization was slowly dawning on the short gem. “I’m still upset with you for, heh... calling me a dog and making me your bitch.” Her tone was light enough Peridot knew she wasn’t genuinely mad, but teasing and devilish enough she knew she wasn’t playing around. Especially once the collar fell from her neck and Lapis held it in one hand, yanking the leash firmly to the side with the other. “It’s my turn.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to AyokaiW for helping me figure out how to start the smut scene :p


	12. Chapter 12

“Shhhh, Peri, it’ll be okay. Just relax.” The green gem only let out another pitiful whimper, turning her head to the side and bringing her hand to her mouth to bite down on her curled index finger. Her other hand lay in a clenched fist beside her head. “Do you need me to-“

“No! Just...” Peridot huffed, shifting her hips but noticeably tensing. “Just keep going. My form will adjust automatically, I’m sure...”

Lapis only stared down at her mate, her brows pinching together and mouth settling into a frown. Peridot was uncomfortable. Very much so. It was etched into the way her eyebrows arched, her eyes screwed shut, her teeth pinched her bottom lip shyly as she tried her hardest to mask it. Her shallow and quivering breaths only gave it away more. And Lapis was only an inch and a half, maybe two, inside. She was bigger than Peridot, girth and length wise, so it stood to reason the technician would feel some sort of pain as the water gem had, but that fact didn’t do anything to alleviate the guilt riddling her heart. 

Lowering herself closer to the green gem, her lips pressed to the smooth stone faintly accented by the dim light as she gingerly handled the collar she had placed on her neck. It had served its purpose. She had made Peridot beg as she tugged the leash whilst using her fingers to prepare her. Now it would be discarded onto the floor. 

“Lapis?” 

Rather than offer a worded response, the terraformer merely shifted, her head moving as she threw the contraption off the couch so she could plant a gentle kiss where it once sat. Peridot huffed out a pleased sigh as Lapis languidly smoothed her lips along the soft skin of her neck, following the curve down to her petite shoulder. Her walls noticeably relaxed around her length, and ever so carefully Lapis pressed further into her delightful depths. As much as she tried to fight the sensations, as badly as she wanted to convince herself she couldn’t feel the warmth squeezing her until after Peridot could thoroughly enjoy it, the slickness of her taut orifice made her breath hitch. This is what Peridot had felt during all of their breedings. No wonder it was so easy for her to lose control...

A sharp gasp and the hiss of air through teeth as her walls clenched in resistance once again had Lapis stilling her hips. Peridot quivered beneath her, both hands clawing without success at the couch, tiny squeaks of discomfort setting off sparks of guilt in the ocean gem’s chest. But the mechanic hadn’t asked her to stop, and Lapis knew from experience the pain would fade away if they just worked through it and took it slow. The terraformer brought a hand to cup Peridot’s jaw with a feather-light assuring touch, her fingers curving delicately around her neck and thumb caressing her cheek as she pressed sweet kisses to the other side of her throat.

“Mm...Lapis...” 

Contented sighs fell from the engineer’s lips, the rigidity of her muscles melting away with each passing second, with each brush of Lapis’s lips. The water gem closed her lips around the skin where Peridot’s neck met her shoulder and gave it the lightest suction she could, only wanting to tease the sensation enough to send tingles down the technician’s form that would help her walls ease. A high-pitched, restrained whimper as Peridot’s hands came up to rest on her back was proof enough she had managed.

“You can... you can move now...”

It took some time, Lapis only able to introduce one inch at a time, especially as her tentacle thickened the closer to the base it got, but eventually the entire nine inch appendage was snugly inside, confined by Peridot’s moist walls that were numbing Lapis’s brain. The technician squirmed beneath her, both gems huffing as they fought to collect themselves: Lapis from pleasure, Peridot from pain. The mirror gem was thankful she lacked the ridging the smaller gem possessed as the extra girth and texture would make the poor girl’s first time even harder. Her walls would’ve had to accommodate more than just a strange, curved intrusion. Trying her absolute best to ignore the cushiony warmth hugging her length tightly, holding her captive in unwanted pleasure, she peppered light smooches over every inch of Peridot’s face, her hands cupping her cheeks as she strained to keep balance on her knees. Easing the kindergartener’s pain and nerves was her top priority. The green gem rarely allowed her vulnerability to show like this, rarely gave in to the point she couldn’t laugh or smile through her discomfort. She prided herself on her durability and resilience as a Peridot, so to see her breathing heavily and shuddering with furrowed brows, nearly unresponsive to her kisses... it was as though Lapis had swallowed a brick, knowing... She was the source of Peridot’s suffering.

Pressing a particularly lingering kiss to the triangular stone on her forehead, Lapis reached between them with one hand, trailing her fingertips languidly down Peridot’s stomach. “Just breathe, Peri. It’ll feel good soon, I promise. Relax.” Heat radiated from Peridot’s groin as she drew nearer, over the ever so slight bulge where her tentacle remained hidden in its sheath. “Relax and trust me...” Her voice dropped down to a whisper as she lowered her head, pressing her mouth to Peridot’s as her index and middle fingers dipped down into that warmth to rub at the swollen nub. Instantly Peridot gasped, her head falling back, and bucked up into her touch, in turn also bucking against the throbbing length stretching her unbearably. The technician’s yelp tapered off into a groan of pain. Lapis’s frown deepened, and she nuzzled the side of Peridot’s neck where she planted yet another longing kiss, only to feel worse when she could feel her quivering under her lips. “I’m sorry...”

“No...my fault... keep going...”

The water gem hummed in the back of her throat, putting all of her focus into stroking Peridot’s clit with her middle finger, relieved when the mechanic let out a small cry before biting her lip with a whimper. The quiet moan she released, the quivering of her legs as Lapis continued rubbing the small bud, the way her walls seemed to become more damp... it brought a level of satisfaction to the taller gem that she could help block out the discomfort.

Thin arms found their way around Lapis’s neck and held her close, fingers combing through the blue locks as the mirror gem varied the pacing of her strokes, fighting with everything she had to ignore the contractions and spasms around her length. Her free hand scraped against the cushion of the couch before forming a fist, nails digging into her own skin, but the pain went unnoticed as Peridot began to openly cry out and huff in pleasure. 

“How’s it feel, Peri?”

“Ahh-mmm- it’s good...” Peridot’s hands left Lapis’s hair to smooth down her back slowly with the lightness of a summer breeze, as if yearning but so, so hesitant. “L-let’s not... waste anymore time... sitting still won’t- won’t help me a-adjust...”

Out of both a need to provide Peridot anything she asked of her and that barely controllable desire slipping into and poisoning her mind, disintegrating her last threads of restraint, Lapis hummed in acknowledgement. She pulled her soaked hand away from the drenched warmth, lifting her head just enough to pop the coated digits into her mouth while meeting Peridot’s gaze, her tongue eager to lap away the sweet nectar present on her skin. The lewd action made the turquoise blush of her lover deepen, her green eyes darkening with building desire. Lapis had only meant to cleanse the messy substance before she smeared it elsewhere, but seeing the effect it had on the technician made her smirk ever so slightly, but cocky teasing could wait. 

Once the fluid was licked away, the water gem planted a sweet kiss to Peridot’s jewel, moving her arm under her neck to better balance herself while her now cleaned hand slid along her side. Breaking the tender smooch to press their foreheads together, Lapis held Peridot’s stare in her own. “If you need me to stop at any point, you tell me. I don’t care how tough you think you are, you need to enjoy this or we’re done for tonight. Okay?”

Green eyes flickered with opposition, with pleading, but rather than argue the smaller gem merely nodded, letting out a small sigh. “Okay.”

Covering Peridot’s soft lips with her own in a tender kiss, Lapis slowly pulled her hips back, the withdrawal of her tentacle causing the technician to hum quietly. One of her hands navigated through Lapis’s navy hair, ever so gently holding on at the root as the other hand stayed in place on her back. The terraformer did her best to block out the sensations rippling up her form from her groin as she reentered. Peridot broke the kiss to suck in air through her teeth, but her face didn’t contort in pain, which told Lapis it was simply her adjusting to the new feelings as she had done. Surely there was a mild pain still nagging, but at this point it was mostly the sensations that needed getting used to.

A slow and deep pace was maintained, Lapis burying herself to the hilt with every thrust without any sense of urgency, pressing soft kiss after soft kiss on Peridot’s cheek. The smaller gem’s breathing was strained and came with the occasional low grunt or groan, but her body was otherwise relaxed. 

“How’s it feeling?” Lapis barely spoke above a whisper, kissing down the technician’s neck, breaking the minute of silence. Putting the tiniest bit more force into this thrust and reangling her entry, she secretly sought out that one spot she knew would make this better for Peridot.

“It...weird... it’s different... ah-hhhnnngg.. right th- right there especially... that kind of... hurts?...” 

The comment brought an endeared and subtly victorious smile to Lapis. Peridot, for as intelligent and observant as she was, truly had no idea... “That’s just where you’re most sensitive. You’ll get used to it.” The very tip of her nudged and rubbed against Peridot’s sweet spot, and Lapis would take full advantage of having found it once the younger gem was fully enjoying herself. For now she would focus solely on working out any remaining pangs of pain and help her through the awkward first sensations of her form adapting.

Groans and grunts gradually faded into moans and pleased hums. Into breathless hushes of Lapis’s name. Nails bit into the skin of her back as the other hand tugged on her hair, Peridot letting out a whimper when the ocean gem couldn’t resist the sweet sensations any longer and upped her pace. Peridot felt so good wrapped tightly around her throbbing member that she hadn’t realized was aching for fervent stroking, burning for more friction than the steady leisurely thrusts were providing. She was soft and warm and slick... A pitiful whine escaped her and she shifted her elbows to either side of Peridot, supporting herself and lifting her head to pant as she lost herself in the pleasure that was her lover’s depths. Their height difference meant she could hover above the smaller gem like this and hide her face in her bushy blonde hair if she so desired, and she was thankful that at this angle Peridot wouldn’t be able to make out her expression. Teeth pinching her bottom lip, her eyes slipped closed as the squelches of their wet skin mixed in the air with the cries and noises Peridot was making. The medium pace made it harder to sheath her entire length with each movement, Lapis only burying a little over half of herself but every few thrusts taking the extra second or two needed to push the rest inside. 

Letting out a heavy huff, the taller gem tilted her head back down, tucking her nose into the soft strands that had been tickling her neck. “Fuuuck, Peri... you’re so good...” What an understatement. Her satin walls were squeezing her tighter than she could’ve imagined, and yet were so soft she feared she’d tear them if she got too rough. The warmth and wetness only added to the heat sparking and traveling through every inch of her form, down to her toes.

“You are, too... Lapis...” Peridot’s arms folded under the taller gem’s so her hands could rest on her shoulders, locking her in a close embrace. Her usually nasal voice was deep and gravelly as she panted out her words, tone becoming much more urgent as she continued. “Lapis... Lapis. More. Harder. Please.” As if to emphasize her desperation, her legs wrapped around and ankles locked behind Lapis. The altered angle allowed the water gem to sink in deeper with each thrust. “Lapis! Please!”

The ocean gem groaned at the request, and her hands blindly sought out Peridot’s hips as she obeyed the command. Holding her steady, her movements became more forceful, swifter, purposefully angled to grind against the technician’s G-spot. Sparks of electricity were shooting up and down her spine as she let go of restraint, only worsening when Peridot suddenly threw her head back with a loud, scratchy moan and her back arched high off the couch, her impressive breasts meshing against her own. Lapis growled in the back of her throat, silencing the shorter gem with a rough, sloppy kiss. Moan after moan were released against her mouth and muffled, the sound drawing one of Lapis’s own helpless mewls out. She could feel the pressure readying to snap, could feel the warmth intensifying in her crotch, the weight in her stomach becoming unbearable, her tentacle throbbing and writhing... How did Peridot do this?... She was about to blow, she couldn’t last much longer, and she feared she wouldn’t make it until the kindergartener found her own release. The twitching around her only made it that much more difficult...

That fear was realized when Peridot broke the kiss and harshly bit Lapis’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin and dragging her nails down her back. The sudden sensations rippling through her accompanying the small jolts of pain had the terraformer crying out a choked scream of Peridot’s name as she gave one final rough thrust, burying herself as deep as she’d go, ensuring every last inch was hidden inside, before everything faded to a white field of nothing. Her head felt light as she was overcome with bliss, only barely able to register the thick pulsating throbbing of her tentacle within Peridot’s moist walls. She’d had orgasms plenty of times before, but this time... this one was different. To not have her mate deep inside her but instead be the one surrounded by silky, constricting walls, milking her for anything she’d give... it almost made her feel guilty even in her high that she didn’t have anything to release.

Lapis crumbled on top of Peridot, head falling against her shoulder, lacking even the strength to pull her hips back as she panted so harshly someone would think she had fought a war, her body desperate to cool off. Sweet, light kisses peppered her forehead, the smaller gem caressing her hair with the gentlest of touches. The ocean gem finally opened her eyes with a hum and raised her head off of her so they could make eye contact.

“Enjoy that, Laz?” Two green hands lifted to cup the blue one’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing small circles over the skin. Lapis let out an abashed giggle.

“Wasn’t it obvious? Though I should be asking you.” A lingering kiss to the green gem reflecting what little light was in the room, earning a pleased sound from the bearer. 

“I’m fine. More than fine.”

With the speed of a turtle, Lapis withdrew her tentacle, the thing already deflating to retreat into its sheath, its job complete. Alarm bristled through her at a revelation, and she pulled back to meet her lover’s gaze.

“What?” Peridot questioned innocently, as if completely unbothered.

“You didn’t get to cum, let me-“ 

Peridot quickly snatched the hand that had started to migrate downward towards her groin. “I did.”

“What, when?”

The technician smirked, letting go of Lapis’s wrist and holding her head still as she leaned up for what the water gem expected to be a kiss, only for the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end and her cheeks to burn when instead a wet sensation slid along the corner of her lips. “You didn’t know? And yet you silenced my cries of ecstasy with your kiss.”

“Oh- ohhhhh, wait, that was-“

“I bit you when I was coming back from it because I knew it’d break you.” 

A second passed as Lapis processed the words before letting out a snort, face becoming serious as she feigned offense. “You played dirty.”

Peridot snickered. “Sue me for wanting to send you into orgasmic bliss!” 

Lapis sighed and shook her head, her blue hair splaying in the process, playfully acting upset before laying her head on Peridot’s shoulder, tucking her nose against her neck. One arm wrapped lazily around the green gem’s small frame. “Well... that was nice regardless.”

“Did I make up for calling you a dog?” The playful comment accompanied a sweet kiss to the back of her knuckles as Peridot pulled her hand to her lips. 

“Hmm, I’m still deciding.” 

“Now we have a mess to clean up.” 

“Yeah, if only you didn’t get so damn wet!” 

“Oh that’s rich, coming from you, Miss Squirts-a-Lot! You left a bigger mess than I did! Look at that wet spot!”

“I’m a water-based gem! Give me a break!”

The joyous bubbling of their laughter filled the air, the two gems holding each other close, panting between giggles. Lapis snorted and nuzzled closer to Peridot before releasing a contented sigh. “I just want to lay here forever and slee-“

Both gems tensed as their eyes shot open, the soft sound of tiny babbling drifting from upstairs. Peridot let out a half-hearted sigh of annoyance, one hand leaving Lapis’s back to pinch the bridge of her nose. “How’s that for timing? We must have woken her up.”

The blue gem groaned in protest but pulled herself up into a sitting position on the couch at Peridot’s feet regardless. Her thin arms raised above her head and her back arched as she stretched, one arm bending and crossing over the other as an involuntary moan rumbled from her throat. Peridot’s eyes drifted along the bare form of the skinny gem, unable to resist following the curves of her exposed breasts, her toned stomach, her wide hips... Even after two rounds of intercourse, the beautiful sound emitting from her and her gorgeous form being on full display right in front of her had her tentacle throbbing within its sheath, the tip beginning to poke through despite her attempts to fight it. 

Her irrepressible arousal was immediately noticed. Blue eyes opened as the taller gem exhaled heavily through her nose, her arms falling to her sides. Lapis’s gaze instantly locked onto the small glimpse of dark green, forcing an embarrassed groan from the technician. She didn’t mean to be so...lewd. Her form should be satiated at least for the time being... Lapis’s lips curved upward in a smirk, her tongue clicking as she shook her head.

“Shame, shame, Peri. Never satisfied.”

A brief flash of light as Peridot stammered to defend herself. “W-well, my very attractive mate is naked right in front of me and showing off her beautiful features and-“

Silenced by a kiss, the light that had shifted over her faded to reveal the ocean gem fully clothed. “It’s cute. But it’ll have to wait. You stay here, I need to check on Love.”

A couple blinks as the technician tried to snap out of her kiss-induced daze, only coming out of it when Lapis stood and started walking towards the stairs. She shook her head to rid herself of the lingering yearning and love-drunkenness before scrambling to her feet, phasing on her clothes. “W-wait! I’ll come too.”  
—  
The small gem still lay in blissful unawareness on the bed, a contented smile on her lips as she remained totally untroubled in her sleep. The blanket had been kicked off at some point, laying in a bunched up heap to her side, but Love’s babbling had simply been sleep talk. The sigh that fell from Lapis shook with a light laugh.

“Little brat had me worried she heard us.” Despite her words, the terraformer clambered onto the bed, a soft expression ever-present in her facial features as she lay beside the source of concern. Bending her elbow and using her folded arm as a pillow, her other hand stroked Love’s cheek. A high pitched squeal of delight emitted from the tiny gem as she slightly shifted, her arms flinching and legs bending, but her body went still again as she remained unconscious. 

Peridot crawled onto the bed to lay on the other side of their daughter, eyes gentle with adoration as she stared at their sweet creation. As content as she’d been cuddling with Lapis in post-coital afterglow, the love and serenity she felt laying as a family with her mate and their child was on a completely different level. Everyday her admiration for the two gems grew stronger, and her willingness to protect them with her life only became so much more intense.  
—  
Large teal eyes remained locked on the flickering screen, the three month old gem completely entranced by the fictional characters engaging in simplistic but unrealistic acts on the upstairs TV. Peridot lay behind her, stretched out across the couch with her arm wrapped protectively around Love to keep her from falling off. It wasn’t a far fall, but that didn’t stop the technician from ensuring there was no chance of harm befalling the fragile gem. Peridot hated this program. The characters were simply too small-minded and dull for her liking, unable to see the most obvious solutions to their problems and going through incredibly lengthy means to solve them just to find that the answer had been right in front of them from the start, but it captivated her daughter beyond belief so she suffered through the hours of the marathon. Peridot occupied herself by instead focusing on the sweet giggles Love released, as well as wordlessly evaluating her form and mannerisms and mentally noting any changes that came to the developing gem... and there had yet to be any in her three months of life. She was the same now as she was when she first formed. Same dark ankle-length skirt, same long sleeved top, same personality, same comprehension... really the only change was her recognition of familiar items or people. Otherwise... 

Peridot couldn’t help wondering... was this just... how she’d remain forever?

“She’s still watching that?”

The green gem lifted her top half off the couch to look up at the entering Lapis, tightening her hold around Love in the process. “Unfortunately.” The word wavered with her restrained laugh. The ocean gem chuckled as she paced towards the bed, setting down the plastic bags in her hands. 

“Well. Let’s give you, and her, a break from the TV. Steven gave me a lot of his and Andy’s old toys he...grew out of. Whatever that means. I want to see if there’s any she’ll take a liking to.”

“Good idea!” 

Throwing her feet off the couch and pulling herself up into a sitting position, Peridot scooped Love into her arms and stood. She maneuvered the small gem into one arm supported against her side as her now free hand grasped the remote, flicking the program off with a click. Small wails of dismay and distress came from Love as the hybrid reached towards the television, her cries increasing in volume as Peridot ignored her sounds and walked away from the couch.

A mildly irritated grunt came from the technician as a kick landed against her stomach. “We’ve got to do something about her addiction. This is worse than I was during the Camp Pining Hearts weekend.”

Lapis’s lip twitched as she tried to hold back her laugh at both seeing Love squirm and fight in Peridot’s arms... and her mate’s confession. “Well, these toys should give her a little entertainment. We’ll just have to wean her off the TV slowly.” The green gem set the resistant baby down on the bed, plopping down beside her to restrain her as she immediately tried to crawl to the edge of the bed.

“Agreed.”

After fidgeting with the tight knots Steven had tied into the plastic shopping bags to keep the contents from spilling, a frustrated growl left the water gem as she gave up and dug her nails into the thin material, tearing it open easily and spilling the soft contents onto their comforter. Multiple small plushes fell through the hole, only followed by more as Lapis nudged the rest out before emptying to rest of the four bags the same way. The baby gem struggling against her exhausted mother noticed them, and much to Peridot’s relief, gave up the fight in favor of stumbling towards the various toys. Throwing the emptied bags onto the floor and scattering the playthings across the bed, Lapis sat down, watching as her daughter eyed them.

The older gems grabbed multiple toys - some plush, some figurine - to hold up for Love’s inspection, growing increasingly frustrated as she seemed uninterested in all of them, quick to look away back to the pile. It wasn’t until Lapis picked up one plush in particular that they got any sort of reaction from her.

Small hands shot up, clenching repetitively in a grabby motion as she cried out and babbled, eyes wide and sparkling. The water gem couldn’t help laughing, the baby’s expression too adorable to resist, and handed the stuffed animal over. Immediately Love pulled it out of her hand with unexpected strength, hugging it close against her chest and squeezing it so tight it was a miracle the head didn’t pop off. She rested her cheek on the thing’s face as she turned her upper half side to side, holding it as though it was the greatest treasure on earth.

“I think she likes it.”

“If I remember correctly, that’s an Earth creature called a dolphin! They live in water.”

“Oh. So that’s what those things were...”

Recognizing the melancholy tone, Peridot returned her attention to her girlfriend, finding the gem bearing the expressionless, dull-eyed, somber mask that told her the ocean gem was dissociating, was losing the battle in the back of her mind against her memories. Her eyes seemed so far away, only traveling further and further into the depths of her trauma... Peridot cleared her throat, reaching over and touching Lapis’s leg lightly. “Hey, get your mind out of that dark place. That was years ago. Look at your beautiful daughter and how happy she is!”

Navy eyes blinked before flicking up to meet Peridot’s as they widened, the ocean gem snapping back to reality. She offered the shorter gem a smile as her eyes relaxed. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I’m sor-“

The unmistakeable boom of a gem poofing had all color draining from the former farmers. Their eyes remained locked on each other, panic creeping into their irises as they both froze for a brief moment, though it felt like an eternity, their heads turning in perfect unison just as the teal cloud dissipated, revealing Love’s gem as it crashed onto the bed next to the dropped plush.

“What-“

“Love?!”  
—  
“It’s possible she just got too excited. It wouldn’t be the first time strong emotions poofed a gem.”

“See, Lapis? I told you she was fine! Her gem isn’t cracked or even slightly-“

“But why is she glowing?! I-I’ve never seen a gem glow after poofing!” The small green and blue gem in question rattled in Lapis’s quivering hands, faintly glowing and warm in her mother’s hold. Panic had long settled in the mirror gem’s chest. Like a snake coiling around its prey, apprehension wrapped around her metaphorical heart, weighing down her chest enough to sink into her stomach. The foreboding was leaving her nauseous, fearful of what may be wrong with her daughter, what could’ve gone wrong. “W-what if our minerals weren’t compatible and she’s becoming unstable?! What if-“

The sensation of weight upon her shoulder drew the ocean gem’s tear-filled eyes upward to meet Garnet’s. Her visor had been removed, three different colored eyes gazing at her with a softness she’d never seen in them. “Lapis. Love is fine. What’s happening is going to be a normal, recurring thing with her. You’ll understand riiiiight... now.”

As if triggered by the word, the hybrid gem’s glow brightened as it raised into the air, the light of her physical form coming out bringing relief to the stressed ocean gem as it settled into a shape, gradually lowering to the ground. Lapis reached out to be able to catch her but was stopped when Peridot grabbed her arm and wordlessly pointed as Love’s shape became clear. The light faded away, revealing the young gem to be standing on her own bare feet effortlessly, her dark skirt lighter than before with a dark band around the waist. Everything else had remained the same, only... bigger, even her stone itself. The gem now stood level with Peridot’s hips.

Neither Lapis or Peridot could move. To see their daughter who had barely been able to crawl now standing before them without any trouble... and to see her taller, her gem slightly larger, gazing up at them with that same innocence... 

Love’s arms suddenly shot out and wrapped around Lapis’s leg with a loud giggle. “Momma!”

An equally loud laugh forced its way out of the terraformer as she pulled the small gem up in her arms, cradling her against her chest, one hand supporting her and the other holding her head to her. “I was so scared, and all it was was just you getting a new form.”

“I sowwy.”

“It’s okay, ba- wait... Peridot, oh my stars, she’s talking!” Moving her hand away from the hybrid’s head, Lapis leaned back to be able to look at Love’s face, her jaw going slack.

Clamping her own mouth closed and swallowing, Peridot reached up to stroke Love’s hair, earning a squeal from the girl that faded into a soft giggle. “So she is changing! She’s not going to be as helpless now! She’s actually developing!”

The quiet, mature laugh of the fusion went all but unnoticed by the small family, the two older gems fussing in excitement over the younger. “Steven will want to throw you a party. I’ll give him a call.”  
—  
Sure enough, the half-human had immediately hopped on the opportunity to throw a ‘birthday’ party for the young gem to celebrate her growth. As he and Connie prepared something called punch (after assuring Lapis it was a drink and not a physical strike in this context), Lapis and Peridot set to hanging up the balloons. With both sets of parents occupied, Love and Andy had found entertainment in each other. Their cognitive maturity now the same level, they discovered they liked playing with the same toys, speaking in their own made up language of broken sentences only they seemed to understand.

The kindergartener watched as Lapis tied the last of the helium-containing balloons to the beams, or rather... watched the faint movements of her muscles along her arms and back as she tied them. The gem was thin, but stars, she was toned. Gems lacked true organic muscles, but their light was strengthened in similar ways, giving the same appearance. Lapis was by far one of the strongest Lazulis in existence, if not the absolute most powerful, and her form reflected that if one paid close enough attention.

Peridot swallowed, realizing she’d been eyeing her mate’s body for a good while, and no doubt someone was bound to notice her production of non-levitating, oxygen filled balloons had ceased. Clearing her throat and turning her attention elsewhere as a bead of sweat formed on her brow, she reinserted the tip of the manual pump into the limp balloon in her hands. 

“Okay, do you have any of the other ones ready?”

“Right there.” Peridot gestured in the direction of the pile on the floor with her elbow.

“Great!” 

Her eyes betrayed her will, drifting to the side as Lapis bent over and picked a few of the things up. Her abs subtly worked as she did so, and Peridot could feel the stirring of arousal in her groin. They hadn’t had a chance to even look at each other in at least two weeks, and her desire for the gorgeous gem was becoming impossible to contain. Watching her with their daughter, hearing her sweet laughter she would never take for granted, being kissed by her soft lips... the littlest things were driving her mad. And now she had to watch as she flexed her form unwittingly. With her outfit that exposed all of her delicious curves to her hungry view. 

Tossing the half-inflated balloon onto the pile, not in any mindset to notice it wasn’t up to standard, she inserted the point of the pump into a new one, her mind drifting to dangerous places. Oh how badly she wanted to insert the tip of something else into the soft, flexible opening of something warmer... wetter... Pumping air into the balloon with the cheap plastic device only worsened her building longing, filling her head with images of Lapis under her, panting and whimpering from pleasure as she thrust nice and deep and slow...

Lazily throwing another sorry excuse for a balloon down, her face burned dangerously, sweat running down the side of her face as she tried her hardest to keep the throbbing organ inside its sheath. But all of that effort was nullified when an unexpected kiss was pressed to her temple, the water gem returning for more of the balloons.

“If you need to take a break, I think we have enough now. You look like you need some fresh air.”

Diamonds bless the pillow in her lap she’d been resting her elbows on. “We’re gems, Lapis. We don’t need fresh air.”

“Maybe not, but at least take a break. I know that toy can be pretty difficult to pump with.” 

In more ways than one. “No kidding.”

Setting the thing down beside her on the couch, Peridot leaned back with a heavy sigh, watching as Lapis resumed tying the sacks of air about the room. Steven interrupted her when he approached with a large spoon, telling her something the kindergartener couldn’t make out but apparently encouraged her to dip her finger into whatever the utensil held, bringing said finger to her lips and inserting it in her mouth in what was clearly a taste test. As Lapis smiled broadly and said something before turning her attention back to the balloons as Steven left, Peridot’s fingers curled into the pillow painfully. She couldn’t get the image out of her head. The smallest peek of the blue gem poking her tongue out just slightly and licking the fluid off her skin before tucking it completely in her mouth, clearly enjoying it...

It was urgent she left the room.

Surprised was the last word one would describe Lapis as when she turned and saw that Peridot had disappeared from the couch. She had noticed her becoming increasingly flustered. Had urged her to go outside simply to see if she would get up, and she refused. A sly smirk pulled the side of her mouth. She knew the technician far too well.

Ever so carefully, Lapis turned the doorknob to the bathroom, slow enough to not make a sound and possibly disturb anything the green gem may be up to. Opening it just as carefully, she could hear labored, controlled breaths she recognized as Peridot attempting to get a grasp on her arousal, trying to contain her excitement. Heat spread across the water gem’s cheeks as her grin broadened. She was right, afterall. She would just have to sneak in there with her and give her a helping ha-

“Why now? Why here?” Peridot’s voice was merely a whisper, but cracked with misery and pleading, wavering in bespoke desperation and embarrassment so strong she was on the edge of crying. Guilt punched Lapis in the chest. Maybe she was wrong about why she was hiding... “Why won’t you go down?”

No. She was definitely right. 

Peeking inside, Lapis found Peridot leaning against the wall, both arms crossed over her eyes - visor in one hand - and mouth set in a deep frown. Trailing her eyes downward, her gaze locked on the large bulge pressing adamantly against the technician’s leotard. Her own crotch felt warm at the sight, at knowing Peridot was in this state, and she moved to join her... only to freeze when a frustrated growl came from the mechanic as she threw her arms down. 

“Fuck it. I can’t leave it like this. Lapis shouldn’t have to see...” the water gem’s breath hitched as Peridot’s free hand trailed down her stomach, fingers brushing against the bulge. Immediately upon contact, the technician threw her head back against the wall with closed eyes, a restrained moan rumbling from her throat as she slid her hand up and down over the obscene protrusion. “Mmm..Lapis...”

And that was her cue to join in.

Slipping inside the small room and closing the door just as cautiously as she had opened it, Lapis had to fight the temptation to jump Peridot. Hearing her panting and moaning, her name falling from her lips every few seconds, was sending chills down her spine, her stomach twisting in awakening lust. Once the door locked with a faint click, she padded over to the occupied gem with the silent stealth of a mouse. Peridot was biting her bottom lip with such strength it was a miracle the thin skin didn’t rip as she ran her flat hand over the distinctly shaped bulge, whimpering helplessly. Her hips were quivering and rocking ever so slightly...

Lapis swallowed down her own desire, knowing the others would notice their absence if they were in here too long, so for now she would have to settle for simply helping the mechanic reach her end... though truth be told, that alone would be more than satisfying. 

Putting on her most coy smirk, Lapis wrapped an arm around Peridot’s shoulders and grabbed her bulge with the other hand, startling the smaller gem into releasing a sharp gasp as her eyes flew open. “WHA-“ 

“Why shouldn’t I have to see, Peri? Why wouldn’t I want to know about this?” Giving the hard appendage as best a squeeze she could through her clothing, she silenced the cry Peridot attempted to release with a rough open-mouth kiss, slipping her tongue inside the technician’s mouth to slide along hers. The mechanic moaned and melted under Lapis, hand leaving her crotch to clutch the water gem’s top as the other arm wrapped around her neck - her visor falling to the floor and clattering faintly, pulling her deeper into the kiss as her tongue ground needfully against Lapis’s, the sensation pulling a whine from the older gem’s throat. 

Lowering the arm encircling her shoulders to around her waist, Lapis ceased stroking the hidden length. This drew a frustrated groan from the kindergartener, who pulled out of the kiss but tightened her arm around her neck. “Please, Lapis... I can’t take it...” Pressing their foreheads together, she shifted her hips, lightly rubbing herself against Lapis’s hand, making the taller gem turn a deep blue at the sensation, at knowing how needy Peridot was... enough to toss away her dignity... “I need this... Lapis, please...” 

“You really think I was going to leave you like this?” Eyes drifting downward, blue fingers clutched at the dark green fabric on either side of the bulge, applying pressure and pulling-

“Wait, what are you-“ With a loud rip, Peridot’s leotard split open, revealing just a small glimpse of the dark green tentacle within. The hole was higher than Lapis had wanted it, but she could work with it. “Lapis! Why?! What are you-“ Cutting off her outburst with another kiss, she slipped her hand through the hole. A choked mewl escaped Peridot as her entire body tensed the second Lapis’s fingers grazed the tip of her tentacle. Both arms snaked around the ocean gem’s neck, and her entire body trembled once Lapis wrapped her hand around her arousal in a tight grasp, stroking her at a leisurely pace, the inner fabric of her leotard brushing over her knuckles. The thing was thick and hot, stiff under her touch and dully throbbing. And clearly sensitive, if Peridot’s whines and whimpers as her arms tightened almost painfully were any indication. “Lapis... stars, Lapis...” 

The fluffy sensation of affection and endearment filled Lapis’s chest. With each drag of her hand along Peridot’s heated flesh, a quiet, overwhelmed cry of pleasure slipped out of her lips. Her hips would buck every now and then, pushing her length through Lapis’s curled hand seeking more friction. The water gem ran her thumb over the very tip, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the side of her neck as she did so. Peridot gasped, her knees buckling and tentacle throbbing, and the scratch of her nails on her shoulder blades forced a hiss out of Lapis, but she wouldn’t be deterred. Her lips smoothed languidly over the soft skin of Peridot’s neck as her hand held up its pace, thumb dragging along the ridges down one side and pulling a strangled moan from the green gem. Her head tilted back with a sob which only exposed more of her neck to Lapis. Knowing Peridot wouldn’t be able to support herself much longer, not with the way her legs shook and her knees already bent, she gently guided the vulnerable, whimpering gem to the floor, her hand not once leaving the engorged tentacle or stilling in its stroking. Peridot put up no resistance. She simply melted under Lapis’s touch and allowed her to maneuver her however she pleased, and seeing the technician like this sparked a raging fire in her gut, but her desire could be satisfied later. All she wanted right now was to draw more and more of those begging, yearning, pleased sounds from her partner. To continue making her squirm and cry out and cling to her.

Repositioning her hand, Lapis applied pressure to the underside of Peridot’s tentacle with her thumb. The low rumble of a shaky moan rewarded her, the mechanic’s nails digging roughly into her shoulders as she rocked her hips upwards just a bit. “Ohhhh, Lapis...”

“Shhh. The others will hear if you get too loud.” She hated telling Peridot to hide her sounds. If she had her way, Peridot would be screaming her name and begging for more, but she had to remember where they were. Who was in the next room. Peridot’s noises were growing in volume; much louder and they would notice their absence and know what they were up to, and Lapis was in no mood to explain why they couldn’t wait until they were home. The technician muttered a slurred apology before biting her lip, a whimper slipping out as Lapis slid her hand extra slowly up her length, squeezing as tight as she could without making it uncomfortable. Brushing her lips down Peridot’s neck to her collar, all she could focus on were the kindergartener’s breathless pants that would occasional carry a groan or mewl and the bite of her nails as they scraped down her back, leaving an angry trail of stings in their wake. She could feel the fabric of her top shift as they dragged along it, briefly getting caught as the material bunched but finally slipping free to mark her lower back in the same path. A groan escaped Lapis, and she tucked her face against Peridot’s neck as she quickened her strokes. The green gem gave a strangled cry, lifting herself off the floor as she thrust into Lapis’s hand, her pants now just labored moans, voice wavering as the sensations were obviously overwhelming her.

“Lapis... Lapis, please, I’m... ohhhh fuuuck...” The heated flesh throbbed in the ocean gem’s hand, faintly twitching as Peridot fought back her climax. “Ah.. uh-haha... hng, Lapis...” Her cries were becoming more desperate and uncontrollable. One of her arms moved up to wrap tightly around Lapis’s neck as the other lingered further down. Her fingertips ghosted over the terraformer’s gem, drawing out a surprised cry as warm tingles jolted through her form at the light touch. “Heh...” Even moments from orgasm, mischief still snuck into Peridot’s voice.

“Cum for me, Peri.” Her own voice sounded so low...husky...strained... Not relinquishing the slightest bit of control, despite the quivers riddling her form as the technician rubbed her gem with the most delicate of touches, Lapis sank her teeth into the sensitive flesh of her neck, lips forming a seal as she sucked at the skin. And that was all it took.

Back arching as far as it possibly could, a choked cry of Lapis’s name clawed its way out of Peridot’s throat, splitting the air as her hand left her gem to clutch her navy hair in an iron grip. Her tentacle pulsed heavily in Lapis’s hand, throbbing and twitching as it attempted to release a fluid that never came. Quiet incoherent noises floated into the air as Peridot’s hips twitched upwards with each throb. Covering her neck in light kisses, Lapis continued stroking the hot appendage, slowing her movements but wanting to draw out the pleasure as much as possible for Peridot. 

Eventually the moans softened into timid coos, the tentacle settling and beginning to soften as the technician panted. Before Lapis had even registered the change, a hand landed on her wrist exerting the most minimal of pressure. “Lapis... se...sensitive...”

“Heh... sorry...” Leaning back to sit on her heels and be able to see Peridot’s face, her heart absolutely melted. The technician’s face was flushed and sweaty, hair falling out of style to splay out in every direction, mouth agape as she panted. But what really got Lapis were her eyes. Half-lidded and soft with dilated pupils, they shimmered with tender adoration, warm and screaming with unspoken love and fondness. 

“Lapis...” She panted out. The other settling on her waist, her hand lifted to cup the blue gem’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb and sparking a different kind of tingle under her skin. A fluffy one. One that made Lapis nearly melt into a puddle. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Letting out a single huff of laughter, the ocean gem set aside her embarrassment to press a kiss to the shorter girl’s gem. “Tell me that when you’re not high off sex.”

The hand on her waist tightened almost pleadingly. “No, I mean it, Lapis.”

She sighed lightly. “I know. I’m teasing. But have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“Don’t try to wiggle your way out of this.” The breathlessness of her voice had faded away, confidence beginning to take hold. “Let me admire you and return the-“

Grabbing her hand that had begun slipping downwards as she spoke just as it graced the edge of her skirt, Lapis shook her head. “Not now. The others will notice we’re gone if they haven’t already.” 

Peridot’s brows arched as her eyes sparkled with imploring. “Please, Lapis, I want to make you feel good.”

She hated when Peridot looked at her like that... it was so hard not to give in. “Later.”  
—  
Four eyes held them in a disapproving glare as they emerged. Steven shook his head, but the human couple showed mercy. Connie merely clicked her tongue before they set back to what they were doing, but the fact alone they were caught had both gems too mortified to move.

That is, until the door clicked as it was opened, drawing the attention of both sets of parents. Love and Andy were too preoccupied attempting to build a fort out of pillows... only to fail repeatedly.

A certain renegade pearl and a certain fusion walked in, carrying paper sacks filled with various items. Behind them emerged the large blacksmith wearing a broad, proud smirk. 

“We’re back with the party supplies! Garnet and I picked out a few presents for-“

“Where is the little tyke? Let me get a good look at her! Auntie Bismuth has a special present for her- ah, there she is!” The rainbow gem sauntered over to the tiny infant that had playfully pinned her human companion to the ground, giggling as she lay on his back and weighed him down despite her smaller size. Bismuth kneeled down beside her, drawing Love’s teal eyes upwards and allowing Andy a chance to escape. “You must be lil Love. I heard you were a cutie but I didn’t believe it till I got to see you myself. Already a formidable fighter, aren’t you?” She let out a hearty laugh, and Lapis couldn’t help smiling as she made her way over. Bismuth was a trusted friend, she had meant to properly introduce them but never had a chance. “Which means my gift for you will come in handy.” The multi-colored gem began glowing as the large woman withdrew -

Lapis’s form turned to ice.

“Every Crystal Gem deserves a proper wea-“

“You can’t give her a damn sword!” Scooping her daughter into her arms, Lapis stared down Bismuth. “What the hell are you thinking? She could hurt herself!”

“Oh come on, Lapis! Have a little more faith in the girl. Right, Tiny?” She turned her attention to the scowling Peridot who had ran over to join the group.

“Get that thing away from her right now or I will personally shatter you, Bismuth.”

The grey gem flinched back. “What’s your problem, you two? She may be small but she can handle it. Can’t you, you adorable little chrysocolla?” She reached up with the hand not clutching the small blue sword, moving to touch Love’s hair before Lapis took a step back, her eyes widening with narrowing pupils and mouth setting into a hard frown.

“She is not a chrysocolla. And she absolutely cannot handle it. She’s a baby!” Peridot spoke as she moved protectively between her mate and the brutish gem.

“Alllll gems come out fully functional, Peridot. You of all gems should know that. And if she’s not a chrysocolla, what is she?”

“She’s a mix of peridot and lapis minerals. A hybrid. She’s not one specific gem.”

“So she’s a fusion.”

“No. She’s a singular gem.”

“That’s impossible. Don’t toy with me, Tiny.”

“We didn’t understand it either.” Lapis and Peridot didn’t turn their attention away but Bismuth turned her head to Pearl as she approached. “This is the first time two gems actually...reproduced. It’s not like with Steven where Pink gave up her gem and he became Pink Diamond. Love is her own gem, and the minerals that made her came from two very different gems. Honestly, I’m surprised she’s stable!” The last sentence was said with a laugh, but the parents of the gem in question snapped their heads in her direction with a venomous leer, daring her to say such a thing again. A bead of sweat formed on her brow. “B-but she is! And that’s all that matters. My point is this is something entirely new we’re all still trying to figure out.”

Bismuth didn’t respond. Instead she put the weapon back into her gem, returning her gaze to the small gem in her mother’s arms, staring up at her with innocent sweetness. “Well. Let’s hope she’s stable.” 

Lapis didn’t like Bismuth’s dry tone, but surely she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Love. They were friends. Right?

When things settled down, and the tension seemed to dissipate, Love was allowed to play with Andy on the floor again. Or at least until Connie picked him up and took him to the kitchen for his lunch. As he ate, the hybrid gem occupied herself with tracing the patterns in the wooden floor, entranced to a point concern was settling into Lapis’s chest, but Love seemed happy so she decided not to interfere.

There was the clatter of metal hitting the floor, and before Connie could even react, a small, urging noise in Love’s voice drew everyone’s attention. A huge open-mouth smile spread across Peridot’s face and Lapis herself couldn’t help beaming. Light reflected off the spoon suspended in the air, levitated up towards Andy as Love sat on the floor next to him, arm raised, clearly behind the manipulation as she tried to return the utensil to the human boy.

Steven was the first to exclaim in excitement. “Lapis! Peridot! Love has-“

“She’s got METAL POWERS!!” The green gem practically teleported with as fast as she ran over to her little hybrid, pulling her into her arms in a tight hug and making the spoon fall back to the floor forgotten. Love giggled in her mother’s arms as Lapis walked over to join them, cooing her own praise to their daughter.

Bismuth looked on with a small smile, speaking softly. “Guys, this confirms she’s simply an off-color peridot. She-“

Squealing with joy, Love threw herself back in Peridot’s arms, her own arms flailing up in the air, and a split second later two masses of water were produced out of thin air behind her, shapeless but clearly her first attempt at spawning the same water wings as her mother. It was Lapis’s turn to all but scream in exhilaration, Peridot happily handing the hybrid gem over to the one who had carried her.

“MY BABY HAS MY POW- oh, sorry, Connie.” She awkwardly laughed as she apologized for bumping into the human mother when she stepped back. 

Connie merely giggled in response as she gave Andy a clean spoon. “It’s okay!”

The group of gems and humans gathered enthusiastically, praising Love for her small but impressive displays of growing prowess in her abilities. No one noticed as Bismuth wordlessly slipped out of the temple, a conflicted scowl on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the delay, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy sexy times ahead, beware the fluff. Not for those with an allergy to sweetness.
> 
> Art by me.

The clumsy patter of inexperienced feet preceded the even steps of the gems behind her. Despite her occasional tripping over her own feet, the hybrid continued running ahead with a sweet giggle, completely undeterred by her two left feet as she was finally allowed to roam about Little Homeworld. The gems out and about doing their own thing lightheartedly laughed as they watched her go, some offering her encouragement or making a well-meaning comment to her parents.

“You got this, little one!” “Woo, look at you go!” “Keep going, speed demon!” “You two have your hands full, huh?” “Watch out, I think she’s getting away haha!”

Lapis and Peridot joked back in kind, offering retorts of doubting they can catch up. They were hardly worried. Love wouldn’t go farther than ten feet ahead of them before she stopped and turned waiting for them to come closer before taking off again, not that she could run very quickly as it was. The little hybrid was full of energy and didn’t stop in her aimless trek until it was brought to an abrupt end by the warp pad. The thing came to life when she was a mere five feet from it,and no sooner had that first beam of light shot up with a loud ‘shing!’ had she let out a squeal of alarm, halting in her path and spinning on her heel, running back to the older gems with frightened sobs slipping from her lips. Upon seeing her daughter turn back in fear, Lapis knelt down and spread her arms to catch her in a tight embrace.

“Come here, baby - oof. You’re okay.” Love clung to her as though her life was endangered, hands clutched in the fabric of her top and her face hidden against her neck as Lapis lifted herself back up, one arm under the hybrid’s rear for support and the other hand holding the back of her head. Love didn’t shed any tears, but she whimpered helplessly and shook in her mother’s hold, nuzzling as close as she physically could and leaning all of her weight into her. Lapis combed her fingers through the short but velvety hair her hand was buried in. “It’s just a warp, Love. When you’re older, you’ll get to use them too! They’re not scary. They won’t hurt you.” The ocean gem pulled her baby closer in a tight, comforting squeeze, resting her cheek on the toddler’s head. “Shhhh...”

“Well, if it isn’t the alpha!” Alpha... only two gems called her that, for completely ludicrous reasons.

Lapis looked up at the newly arrived Lazulis walking towards her. Freckles, as Steven called her, had managed to convince Curly to stop by Little Homeworld every now and again, the two practically inseparable even all these years later. “Hi, girls. Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me ‘the alpha?’ I’m just a regular gem like you.”

“Oh, fishwater. You’re not just a regular old gem. Your strength is much more-“

“Who’s this?!” Freckles cut off her sister, much to Lapis’s relief, and pointed at Love. The hybrid gem still had her head tucked under her mother’s chin but was meeting their stare, hands balled into fists in the fabric of Lapis’s top. Wavering huffs of nervous breaths ghosted along the exposed skin of the ocean gem’s chest. Culpability entangled itself with concern to form a knot in her heart, the need to ease the fear her child felt becoming ever stronger.

Moving her hands under each of the baby’s arms, Lapis pulled her away from her chest just enough she could press reassuring kisses to her cheek. The hybrid’s muscles eased only for a fraction of a second before tensing up even more as she stared down the two strangers. “This is Love.” Thin blue arms moved to support Love’s rear, keeping her in a sitting position with her head next to her mother’s, cheek and temple easily kissed as Lapis continued her attempts to soothe her anxiety. “She’s-“

“That has to be the smallest gem I’ve ever seen.” ...What was with the tone? She was small because she was still developing, so what? “How can she defend herself? And what is ‘love?’ Is that an Earth-based stone?” The ruder of the two Lazulis spoke with an animosity Lapis would not ignore. Love had done nothing to deserve being spoken about in such an impertinent way. Peridot must’ve caught the curt tone as well, for the green gem noticeably tensed and moved closer before responding in Lapis’s place. Had the water gem been allowed to answer... Stars, they’d only thought they’d seen her truly angry. Peridot had been blessed with more of a level head.

“Love isn’t a stone. It’s the name we picked for her.”

“We weren’t talking to you.” If she wasn’t holding Love, Lapis would’ve torn the gem to pieces for talking to her mate in such a discriminating tone. “What gives you the right to name a gem? Maybe she doesn’t want to be called that.”

“Yeah! What gem is she? Shouldn’t you be calling her by her gemstone name? Even if it is funny looking, you should at least give her that courtesy.”

Lapis was getting dangerously annoyed. Peridot could feel the irritation radiating off of her like a furnace, as thick and suffocating as the heat from Bismuth’s forge. Her tone was low in warning, a threatening growl that didn’t go unnoticed by the small thing in her arms that had already begun to shuffle in unrest, able to sense the fury arising in her mother. “She’s our daughter. There is nothing wrong with her size or her gem, and Peridot and I gave her a name we felt sui-“ 

A piercing fretful cry cut her short, the tiny gem beginning to thrash in her hold as she whined. Her arms shot out toward Peridot, alarm twinkling in her wide eyes as her wails grew in volume. “Mommy! Pwease! Momma scared-y!” Her brows were pinched together, her teal eyes pleading with her shorter mother to rescue her from the angry gem as though Lapis was threatening to hurt HER. The sight of her daughter in such dismay and clear terror, water beginning to build on her lower eyelids, pupils shrunken with fear... it would’ve been less painful to rip Peridot’s gem clean out of her physical form. She reached up to console -

The ocean gem gasped, her face switching from a vexed scowl directed at the terraformers to anguished worry as she tried to stabilize and calm the squirming gem in her arms, holding her tighter and rocking side to side. “Shhhh-sh-sh-sh, I’m sorry, baby. I’m-“

“No!” The noise that came from the toddler’s throat shattered something in Lapis’s chest, a noise like that of an earth animal that had been captured by a predator as it let out one final scream of horror. The pain of hearing her own child make such a noise... because of _her_...

In the brief moment where Lapis was too stunned to move, instinct took over, and Peridot hooked her hands under their baby’s arms. She gently but swiftly removed her from Lapis’s hold and pulled her to her own chest, tiny hands immediately latching onto her shirt as the small gem huddled up against her, hiding her face as well as she could in Peridot’s chest. Barely audible sobs fell from her. “Shhh, Love, it’s okay. Momma’s not going to hurt you.” Rubbing small circles into the sniffling hybrid’s back, green eyes flicked upwards to meet deep blue, brows curving in concern and frown setting deeper. The cobalt pools that ordinarily entranced the mechanic were small with immeasurable suffering and pain, her mouth slightly agape and brows furrowed. Her entire aura seemed to darken with her contrition. “Lapis-“

“What in the name of the Diamonds just happened?” The two mothers’ turned their attention to the curly haired water gem. “What is a ‘daughter?’ And why is she so pathetic?”

With Peridot returning her attention and cooing to the still shaking gem, Lapis stepped closer to the audacious member of her gem family, her festering anger boiling under her skin, all but setting her aflame. “Don’t call her pathetic unless you want shattered, you bi-“

“Lapis, not in front of-“

“And it means Peridot and I are her parents. We brought her into this world. We made her with our own minerals. She’s _our_ baby. She’s-“

“Woah woah woah, wait. You _made_ her?” Curly turned her stare back to the hybrid, eyes becoming even more ice cold and unforgiving. “You reproduced? With a peridot, no less?” Her cruel gaze flicked back to Lapis. “You mated with a _peridot_?! Why not just sleep with a pearl while you’re at it?! What a disgrace! I can’t believe I looked up to you just for you to go and create that little abomination!”

A loud crack was quickly followed by a high-pitched squeal from the girl in Peridot’s arms. Love had turned to glance at her mother, only to press herself more desperately against the mechanic when she was met with the view of Lapis striking the curly haired Lazuli with a punch to the face. Peridot didn’t have time to try to calm her girlfriend down. Her daughter was clinging to her, weeping in fear and burying her face in her chest in an effort to hide herself. The two at-war gems took to the sky as Peridot squeezed her child and lowered herself to sit on the ground. “Shhh, Love, you’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” Rubbing her hand in a circular motion on the hybrid’s back always calmed her down. Why wasn’t it working now? What should she do? She couldn’t exactly explain the situation, Love wasn’t mentally developed enough yet! But she had to keep talking, she had to block out the yelling of the feuding gems that had begun drawing a crowd. “Everything will be okay. We’re going to go home and-“

“Momma! Momma huhd me!”

“Momma’s not going to hurt you. I promise.”

The darkness of a shadow settled over them and with it came the heaviness of apprehension as Peridot looked up. The ponytailed Lapis stood over them, her eyes narrowed and teeth poking through lips separated in a thin menacing grimace. “Who do you think you are, breeding with a lapis? You’re just a lowly peridot. You belong in kindergartens or fixing machinery, not tangled in sheets with nobility.” Her eyes may be the same shade as Peridot’s Lapis’s, but they lacked that warmth, that sparkle of kindness, that wisdom gained through suffering. Instead… they were dark with abhorrence, sheer hatred for both the green gem and the vulnerable being she helped bring into existence. Why...why wasn’t there any metal around when it was needed most?...

The green gem snarled at the taller, pressing her hand to the back of Love’s head to keep it close to her chest, curling her body over her in a protective stance. “I may be a peridot but I’ve learned what’s important. I belong with my family. Lapis and I chose each other. We have something you’ll never have, and you’re just jealous of that fact!” A grumble of acrimony spilled from the dark blue woman, and before Peridot could react, a sharp pain spread across her scalp. Her hair was violently yanked upward, fingernails biting the sensitive flesh on the top of her head as she was pulled off the ground. A yelp clawed up from her chest, but despite the throbbing sting, all Peridot could think of was holding onto Love tighter, trying her hardest to keep her safe in her arms. Even as she was flung to the side. She twisted her body so she fell on her back, breaking the fall for Love and ensuring she didn’t collide with the hard marble. Agony pulsed throughout her form from the forceful blow, but she would take it over Love being hurt in the slightest any day.

“Why in the cosmos would I be jealous of that insult to our gem? An ugly thing like that couldn’t even be saved by its lapis heritage, and it and you both deserve to be shattered simply for disgracing such a powerful lapis with your presence. You should be ashamed of yourself, seducing a higher ranking gem into impregnating you to weasel your way up the social ladder. You-”

A low cackle tickled Peridot’s throat, and she pulled herself into a sitting position. “You’re mistaken.” Piercing her belligerent midnight eyes with her own rancorous glare, a malicious grin tugged the corner of her mouth. “I wasn’t Love’s carrier.”

“Ha!” The blue blur of her foot swinging towards her stomach was registered in time for Peridot to twist her body so Love was out of its path, the kick connecting with her lower back instead and forcing a pained grunt out of her. “A lapis would never stoop so low as to allow a tiny peridot to penetrate her. Try again, you dirty- AHHHH!”

Peridot’s assailant was swept away mid-sentence by a giant aquatic hand washing over her before wrapping its fingers around her thin frame and holding her high above the ground. The technician’s eyes scanned the sky above, knowing the person who had come to her aid, and locked onto her beautiful mate hovering a good thirty feet in the air. Her water wings flapped ever so slightly, only enough to keep her airborne, and one hand was raised, clearly the one manipulating the water encircling its victim. Her other hand rested at her side, balled into a fist, and even from so far away Peridot could see the fury raging in her eyes. 

“You two were so adamant about calling me your alpha for what you call strength, and yet you were both so foolish you dared to attack my family. Do you even have brains? How does someone make such a _ stupid _ mistake?!”

“Lapis!” Peridot cried to the powerful gem with relief, glad to see she was okay and had clearly won her battle judging by the disappearance of her opponent, but also anguish at seeing her so angry. Lapis was powerful. She could shatter gems if she lost control. And Peridot knew her dear Lapis would never be able to live with the guilt once she realized what she’d done. She was about to yell out for her to calm down when movement in her arms stole her attention away.

“Why Momma hayd me? Did sumting bad? Momma no love anymore?” These heartbreaking words came between gut-wrenching sobs, Love’s fists curled in the fabric of her mother’s top, pulling the neckline down just a little as she tried to huddle even closer to Peridot’s chest. Being stabbed by a hundred swords would’ve been less painful.

“Noooo, Love, your momma doesn’t hate you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Peridot held the girl closer, leaning her cheek on the top of her head, purposefully moving her hand so her arm blocked the young girl’s view of her mother as she flung the other Lapis out of sight. “Your momma loves you so much. We both do. Don’t cry.”

“Why Momma huhd you, Mommy? Why kick?” Burning tears collected in Peridot’s eyes as she realized why Love was so scared. She thought the other lapis was… 

Sniffling, she ran her fingers through the dark short strands of her daughter’s hair. “That wasn’t your momma. She just looked and sounded like Momma.” How did she explain gems of the same stone to one so young and naive?

“Was Momma!”

“No, babe. It wasn’t. She would never-”

“Are you two okay?!” Watery eyes flicked upwards just as the gem in question landed a mere two feet away. “I saw her kick you! Are you-... Peridot?”

The green gem bit her bottom lip, casting her stare back at the tiny thing clinging to her. “Love’s scared.” She swallowed thickly, meeting the gorgeous blue stare of the gem she loved so much. “What happened to-” Lapis unfolded her fist, revealing the stone in the same gem as her own. “Oh…”

“I had to… and I lost Freckles. We should head home.” A quick twitch of her head in the direction of the staring gems. She took a step forward, bending her knees as she tried to lean closer. “Come on, Love. Let’s go ba-”

Another terrified scream as the hybrid clung to Peridot with every ounce of strength in her tiny body, her head turning away from Lapis as her parents figured out where her gaze had been focused prior to her mother’s approach. 

“I think… as a gem, she understands what that rock in your hand is, Lapis, and what it means.”

—

“And that’s why we’re here.”

Steven studied Peridot’s face carefully, his eyes twinkling with concern and his eyebrows curved. He sat with his hands in his lap as he listened patiently. Andy and Love were playing on the floor at his feet, the six month old gem completely enthralled by the interlocking toys she was currently building a tower out of with the assistance of the human boy. Lapis stood by the door to the temple, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. She couldn’t come any closer without Love breaking down crying, and even at a distance Peridot could feel the suffocating sorrow riddling the ocean gem, the guilt swallowing her whole. 

“I mean. Of course Connie and I will watch her for you tonight, but… are you going to be okay? Is Lapis? She’s your baby, and this is the first time you’ll both be away from her, right?”

“It’s what we have to do for her, Steven…” Peridot removed her visor as she swiped away the tear that had formed in her eye. “We’ve tried everything but nothing will calm her down. She doesn’t understand… she thinks Lapis is the one who attacked us. This is the only thing we have left to try.” 

Pink eyes locked into the blue gem, the man humming in the back of his throat as he considered Peridot’s words. “As long as you two are sure. I’ll keep my cell phone on me at all times so you can check in as much as you need.”

An ugly sob escaped the engineer as she stood. She didn’t want to leave her baby. She didn’t want to go home without her. What if something happened to her? What if she got startled by something and needed held? ...but it’s what they had to do. Love shouldn’t suffer having to be around the source of her intense fright, and Lapis was beginning to cave from guilt more and more every time Love let out a yell of panic. 

The green gem wrapped her arms around her friend’s neck. “Thank you, Steven. Please take care of our baby… we’ll come for her in the morning and with luck she’ll be okay then. If anything at all comes up-”

“I’ll call you, don’t worry.” His hands rested on Peridot’s back in a loose but assuring hug. “Everything will be fine.”

As the worried pair prepared to step onto the warp, they cast one final glance at Love, both tensing as their entire beings screamed not to leave without her. This was wrong. They shouldn’t be leaving their child alone like this. She was so small, so vulnerable, so defenseless… but what choice did they have? Love couldn’t be around Lapis, and Lapis would completely break emotionally if their daughter didn’t learn to trust her again. 

Swallowing down her instincts, Peridot grabbed Lapis’s hand, stepping onto the pad and urging her wife-to-be to do the same. Just as Lapis finally gave in and set foot on the elevated surface, Garnet approached them, speaking softly. “You two have nothing to worry about. Steven will keep Love safe and playing with Andy will help her forget. It’ll be like it never happened.”

A choked noise escaped Lapis as she looked away, a hand raising to cover her mouth as she squeezed her eyes closed, her suffering of having to leave Love behind clearly resurfacing. Peridot smiled at the permafusion, offering a sincere thank you before activating the warp pad, knowing she had to get the water gem home quickly before she changed her mind.

—

It’d been two hours and thirty five minutes. The older gem hadn’t gotten out of bed once since they’d arrived home, and Peridot couldn’t blame her. This was torture for the mother gem. It was hard enough on the technician not to go back and collect their offspring and bring her home, she couldn’t imagine how terrible it was for the one who had carried her, had released her. A part of her was literally missing… And why was she missing? Because of her mother’s actions, her lack of restraint and discipline. At least, that’s how Lapis saw it.

Peridot nuzzled closer to the ocean gem’s back and tightened her embrace around her middle. Touching her lips against the smooth stone on her mate’s back, she desperately tried to soothe the self-reproach eating Lapis alive. She sprinkled gentle little pecks all over its surface, and Lapis’s muscles noticeably eased as she sighed, but that foreboding aura lingered.

“I messed up so bad, Peri…” Her smooth voice was trembling with held back cries...

“Shhh, it’ll be okay. You heard Garnet.”

“Our daughter hates me. She’s afraid of me. All because I couldn’t control my anger. I’m such a monster, I-”

“You were protecting our baby, Lapis. You did what you had to.” Ever so gingerly Peridot trailed her hand down Lapis’s side, pressing a lingering kiss to her jewel as she tried to channel her love into her touch, hoping against hope she could offer her a fraction of her understanding so Lapis could forgive herself.

“I could’ve found a better way to handle it. What good did protecting her do if I can’t protect her from myself? From her own mother?” The blue gem curled in on herself, her knees folding up close to her chest. “I’m such a bad mom… I don’t deserve to have Love. Maybe I should just leave her with you and fly far, far away so she never has to see me again. She doesn’t need me around; she’d be much better off being raised by someone as empathetic as you.”

A growl of opposition rolled over Peridot’s tongue. Leaning her forehead to Lapis’s back, she brought her own knees up to curve against her in a spooning position, not allowing the mirror gem a moment of opportunity to escape. “Don’t even say that, Lapis. We’ll get through this. You can’t just leave me behind again- you can’t leave _ us _ behind! Love needs you, _ I _ need you.” Another onslaught of kisses to her gem. She couldn’t lose Lapis again… “You’re not the monster you think you are. Please, Lapis.”

“All I ever do is hurt the people I care about. It’s all I’m good for.” Her voice cracked and her body quivered as she fully broke down, choked weeps filling the air as Peridot struggled to find words. She knew nothing she could say would erase the thoughts in her mind, would undo events in time so Lapis wouldn’t have the memory of her daughter crying in fear of her. All she could offer was holding the older gem taut, curling her small frame as much as she could around her, trailing her lips along the back of her neck and down her spine towards her gem. 

“Shhh. Lapis. I’m here. It’ll be okay.” Best not to mention Love. The last thing the ocean gem needed was more focus on her. Peridot lifted herself up just enough to be able to look over Lapis’s shoulder, hardly surprised the blue gem was staring at her hands, positioned as though wishing something - or someone - was in her arms.

“I want my baby, Peri…”

“Shhhhhh.” The technician kissed along the side of Lapis’s face, bringing her left hand up to wipe away the tears dampening her cheek with the back of her index finger. “Relax, Lapis. You can hold her to your heart’s content tomorrow. For now just. Breathe. Relax. I’m here, I’ve got you, it’ll all be okay.”

The hush of an exhale escaped Lapis’s nose as she closed her eyes, and Peridot could hear the extremely faint sound of the girl swallowing as she tried to let go of her emotions and melt. “I’m sorry, Peridot…”

“Shh.” Her nose brushed across Lapis’s cheek as she tilted her head down. Her hand returned to the girl’s side and gently caressed her exposed skin, the blue gem sighing at the touch and turning her head into the pillow. 

“I wouldn’t leave you again, Peri. No matter what I might say, I really wouldn’t.”

Not that tone. Lapis couldn’t sink back into a self-destructive hole of guilt. Peridot wouldn’t let her. “I know. Don’t give it another thought. You’re here, I’m here, I’m not letting you go. We-“

“I just don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t either, but we’ll work through this and anything else together. In stride. _ Together _. We can do this.”

All went still for a few moments, the soft sounds of their breathing the only sound either made as Peridot pulled Lapis tighter against her. Breaking the silence with a sigh, the technician set to covering her girlfriend’s shoulder and upper back in soft, drawn-out kisses. The water gem hummed quietly as her form melted under the mechanic’s touch. “What about you, Peri?”

“What about me?” She spoke between kisses and set her attention back onto the smooth blue stone, a pleasant cool against her lips.

“The things they said about you. They-”

“You think I care what two arrogant gems think about me? They may be the same stone as you but that does not make them your equal in my eyes, and your opinion of me is all I care about. You gave me a child, you agreed to be mine forever. That means a hell of a lot more than gemist comments by people I don’t even know. I know how you feel about me, how you see me, and that’s what matters.”

Peridot was forced to withdraw from her smooching when Lapis twisted her upper half to look back at her. “Do you?”

“What?”

“Do you know how I feel about you?”

There was that playful, sassy tone Peridot loved so much! The green gem chuckled, leaning to press a kiss to those blue rose petal lips. “I have an idea.”

A timid but content sigh fell from Lapis as she laid her head back down. “Good. Cuz I don’t feel like explaining.” A quiet chuckle rippled in Peridot’s throat, knowing the comment to be made lighthearted, and even if it wasn’t, she wouldn’t expect Lapis to explain. Lapis was the one suffering with her self image. She was the one who needed to know how beautiful she was.

It was for that reason Peridot cuddled up close, securely wrapping both arms around the ocean gem again, and nuzzled in her silky navy hair. “But do you know how _ I _ feel about _ you _?” 

“Hmm…” Blue hands shyly settled over green. “Remind me? Because I still feel like an awful heartless monster for everything I’ve done and scaring Lo-”

The soft stroke of Peridot’s lips along the back of her neck had Lapis’s lips clamping shut and breath hitching. “You’re a gorgeous, intelligent gem with a heart of gold. You’ve been hurt, you didn’t want to go through that again, and yet you set aside your own fear to help those you cared about. You came back to me. You became a better gem, and you did so because you wanted to. You’ve let your kind personality shine through your suffering, and you’re so strong for it.” A trail of kisses burned a line down to her gem, setting off warm tingles that made her heart race and stomach twist in the best way imaginable. Lapis could feel Peridot’s affection soaking into her skin with each drag of her lips, could hear it in her sincere words. Little by little, the snares of guilt were loosening on her heart. “You make me so happy every time you’re around. I didn’t even think it was possible to enjoy someone’s company to such an extent. Before you, I was just a Homeworld servant doing as told, activating kindergartens and destroying countless ecosystems without a second thought. Because that’s what I was ordered to do. I buried any and all emotions I felt to the point I didn’t even believe I was programmed with them. I never would’ve imagined I could care for someone so much. _ Love _ someone so much.” Those gentle lips applied the tiniest bit of pressure to her gem, turning those sparks of emotion into embers of longing. “You’re so beautiful. With the softest skin,” her left arm released its hold around her as her hand tentatively trailed along Lapis’s stomach to her side, fingertips delicately massaging her skin in tiny patterns, “and the most enrapturing of eyes. Your hair is as smooth as satin and as fluffy as a cloud.” A chill ran down Lapis’s spine and a gasp escaped her when something wet and warm flattened itself against her gem, sliding upwards and making her shudder as she reached a hand back to grab Peridot’s hip. “We’ve brought the most darling gem into existence, and everyday I fall more in love with you and her. She reminds me so much of you-”

“And you. Nn…” The faintest pinch of teeth against the core of her existence. “She looks and acts a lot like you too, Peri…”

“But mostly you. And I’m glad for it.” Peridot tucked her nose against her neck as her hand roamed up and down her side, across her stomach, ever so barely brushing the underneath of her breasts, as though the mechanic was unsure if she should touch them. In any case, Lapis welcomed the touch and tender caress of her careful yet skillful hand and the sweet smooches pressed to her neck and shoulder. The quietest hum of a moan escaped the green gem as her hips shifted just a smidge. “I love you, Lapis.”

“I love you too...mmm…” The small flame in her gut was fanned the more the smaller girl rubbed against her back, even the smallest shift of her arm ignited sparks anywhere their skin touched. She knew what her body was beginning to long for, but this wasn’t a hungry lust to satisfy a carnal need. This was a desire for closeness. A closeness she’d only share with Peridot. That sweet intimacy they’d forged together out of love and trust. That emotional connection that came with the physical as they submitted to each other and exposed their most vulnerable sides, losing themselves in one another’s scent as they tangled themselves together as close as they could. She wanted to make love, not simply have sex. And if Peridot’s lingering drags of her mouth along her skin as she traced delicate patterns over her stomach with a lone fingertip - effectively sending a quiver throughout the ocean gem - was any indication, the mechanic wanted the same.

Tens if not hundreds of kisses later, after excruciatingly long minutes of tender touches and light grinding, Lapis found herself on her stomach on the bed. Puffs of air escaped her as Peridot continued her oral onslaught against the back of her neck down to her gem. The smaller gem was laying on top of her, her hips ever so barely rocking against Lapis’s backside as they began to breathe heavily, their pants mingling in the air as words failed them. Arms crossed under her head, Lapis attempted to hide her face against them as the ripples of sensation scattered throughout her form with every movement of Peridot’s hands along her skin. They massaged her sides, teased the edge of her top but fingers never allowed to slip underneath. Lapis’s gem felt warm with her building arousal, and that heat travelled down into her stomach to add fuel to the fire before spreading down to her groin. She could feel her panties growing damp, her crotch throbbing with its craving for attention, but she’d be damned if she didn’t need this slow, patient loving. 

Lapis would’ve happily let Peridot carry on like this forever, her ardor and affection soaking into her skin and melting away those self-loathing thoughts to replace them with emotional yearning for the green gem, but a slightly rougher nip to her jewel as a certain hardness finally came out of hiding to poke at her through their clothes had her switching gears. Now she wanted her partner inside her. To truly connect with her. To be not just emotionally but physically hers for a few brief minutes as they held each other and shared their passion.

“Ohhh...Peri…” These words slipped as a husky whisper, strained and gravelly, as her arms extended out in front of her, hands clutching the sheets as she raised her hips. 

“My Lappy…” Peridot caught onto her intent, lifting her own hips’ weight off of the ocean gem as Lapis settled into position. “My beautiful mate.” The water gem spread her legs, her knees moving to either side as she tried to balance herself, finally settling when she was still close to the bed but with her butt raised, hips angled so her most intimate of places was in easy access. Peridot shifted between her legs, pressing her clothed awakening member directly against Lapis’s flaring arousal, but continued smothering her gem in kisses. Her hips beginning to rock forward to grind their sensitivities together, the technician ran her hands along her curves before retracing their path, fingertips slipping beneath the fabric of her top, teasing the untouched skin found there. An involuntary moan slipped from Lapis as she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the bed. Peridot’s lips never left the rounded stone on her back, even as her fingers blindly sought out and unzipped the fastener preventing Lapis’s top from falling open. Once undone, the fabric went slack and Peridot moved to unsnap the clasp keeping the strip around her neck in place before sliding and throwing the entire garment to the side. 

Lapis giggled as Peridot attacked the newly exposed skin in tender smooches. “I could’ve just phased it away, you know…”

“This way is better.” Her voice was soft with its tender tone and yet sensual in its purr. The slightest pressure was applied to Lapis’s back as it was rubbed in massaging circles, and just as that first groan of satisfaction fell from her lips, Peridot’s hands slid their way down to her skirt, a drawn out kiss planted on her gem as the fabric and the panties beneath were urged off of her hips and down her legs, Lapis adjusting her balance as needed to help Peridot completely remove them. The cool air sent a chill up her spine as her soaked core was exposed. “Like unwrapping the best present in the world.” The technician moved back over her once the clothing had been discarded with her top, her hands once again skimming the entire surface of her skin, rubbing from her back around her sides to her stomach to her hips. “Your skin is so soft and nice to touch.” The quiet _ shing _ of Peridot phasing her clothes away was immediately followed by her hot firmness pressing directly to Lapis’s folds, sliding between them and brushing against the ocean gem’s overly sensitive bud.

“Mmm… Peri…”

Right hand trailing its way up Lapis’s stomach to grasp at her breast, her left snuck its way down her abdomen, the careful touch leaving a trail of fire in its wake as Peridot only intensified the sensations wracking her form by running her tongue over her gem in a broad, slow lick. Gently she kneaded at the mass of flesh in her hand, trapping the nipple between her middle and index fingers, and Lapis couldn’t fight back the guttural moan that crept up from her stomach. That moan was cut short by a sharp gasp when the engineer’s daring hand finally came into contact with her slick heat, experienced fingers finding her button with minimal effort and rubbing it in slow, unrushed circles. A pitiful whimper escaped Lapis’s lips as electricity jolted up her form, and Peridot responded to the noise with her own low groan, her hips pressing forward and rolling to tease her tentacle against the blue one’s opening. The kindergartener made no move to slide inside, to angle herself so they’d become one, instead upkeeping her methodical touching of the terraformer’s most responsive of places, teeth tapping against the teardrop gem with careful but oh so delightful bites. 

Lapis huffed and her body trembled as the tingles ricocheting within her intensified, Peridot massaging her clit in a front to back movement now, varying her speed and pressure, denying her a chance to adjust to the sensation and keeping the pleasure fresh. Her soft lips returned to the back of her neck, Peridot letting out her own noises as she rolled her hips at a consistent pace, tentacle sliding between her folds and only making the ocean gem shiver. “My beautiful, sweet, happy Lappy…” Her lips brushed against Lapis’s skin as she spoke, and the taller gem couldn’t help the whine that squeaked in her throat, and Peridot moving against her with more pressure didn’t do anything to cool the molten desire flooding her senses.

“Periiii…” she twisted her upper body around, pressing a hand to the side of Peridot’s head and urging her down into a deep kiss. A moan was released against her mouth, and the technician eagerly leaned into the kiss as her hand left her breast to cup her cheek. Lapis could feel her thick length twitch against her, clearly becoming impatient.

Their mouths separated with a smack, and they opened their eyes to meet each other’s gaze. Green and blue pupils glistened with desire but were dark and gentle with admiration for one another. Both released measured breaths into the air, the two gems trying their hardest to remain calm and in control of their desires. Lapis hummed in her throat as she brushed her nose against Peridot’s cheek, slowly lowering her head back down as she trembled in her arousal. 

“I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Lapis.” As the older gem hid her face in the sheets once again, the younger nibbled at her jawline, pointed teeth just barely pinching at her skin as she pulled her hips away, but only for a moment, her scorching tentacle pushing between her folds at a different angle so the tip ground against her clit, the appendage pointed downwards instead of up. Peridot groaned as she rocked against her, sliding between her swollen lips as her nipping moved down the side of her neck before halting, teeth clamping down on Lapis’s flesh. Just as the ocean gem could get out a moan, the engineer assumed sucking on the trapped skin with such fervor there was no doubt in Lapis’s mind there’d be a dark blue bruise there when they were done. She couldn’t find the will to care, the sensation too good as heat jolted down into her abdomen, her womanhood becoming even more damp and allowing the smaller gem to grind with greater ease. The sweetest of sounds escaped her lover as she came to a still. “Lapis…” The husky groan of her name had the gem whimpering as the heat in her gut flared, hot and heavy and ready to consume her alive. Peridot’s hand fled the water gem’s swollen clit in favor of grasping herself, her hips pulling back just enough to permit her to angle her tip at Lapis’s entrance. The older girl trembled in instinctive excitement, her body more than eager to accept her mate’s girth as they came together in a connection much more intimate than even fusion. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes-” Her voice cracked, prompting her to clear her throat and try again. “Yes. Get it in there, babe…”

There was the distinct movement of a twitch against Lapis as a strangled noise escaped the technician. “B…’babe’? Oh, Lappy…” 

Finally, the so so sweet feeling of being split open by her favorite gem’s ridged tentacle filling her drew a careening cry of pleasure from the ocean gem. Peridot’s hand had left her appendage once it started to slip inside to settle on the ocean gem’s lower abdomen, smoothing over her skin in a loving caress as she sheathed herself, a heavy exhale released from the mechanic before she pressured a lingering kiss to the terraformer’s shoulder. Lapis could feel every bump of her ridges, could feel the dull throbbing of the organ within her walls as it was navigated further and further inside, only stopping once Peridot had bottomed out. The very tip of her nudged her innermost wall, a borderline unpleasant sensation but so satisfying to know how deep their connection ran, and how perfectly they fit.

The green gem tilted her head to huff as she came to a halt, pressing her forehead to Lapis’s back, her breaths tickling the blue gem’s sweaty flesh. “Lapis…”

“Peridot… you’re so good…”

“Mm…” As Lapis moved her arms back out in front of her, Peridot reached forward herself, holding the ocean gem’s wrists in a gentle grasp as she attacked her neck and back with feather light smooches. Ever so slowly she withdrew her tentacle, the textured sides setting off all kinds of sparks in Lapis’s groin as they rubbed her walls, those sparks traveling into her chest and making it harder for her to breathe. Fingernails dug into the soft fabric beneath them with a near hair-bristling scrape, a strangled cry leaving Lapis as Peridot reinvaded her depths before she could fully catch it. “Don’t hold back your beautiful sounds, gorgeous. I wanna hear you.”

A flustered grumble tangled the sculptor’s tongue, and she let her head fall to the bed as she tried to breathe steadily. The licks on her gem forced moan after moan from her throat, the sensations from being stroked internally with such a heavenly length belonging to the gem she valued more than her own life already too much to handle. “Ah...ha… ohhhhhh, Peri, I love you…” 

“Love you too… Stars…”

Time didn’t exist. Neither gem cared to process the concept of reality and time and place, consumed entirely in each other’s presence, touch, scent, and noises. Peridot’s thrusts came slow but deep and deliberate, grinding against Lapis’s sweet spot mercilessly and melting the blue gem into a stimulated puddle. Green, tender lips dragged along Lapis’s skin in one big sloppy kiss as her thumbs worked circles into her wrists. Lapis couldn’t help the whimper in her throat, pulling her arms closer as she mewled beneath her partner. Right arm crossing under the left, Lapis rested her head upon it, Peridot’s hand retreating to grasp at the sheets beside her as the other tightened around the hand still stretched in front. “Hng...aahhhhnnn… Peri… that’s it...” The squelches that accompanied each movement in and out of her core nearly drowned out her noises but Peridot had been able to hear them anyway.

“Mmmmm… that’s my girl…” 

“Fffuuu- mmm… ah-hah… stars above, Peri…” Muffled sobs and gasps of pleasure filled the air as Lapis tried not to succumb to the sensations burning through her form and making her quiver. “P-please don’t…” Peridot stilled for the slightest of seconds as Lapis’s words caught in her throat. “Don’t ever let me go…” The leisurely thrusting resumed as kisses were placed on the artist’s gem, warm tingles of both desire and affection pulsing with each press of the engineer’s lips.

“Never. You’re mine.” The rough sensation of teeth grinding over the sensitive stone’s surface sent a shudder down her spine. “And I’m yours.” The carefullest of bites as Peridot put more force into a singular thrust, rocking Lapis forward more than she had been as a cry of bliss split the air. 

“Ah- yes! G-give it to me, hun...” 

“Stars, Lapis…” Peridot leaned her head over Lapis’s shoulder to kiss her cheek, hips bucking against her more swiftly and with just enough oomph to make the ocean gem sway with each thrust. “Why the nicknames all of… all of a sudden?”

“They’re just… ohhh… hn- they’re just slipping out… na-naturally… do they bother-”

“No.” A kiss to her shoulder as Peridot’s right hand drifted to her hip. “I like them. Just - hnng...ah… _ huff- _ just unexpected.”

The tension in her stomach coiled tighter, the warmth in her crotch became almost unbearable, and mind-numbing pleasure riddled Lapis’s body as she crept up to her climax. A pitiful sob left her as the sensations became powerful, her entire form shuddering and squirming as though trying to pull away from the intense feelings but they were too amazing to resist. “Please...please, Peri…” Releasing her deathgrip on the sheets, she flipped her hand over and interlaced her fingers with Peridot’s, squeezing her hand tight. The technician’s own fingers latched onto her hand, the feeling of holding hands during such an intimate moment only making the flutter of doting emotions more potent. 

Lapis could smell the thick scent of their intercourse weighing down the air, the musky fragrance not unpleasant and strengthening the agonizing twitches in her crotch to the point she was instinctively trying to close her legs against them. If she was in any state of mind to be capable, she would be embarrassed how quickly the ridged tentacle rubbing her in all the best ways had brought her to her edge. “Peri… Peridot… It’s too good…”

Soft lips trailed over her upper back, occasionally pressing a tender peck to the skin. “Go on then… I’ve got you… I’m here.” How the green gem could maintain her steady pace despite Lapis’s walls no doubt throbbing all around her and constricting repeatedly was something she could hardly understand. Her patient kisses made their way to the blue jewel, covering it in lingering kisses that each sparked an intense jolt of electricity to surge down into her abdomen, making the ocean gem cry out and buck her hips repeatedly. “No need to hold back, my dear…” the hand on her hip was tightened, pulling her flush against Peridot as the shorter gem quickened her speed. Her words were kind and assuring, spoken softly with all the fondness in the world. “I love you, Lapis.” The words, and the slow drag of her tongue over Lapis’s gem, were all she needed.

“OhhhHHH PERI-!!” 

A heavy gasp from deep in her chest nearly choked Peridot as Lapis’s walls clamped around her tighter than expected, throbbing in a milking motion as though trying to pull the mechanic’s orgasm right out of her. The blue gem moaning loudly and arching her back so her hips pressed more firmly against her would’ve done her in on their own, and the hot gush of fluid against her that then ran down her thighs to her bed only sealed the deal. “Lapis.. oh, Lapis…” Slamming into the ocean gem as far as she could go, tucking her face against her neck, Peridot let go of her own restraint, losing herself in the warmth of the moist silken walls encasing her. Everything around them and all of their troubles melted away, both gems hovering in the pure ecstasy that they could only experience with each other.

Peridot’s orgasm had been dry, as expected given their lack of heat, but the gems were greeted back to reality by the very faint sound of droplets crashing to the bed sheets. Lapis’s juices were copious enough to drip down from their connection every few seconds as the two gems heaved for breath. Peridot’s arms encircled Lapis’s waist as she let out a pleased hum, kissing her girlfriend’s neck before resting her head on her back again. Lapis let out a particularly heavy huff as her torso tilted to the right, her head resting on her now outstretched arm as she panted. 

“That… was amazing, Peri… we needed that.”

“I agree.” With the swiftness of an aged tortoise, Peridot withdrew her spent tentacle, the soaked appendage already softening and unceremoniously slipping out of Lapis’s faintly throbbing orifice with a shlick. “How are you feeling now, Laz?”

Leaning to the right, Peridot plopped down beside Lapis without releasing her embrace, pulling her back down into the spooning position they had started in. “Mm… much better… thank you.” 

A languid kiss to her gem. “Thank the Stars. You’ll see, when we get Love tomorrow, everything will be just fine.”

A happy hum, almost a laugh, floated from the ocean gem. “I’m counting on that.”

—

Soft snores were the first thing Peridot registered as she regained consciousness. At some point she had fallen asleep holding Lapis, and it was with a small hint of sadness she woke up not long after. She wanted to rest with her beautiful fiancée, to be able to stay asleep with her, but she just wasn’t made for long periods of needless slumber. She would sleep to preserve energy until she recharged what she’d spent and that was all her form would allow. She sighed softly, tightening her hold on the ocean gem that had loosened in sleep, and nuzzled the back of her neck. Lapis’s side rose and fell with her even, untroubled breaths, and Peridot couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She had been so worried about her wife-to-be, was so concerned she wouldn’t be able to let go of her self-hatred and relax. But she had been able to console her through praise and assurance and caresses. She hadn’t intended it to escalate into slow, heartfelt sex, but it had, and maybe the extreme intimacy was what had helped completely chase away the demons plaguing the woman’s mind. She was right to feel guilty, there was nothing wrong with how she felt, Peridot understood. Their daughter, the gem Lapis had produced and birthed and cared for all these months, was screaming in fear of her. If it had been Peridot in her shoes… 

Well, that was a scary thought she wouldn’t dwell on. She wouldn’t have been able to handle it as well as Lapis.

Just as she moved to press a kiss to her gem, just as her lips brushed the smooth cool surface, a buzz from her phone on the nightstand alerted her. A grumble of annoyance growled in her throat as, without moving a muscle, she levitated the device to her. With a disheartened sigh at having to release her mate, she rolled onto her back and took the cell phone in hand, pressing the home button to bring the screen to life. Who had the audacity to text her at 2:57 in the morning? It better be a damn emergency.

Thumbing in her passcode, she selected the messages app, irritation replaced with anxiety when she saw the message was from Steven. Was Love hurt?! Did she and Andy play too rough?! So many questions and awful scenarios raced through her head as she opened the chat.

  * _Hey Peridot, are you able to come by the temple? Love started crying and none of us can comfort her. Not even Dad or Garnet._

As she read through the message, alarm building in her chest at knowing her baby was upset, maybe even hurt!!, a second came through.

  * _Oh and don’t panic. She seems to be perfectly fine. She keeps saying “want mama” I think she just misses you and Lapis and she’s ready to go home._

She wanted Momma. She wanted Lapis. Relief washed over her that Love had forgotten her fear and was crying for the gem that had been so deeply emotionally wounded. She typed a quick “I’ll be right there!” message as she phased on her clothes and sat up on the bed, careful not to jostle the bed and awake her partner-

But… if she brought home Love without Lapis knowing, as she wanted it to be a pleasant surprise to the ocean gem when she awoke… their daughter would have to see her mother naked. Of course, she had before when they’d all taken baths together, but outside of getting clean after a messy painting session? Perhaps not the best choice. Sighing, she leaned down and stroked Lapis’s hair ever so gently, brushing her bangs to the side as her fingertips lightly touched her forehead. It was enough, the ocean gem’s nose scrunching, brows furrowing, and mouth twisting downward.

“Mm...wha-“

“You’re naked, beautiful. Phase some clothes on so no one sees.”

A confused groan emitted from the groggy gem as she adorably cracked open her eyes just a sliver, obviously still held down by the heavy chains of sleep even as she started to lift herself up. “Where- where am I? Why - who’s here?”

“Shhh sh sh, just a precaution in case someone looks in the window. You’re at home, it’s okay.”

“Ohhh okay...kay... got it I got it…” a brief flash of light and she was clothed, laying back down on the bed with her hands curled under her chin. She was so precious in her sleep… “Cuddle me, Peri…” 

The heavy weight of guilt settled in Peridot’s chest. Oh how badly she wanted to oblige. But the words were spoken in a drowsy slur, no doubt Lapis would be out cold again in a matter of seconds, and the chance of her remembering the request was slim to none. “I have to go do something but I’ll be right back, okay?” She leaned over the blue gem to press a kiss to her forehead, a mumbled ‘okay’ passing through barely parted lips, and began her trek to the warp pad.

—

The hybrid gem clung to Peridot’s top with her tiny balled fists as the mechanic walked towards their home. The poor thing had only stopped crying when the green gem had shown up and lifted her into her arms to hug her tight, kissing the side of her head and cooing ‘it’s okay, I’m here.’ She apologized to Steven and the others and thanked them for their help before bringing the small gem home. Even as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom, Love would let out the occasional sniffle and quiet request for her momma, hiding her face in Peridot’s chest. 

“Momma’s asleep so you’ll have to be quiet, okay, baby?”

“Okay.”

As almost no surprise to Peridot, Lapis had rolled onto her stomach in her sleep, a position she had adjusted to sleeping in when it became apparent Love preferred laying on her back, even at just a week old. That hadn’t changed in the last six months, if anything Love had become much more adamant about it, so it had become the ocean gem’s default position. 

As the green gem neared the bed, Love’s arms shot out towards Lapis as she let out a small gasp. “Momma, Momma!” The toddler barely spoke above a whisper but her desperation and excitement were palpable, all of her body weight leaning forward as she tried to reach for Lapis. When the bed was within range, Peridot lowered the hybrid onto its soft surface, Love wasting no time in crawling over to her mother. With a hushed giggle, their baby gently climbed over Lapis to lay as much as she could on the water gem’s back, her head just barely below her jewel so her own was near it. The faintest of noises came from Lapis as she was briefly stirred from her sleep but otherwise there was no movement or sound to indicate disturbance, the terraformer clearly well accustomed to the weight of her child laying on her. 

Peridot smiled, clambering onto the bed beside her small family and wrapping her arm around them. The two gems may have settled into peaceful rest, but the kindergartener would happily stay awake and admire them for the next few hours, listening to the soothing sounds of their calm breathing.

—

A groan of resistance boiled up from Lapis’s chest as she became aware she was unfortunately awake. She wanted to stay asleep, to remain in blissful unawareness away from life’s troubles and responsibilities. But her body had clearly decided it was time to get up, and there was no returning to sleep now-

...an ever familiar weight was present on her back, a nearly magnetic but pleasant pull on her gem that she only experienced when a certain hybrid’s gem was close to hers. There was a special warmth when Peridot’s was near it, but this was different.

Must be her imagination. Wishful thinking. They hadn’t gone to get Love yet, she was still with Steven and their friends at the temple. 

A quiet coo she recognized as Love’s slumbering murmurs chased away all of Lapis’s doubt. Her eyes snapped open as she turned her head as much as she could, mindful not to twist her body and potentially disturb the dreaming hybrid. Sure enough, she was met with the sight of Love’s fluffy multicolored hair. But… how…

“She was crying for you last night, Lapis.” Peridot’s nasally but so sweet voice cut her musings short from the other side of the bed. “I think it’s safe to say she’s forgotten the incident and missed you.” 

Unimaginable relief and happiness flooded Lapis, bringing stinging tears to her eyes as she laid her head back down to ease the tension in her neck. “Thank the stars…” she brought her hand up to wipe away the tear that streaked down her cheek. “I have my baby back…” 

The bed shifted as Peridot scooted closer, hovering over Lapis as her left arm wrapped around her, hand turning Lapis’s head ever so gently by pressing to her cheek. “I told you it’d be okay.” The amiable words were gentle in their delivery, a kiss pressed to the ocean gem’s forehead. A demure laugh vibrated in Lapis’s throat as she lifted her head to steal a kiss to the lips from the green gem.

“I don’t understand though. How’d she get here? Did they drop her off?”

“Steven texted me she was upset so I went and picked her up. All she wanted was to be with you. She still loves and needs her momma.” 

Despite keeping their voices down, the conversation must have stirred Love. The young gem whimpered and shuffled, rubbing her cheek against her mother’s back as she awoke. Lapis seized the opportunity presenting itself to hold her baby, wordlessly gesturing with a head tilt for Peridot to lift Love off her.

Love gave a sob of displeasure at being pulled away from her mother. “Shh, come here, Love. It’s okay, Momma’s not going anywhere.”

Wasting no time out of both her own eagerness and knowing Love would start wailing if separated from her before she had woken up on her own, Lapis rolled over so she was facing Peridot who had started to lay back down herself. The kindergartener laid the baby gem between them, and both mothers cuddled close to her, a hand from each of them settling on the tiny gem’s belly who gave an overjoyed squeal when she realized what was going on, why she was taken away from Lapis. The merry sounds of endeared laughter filled the room as a barrage of kisses from the blue and green gems were pressed to their baby’s face, covering her forehead and cheeks in loving smooches. Lapis buried her nose in the tuff on top of her head, unable to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. 

“I love you, baby girl. Your momma loves you so much.” 

Peridot thought about chiming in her own words of affirmation, but decided against it. Lapis needed a moment to shower her baby in love, to chase away any lingering fear Love may be feeling towards her subconsciously. The technician couldn’t help the broad smile that pulled her lips up as she watched her partner and their child cuddle up close, clinging to each other after such a horrible experience. She could only hope nothing else would come their way to cause more needless suffering.

But hope could only go so far.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detail I finally managed to include: Love prefers to sleep on Lapis’s back next to her gem because it’s where she feels safest. Since she was her carrier, Love naturally clings to Lapis a little more than Peridot (but still loves Peri!) and her gem brings a deep instinctive comfort.


	14. Chapter 14

“Lapis, you...really don’t have to.”

“Shush.”

“It’s really fine, we can-”

“_ Peridot _.” 

A grunt escaped the technician as she was shoved back onto the bed, Lapis pushing her shoulder down when she started sitting up. She opened her eyes to stare into navy blue pinning her with just their look, the naked gem asserting a sort of dominance that chased away any idea of negotiation. 

“I know you’re shy about this sort of thing, but I want to do this for you. You take such good care of me, in every way. This is the least I can do.” Lapis scooted back on her knees, lowering herself to lay on her stomach between Peridot’s spread legs. “Besides. Someone-” A feather light kiss against the tip of the very appendage that had gotten them stuck in this situation had Peridot flinching in reflex. “-has been wanting attention for a good while now.”

“Lapis…” She couldn’t deny how _ badly _ she wanted it. How much her tentacle _ ached _ for attention, how many nights she’d been kept even more awake by the unprovoked throbbing and physical yearning, how strong her craving for relief was. But… letting the water gem use her mouth on her… it just felt so selfish. This wasn’t the first time but it never got easier for her to accept. “What about you, Lapis?”

“Don’t worry about me. You need this, and you deserve a treat.” The slick feeling of her tongue poking out and teasing the tip set off a spark that jerked Peridot’s hips upward, air hissing through her clenched teeth in a sharp inhale.

“Why? I-I-I haven’t done anything-“

“You don’t have to. Just enjoy this, Peri. Relax and let me take care of you.” A hand was upon her then, simply pressing against the side facing Peridot to keep it steady as Lapis leaned forward, her soft, smooth tongue dragging along the entire length and applying pressure from base to tip.

“Ahhh-!” The mechanic’s head fell back against the mountain of pillows behind her as her hand buried itself in the thick hair of her mate, grasping at the root as shocks of sensation surged through her form. “Lapis!”

A low chuckle rumbled in the blue gem’s throat. “Just getting started, darling.”

Kiss after kiss was pressed down the underneath of her length, teasing sensations tingling from their point of contact and making her thighs twitch, only intensified when deft fingers brushed along the side in a feather light touch over the ridges, her thumb doing the same on the other side. “Ohhhhh… Lapis…” A heavy huff pushed its way out from deep in her chest, her grip on the water gem’s cobalt strands loosening so she could comb her fingers through her hair. Words refused to conjure in her brain; she had to rely on touch to convey her adoration for the blue gem.

“Don’t get too worked up on me now. There’s still a lot I’m gonna do to you before I let you finish. I’m just getting you warmed up.” That slick feeling returned, pressing against the base and trailing around the appendage, leaving a wet path that caught the cool air and sending searing heat and a shiver up her form simultaneously. 

“Oh Stars… what… what are you going to-”

“I can’t tell you that. Just enjoy it.” The sultry tone in which the words were spoken brought a twitch to the dark green organ, the bearer whimpering in a mix of embarrassment and burgeoning need. Peridot cracked open an eye to peek at the terraformer between her legs, only to instantly regret it. To see the sophisticated and elegant gem naked, kissing such an obscene part of her body, being so lewd as to use her mouth to please her… 

Half-lidded navy eyes flicked upwards to meet hers through the cobalt curtain of her hair as her tongue slipped out to drag up the side and forced a groan out of the engineer whose eye immediately closed, her right hand raising to her own forehead as the left clutched at the soft hair of the one responsible for the overwhelming sensations wracking her form. Her breaths came in heavy huffs as she fought to control herself and prevent her hips from bucking. “Pl...please, Lapis - ahhaaaa…” Moist warmth enveloped the tip of her, slowly encasing the next couple of inches in its confines, and Peridot didn’t have to look to know what that heavenly sensation was. She felt so dirty for thinking so but she’d be blasted if Lapis’s mouth didn’t feel so good wrapped around her, almost as sweet of a feeling as her walls. Wet and soft and warm… “Oh my stars, Lappy…” 

A hum from Lapis provided a faint vibration around what little bit of Peridot’s tentacle was hidden, but it was enough to have the mechanic cry out and lift her hips gently, coaxing another inch into her lover’s mouth before realizing what she’d done. Eyes opening as she lowered back down, she reached her right hand down to cup Lapis’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

Pulling off of her with a faint pop, Lapis took her hand in her own, urging it away from her face as she turned her head, her eyes remaining closed. Flipping her hand over, her mouth brushed over Peridot’s knuckles in a lazy motion before pressing a tender kiss to her skin, eyes fluttering open and meeting her gaze. “You worry too much, Peri. Don’t apologize for feeling good.” 

The green gem could only let out an awkward ‘heh’ as her cheeks burned and a sheepish grin pulled her lips. Intertwining their fingers and bringing their hands to rest against Peridot’s hip, Lapis lowered her head, the sensations sucking a gasp out of Peridot as her mouth surrounded a fair four inches before she felt herself touch the back of her throat… that was new... 

The smaller gem let out a squeak of a moan, leaning her head back again as the unmistakable rub of Lapis’s tongue stroked the underneath of her tentacle with as much force as it could, the mirror gem all but moaning when the appendage throbbed. The sensation brought tension to the mechanic’s muscles, stiffening as she controlled her instinct to thrust. “Oh Stars, Lapis…” Blue fingers tightened around Peridot’s hand, Lapis’s other hand teasingly trailing a fingertip up and down the two still-exposed inches of her length. That sinfully amazing wet warmth enveloping it moved its way up, a fresh wave of sensations from the movement forcing a high pitched grunt from the technician. Lapis stopped when just an inch remained, her tongue poking at and running over the tip. Her hand closed around the base of the dark green tentacle and ignited embers in Peridot’s abdomen as it stroked her. 

Unable to muster more than a whimper, Peridot returned the tighter hand-hold as her grip on the silky strands atop Lapis’s head became firmer. She should have better control of herself, she shouldn’t be struggling so much to keep from lifting her hips seeking more stimulation. This was the third time Lapis had done this to her, it should be getting easier, not harder. And yet… as the ocean gem moved her mouth in a steady pace up and down… occasionally tilting her head to the side to provide a slightly different feeling… letting out tiny hums...

“Ohhhhhh…. what…” Lifting her head, she peered down at her girlfriend in response to the sudden change. Lapis’s head moved and changed angles again, almost like she was struggling, her hand firm around the base of her tentacle as if to keep her still. “Are you o-kaaaaayohmystars!” Another inch successfully slipped inside Lapis’s mouth as it became clear why she was moving so much… She was trying to find the proper angle... Peridot’s entire form quivered as she felt the tip of her tentacle slip down Lapis’s throat, the mirror gem not relenting until her lips met the skin of Peridot’s abdomen, not a peek of the appendage showing. The hand that had held her steady caressed over her stomach and curled around her waist, sliding lovingly up the green gem’s side before coming back down to her hip. As it did so, despite the telling spasms against Peridot’s tentacle as Lapis tried not to gag, a low moan vibrated around it. 

The mechanic huffed, her upper body lifting off of the mound of pillows as the hand in Lapis’s hair retreated to the sheets, gripping so tight her fist shook while a strained groan clawed her throat. “Lapis...oh my stars, Lapis… why… that’s… ah-AH!” Back arching and head falling back, her train of thought was derailed by the undeniable sensation of Lapis sucking on her, her throat convulsing in addition as the blue gem swallowed around her. “Hng- ahh- nnnnLapis-“ As if only to show off her control over her muscles, as if the mind numbing treatment wasn’t enough, Lapis attempted to completely break her brain by faintly rubbing her tongue against the underneath and sides of her length. “Fuuuuuuck- I’mmmm… I’m not gonna…. nnnnggglast long…”

Another moan from the weirdly talented girl and Peridot released a strangled cry as her tentacle throbbed thickly, eager to blow. Just as stars filled her vision and she sucked in a deep breath, ready to succumb, that warm tightness around her disappeared, a soft giggle coaxing the mechanic to open her eyes. Disappointment of having her climax ripped away just as it wanted to crash over her had her releasing a confused ‘huh?’ as a soft kiss was pressed to her aching tentacle twitching with its need for release. The pressure in Peridot’s abdomen was unbearable…

“I didn’t think that.. would get you there… so quickly, Peri…” Lapis spoke between pants, her breaths tickling her heated skin and chilling her slick-with-saliva tentacle. “But… You’ll have to be patient… the fun’s not over yet.”

A nervous gulp. “What are you planning then?” 

A coy grin as another kiss was placed on the side of her frustrated tentacle accompanied the lowering of dark-with-lust eyes. “Sit back and relax. You’ll see.”

Peridot didn’t know what she was expecting, but it sure wasn’t Lapis trailing her tongue around the base of her tentacle again and, while she was distracted, thrusting two fingers deep into her opening, curling them and pressing directly against that sweet spot. Her entire body flinched and tensed at the sudden but delightful intrusion. “FUCKING- LAPIS!”

The low murmur of a chuckle floated from the terraformer, but she offered no answer and instead lazily moved her mouth along Peridot’s length. A mewl of overstimulated pleading slipped from her lips as her body quivered. Both of her hands tangled themselves in blue hair, the engineer desperate for any sort of grounding as sensations rippled from both her tentacle and inside of her, Lapis’s fingers thrusting in and out and curling as the short gem struggled to keep her hips still. The pulses of electricity through her body were overwhelming. The dual-stimulation was just too much. Her sensitive length and internal button were being exploited with such relentlessness... Stars, she was gonna-

A primal growl tickled her throat as she went limp with frustration, Lapis once again stopping just as she was about to let go. Her tentacle was throbbing painfully, crying for attention to relieve the burning and break the tightly-bound coil in her gut. “What the fuck, Lapis… please… let me…”

“Aww, frustrated?” 

Peridot grumbled and pushed her palms to her own forehead, fingers curling in her hair as she tried to ignore the pressure weighing down her chest. “Obviously. Please…”

“Beg.”

Evergreen eyes cast downward. “What?” 

“Beg for it.” Her fingers poked at her entrance but never slipped inside. Soft lips brushed over her live-wire of a tentacle. Peridot’s leg reflexively twitched from the slight tingle, something so small so maddening when she was right on the precipice. “Tell me what you want.”

“Let me cum, Lapis. Please. It hurts. I’m so so close…”

“Then cum. What’s the problem? I’m not doing anything to stop you.”

A pinch of teeth on her inner thigh drew a gasp from Peridot. “Yes you are… Please…” She knew what Lapis was wanting her to say. Swallowing down her own embarrassment, she would deal with her lack of dignity later when she wasn’t about to explode. “Pleeeease, Lappy… use your mouth… touch me… do _ something _ .” A tear collected in her eye as the ocean gem dragged her tongue over her thigh, blatantly teasing. That sinfully skilled muscle left a wet trail in its wake, inviting cool air to send chills up her spine. “Please… or I’m going to finish myself because I can’t take this.” The ache was too much. The heavy weight of tension in her stomach was too much. She needed relief badly. Just as she lowered her hand to take grasp of her tentacle, warmth surrounded her again, working its way down to the base, and the full feeling of three fingers slipped inside of her and stretched her, separating to open her up even more before coming back together to stroke her pleasure button. A shaky gasp fell from the technician as she instead curled her fingers in the sheets beneath her. Her head lowered as she huffed, an eye remaining open just a sliver to watch Lapis take her. She struggled just for a moment before finding the angle needed to guide her length into her throat. Peridot would’ve finished just then at the notion she was _ that deep _ in her girlfriend’s amazing mouth, but she wanted to hold out to see what Lapis would do, and to spare some shred of respectability.

The terraformer clearly had other plans, going straight into sucking on her and moaning around her. Unable to resist any longer, dignity be damned, Peridot’s head leaned back with a guttural moan, both hands gripping at the bed, her back arching to instinctively bury herself in that sweet warmth as deep as she’d go as she was finally permitted to fall into ecstasy. A lazy but husky drawl of Lapis’s name was all she could manage as everything shattered around her and her vision filled with stars, fading into a hot white as her body convulsed.

After what had to be her most intense orgasm yet, feeling as though it was shattering her very form but in the most enjoyable way possible, she slumped back on the bed in a boneless heap, panting as she shook with the aftershocks. The slickness around her disappeared, and the sweet gentle laugh of her mate tried to break through her gaze but was muffled, her senses still not completely regained. She could hear Lapis say something, but she couldn’t decipher the words.

“Mm...wha… whad you say…” 

Softness pressed to her separated lips as a shadow settled over her closed eyelids, eyes refusing to open. The weight of Lapis laying on top of her with her head tucked under her chin, no doubt curving her back to make the position possible, helped chase away some of the haze in her mind. “I said. Now wasn’t that worth the wait?” 

“Mmmm…” Forcing her eyes to obey her command, Peridot tilted her head to kiss the top of Lapis’s head in a drawn out smooch. “Yes… where’d you even learn to do that?”

“Just had an idea. I can be creative and experimental, Peri. I’d say it was a success.”

“Indeed it was. Very much. Thank you for that. But.” Resting a hand on Lapis’s thigh, she gently urged it to the side so her legs were spread, her soaked entrance pressing to Peridot’s lingering arousal. “I want this. I want _ you _.”

Lapis lightly shivered at the contact but shifted into a more comfortable position, straddling Peridot’s hips and subtly rocking. “Still hard, Peri? So insatiable.”

“With a beautiful mate like you, who wouldn’t be?”

—

“Thank you for taking care of Love today, Steven. Was she any trouble?” Lapis scooped up the little hybrid in question as she spoke, hugging her tight to her chest and kissing the gem on her forehead. A demure giggle escaped the small gem.

“Not at all! She and Andy were all over the playground, you should’ve seen ‘em! She took a particular interest in the climbing parts of the jungle gym.” 

Steven chuckled and rested his hand on Love’s head, ruffling her hair as the girl squealed in amusement. Lapis held back her response of confusement, having absolutely no idea what the half-human was talking about but deeming it irrelevant as long as her baby was happy. As he pulled his hand away, large turquoise eyes connected with her mother’s.

“Can I go again, Momma? You come play too. And Mommy.”

A snort and laugh rumbled from Lapis’s lips. “Sure we can. Mommy and I might be a biiiiit too big though. Well, I am, but Mommy can. She’s not much bigger than you.”

“Hey!” The green gem to the mother’s right feigned anger, scrunching her nose as she glared up at her. “This size is indicative of my rarity and importance! How dare you!”

“Wow. Where have I heard that before?”

What felt like solid ice overtook Lapis, sheer cold freezing every inch of her form as dread took control. Tightening her arms around her daughter and effectively earning a confused coo, her deep blue eyes narrowed and glanced up at the purple gem leaning against the door frame. Peridot noticeably tensed beside her, moving to stand partially in front of her, a low growl making its way into the air.

“Isn’t that a nice way to greet a friend you haven’t seen in, what, a year?” Lilac hair fell and covered the left eye of the one glaring at them with a gaze of indifference, blown upward and ruffled in a half-hearted attempt to clear it.

“11 months, 3 weeks, 2 days.” The technician was quick to correct, arm moving out in front of Lapis and Love, ready to defend them with her life if the defective Quartz tried anything.

“Tch. You must think really lowly of me if you think I’d hurt a defenseless baby.”

“The last time we saw you didn’t end on good terms, if you’re at all capable of retaining anything.”

“So what?!” Amethyst threw her hands up in a dramatic gesture. “I was wrong. There was life in the little mistake afterall.”

“What-“

“What did you just call her?!” Love squeaked in fear at Lapis’s sudden outburst, burying her face in her mother’s chest with balled fists clutching her top. Feeling her child clinging to her in desperation only fueled Lapis’s protective fire. “You can just get your ass out of here.”

The heaviness of the violet gem’s angry aura settled upon the small family, and her eyes narrowed as she stood up straight. “_ I _ live here. You don’t.”

Garnet’s authoritative voice attempted to cut in. “Gems, you need to calm down before-“

“And am I wrong?! We all know you didn’t _ mean _ to make her! We all know she was a slip-up because you didn’t know what you were doing!”

“Amethyst!” Pearl advanced towards the irate gem, hands reaching out as if planning to stop her. 

“She’s not a mistake, you ruddy muddy clump!” Peridot could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise as her body tensed, all of her muscles preparing to lunge. Amethyst’s eyes were dangerous. Dark and clouded and impossible to read, consumed by anger and giving them a near animalistic leer. It was terrifying. She’d only seen such a look on gems that had been… no, that was impossible. Taking a deep breath, the blonde leaned back and tilted her head, Lapis immediately bending forward ready to listen. “Cover Love’s ears.” The blue gem nodded and backed up as Peridot took a step forward. “She’s-“

“That little atrocity of yours shouldn’t exist!” Pearl was beside her then, placing a white hand on the purple gem’s shoulder.

“Amethyst, you should know better than anyone what it’s like to feel-“

“Wow, I didn’t know such a big word was in your vocabulary!”

Steven feebly attempted to interject. “Guys, please, why can’t we just talk about-“

“She may have been a surprise but that just makes her a happy accident! She is _ not _ a mistake!” A hand on her shoulder stopped Peridot in her subconscious movement towards the soldier, urging her to turn her head to her mate. A serious, apoplectic expression was carved into her features. 

“Take Love.” The crushing resolution in her tone left no room for debate, and the green gem merely stepped back with her hands raising. She readily accepted the visibly frightened child in her arms, pressing a hand to her head to keep it close to her chest. Love let out a small whimper as she huddled close to Peridot, hiding her face but keeping her head turned just enough she could peak at what was going on. 

“What Momma gonna do?”

“Shhh, Love. Don’t worry about Momma.” Sensing the anger radiating off of Lapis and knowing it wasn’t going to be a pretty scene, Peridot backed away from the group, holding Love’s head and preventing her from being able to turn it as she rotated her body. Ensuring she was angled so the hybrid couldn’t see, she looked over her shoulder, carefully watching as Lapis confronted the audacious gem.

“Ah, finally stopped hiding behind Peridot, huh? Gonna fight your own battle now?”

“What the actual hell is your problem? I thought you were our friend, and yet ever since we announced it, you’ve given us hell!” The thin frame of Lapis’s form shook with each yelled word, months of pent up fury jumping on the chance to escape. 

“This isn’t normal! What you two did is wrong!”

“We created a beautiful, sweet little girl. How is that wrong?!”

The permafusion situated herself between the squabbling gems. “This needs to stop. Now! Both of you! Calm yourselves or something terrible will come of this.”

“Gems aren’t meant to reproduce! Steven only exists because his mom gave up her form! Peridot deserves better than to be bound to a selfish, moody, cowardly bitch like you all because you couldn’t keep it in your pants!”

Pure, unbridled malice and hatred washed over Peridot at hearing her mate insulted in such a way, and by the gem who had been her “sister” for years no less. If it wasn’t for the precious being she had to protect, she would’ve tackled the quartz to the ground. Luckily, Lapis had the same instinct, water wings spawning and in less than a second she had maneuvered around Garnet to slam the shorter gem to the floor. 

“I’ll show you cowardly, you waste of minerals!”

Pearl and Garnet were upon the two then, hands pulling at Lapis’s arms and shirt in an attempt to remove her. Steven ran over as well, pleading with them to stop and just talk it out. Peridot couldn’t stand there and do nothing! She scanned the room, surveying until finally her eyes locked onto the human woman ushering her child up the stairs to what used to be Steven’s bedroom. “Connie! Take Love too! I have to help!” 

The dark haired lady nodded, saying something to Andy who continued up the stairs as she came down, Peridot walking over to meet her half way.

“I oughtta shatter you right here and now, you pebble!” The insult flowed off Lapis’s tongue as she continued to hold Amethyst’s wrists to the floor, ignoring the snarling from the lavender gem or the hands pulling at her. “You-“

“Lapis, get off of her. Now.”

Lapis would’ve brushed off the fusion, she so badly wanted to grind the gem under her into the ground...but Love was in the house. She had to calm down before she frightened her again. She grabbed hold of Amethyst’s top, and before she had a chance to make use of her freed hands, pulled herself onto her feet, dragging the shorter gem up with her. “I know we’ve never gotten along.” With a quick surge of strength, she threw the gem back onto the floor, taking a sick delight in the pained grunt that emitted from her. “But insulting Peridot and our child is low, even for you. Why have you been so undeniably _ petty _ this whole time?”

She felt thin, small hands grab her by the arm, no doubt belonging to Pearl, in a clear attempt to keep her back as Amethyst scrambled to her feet. An unsettlingly primal growl rumbled from the runt of a Quartz, an instinctive fear clutching at Lapis’s gem. The way the hands on her arm tightened told her she wasn’t the only one unnerved.

“I was close to Peri before you were. Then _ you _ come along and suddenly you’re _ all _ she cares about. I didn’t care at first, because whatever, you two have the hots for each other. It was obvious from the start. I was fine with you being pregnant until I realized what you must’ve done to Peridot. And how many times you’ve done it.”

“So this is all stemming from stars-damn _ jealousy _?!” Her hands balled into trembling fists, quivering with her restrained impulses. “You would claim Love shouldn’t exist only because you wanted Peri for yourself?! What, you wanted her to have a baby with you?! Is that it?!” She was going to shatter the bitch. The squeeze of Pearl’s hands tightening was all that prevented her from lunging again. 

“No! I’m not such a lonely, pathetic, horny slut I would let myself get pregnant.” Air hissed as Lapis sucked in a deep breath. “That little child of yours is simply a freak! I’ve heard Pearl and Garnet talking. She’s a mix. That _ thing _ is going to be unstable! I might have come out late but at least I’m not some gross mash-up of different gems!” Her hunched body and treacherous sneer bespoke her desire to physically throw herself at Lapis, the fusion holding her back the only thing preventing her. “The whole thing is disgusting! You had Peridot fill you with her own minerals - several times! - to mix with yours to make a gem with unpredictable powers! You don’t know what she’s capable of, Garnet sees so many possible outcomes she can’t predict it. How do we know she’s not going to go crazy from her unnatural make up and destroy us?!”

“Love hasn’t done anything even remotely hazardous, you clod!” Lapis turned to the green gem that had somehow slipped past her radar to stand next to her. “Who cares what powers she has?! Obviously anything she’s capable of will originate from either Lapis or me. Are you saying we’re dangerous?! That we can’t control ourselves?! We’re raising her, and consequently we’ll oversee what happens as she develops. We’ll help her learn her powers.”

“Peridot, where’s Love?”

Green eyes flicked upward as a reassuring smile backed up Peridot’s words. “Oh, she’s with Connie.” 

Lapis smiled back as her anxiety settled, returning her stare to the snarling defect. “If you’re so scared, you could just do our family a favor and stay away. Love’s here whether you like it or not.”

Letting out one more threatening growl, Amethyst’s lips closed to conceal her teeth as her eyes closed. Her brows remained furrowed but it was clear she was forcing herself to calm down. Possibly accepting the words offered to her, or just giving up on the argument. Pearl released her hold on Lapis, but Garnet appeared hesitant to do the same with Amethyst. Despite her visor blocking her eyes, it was no question her expression was serious, reprimanding even, though she remained silent. 

“Garnet. Let me go. I’m fine.” The last word was said as a low growl, rough and biting.

“No you’re not.”

Apprehension seized Peridot’s form, breath hitching as she watched the small gem carefully. She knew Amethyst’s body language. She could sense something was greatly amiss. Emotionally and physically. After what felt like forever, Garnet finally released the Quartz but still hovered over her, as if waiting, as if she knew Amethyst would do someth-

A streak of purple had the technician flinching harder than ever had. “NO!” Muscles and reflexes moving faster than her brain, she found herself jumping to protect Lapis, and not a moment later, tremendous pain splintered down her head to her toes, a guttural screech scratching her throat as stars exploded behind her eyelids.

“PERIDOT!”

The mechanic barely registered the thump as her body collided with the floor, her forehead throbbing with agonizing spasms pulsing from her gem itself. No…no no no, there was no way.

Lapis fell to her knees at Peridot’s side just as the former pilot pulled herself onto all fours. One hand raised to touch at the stone on her forehead, fingers tapping and tracing over its surface nervously as her body shuddered uncontrollably. “Peri, Peri, oh my stars, look at me. Are you okay?!” Rapid puffs of breaths shook the terraformer’s own form, her anxiety skyrocketing. She had heard that sickeningly distinct pop of a gem cracking, but peridots were durable, right?! Surely she was okay...right?! It was just the sound of her easily replaceable visor breaking, now laying on the floor beside her! Peridot had to be okay, she couldn’t go through the same pain Lapis had. It was unthinkable!

Emerald irises peaked from squinted eyes as Peridot turned her head, hand still held over her gem. Her eyes glistened with held back tears, lips pulled back in a restrained frown, as though she was trying not to show the full extent of her suffering. “Lapis… I’m...I’m okay, I-“ 

Her entire form warped into a formless shape, a messy blob fighting to keep some semblance of structure, her light flickering and “glitching” (as Peridot called it) like the tablet screen when overworked. No…

Her form returned to its shape, but the gem panted with the exertion of energy required to maintain it, her tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. “Lapis… I’m sorry…”

Lapis lightly touched the gem’s shoulder, scared the tiniest bit of pressure would break her. “What are you doing apologizing?! Why would you… Peri, why…” tears covered and distorted her vision. Peridot had jumped in front of her to protect her. She was the reason her gem was cracked, now fully in sight as Peridot needed both hands to stabilize herself. The green jewel bore a deep crack, spreading from one top corner down to the other side, nearly touching the edge. Several smaller cracks branched from the crevice. The slightest bit more force and it would’ve _ shattered _ her. Shock was rendering it impossible to know what to do, what to say, how to help.. “Oh, Peri, I’m-”

“Peridot, I’m here! Turn to me before it gets any worse.” Steven settled on the other side of the injured woman, gently taking Peridot’s head in his hands and leaning to press a kiss to her gem. The faint twinkling sound of his healing powers repairing the damage brought relief to Lapis, having temporarily forgotten Steven and his ability, but her guilt and concern lingered. She had actually been cracked… she had been gravely injured… As Peridot thanked Steven and attempted to stand, summoning a new visor, anger crept into Lapis’s chest, her eyes locking onto the purple gem standing a few feet away. Her eyes were wide and pupils dilated, mouth agape, as she looked on in apparent horror of the repercussions of her own actions. Garnet was restraining her from movement, her shades removed to reveal an angry scowl directed at the smaller gem. Something dark and malevolent overtook the ocean gem at seeing the one responsible for harm befalling Peridot. Lapis was going to shatter her… she was seriously going to shatter her…

“Peridot, I didn’t mean-”

“Mommy!!” The sobbing scream drew the attention of all but Amethyst and her detainer. The little hybrid threw herself as fast as she could down the stairs as Connie attempted to catch her, but Love was already sprinting towards Peridot, streams of tears staining her cheeks. The botanist turned her body just as the small gem slammed into her, her tiny arms wrapping themselves as much as they could around her mother as she cried. “Mommy, you got hurt!”

The technician pulled the wailing gem up into her arms, hugging her tight with a hand to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair as she leaned her cheek atop it. “Shhh, it’s okay, Love. Steven made it all better. I’m fine, I’m here.” The fact this tiny precious thing ran to her, undoubtedly having fought to get past Connie, and was clinging to her out of sheer uninhibited affection and concern filled the mechanic’s chest with a warmth she couldn’t describe if she wanted to. It brought stinging but joyful tears to her eyes as she curled around Love as much as she could, squeezing her in a tight embrace.

Lapis swallowed but forced a smile onto her lips as her mate cradled their daughter, cooing and assuring her. Peridot was lying. Lapis knew the pain of a cracked gem. For thousands of years it was a constant ache that never went away. Even Steven healing it hadn’t put a stop to it. For months after, the slightest movement caused a ping of agony to ripple through her form. Peridot was not fine. The injury may have been healed but it still occurred, and was brutal, no doubt producing throbs of pain the younger gem was hiding for the sake of the little girl in her arms. If it wasn’t for Love forcing her way back to them and interrupting the urge, Lapis would be beating Amethyst to a pulp for what she’d done.

Deciding it was best not to linger around Amethyst for the safety of everyone involved, the pair of gems said their goodbyes and thank yous to Steven and began the walk home. Lapis was still wary of warping with Love. At just under a year old, she was tiny and fragile. The technology and energy could be too much for her still developing gem. 

The hybrid refused to let go of Peridot, clinging to her top and resting her head on her chest even hours after they had gotten home. Every once in a while she would lift her head, large eyes locking onto the green jewel on her mother’s forehead, tentatively reaching up and gingerly trailing a finger over its surface. As she was doing now while her mothers cuddled close on the couch watching their favorite TV show. Lapis’s arms were wrapped tight around Peridot - sitting in her lap - with her chin resting on top of her head, effectively messing up her hair’s precise styling as the blonde strands tickled her cheeks and nose, but neither gem minded. Navy eyes watched as the hybrid gem stared at the newly repaired stone with apparent concern, her eyes sparkling with such high worry it was almost unnerving. Could she sense something they didn’t know about?... no, Steven’s healing powers took care of anything that could be wrong. Perhaps she could just sense Peridot’s lingering pain… 

Love let out a whine of a hum, leaning her head against Peridot’s chest once again. She released a drowsy peep as she curled in on herself to the best of her ability in her mother’s lap. Lapis gave a half hearted laugh as she removed her arm from around her girls to stroke her baby’s hair, combing her fingers through the soft strands. “Maybe we should head upstairs. Someone looks sleepy, and you need to rest, too.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Lapis, but I agree.” Stroking her hand up and down the hybrid’s arm in a soothing motion, she attempted to ease her into giving in to her exhaustion, knowing Love to resist for as long as possible. 

“Don’t pretend you’re not still hurting, Peri.”

“I don’t know what you’re tal-“

“Peridot. I’ve had a cracked gem before, remember? I know it doesn’t just go away instantly.”

The green gem offered no response beyond a quiet hum in the back of her throat, rubbing her daughter’s arm as Love stilled with a heavy exhale, her body going slack as she melted into sleep. 

“Don’t hide your suffering from me. It’s okay to admit something hurts.” As she spoke the words, she removed her hand from Love’s hair to tuck her arm under Peridot’s knees, the other sliding up her back to get a secure hold around her before she pulled herself up onto her feet. Peridot didn’t resist, instead levitating the remote within reach and flicking the TV off before returning it to the device’s stand. The squelches of water as the blue gem summoned her wings preceded the careful ascent upstairs.

—

Green fingers delicately smoothed down soft skin, the botanist stroking her offspring’s cheek with the gentleness of the earth creature called “rabbit.” Love was huddled up against her chest, fists loosely balled in her top as the young gem slumbered. Peridot pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head, hand cupping the girl’s cheek, before opening her eyes to peer at the hybrid’s carrier laying next to them. The blue gem’s hand rested on Peridot’s side, the other arm bent under her head. Pools of sapphire met her stare.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Lapis. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure? It was a really deep crack, Peri… it was worse than mine.”

“Stop fussing. I’m fine.” Realizing the words came out harsher than she meant when Lapis flinched, the technician gave a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m okay. It just feels like a typical headache, only more centralized around my gem. And strangely warm, but my gem was feeling hot before it happened so I seriously doubt it’s related to the incident.”

Wait… it was… _ warm _? Lapis’s gem hadn’t felt warm at all when she was injured. The only time outside embarrassment it ever seemed to raise in temperature was… and that would explain why she was constantly...

“Peri?”

“Hm?”

Lapis swallowed. If her suspicions were right… they would have to be extremely careful. “You’re constantly…” She lowered her volume to a whisper, wary to speak of such things when their daughter was right there between them, but the little girl was surely deep in sleep. “.._ in the mood _… right?”

A mischievous grin tugged one side of Peridot’s mouth as she lifted herself on one elbow. “If Love had spent the night with Steven, we would not be simply cuddling right now. Let’s put it that way.” The slyness faded into a questioning expression as her head tilted. “Why?”

Lapis’s brows arched as her lips pursed, a mild perturbation taking hold of her mentality. “Peridot…” She trailed off. Despite everything, this was a hard topic to address, and it came with many risks and potential problems. “I think… you might be going into heat.” If she was, she would only get worse as far as her needs. How could they keep themselves in control around Love? She rarely left their side, and if Peridot’s heat was anything like Lapis’s pregnancy, it would be detrimental to her sanity not to get relief. And then there was the risk of Lapis going into heat as well, and if that happened… no. That was extremely improbable. And if she remembered correctly, she probably wouldn’t knot anyway. It’d be fine. As long as Peridot could contain it long enough to find a chance to slip away to privacy, everything would be just fine. There wouldn’t be the risk of either of them producing another gem.

“Heat? But it hasn’t even been one full year yet! From my understanding, it’s a rare occurrence. Why would-“

“Shhh.” Peridot’s panic had shown in her escalating volume as well as her pupils dilating. Lapis gestured with her head in Love’s direction, the baby gem letting out a quiet whimper and stirring before stilling again. “I don’t know. That’s just… what it seems like. We’ll have to ask Garnet. She seems to know how heat works.”

The green gem hummed in contemplation, rubbing her daughter’s back gently to help soothe away any lingering alertness. “That’s correct. She’s the one who knew what was happening from the start and seemed educated in such matters.” After a brief pause, green eyes darted about the room, Peridot suddenly appearing nervous as she avoided eye contact, biting her lip as her brows furrowed.

“What is it? I promise if you are, we’ll figure out how to get through it, even with Love around. And I’ll make sure you don’t produce. I don’t think it’d be good for your gem anyway…”

“That’s...not it, Lapis.”

“Then what is it?”

Emerald once again met sapphire as her eyes sparkled with fret. “Um…” 

“Peridot?”

A few beats of silence passed before those emerald pools were concealed. With a shake of her head, Peridot let out a half-hearted and forced chuckle, laying her head back down on the bed. “I was just...going to make a joke. It wouldn’t be so bad to have another baby, now would it? Another adorable tiny gem with your eyes to love, and Love could have someone small and like her to play with!” Peridot laughed softly as she tried not to disturb the hybrid, combing her fingers through the soft locks on her head. “But of course that’d just be ridiculous! She needs our full attention and raising one is already hard enough. I was just kidding.”

No she wasn’t. She didn’t get that nervous look about her unless something was genuinely eating at her, which was rare. And she wouldn’t have put that much thought into a spur-of-the-moment joke. “Peridot-”

“The last thing we’d need is Ameth-”

“_ Peridot _.”

The mechanic’s lips clamped shut.

“You’re not joking. You want another baby, don’t you?” Lapis spoke gently, her tone softening considerably. Something in her fluttered, a secret hope Peridot would say yes, loving the idea of seeing the engineer affectionate and caring towards another small being they had made together, loved the affirmation Peridot loved her and Love enough to want to expand their family, but she knew now was not the time. 

Peridot swallowed audibly, her eyes avoiding Lapis’s face but a thin line of tears moving across her lower lids. “Maybe…” Her voice cracked, shaky with embarrassment and perhaps fear, and before the water gem could respond, she cleared her throat, hand raising to wipe the moisture out of her eyes. “But irrelevant! It’s just… heat talking! We don’t even know what powers Love has, we don’t know anything about the process or how she’ll develop or how long it will take for her to reach full mature. She hasn’t physically changed in months. And with Amethyst giving us trouble, it would be wrong and dangerous to throw another one into the mix.”

“All of that aside, would you want another baby?” 

A heavy sigh and a few more beats of quiet before her timid response. “Yes. Very much. But it’s just heat-”

“Heat didn’t give me any thoughts of a baby, Peri. You want one.” Lapis removed her hand from Peridot’s waist to settle on her cheek, stroking the soft skin there with her thumb just as a tear fell. How long had she kept this to herself?...

“We didn’t even know what your heat was and you got pregnant as soon as you started feeling it…” Her voice trembled and cracked as she tried to contain her emotions. “Maybe we just beat it before the thoughts started. The yearning to hold something delicate and innocent in your arms.”

“I had felt it a couple days before, actually… I just didn’t know what it was, and that dream made it so intense I couldn’t fight the urges.” Leaning forward, the mirror gem pressed a lingering kiss to the triangular stone, the warmth meeting her lips nearly uncomfortable. She was definitely in heat… “We’ll talk about this more after we talk to Garnet, okay?” If she was honest with herself, Lapis wanted another too. She hadn’t given it thought until Peridot had mentioned it, but to anxiously await a gem that was a combination of them, to hold their tiny form in their arms and cuddle them, to see the innocence sparkling in their eyes as they looked around the world for the first time, to hear their first laugh… she missed it. There was still so much to witness with Love, but to also get to watch another gem go through all of the first little things? If Love wasn’t literally coming between them, she would probably throw all caution out of the window, would try to force her body to go into heat somehow.

“Okay.”

“Now come here. You need some love after what you went through today.”

—

Somewhere between all the kisses and caresses and sweet nothings Lapis murmured to the green gem, Peridot had fallen asleep, a turquoise blush and small smile present even in unconsciousness. The terraformer found it endearing, tightening her arm around Peridot and Love to hold both of them even closer to her chest, tucking her face in the blonde strands as she closed her eyes, letting herself mentally shut down and drift peacefully into-

_ Poof _.

Drowsiness fled from her brain in an instant at the sound and sudden disappearance of the small body against her, Peridot jolting awake as well. Their gazes immediately locked onto the tiny blue and green gem laying between them, the cloud of smoke and faint sparkles completely dissipating. Another random poofing… Lapis sighed, trying not to panic and instead reminding herself Love was a year old. She hadn’t changed forms in a good while, and she was becoming increasingly mentally mature despite this. It was about time for her to reform, but she couldn’t help the pinches of concern that naturally came with someone a gem cares about poofing. 

With a hefty exhale, she pulled herself into a sitting position, cradling the small gem in her hands, resting them in her lap. The mixed stone had gotten noticeably bigger since its release, but it was still so little… not even half the size of Peridot’s gem yet. 

“Do you think she’s okay?” The nasally voice belonging to her mate pulled her attention but not her sight. 

“She’s fine. Just reforming, I think… I wonder how big she’ll be this time.” She finally turned her head to her partner, curling her hand around the gem she produced, and offered a sincere smile. “You go back to sleep. You’re cute. And you’re going to need rest with your heat.” 

Peridot hummed in her throat, pulling herself up just enough to wrap an arm around Lapis’s waist and press a kiss to her gem. The intimate contact sent the warmest of tingles through her form, creating a fluffy cloud of emotion in her chest as she sighed happily. 

“Not unless you sleep with me.”

“Now? You don’t waste time, so you?” Lapis lightly teased, knowing fully well what Peridot had actually meant. 

“...I intended it as in lay down and slip into a comatose state.”

“I know, I know. But I want to stay up and watch Love in case something happens.”

“Then I’m staying up too.”

Knowing just how stubborn Peridot could be, Lapis let it go, and the two filled the rest of the night with continuing their marathon of CPH whilst cuddling on the couch, their daughter settled on a pillow beside them.

—

“It certainly is strange, but given you two are a newly bonded pair _ and _ you’ve actually mated, your gems will likely become receptive more often than a pair that haven’t produced a single child after thousands of years.” 

“Ah, so… We shouldn’t be worried then?”

“Not in regard to going into heat. However I wouldn’t advise jumping on the next opportunity that presents itself. Take your time and enjoy raising Love for now. There’ll be more opportunities to have a second baby.”

Lapis fidgeted on the couch and turned to Peridot beside her with a mildly concerned face, being met with an equally troubled expression, before looking back to the fusion standing a bit away from them. “Why not? Would… someone hurt them?”

“No. But it won’t go as smoothly as it did with Love. You got fortunate once, it’s best you don’t push your luck, especially so soon after a cracking.”

“Probably a good thing.” The three gems turned to the blacksmith sitting a little from them at the table. She rubbed the blade of Connie’s sword up and down with a cloth with intense focus, giving it a much needed polish. “If you ask me, it’s best we don’t add another unknown gem onto our list of worries. The first is a year old and you don’t even know what powers she has yet? That’s not comforting.”

“Bis, Love is still a baby. She’s growing and will change over time like Steven-“

“Steven only inherited powers from _ one _ gem, Tiny. There wasn’t a conflict of abilities, no internal struggle of one set of minerals against the other.” Bismuth didn’t even glance her way, the movement of her hand also coming off menacing. As though the cloth was sharpening the edge rather than simply giving the metal a brilliant shine. “We don’t know anything about hybrids, but I did what research I could. If they’re anything like Earth creature crossbreeds, they’re prone to defects. Their genetics just don’t play well together.”

Lapis’s hand twitched, the ocean gem clearly fighting her pangs of anger. “She’s not defective.” Peridot rested a hand on her mate’s shoulder in an attempt to keep her calm before she said anything out of protective rage. 

“I didn’t say she was, just that it’s possible. One part of her is going to want to be dominant. You can’t alter her minerals themselves.” 

“Or.” The terraformer’s voice was sharp with an edge that could compete with the sword’s, the mother gem becoming fiercely defensive of her child, the little stone resting in her lap. “She’ll just have her own, totally unique personality not twisted by stone-based expectations placed on every gem from the time they come out of the ground. She can be who she wants to be. Isn’t that something you always valued about being a Crystal Gem?”

“Open your eyes, Lapis.” The sword clattered as it was placed on the table, Bismuth turning her full attention to the blue gem glaring at her. “Water _ and _ metal powers? No gem has such contrasting abilities, unless they’re a fusion, and that’s obviously two different gems that can split apart. Not even all fusions are stable if their components aren’t compatible. That ‘little girl’ is a hazard we don’t know the dangers of.” The rainbow haired gem’s eyes narrowed and a darkness overtook her expression, menacing and ruthless. Her words were spoken in a low growl. “We should get rid of her while we still can.”

A blur of blue and Love’s gem finding its way into Peridot’s hands were all the technician could process before somehow Lapis was being restrained by Garnet, a vicious snarl scrunching her nose and pulling back her lips.

“Lapis, settle down. Fighting isn’t helpful.” The towering fusion turned her attention to the blacksmith. “And you, Bismuth. I’ve told you, Love isn’t a threat to us. You should be ashamed to turn on your own friends in such a way. That’s their child, not a corrupted gem they found laying on the ground.”

Darkened eyes locked into the permafusion. “It’s not natural, Garnet! I’m all for gems finding who they are and discovering what they want to do with themselves, but this is an entirely new concept! For thousands of years this was _ forbidden _ for a _ reason _!”

“As was fusion between different gems! But it’s a beautiful thing and you know it. If you bring any harm to Lapis and Peridot’s daughters, I will poof and bubble you myself. At that point, you’ll be considered a traitor.” 

….did she say… daughters? Plural? Probably a slip of the tongue, at least that’s what Peridot had to remind herself to keep her hopes from rising.

Releasing her hold on Lapis, Garnet held Bismuth’s gaze in her own, the air thick with tension as the fusion’s threat became increasingly clear to be a promise. The terraformer sat back down by Peridot, hand raising but navy eyes never leaving the gray gem. The technician took her offered hand in her own, interlacing their fingers to help calm her girlfriend and keep her reminded of her presence. Seeing the fury still raging in Lapis’s eyes, Peridot brought their entwined hands to her lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of Lapis’s knuckles which instantly soothed the muscles in her arm. But only for a brief moment before her body went rigid again. 

“I’m here, Lapis. Relax.” Peridot refused to let her own anger show. Claws of hatred were digging at her chest from the inside, an uncontrollable desire to rip the other gem apart becoming harder and harder to contain, but she had to. Lapis needed her to be steady so she could help reduce the flames of ire burning within her. Green lips planted kisses all over the back of her cyan hand, up her arm to her elbow before retracing the path. Flicking her eyes upwards just for a moment, Pearl had entered the room at some point, standing beside Bismuth and talking lowly, a pleading expression on her face that made the larger woman’s face and eyes soften, eventually releasing a sigh and responding with more words Peridot couldn’t make out. Returning her attention to Lapis, she was relieved to see that her countenance had relaxed somewhat, her eyes now shut. Her arm no longer tense, Peridot dragged her lips over her knuckles. “No one’s going to hurt her. I won’t let them, the others won’t let them, it’ll all be okay. Calm down.” 

“I’m gonna kill her.” The angry growl was muffled behind her teeth, the terraformer clearly containing not only her volume but the full extent of her desire to tear Bismuth apart.

“No you’re not. You’re better than that, Lappy. Don’t stoop to that level.”

“Just get me out of here.”

—

“I just don’t know, Peri… I mean… are we ready for that?”

“I like to think we are. Love’s turning out fine, and it would appear gem children are much lower maintenance than human children… but of course we only have Andy to base that presumption on.”

Lapis sighed, tightening her arms around the smaller gem and resting her chin on her head. Their legs entwined tighter, Peridot huddling closer herself with a hum. “I know you want this, Peri. But… Amethyst and Bismuth are already after us with just Love. Jasper might turn up again at some point. The Diamonds don’t even know yet, and I can’t imagine that going over well. And Garnet’s warning…”

“I don’t care what anyone says or does. We can run away to our own planet if we have to. Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Connie… they’re on our side and they’re supporting us. We’re not totally alone in this. And Garnet could’ve meant anything. You know her predictions can be changed with the slightest bit of will. As long as we’re careful and keep an eye on how it progresses, we’ll be fine.” Peridot’s left hand raised to Lapis’s shoulder, pulling the thin strap of fabric to the side from the back until the front of her shoulder was exposed. “I love you and Love so much, Lappy. And seeing you with her, nurturing her, caring for her...” Unable to find the words to express her feelings, Peridot allowed her words to trail off into silence, brushing her lips over Lapis’s smooth skin in a lazy open mouth kiss. She could only hope her emotions transferred, that Lapis knew why she wanted another so badly. Why she wanted to go through another gestation period by her side… she lived for those moments after they mated when they clung to each other and cuddled and lost themselves in their adoration for each other, and in the knowledge they were creating something beautiful and wonderful together…

Lapis released a heavy but contented sigh, rubbing her hand in small circles against Peridot’s back. “Well… we’ll see when the time comes, okay? I haven’t started feeling a heat coming on and we might not even knot if I do. If it’s meant to happen, if one of us forms a knot, we’ll know then.”

“That’s fair.”

Thick but silky blonde strands caressed her fingers as they slid between them, wrapping around the digits as Lapis combed her hand through Peridot’s hair, the technician sighing happily and noticeably melting at the touch. Her hair was always a weak spot for the engineer. A sweet touch could have her melt into a puddle even if she was a bundle of stress ready to detonate, or it could have her completely lose any restraint when pulled. Peridot may hate its shape being ruined, but under those circumstances, she never complained...encouraged it even.

“So.” The mirror gem’s lips found the younger gem’s stone, pressing a timid and careful kiss to its surface. “Say we did have another baby. Who should carry her? I say I should. I’m bigger than you, and I’ve already gone through it once.”

“But that’s why I should! You said you don’t want to go through that pain again, and you shouldn’t have to.” A shudder rippled through Lapis when she felt thin fingertips trail over her gem in the barest touch, her cheeks burning from the taste of sensation. “Besides it was my idea. It’s only fair I take on the burden this time.”

“Your gem is still weakened, Peri, whether you want to admit that or not, and will be for awhile.”

“So was yours, and there weren’t any complications with the pregnancy. Steven healed the physical injuries to my gem, so logically it should be fine. A dull ache won’t harm anything.”

“Peridot, that was _ years _ ago. Yours is still fresh. Don’t strain it. Producing Love took a lot of energy, and I could feel her weighing me down. It’s not a walk in the park, you know that.” Squeezing the smaller gem tighter, Lapis curled herself around her, hiding her face in her hair. “I don’t want you re-cracking...or worse…” Peridot didn’t understand just how physically tiring producing a gem was. How could she? She was there for the whole process but she didn’t actually experience it. Constantly feeling worn, unable to use her powers, a heavy weight pulling down on her gem which only worsened her fatigue, at times feeling a tight pressure that felt like it could pop her gem like a balloon… throw in a fresh crack and-

“I’ll be fine, Lapis. Besides.” The technician tucked her nose under the mirror gem’s chin, pressing a sweet kiss to her neck before settling. “As you observed, it’s not even possible at the moment. Who knows when we’ll _ actually _ be in heat together?” 

Peridot could feel the concern rising in Lapis, the unease and apprehension regarding potential dangers… in regard to herself. As much as it warmed her metaphorical heart, as much as it touched her that this powerful, beautiful gem cared so much for _ her, _she couldn’t allow such psychological torment to fall upon her. She was quick to turn the conversation away. Chances were slim as it was, there was no need to continue right now. If Lapis came into the same condition, they could always talk about it then. For now, simply cuddling and holding each other sounded like heaven, their little treasure resting on her favorite bundled up, acting-as-a-nest blanket. 


	15. Chapter 15

A weight on her abdomen pulled Lapis from her sleep, the fog of drowsiness refusing to lift as her brain attempted to slip back into unawareness. She recognized the warmth against her side as Peridot’s small frame even without having to look, and a small smile of knowing her best friend was sleeping beside her spread across her cheeks. Forgetting about the heaviness that had stirred her, she tried to roll onto her side to pull the petite gem against her. 

Tried.

She met resistance, suddenly becoming aware of what felt like legs on either side of her. A small inquisitive noise escaped her in her groggy state before she could stop it, answered with a quiet and innocent giggle. A giggle she knew and loved.

That haze of sleep lifted, and she immediately opened her eyes. Sitting on her stomach was none other than her baby girl, unmistakable with her streaked hair and blended gem. Love was bigger, nearing Peridot’s size, but otherwise she looked the same, no noticeable difference to her clothing, which disappointed Lapis in a way she hadn’t expected. She didn’t realize her subconscious anxiousness to see what features her daughter would decide for herself this time, but if she was still content, good for her! 

Lapis smiled broadly, resting her hands on Love’s arms as she spoke in a hushed but excited tone. “Aww, Love, look at you! You’re growing!” Left hand raising, she combed her fingers through the fluffy tuft on the girl’s head as Love let out another laugh. “Sorry I was asleep when you reformed. You’re still just as beautiful as ever.” She would have put more volume into her words to convey her enthusiasm, but with Peridot being an extremely light sleeper and needing as much rest as she could get…

“It’s okay, Momma!” Love matched the softness of her tone, leaning forward to rest her head on her chest, cuddling close to her mother. Strands of dark teal tickled Lapis’s chin but she lacked the will to care, instead wrapping her arms around the little gem getting comfortable on top of her. Being able to finally hold her for the first time in more than 24 hours filled her with a warm complete feeling, like she’d finally been returned something she’d been missing for years. “Mommy’s sleepy?”

“Yes, baby. Mommy’s sleepy. Let’s be quiet, okay? You can surprise her when she wakes up with a big hug.”

“But Mommy never sleeps. Is she sick?”

Lapis chuckled. “No, she’s not sick. Did Andy teach you that word?”

“Yeah!”

“Gems can’t get sick, sweetie. But Mommy does need to rest from getting hurt.” Rubbing soothing circles into her daughter’s back, she leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. “Now why don’t you try to do the same?” After the craziness of the last couple days, all Lapis wanted was to be able to enjoy some quiet peace with her family, to be able to see them relaxed enough to sleep in the safety of their home. She was more than thrilled to have Love back in her arms and would take her downstairs to find something to do until Peridot woke up, most likely paint which seemed to be their daughter’s favorite activity, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her mate’s side. A fierce protectiveness had wormed its way into her over the months and was only exacerbated by the misfortune that had fallen upon the technician. Nevermind some deep instinct beginning to awaken to keep her all to herself and chase off anyone who may do her harm.

“I’m not slee -  _ yawn _ \- sleepy though, Momma…”

An endeared giggle shook Lapis’s chest as she began patting the little girl’s back. “Sure, you’re not.”

Love let out a small rebellious whine as she clearly fought against her drowsiness, turning her head as she grumbled. Suddenly she pulled herself up, her hands pressing to the bed on either side of Lapis as she stared at her chest with innocent curiosity. “Hey, this looks like Mommy’s gem.” Her weight shifted onto her right hand as she tapped on the faux stone with her left index finger. 

“It sure does.”

“Why?”

Lapis combed her fingers through her daughter’s dark strands, brushing the tuft back before it fluffed back into place. “To show I love Mommy and she’s part of me.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to live without her.”

“Why?”

“I’d be very sad.”

“Why?”

Lapis sighed. How many times could she possibly… “Because Mommy wouldn’t be around and she’s what makes me happy.” Before Love could get the word out again, just as she opened her mouth, Lapis pulled her down into a warm hug. “And you. You make me happy too.” Even if her questioning was quickly becoming a mild irritation. In a way it was cute and the ocean gem didn’t mind, she just had to hope it wouldn’t become a habit…

“I do?”

“Yes, baby, you do.” She nuzzled the top of the girl’s hair affectionately. “But you know what would really make Momma happy?”

“What?”

“If you’d stop being silly and get some sleep. You have to be tired from doing so much growing. Look at you! You can barely lay on me anymore!”

The sweetest warble of innocent laughter brought a glow to Lapis’s chest, so adorable and endearing and refreshing to hear… a young one so untroubled by the cold reality of Earth and other Gem business and what life was like before. So pure and naive, hardly aware of any hardships. Genuinely happy… perhaps another baby  _ wouldn’t _ be a bad idea…

“You silly, Momma. I’m not… I’m not tired…” Her voice faded into so soft a whisper Lapis almost couldn’t hear it, Love turning her head to hide her face against her chest. 

“Yes you are.” Rubbing her back with one hand, Lapis brought the other to stroke Love’s temple in a repetitive motion, from her hairline, down the side of her face to stop at her cheek. She softly hummed the melody she had written about Peridot all those years ago while alone on the moon, Love yawning as she did so as her body noticeably slackened. One small hand curled itself under her, temporarily grasping at Lapis’s top before simply tucking under Love’s chest. Just as she thought she finally lured the little gem into slumber, her tiny but angelic voice chased that hope away.

“Momma…?”

“Hm?”

“Will you sing me a song?” 

Lapis giggled softly. Singing always helped the hybrid succumb to her drowsiness, always made her happy and content enough to not fight it. “What do you want me to sing?”

“Blue.” 

Of course. The one she had hoped would convince the other Lazulis..long before they… She would never tell anyone, but just like her other song, it was also about the green gem that’d captured her heart. Somehow it had become Love’s favorite, even loved more than the lullabies Connie had taught her. Though...those all seemed to have…questionable themes anyway. “Are you going to sleep if I sing it?”

“Yeah.” The grogginess creeping into her tone made that perfectly clear.

Love turned her head onto its side, giving in to her mother’s touch as she always did and providing easier access in a silent request for more. Lapis gently ran the back of her fingers down over one of Love’s eyes, forcing her to keep them closed as she cleared her throat as quietly as she could. “Oooooh, why so blue? So many shades of sorrow got mixed into my hue.” The little girl yawned louder than before and shifted her head as she tried to get into a more comfortable position. “And each new moment just astounds me, so much I wanna do. I finally feel my color shining through.” Lapis combed her other hand through the thick but short locks on the back of Love’s head, the soft hair like silk running through her fingers. “What’s with these new sensations that suddenly appear? Deep as the roaring ocean, free as the atmosphere. Oooooh, why so blue? So many different reasons, but are they really true?” Love had completely gone still, but Lapis was more than certain she was still awake, although barely. “I wanna keep on going, wanna be right here with you. I’d love to see your color shining through.” Delicately pressing her hand to Love’s forehead, she moved it upwards to stroke the tuft of hair back in a calming gesture, her daughter letting out the tiniest hum that always told Lapis she was right on the brink of sleep. “I’d love to see your color shining through.” Lapis always left out the less-than-soothing portion of words when singing to Love, and she thanked the stars the song was still just long enough that she would fall asleep right as it ended or within seconds after. The teal gem didn’t move in the slightest as Lapis ended the final note, a confirmation she had finally slipped out of awareness. 

The water gem sighed, a smile tugging her lips as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Having her two favorite gems right there against her, peacefully resting… it was always so calming and assuring. Even with all the craziness concerning Love’s existence, even with all the unjustified prejudice against the poor little thing, their little family could still cuddle up close like this and relax and just enjoy being together, forgetting the world just for a little while.

“So you don’t want to live without me, eh, Lazuli?”

Having just enough control not to jump out of her own skin and disturb Love, Lapis sucked in a deep gasp through her teeth, eyes snapping open as she turned to the blonde next to her. The technician’s eyes remained closed and she hadn’t moved an inch, but her mouth was twisted upward in a sly smirk. “How long have you been awake?!” 

“Since Love figured out you incorporated my gem into your form.” Green eyes finally opened as her head tilted up. Emerald pupils shimmered with adulation, soft and warm, a complete contrast from the mischief Lapis had expected to see there. “You have a beautiful singing voice.”

“You hear me sing all the time.” Careful not to move too much, Lapis shifted to press a kiss to Peridot’s gem. The mechanic let out a brief huff of a giggle, and the terraformer didn’t have to look to know she was blushing and curving her shoulders.

“I still needed to tell you that. You should know.” A movement of the shorter gem’s head and their lips met in a chaste kiss, a small hand tenderly placing itself over Lapis’s cheek as they both sighed and went in for another light kiss. “I would be very sad without you too, Laz.”

The warmth spreading across her cheeks was no more preventable than the flustered smile between them. Foreheads pressing together and eyes closing, the two gems simply let everything else fade away. Nothing mattered to either of them but the other and the darling child preventing them from being able to hold each other. The physical embrace wasn’t needed for them, their emotions and love for each other felt through just the simplest touch, warm affection radiating through their forms, and having the product of their feelings sleeping right there with them only made that tenderness stronger.

Peridot’s thumb caressed Lapis’s cheek as though she was made of porcelain, delicate and sweet and careful as they let time cease to exist. The ocean gem’s thoughts began to stray, remembering what Peridot had admittedly to desiring just hours before. Trapped in such a softhearted moment, simply taking in her mate’s presence, it was hard not to imagine seeing the botanist carefully hold another small gem, reassure them with softly spoken words as she stroked their cheek with her thumb, walking in to find her sprawled across the couch with a sleeping baby on her chest… Love was bigger now. She wouldn’t need the attention anymore, and Lapis couldn’t deny yearning to hold such a tiny fragile gem once again. If one of them formed a knot… she certainly wouldn’t stand in the way of locking together. 

Reluctantly, she broke the comfortable silence. “Peri…?”

“Mm?”

“Let’s have a second baby.”

—

“August 2nd. It’s your day, baby girl!” Garnet placed what appeared to be a paper cut out of the headpiece human royalty would wear on top of Love’s head, the hybrid giggling and blushing at the attention. Steven was busy teaching Peridot how to use a real camera rather than the one on her “aging” tablet (“Just tell me where to get the parts. As a knowledgeable technician I can repair it myself.” “It’s not that simple to get parts, Peridot.”) as Lapis helped Pearl and Connie set up the remaining decorations and miscellaneous items. Love rarely got to leave Little Homeworld, so as a special treat her parents decided to spend her birthday at the beach. Greg was busy setting up his musical equipment, Steven helping his father with the heavier pieces once Peridot had mastered the device in her hands.

“I still can’t get over how big she’s gotten. She’s taller than Andy and he’s three!” Connie spoke as she placed the chest on the table, the ice water inside audibly swishing as it settled. The kids in question were busying themselves playing in the sand, the human boy teaching Love how to fill a bucket with the fine particles and pat it down until it was tight.

“To be honest, I really expected her to take a substantial amount of time to develop. Gems can take over a thousand years in some cases, the fact she’s already so advanced compared to where she was at just a year old is just...a little alarming.”

Dark blue eyes that had been watching as Love dumped the bucket out to form a perfectly shaped mound dilated as they locked onto the ice blue of Pearl’s. “Excuse me?” She was not about to let  _ another _ one of her  _ friends _ insult and degrade her child, on her birthday nonetheless! She might not have gotten the appeal of these human rituals before but having a child herself and watching them grow made her realize the importance of these milestones.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean anything bad by that! It’s just...unexpected!”

“I agree with Pearl.” Connie chimed in. “From what I’ve seen she’s roughly the same maturity as a six year old, physically and mentally.”

Lapis hadn’t thought about it. Steven and his family only came to Beach City every once in awhile so she hadn’t truly paid attention to how Love was developing compared the Andy, only noticing how they’d gotten along really well and seemed to be at the same maturity for a good while… but she hadn’t considered that Andy was just shy of two years older than her. He should be the one advancing ahead.

“At this rate, she’ll be a full fledged adult by the time she’s three!” Pearl’s words rode a genuine, well-meant laugh, but Lapis couldn’t help but feel...a strange sadness at the thought. She should be happy if her baby grows up that quick, but she wanted to still be able to hold her. To hug her close and feel her little girl clinging to her. It couldn’t be over as soon as it started… could it? “If the Diamonds knew about this, I doubt those restrictions would’ve ever been placed!”

“Hmm…” The water gem couldn’t offer a reply, only leaning back against the table as her arms crossed under her chest, watching Love intently as she made her sand creation taller and taller, Andy having stepped back at this point with a look of bewilderment on his face.

_ Click _

“Everything okay, Lapis?” Blue eyes turned to the short blonde standing next to her, camera close to her face as she tilted the black device, occasionally snapping a photo of Love working on her morp. “You look… out of it.”

Lapis exhaled heavily as she lowered her arms and planted her hands on the table behind her. “I’m okay, Peri. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Love. And how fast she’s growing.”

The mechanical sound of the camera shutter clicked once more before Peridot turned the thing off, letting it fall and hang loosely on the neck strap. “And that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Or so Peridot tried to convince herself. If she was honest, the idea that Love wouldn’t need them anymore was painful to think about, creating a hollow space where her chest once was. She knew that pure innocence wouldn’t last forever, knew inevitably that sweet giggle would grow into a more developed laugh, knew she would eventually grow to be the size of a normal gem, but it wasn’t supposed to happen so fast… The stone on her forehead began to burn, stinging jolts of pain pulsing through her head at the thought, and she quickly turned her mind away to focus on Lapis.

“I mean...I guess. She won’t be vulnerable very long, but…”

Peridot sighed. They were in the same headspace… Taking hold of the terraformer’s hand, she pulled it up to her lips. “I know.” A slow drag of her lips over blue knuckles had Lapis’s breath audibly hitching, shortly after released as the tension in her muscles relaxed. Always worked like a charm.

“Hey, you two! There are children present! No PDA!”

Brows pinching together in confusion, Peridot looked up at her mate’s face, meeting an equal amount of perplexity before shifting her gaze to Steven as he walked up to the table, setting down what the technician recognized as a couple pizza boxes and a two liter bottle of soda. His tone had been joking, but…

“What is...PDA?”

“You know. Public display of affection.”

“Oh.” A devilish thought came upon her. “You mean like…  _ this _ ?” With one tug of Lapis arm downward, she successfully pulled the taller gem down and quickly wrapped an arm around her neck to keep her there. Before the terraformer could even react, Peridot captured her mouth in a forceful kiss, her other hand raising to cup her cheek as Lapis melted into it, returning it with equal fervor.

Peridot’s cheeks flared, as well as… and something dark and instinctive had washed over her the second their lips met. She wanted more and didn’t have the capacity to be shy about it. Luckily Lapis was in a clearer mindset, breaking the kiss just before she could tease the blue gem’s lips with her tongue.

She spoke in a hushed and strained whisper, almost pleading, quiet enough no one could hear but the mechanic, their faces so close her breaths brushed over Peridot’s skin. “Peri, not now…”

“Oh stars- guys,  _ please _ . I was joking before but seriously now,  _ don’t _ .”

Navy eyes flicked to the side in Love’s direction with glistening apprehension, watching for a moment before noticeably relaxing, and before Peridot could ask, a firm squeeze on her posterior nearly had her gasping - or worse - if there hadn’t been a warning in Lapis’s eyes when they snapped back to her. “Later…”

“Lappy…” The plea sounded pathetically needy even to her own ears, but stars… she could feel a faint throb of excitement in her groin. And she hated herself for it. Love wasn’t but 20 feet away… she needed better control…

Lapis straightened herself and in turn forced Peridot to let go of her, turning to the others with a broad smile. “Sorry, Peri caught me off guard! Don’t worry, Steven, she’s just playing. We wouldn’t do that in front of them.” But Peri was undeniably in heat now. The kiss had been brief but intense, and the deep blush that had spread across the technician’s cheeks only further proved her needs were worsening and becoming impossible to restrain. A simple kiss like that would not have been so passionate otherwise.

“I should hope not.”

The water gem turned back to her girlfriend - only to flinch in surprise when she was no longer standing beside her. Skimming the beach, Lapis found her standing off on her own, one arm crossed over her and holding the other as she stood noticeably slouched, a remorseful look etched into her features as she watched Love. 

A deep exhale of concern escaped Lapis’s nose as she made her way over to the mechanic. When she drew near, Peridot’s head turned away from her as she nervously shifted on her feet. “Peridot?”

“I can’t be around you right now, Lapis…” Her hand shook as much as her voice. 

“Because of…?”

“Yeah…”

“Just don’t isolate yourself completely. You should have fun too.”

“Yeah, I should, and that’s what makes this worse.” Lapis could see the indentions of Peridot’s skin as her hand tightened its hold on her arm, her body quivering as she still refused to look at her. “Today is supposed to be about celebrating Love’s development and her successful completion of surviving an entire revolution of Earth. All focus should be on her. But what am I doing instead? Fantasizing about sneaking away with you and doing libidinous things and -“

“Peri.” With the lightest of touches possible, Lapis rested a hand on her shoulder. “You’re in heat. You can’t help it and you know that. At least you’re not actually trying to pull me away like I did when-“

“But I  _ want _ to… badly…”

“We-“

A loud squeal grabbed the attention of the two gems, both their heads turning to their daughter with wide eyes. Both released a sigh of relief when they saw she was wearing a broad smile, but tensed in unison once again when they realized…

There was no halting the large grin that made its way across Lapis’s face. Love had summoned her wings again, this time the shape much more pronounced and recognizable. They weren’t formed entirely correctly and she would no doubt fall if she tried to take off, but they resembled wings enough to eradicate any doubt. The hybrid didn’t even seem aware of them, still playing with Andy as they added more and more columns to their castle. 

“Lapis, look at her wings!” The shakiness was gone from her voice, replaced with shrill excitement as Peridot fumbled with the camera. She was quick to snap pictures, the device clicking as Lapis made her way over to their daughter now that Peridot didn’t seem as downcast.

“Love, baby, what are you doing?” Kneeling on the sand next to her daughter - mourning the sand that cling to her skirt as she did so - she pressed a hand to her back. 

“Making a sand castle, Momma! Do you like it?!” Love’s voice was loud with pride, the girl practically swelling as she threw her arms open in a broad gesture towards the three foot tall sculpture.

“I love it! You and Andy are doing an amazing job!” And it was true. The thing was brilliant to have been made by the hands of two young children, and Lapis knew it was Love who had attempted to carve the detailing of bricks on the columns. But that wasn’t her main point. “But do you know what else is really cool?”

“What?!”

“Your wings!”

Teal eyes went wide as her jaw went slack in shock. Lapis could’ve laughed at her expression, poor thing really didn’t know! “My wings?!” Just as quickly as it came on, that puzzled mien faded into amusement, a loud giggle escaping the tiny gem. “Silly Momma! I don’t have wings! I’m not a bird!”

The water gem couldn’t help the snort and laughter at her child’s cluelessness. “No, Love, look behind you!” 

Love did as told. But with too much enthusiasm.

“Don’t turn your whole body! Just your head!”

Finally her large eyes connected with the water appendages floating near her back, and a loud squeal pierced the air. “Momma! Look! I have wings!”

The hybrid threw herself against Lapis in joy, hugging her mother tight with her arms around her neck, and the terraformer giggled as she returned the hug. “Yes, yes you do! When you learn how to control them better, I’ll teach you to fly! Would you like that?”

“But…” Love leaned back to look at Lapis on eye-level. “Momma, you don’t have wings…” 

With a brief chuckle, the mirror gem summoned her own wings, Love’s mouth falling agape once again. “Yes I do, baby. I’ll take you flying someday, okay?”

“Okay! Oh, I can’t wait!” 

Lapis pressed a kiss to her little girl’s temple. “Now go back to playing with Andy!” Pulling herself up into a standing position, the blue gem nudged her daughter back in the direction of the human boy who had been patiently waiting in silence. Connie and Steven had truly raised him to be polite even at such a young age…

—

Lapis rubbed soothing circles into Peridot’s back as they cuddled, the green gem sitting in her lap with her head on her chest while she leaned against the mound of pillows they’d piled together. Love had asked to spend the night with Andy, and given the circumstances, Connie had arranged for them to stay at her parents’ rather than the temple.

“We should find somewhere new to live. It’s dangerous here, and Love’s going to need her own room. I’m not comfortable asking Bismuth to add one onto this house, all things considered.”

“But Lappy, this is our home…”

“You were the one who said we could run to our own planet, Peri.”

“Not unless we  _ have _ to…” Peridot huddled closer, burying her face in Lapis’s chest. “I don’t want to leave except as a last resort. Not unless someone gets hurt…”

“Peri.”

“I don’t count.”

“ _ Yes _ , you  _ do _ .”

“I don’t want to leave all of our friends behind. I don’t want to leave our home behind. We conceived Love here. She was born here. She’s never known anywhere else. How could we te-“

Lapis sighed, squeezing the shorter gem in a tight embrace. “She’s in danger, Peri… and besides. With you being in heat, we’re going to need alone time more than ever. She needs her own room.”

“...I know.”

Cyan fingers trailed down Peridot’s arm in a leisurely movement, caressing her skin in a subtly sensual way as Lapis’s other hand smoothed its way along her back. “We’ll figure it out.”

The botanist groaned lightly, her head shifting to the side as she squirmed. “I can build another room. I helped Bis do basic construction, and I can research what I don’t know.”

“No. Not in your condition.” Her hand retraced its path upwards to the base of Peridot’s neck, teasing the blonde strands delicately before moving back down slowly. The engineer huffed, every muscle going tense before she forced them to ease, head turning to the other side. Lapis had only meant to comfort her, but clearly she was getting more of a response than she bargained for.

“It’d be fine. It’d… it’d be a good distraction…” The terraformer could hear her swallow. She was trying so hard to resist…

How cute.

Playing as if she couldn’t sense Peridot’s...discomfort, she brought her hand back up her spine, only this time curling her fingers and lightly dragging her nails. A high pitched whimper fell from the smaller gem, her hands clutching at Lapis’s top as her frame vibrated with her blatant attempts at control. “If you say so, Peri. We can talk more about that later.”

“Oh thank the stars…” Her hips rolled against Lapis, the green gem clearly giving up on denying what she was wanting. “Because I can’t-“

“Because I’m ready to sleep. It’s been a long day.”

It took everything in her not to laugh at Peridot noticeably deflating, a confused whine quietly emitting from her. “Huh?...”

“We can continue talking when I wake up.”

“...Lapis…” There was a broken sob hiding in the whisper of her name. A desperation.

“Is something wrong?” The blue gem ran her nails up the middle of her back again, this time with more pressure. The technician went rigid, a restrained noise catching in her throat. 

She exhaled heavily. “No. You… you need to sleep.”

Lapis would’ve laughed at Peridot’s attempt to play it off if it wasn’t for the guilt of knowing she was willing to hold off so Lapis could sleep despite how  _ badly _ she was hurting and needing relief. She had sounded so relieved when the ocean gem cut off the conversation, and now defeat laced her tone…

“I’m just messing with you, Peri.” Ceasing her teasing, without giving Peridot a chance to even register what she said, Lapis firmly planted both hands on her mate’s shapely rear, giving her a nice squeeze that had her tensing more as a cry forced its way through her. 

“Lapis!” The heat radiating from between Peridot’s legs grew stronger, driving the water gem insane. She held the younger girl in place as she rolled her hips upward, grinding against that warmth and pulling a shaky gasp from her. “Oh...Lappy… yes…” Peridot pressed her hands to the bed on either side of Lapis’s chest. Arching her back, she met the movements with her own, rubbing against the sensitive area where Lapis’s tentacle remained in hiding but beginning to awaken. The water gem could feel it stiffening in its sheath, could feel that unmistakable pressure and warmth. 

Lifting her head, she pressed a kiss to the underneath of Peridot’s jaw and was rewarded with a soft moan. “I wouldn’t leave you hanging, Peri…” Already her cheeks were burning from the stimulation, and all she could think to do was cover the green gem’s neck in smooches as she allowed her hands to roam over her thighs and back, Peridot having taken over and fallen into the steady rhythm she liked. A near primal growl fell from the mechanic when Lapis’s length finally came out of the slit. Still hidden under her skirt, Peridot only stopped for the brief moment needed for it to come out fully before she repositioned herself on the bulge, grinding more needily. 

“Stars, I want you…”

“Take it slow, babe…” Lapis brought her hands to Peridot’s sides, continuing her onslaught of kisses against her throat, allowing them to run down to what skin was exposed on her chest. “We have all night, and it’s been awhile since you took it…” It’d been nearly a year. Lapis had only ever been the one to penetrate once, and that was so long ago there was no way Peridot was still stretched and adjusted. Every little bit of foreplay to help her get aroused and lubricated would only benefit her. Lapis could ignore the...amazing… ripples of pleasure traveling throughout her form if it meant minimizing her mate’s pain. She may be in heat but that didn’t make her immune to discomfort from a large intrusion. 

“I need it…” Peridot was hardly recognizable. Her face was a deep turquoise, her eyes closed as she phased away her visor, and even so there was… something completely taken about her expression. From her furrowed brows, hanging-open mouth, slack jaw, and gravelly voice… she was quickly becoming consumed by her desire, her need… and Lapis would be damned if her words and the way she was losing herself didn’t make her tentacle throb thickly or try to chase away any restraint. The twitch of her appendage only worsened it, drawing a low groan from the one torturing it with heavenly friction.

“You’ll… you’ll get it… I promise.” Lapis herself was barely hanging by a thread. She wasn’t in heat, and that may very well have been her only saving grace. Seeing her mate in such a state… stars… there was no way to describe it. All she could think about was that desire to switch their positions and ram the small gem into the bed until she screamed… but that could wait. Peridot would need...servicing...often for a good while. It was imperative Lapis contained herself this time to make sure Peridot didn’t hurt herself trying to take the entire thing before she was ready.

Lapis bit down on Peridot’s throat, and before she had even started sucking on the captured skin, the engineer released a choked moan, her hips rocking with more persistence. “Please... _ pleeeease… _ ” Pulling her teeth away, the water gem opted to simply smooth her lips over the delicate flesh.

“Shhhhhh…” An intense bolt of sensation and lust ripped its way up Lapis’s spine directly to her gem when a certain wetness soaked down onto her tentacle. Even through their clothes… “Stars, Peri…” She really was in bad shape… “Be patient… no need to rush. I’m not going anywhere.” She leaned back so she could look at Peridot’s face, her member pulsing thickly at the sight. The technician had to already be on the brink of an orgasm… her head thrown back, teeth clenched, brows pinched, eyes screwed shut, face flush and sweaty… nevermind her heavy panting and small moans riding each breath as she rubbed herself against the tent in Lapis’s skirt, the fabric dark with moisture to match the crotch of Peridot’s leotard. She hardly seemed in control of herself, grinding with an animalistic urgency, like she was  _ right _ there…

Her head fell as she fought for breath, her words no more than a husky whisper. “Ahhhh… Lappy… pleeeeeease…” Peridot was too in her own world to hear anything Lapis would say. She knew that. So instead, she would simply help her along. Help her reach that end she so desperately needed. Gently, she pulled Peridot’s head down into a heated kiss, her hand sliding from the back of her head to the side of her neck as she moved their mouths together. The other hand took hold of the blonde strands on the nape of her neck, stroking through them lightly at first and earning a light whimper before latching on at the root and tugging. A sharp cry was her prize, the green gem pulling back out of the kiss.

“Ahhhh!! Yes, Lappy! Give it to m-“ Lapis’s cheeks burned as she silenced her girlfriend’s outburst with an even rougher kiss, this time slipping her tongue into her mouth without hesitation. Peridot was so deep in her heat… she wasn’t even aware of what was happening. Wasn’t aware she didn’t have to fantasize. Wasn’t aware the person she was fantasizing about was right there with her, sending her into these pleasured frenzies. It was…endearing. Not only because Peridot had dropped her guard that low, but to be undeniably the object of every fantasy… 

The bed creaked as Peridot picked up her pace, rubbing herself against Lapis’s stiffness more fervently as the water gem stroked her tongue with her own and caressed the inside of her mouth. Low groans and moans were released against Lapis’s mouth, becoming increasingly high pitched and pleading before finally…

Peridot threw her head back as her body seized. “AHHHHH!” Her hips twitched with miniature thrusts as her core throbbed against Lapis’s length, the pulses of pleasure becoming increasingly mindnumbing in response to the feeling in addition to getting to watch Peridot climax. Her mouth hung open between each spilled breathless whimper of Lapis’s name mixed with some soft “please”s and “yes”es. Her jaw slowly closed, her sharp teeth clenching as the water gem rocked upwards against her, helping draw out her orgasm as long as she could and coaxing more utterances of pleasure out of her. Lapis could see Peridot’s stomach flinching in time with each thick throb of her womanhood that halted her breath, and the sight almost sent her right over the edge as well, but she needed to be there for Peridot. Needed to be there when she came back to reality so she could be greeted with praise and more pleasure.

Gradually the mechanic’s body relaxed, her breathing steadying into quiet huffs as her head tilted downward. Her core still throbbed weakly every few seconds, but she was back, and Lapis went in to kiss her just as Peridot lifted her head. Her eyes were dark and half lidded with lingering lust, but immediately upon seeing Lapis, her pupils dilated with something like panic, making the water gem freeze in place. Emerald eyes stayed locked on hers with horror for a moment before flicking downward to where they were pressed together. Peridot’s blush deepened unimaginably as she pulled her hands up near her chest, straightening her back and sitting up more, but didn’t move from her position.

“Oh my stars, I’m so sorry!” 

Lapis’s head tilted in confusion, her eyebrows curving in concern as she reached up towards the flustered gem. “What? What for? You-“

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to… I used you!”

“Woah, Peridot, it’s okay.” Her hand rested on her shoulder. “You needed-“

“I should’ve stopped, I didn’t realize what I was doing. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have used you for my own pleasure. I should’ve-“

Seeing no other option, Lapis sat up as well as she held Peridot’s head still with a hand to each cheek, shoving their mouths together in a hungry and passionate kiss. The engineer squeaked in surprise and stiffened, but couldn’t resist melting with a groan, her hands coming to land on the blue gem’s shoulders. She returned the kiss just as ravenously if not more so, giving in to the arousal no doubt burning her up. When she seemed to finally calm from her panic, Lapis pulled away, locking gazes as she stroked her thumbs over her soft skin.

“Isn’t that all sex boils down to anyway, Peri? And even if it’s not, we’re mates. We plan to get married when Love’s bigger. I want you to enjoy yourself and use my body however you need. Especially since you’re in heat. You haven’t had any relief in a few days. You’ve been waiting all day. You needed that. And to be honest.” Tilting her head upwards she brushed her lips over the triangular stone on her mate’s forehead. “It was the damn sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Finishing her words with a pinch of her teeth against the gem, Peridot let out a strangled noise, her hands clutching at her top as her hips involuntarily bucked. Lapis was careful not to bite too roughly, knowing how sensitive gems were normally, nevermind freshly healed from a crack, but she made up for her restraint with a languid drag of her tongue over the stone. The smaller woman squirmed with a whimper, clearly succumbing to her arousal as she subtly rocked against Lapis again. The blue gem let out a deep moan as fresh sensations fluttered up her form. “Oh, Peri…” Her voice was low with her own arousal, the sweetest scent wafting off the gem in her lap and making it impossible to resist lifting her hips to try and rub against the warmth radiating through their clothes. 

“It’s so… selfish though.” Despite her words, her arms found their way around Lapis’s neck, and their foreheads met as Peridot grew confident in her sinful but blissful rocking. “To just… grind against you… like you’re an inanimate object…” Her green eyes hid behind her eyelids as her breaths became labored huffs.

“It didn’t bother me. Not one little bit. In fact…” Her hands grasped at Peridot’s shapely backend just as she lowered her head to bite at the lime-colored skin of her neck. The mechanic cried out, back arching as she thrust roughly out of reflex, their hips slamming together as she released a whimper. Sucking hard enough to leave a turquoise mark in plain sight, Lapis released her flesh from her mouth. “I want you to do it again someday. And again. And  _ again _ .. Let me watch you come undone using my body. Use me to relieve your needs.”

The noise that escaped Peridot’s throat was some mix of a whimper and gasp, her crotch noticeably throbbing before she rolled her hips with more enthusiasm (or rather, desperation). “Oh-! Lappy!” Lapis pressed sloppy, open-mouth kisses all down the side of her mate’s neck, relishing in the pleading sounds she was offered and the shaking of her frame against her. “Lapis… please…”

With a forceful upwards thrust, stinging lines trailed down her back as Peridot clawed at her, panting loudly as the cutest grunts and groans rode the huffs of breath. The botanist was clearly at her breaking point, phasing away her clothing so all that remained between her soaked heat and Lapis’s own stiffness were her skirt and panties, both fabrics thin and barely any barrier. Both gems released heavy sighs, and resting her forehead on the smaller gem’s shoulder, Lapis willed her clothes away as well. A deep, guttural moan of Peridot’s name forced its way up from her chest when her tentacle pressed to her warmth, the skin to skin contact so heavenly after so long…

“Peri…” Inevitably, Lapis would eventually adjust to these sensations over time, and stars, that made her sad. The green gem was so wet, practically drooling below the waist for her length, her folds so soft and inviting. “Peridot… Ah- Peri!” Without warning, that slickness slid over the entirety of her tentacle, coating it in Peridot’s viscous fluids. 

“Ohhh, Lappy… Oh my stars… it’s… so big…” Tentative hands found their way to the taller gem’s shoulders, Peridot looking down and watching herself rock against the thick appendage between them. “Is it…” an audible gulp. “Will it fit?”

Lapis’s cheeks flared hotter than the sun. “It did before… just don’t force it too quickly. Take it slow… we have all night.” Her hands smoothed up to Peridot’s hips, the sweetest of mewls floating into her ears. “You don’t want to poof yourself taking it too deep too fast, after all…” Dragging her lips lazily under Peridot’s jaw, she ran her hands up and down her back, and just as she knew would happen, the green gem trembled under her touch. “Besides. The great and lovable Peridot can’t be  _ that _ easily beaten, can she?”

Something in her noticeably clicked, more fervor put into sliding back and forth over Lapis’s length. “Ha! Of- of course not! I’ll make it fit!”

“Slowly though, Peridot!” Lapis smoothed gentle, lingering kisses down the shorter gem’s neck down to her chest, peppering the tops of her breasts with tender smooches as her hands came up to squeeze the generous mounds. Her thumbs brushed over the hardened nipples, luring a gasp from the bearer. “Let’s take it nice and slow, okay?”

“O-...okay…”

Peridot’s heat was greatly bothering her. It was evident in the way she was growing more deliberate with her movements, now moving off the tip just enough that it would poke her entrance as she slid back across it. Had Lapis been in heat as well, she would not have been able to tolerate the teasing, the slight dip of her tentacle slipping inside the taut hole just for a fraction of a second. It was a blessing she had the self control needed to help Peridot get ready. She may be wet and fired up, her juices coating their inner thighs and more than enough to lubricate Lapis’s appendage, but the blue length was huge for someone so small. She needed a little bit of stretching out before she went straight into it…

Pushing her left breast up with her right hand, Lapis wrapped her mouth around the peak her thumb had been teasing, giving it a gentle suck as she moved her freed hand away. A strangled sob of her name escaped the technician as she arched her back, leaning into the oral contact as thin fingers traced over her stomach, her abdomen, down to where heat was being generated like a furnace. “Lappy… Oh Lappy… yes…  _ please… _ ”

The rocking came to a stop as Lapis’s fingers drew near, Peridot quivering with what was no doubt anticipation. Pushing her tongue roughly against the bud in her mouth, she forced her fingers between their equally damp skin, Peridot groaning and lifting herself up just enough to give Lapis easier access and no more. Her hips started moving again, the green gem grinding against Lapis’s hand as the terraformer pinched her clit between her index and middle fingers. 

“Lapis…” a choked gasp. “Lapis, yes, oh my stars, yes…” 

Thick, sticky fluid coated the blue gem’s fingers as she rubbed at the hardened nub, stroking it between them as she released her breast with a pop of her mouth. Peridot was making the sweetest noises as she pressed herself into her hand, desperately seeking more friction against her sensitive bud, and Lapis couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her. Their mouths came together in a hungry kiss that was in equal parts warmly affectionate and lust-crazed, lips mashing against each other as Lapis switched to only using her index finger to rub her clit in slow circles. Breathless, needy whimpers were released into the kiss as she worked the titillated gem. 

Reluctantly, Lapis broke the kiss, having noticed Peridot leaning forward as though losing the strength to support herself. She moved to give the attention to the green stone instead, flaring hot under her lips but smooth and nice to the touch. Sure enough, the mechanic’s body pressed to hers with all of her weight, Peridot mewling and whining as Lapis grew bolder with her stroking, moving her hand back to dip her middle finger into that oh-so-teasing hole she couldn’t wait to bury herself in. It sank in easily, surrounded on all sides by Peridot’s soft...cushiony...velvety walls as the small gem shuddered. Ignoring the burning of her own throbbing arousal, Lapis curled her finger, rubbing along the roof of the green gem’s insides to seek out her special little button. 

“Ahhhh-ha, right there- no, a little to the - oh fuck…” Peridot panted, her voice hoarse and breathy as her arms wrapped themselves around Lapis’s middle, hands digging viciously into her back and undoubtedly leaving marks. Face briefly twisting in pain, Lapis tapped her teeth against the triangular stone, scraping them over the smooth facet. A strangled gasp accompanied a violent tremble, Peridot’s nails dragging down her skin as she moaned. “Fuuuuuck…” 

Lapis’s left hand found its way to the blonde strands on the back of Peridot’s head, fingers splaying as she combed them through her hair. At the very root, she curled them into a fist and, without any warning, yanked the green gem’s head back, a pleasured yell splitting the air. Forcing her ring and index fingers deep into her opening, Lapis let out her own soft moan at the noises she was rewarded with. Letting her grip on her hair loosen just a tad, she continued stimulating Peridot’s gem. Her tongue slipped out, tracing along the very top edge of the center facet, indistinguishable sounds emitting from the normally eloquent gem. “How’s it feel, babe? Do you feel good?” The words sounded almost like a tease, but she genuinely wanted to know. Wanted to hear Peridot say it. Wanted to know she was bringing this radiant gem the pleasure she needed to ease her heat, but more importantly, the pleasure she deserved.

“Ohhh, Lappy, yessss… fuck…”

Her tentacle throbbed heavily at the sensual purr, and Lapis couldn’t hold off anymore. She was aching so bad, feeling Peridot’s heat  _ right there _ near her but not around her, and she felt like she might tip over the edge just from the amazing sounds Peridot was making. “What do you want, gorgeous?” 

Pulling her hair again, she forced her head back, wasting no time in attacking Peridot’s exposed neck with smooches. “I want youuuuu…. I need you inside me…. please, Lapis…”

And that chased away the last shreds of restraint.

Withdrawing her damp fingers from the tight orifice, Lapis leaned back, releasing Peridot’s hair. Green eyes slowly revealed themselves, pupils dilated as they shimmered with desire, dark but reflecting the light in their room. Smirking as Peridot resettled herself directly onto her tentacle, Lapis slipped her glistening fingers into her mouth, poking her tongue out to lap away the fluid clinging to them. Peridot’s entire face flared turquoise and her eyes fell half-lidded as her gaze locked onto the show. “Oh stars, Lapis…”

“You always taste so sweet, Peri. How fitting for a sweet, adorable gem like you.” Closing her lips around the cleaned fingers, she withdrew them slowly, ensuring any last traces of her love’s nectar was cleared, and blushing despite herself as Peridot moaned at the sight. 

“Lappy…”

Lapis’s hands landed on the green gem’s hips, her own lifting to rub against her warmth and getting a taste of that amazing sensation she so longed for. “Whenever you’re ready, beautiful…”

Peridot’s hand lowered between them as her other arm wrapped around Lapis’s neck. “Right now… stars, I want you…” The firm grip on Lapis’s engorged member had her sucking in air through her teeth, and it took everything she had not to buck into that grasp. Patience…

“Just remember… slowly… don’t hurt yourself…” As Peridot lifted herself to line up their sexes, Lapis raised her hands to cup her cheeks, stroking them delicately as she locked her emerald gaze in her own sapphire. “I love you, Peridot.”

Her eyes softened as she slid her arm back to rest her hand on Lapis’s cheek as well. “I love you too, Lapis.” 

Both gems leaned forward, their mouths meeting in a tender, emotional kiss as finally…  _ finally _ Lapis sank into exquisite warmth, squeezing her from all sides with moist satin walls… A mutual groan of pleasure escaped them as they briefly froze all movement at the feeling of that first thrust, of being connected, their kisses becoming more intense and deep as Peridot slowly lowered… Lapis’s brows furrowed as she put more oomph into how she moved her mouth against Peridot’s, quivering from the sensations jolting up and down her form, red-hot fire sparking in her abdomen, and her hands held the technician’s head steady as she did so. The mechanic was more than eager to reciprocate the passion.

The kiss was broken only when, about half way down, Peridot came to a steady stop, her head leaning back as she panted breathlessly. “Lappy… it’s… it’s too big…” Even as a whisper, the water gem could hear the embarrassment in her tone and the lingering desire to sink down all the way. 

“Shhh… You’re off to a good start…” She was already four, almost five inches in… “Just breathe. There’s no rush. Give yourself time to adjust… you don’t have to take it all anyway.. just enjoy what you can, babe.” A trail of kisses was pressed from the corner of Peridot’s lips to her jaw and down her neck, the green gem swearing under her breath as her tense muscles began to ease. “Just relax. I’m here. You’re doing so well…”

“Am I…?”

“Yes.” Lapis lightly trailed her hands down the girl’s chest, moving them outward to run down her sides, following the dip of her waist and curve of her broad hips. “You’re so tight...and warm…”

“And you’re so big… Stars, Lapis… I want all of you but it’s just-“

“Shhh. Don’t think about that right now. Just take what you can, you’ll get it eventually.” Her hands tightened on her hips, and ever so gently, she coaxed Peridot back up her length. The sliding of their sensitive skin against each other brought moans from both of them, and the shorter gem moved her arms around Lapis’s neck again, a hand coming up to bury itself in her thick hair. As Peridot began moving on her own, Lapis pressed lingering kisses to the side of her neck, occasionally teasing her teeth over the flesh to make the green gem shiver.

“Oh, Lapis…” Blue hands smoothed their way to Peridot’s back, fingers curving so her nails would lightly poke the soft skin there as Lapis ran them slowly up and down her spine. “Lapis.” The second utterance of her name was sharper in tone, though not in an upset way, and accompanied Peridot slamming herself back down onto Lapis… taking an extra inch that made her stiffen up. “Fuck…”

Sensing the pings of pain riddling her girlfriend, the sculptor set to work distracting her. Flattening her hand against her back, gentle circles were rubbed into her skin, the other hand coming up to bury itself in soft blonde locks, stroking from root to end slowly. Closing her lips against a patch of skin on her jaw, she sucked lightly, but it was enough that the technician inhaled shakily before releasing that breath in an exhale that wavered just as much, her body going slightly limp and even sinking further down on Lapis’s tentacle by a half inch before Peridot stopped herself. “Oh Lapis…”

Raising her head, Lapis captured Peridot’s mouth in another warm kiss, swallowing the small noises the technician made as she resumed riding her. The mechanic would try to pull away every few thrusts to release a particularly deep and loud moan, but Lapis would follow the movement, quickly stealing another kiss. Both hands returned to Peridot’s sides, running up and down and rubbing her skin as she slowly...slowly… made more and more progress, until finally she managed the entire length. Finally their pelvises met as not even the slightest peek of Lapis’s tentacle could be seen, the blue appendage nice and deep inside Peridot’s tightness. 

The terraformer couldn’t fight her noises any longer. She bent her head down to rest it on Peridot’s shoulder as they both panted. “Peri… oh my stars…” Her amazing velvety...cushiony… warm walls squeezed her in such a tight fit that, as much as she knew it to be impossible, as much as she doubted it would happen, it wouldn’t surprise her if she was stuck inside and Peridot’s walls would refuse to let her go.

“Lapis…” Her nasally voice was scratchy and strained, urging Lapis to lean back to get a look at her face. Sure enough, her brows were pinched, teeth clenched, and she was breathing heavily. Even so, she tried to speak, mouth opening and closing a few times before the words would actually come out. “So...deep…” Green eyes slowly cracked open as the smallest smile pulled one corner of her mouth, a hand resting on top of one of Lapis’s. “Lappy… heh…” Pulling her hand up to not even two inches below her generous breasts, Peridot pressed her hand to her stomach, her index finger pushing down on Lapis’s own in a specific place. “Riiiiiight here… I can feel you right here. You’re that deep in me, Lapis…”

Lapis felt all the color drain from her face before it was quickly replenished. With interest. Her blush took up her entire face as she stared where Peridot had her pressing. There was no way… “Peridot…” She knew she was lengthy at nine inches. She knew there was a considerable height difference between them. She could visualize her tentacle in respect to Peridot’s body and yes it made sense. But… “I’m sorry. How bad does it hurt?”

The technician only laughed an airy chuckle in response, entwining their fingers as she brought Lapis’s hand up to her lips. “What are… what are you apologizing for, Lapis? I love how big you are, I love how full you make me feel. Just… give me a few seconds to adjust.” She trailed her lips languidly over the blue gem’s knuckles, only making her blush more.

“Peri…” When the younger woman’s grip loosened on her hand, Lapis pulled it free, moving it to cup Peridot’s cheek and hold her head steady as she gave her another deep kiss. She channeled all of the love and admiration she felt for her, moved her mouth against hers with an emotional fervor, her fingers curling in the blonde strands tickling their tips. Peridot sighed against her, melting into it as she attempted to kiss back with just as much passion, but Lapis refused to be less than dominant, needing to express how she felt for the green gem in any way she could, being horrendous at words. She pushed into the kiss with everything she had, the thought she might bruise Peridot’s lips buried in the back of her mind. The botanist did nothing to stop her, and surely if she was being too rough, she’d make it known. 

Peridot’s hands pressed themselves to Lapis’s waist, acting as support as she, without breaking the kiss, lifted her hips at a leisurely pace, raising a mere two or three inches before pushing back down. Lapis couldn’t help groaning as she pressed her other hand to the small of Peridot’s back. Sparks of electricity spasmed up and down her form as those moist walls massaged her. Never more than three inches were exposed to cold outside air, and they were quickly reintroduced to welcoming heat. 

The gasps and moans and various noises Peridot couldn’t contain gradually became so frequent they had to cease their tender smooching, the green gem’s head falling back as she maintained her steady pace, taking Lapis in to the hilt without fail. “Hng- ahaa - mmm, Lappy… oh yes…”

The water gem wasn’t done lavishing Peridot in attention. The hand on her cheek slid to the back of her head, messing up her hair in the process, and she nudged her into leaning her head forward again. Once at a proper angle, she trailed her tongue over the angular stone, a small smirk twitching her lips upward when Peridot gasped harshly, her hips slamming down roughly. Small hands shakily smoothed up Lapis’s back as she smothered the jewel with kisses, delicate and sweet and remaining mindful of the recent crack that no doubt left the kindergartener sore and sensitive. Peridot whimpered at the attention before letting out a small noise of mischief, and just as Lapis registered the chuckle, pleasure pulsed down her back originating at her gem as thin fingers caressed its rounded surface. “Hng! Peridot!” Her back arched of its own accord as a single digit traced around the edge, the technician unrelenting in her movements and even rocking back and forth to add a new layer of sensation. “Ah- yes- Oh, Peri…”

She wouldn’t last long. She could already feel the building pressure in her gut. The warmth of a forming orgasm. The stimulation of her gem in addition to her tentacle was just too much to resist, and she trailed her tongue with added pressure over the green gem’s stone, Peridot meaning loudly as she upped her pace. 

The engineer’s movements became desperate. Sporadic. No rhythm whatsoever to them. Lapis ever so gently bit down on the stone, and finally, sweet sweet relief was bestowed upon both of them. Peridot let out a gurgling moan of Lapis’s name as she slammed down one last time, her walls clamping like a vice as they throbbed around the thick tentacle. The feeling snapped the coil in Lapis’s abdomen, and she was quick to capture Peridot’s mouth in one final, hungry kiss as she tensed. Her length pulsed and twitched within their confines as everything around the blue gem shattered into a void of nothing. Nothing mattered but the adorable gem in her lap, the sweet sounds said gem was releasing, and the amazing sensations down in Lapis’s groin she was sharing with her. 

Her back fell against the pile of pillows with a soft  _ plomf _ , her chest heaving with her labored breaths as she panted. Peridot was gasping for air above her, her hands resting on Lapis’s stomach as she tried to support herself, but ultimately she fell forward in a boneless heap, her head against Lapis’s chest as the taller gem wrapped her arms around her in a loose but tender hug. Her walls still throbbed around Lapis’s tentacle as she released soft whines. “Lappy… that was so good…”

“Mm… was it?” The poor gem had been terribly uncomfortable because of her size at the beginning…

“I’ve never felt so exhilarated… in my entire life… I didn’t think internal stimulation was so pleasing… but…” Before Lapis could ask out of concern, the green gem lifted her head, emerald eyes still twinkling with dark desire as they locked into Lapis’s navy, and the subtle lift and descent of Peridot’s hips that had her walls stroking the terraformer’s still hard tentacle forced a groan out of the water witch. “I’m not done. I need more of you. Please.”

Lapis’s hands slid to the green gem’s hips, helping her settle into a slow and steady pace. “As much as you need.”

—

Those clods. Garnet had texted her saying they had something important to give her to help with constructing a spare room for Love to sleep in, but she, Pearl, and even Greg were nowhere to be found. 

“Those insolent rocks, I don’t have time for this!” Peridot started walking towards the door as she grumbled angrily, her patience nonexistent and completely spent on holding back her form’s insatiable need for Lapis to penetrate her. Love hadn’t been away from them in weeks, it was getting near impossible to contain. “Why in the cosmos would they tell me to come over immediately just to run off to-“

“Hey.” 

Every inch of Peridot’s body tensed at the unmistakable voice. She froze in place but didn’t grace her with even a glance. “What the hell do  _ you _ want?”

“I’m sorry, alright?”

“Your apology is meaningless, and you know this.”

“I just can’t stand seein’ someone like you with someone like  _ her _ .” Peridot’s fist clenched. “You’re so smart and funny and she’s so-“

“Beautiful, brave, sophisticated, caring?”

“Bitchy.”

Stomping her way to the door, Peridot didn’t even try to hide the growl rumbling in her throat. “I’m not going to listen to you bash Lapis, bitch, and if I look at you, there won’t even be shards of you left when the others get back.”

The crack of a whip and Peridot’s hand was snatched away from the handle. “Aw come on, P-dot. Just hear me out.”

“I refuse.” Peridot’s jaw moved as she ground her teeth, trying with every bit of her might not to turn around and lash out.

“Look. I know you’re in heat.” Peridot inhaled sharply. How in the fuck could the defective gem possibly- “It must be killing you not being able to knot Lapis and get some relief without accidentally making another-“

“What business is this of yours?” She clearly didn’t understand the entire nature of gem heat, but Peridot would be shattered before she explained it to  _ her _ .

“Why don’t you knot me?” Peridot’s pupils dilated as she spun around, grabbing the whip in her other hand and yanking to throw off the purple gem’s balance.

“How fucking dare y-“ She was cut off by the disgusting, stomach-churning sight she was met with.

“I’m not in heat. You won’t have to worry about getting me pregnant. Give yourself what you need and Lapis will never have to know!”

Peridot couldn’t decide what was worse. What Amethyst was implying, or the fact she was standing bare naked just a few feet away, a lust-filled darkness to her pupils. An overconfidence glittered in her eyes, as though she really expected her plan to work.

The whistling of metal in the air did the talking for the kindergartener, one of the largest knives in the kitchen piercing the purple gem’s form from behind, exiting through her stomach. “AH! Peridot, how could-“  _ boom _ !

—

Deep blue eyes glared with malice and hatred at the purple gem levitated inside a green bubble. Peridot sat on the couch bent forward, her elbows on her knees and hands in front of her mouth as her heel tapped. Lapis stood just a few feet away, staring at the gem she was given without having moved from the place it was handed to her in. 

“This fucking whore…”

“I would’ve shattered her myself for what she implied, but I figured you’d want to do the honors. I’m sick of her.”

A primal growl floated through the room, Lapis walking into the section occupied with her art supplies. She set the bubble down on the counter before bending over and digging through one of the drawers. Peridot watched intently, knowing what was stored in that particular drawer, and was the least bit surprised when her girlfriend pulled out a chisel. Personally she would’ve gone for the hammer.

“I’m not going to have my conscience plagued by murdering someone who used to be our ally, our friend. But I have a score to settle. This bitch is going to suffer when she reforms, I’m-“

“Momma? What are you doing?” 

Lapis and Peridot both jumped at the soft voice, turning to the drowsy gem near the stairs rubbing her left eye with the back of hand, her stuffed dolphin in the crook of her right elbow. Lapis sighed, knowing she couldn’t punish the Quartz now, not with her daughter watching, and seeing the innocent little girl soothed some of the anger in her chest. Forced her to reconsider her actions. If she went through with this… what kind of gem would that make her? 

She couldn’t stoop to that level.

Putting the chisel away, she shook her head. “Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep.”

“Were you going to hurt her? Who is that, Momma?” Lapis approached the young gem, easily bending down to scoop her up in her arms. Love nuzzled close, huddled against her mother as she released a heavy yawn, and Lapis rubbed soothing circles into her back.

“Don’t worry about it, Love. Just go to sleep.” She carried her little treasure over to the couch, settling beside Peridot and exchanging an arched-brows look. The technician sighed, pulling herself to her feet to collect the bubbled gem.

“I’ll take her to the others. Garnet can decide what to do with her.”

—

When the green gem returned, Lapis was still sitting on the couch with Love cuddled on her chest. The hybrid’s hand was curled by her mouth, her position so adorably innocent it was impossible not to feel a contentment wash over her. Lapis was stroking the back of her fingers over her eyes, as she always did to help Love fall asleep and stay asleep. A worried, conflicted look was etched into the hard set frown of the mother gem’s face, her brows furrowed, pupils slightly dilated. 

Peridot sat down beside her, leaning against her arm. “Stop thinking about it. It’s over with. Garnet’s infuriated and will handle it.”

“That’s not it. Well. It’s part of it but…” she leaned her head forward, her lips smacking as she pressed a slow kiss to their daughter’s head. “What if Love hadn’t spoken? What if I had purposefully cracked a gem right in front of her? What kind of example would I be setting?” Her arms wound themselves tighter around the little gem, tears welling in her eyes as she tucked her nose in the dark fluffy hair. “I need to control my anger. I don’t want Love to see that side of me. I lost her once, I can’t lose her again, Peri…”

“Lapis, she doesn’t even remember it. Forgive yourself…” The green gem straightened and put her hands to her girlfriend’s cheeks, forcing her to face her. “Lapis please, the important thing is you stopped. It didn’t happen. Don’t think about the potential outcomes. Only focus on what actually occurred. Love is right here, Lappy. She’s perfectly happy and feels safe with you. Everything’s okay.”

Lapis sniffled, moving the hand not stroking her daughter’s face up to her eye to wipe away a tear. “Yeah. I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn’t even cover half of what I wanted it to lol, just more content for 16!
> 
> Also if you get why August 2nd is Love’s birthday, I love you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nearly entirely smut, enjoy!
> 
> Art by me

“So. Amethyst is… corrupted?”

“Yes. None of us can figure out what caused it, but it’s to blame for her lack of consideration or even concentration. She’s long been barred from missions and most outings due to, what we felt to be, not thinking, but we finally found the true source.”

“But unfortunately,” Pearl continued for Garnet, Peridot turning her attention to the former servant. “Without Steven here to heal her and his phone not receiving messages, the most we can do for her for now is keep her bubbled so the infection doesn’t spread. It started at her head and has been slowly working its way throughout her body, and last night she developed her first spike. The good thing is it’s clearly a slow onset, but we had to put a stop to it...” The forlorn expressions that took over the Crystal Gems’ faces spelled out what had occurred next, and the technician didn’t press. Instead, she turned to look outside, watching Lapis play with Love on the beach. As soon as the conversation had gotten heavy, she had taken their daughter outside without a word.

“Well...at least that’s one less threat we have to deal with.” Her words were spoken to no one in particular. Instead, they were simply Peridot’s attempts to look on the positive side. She and Amethyst used to be close. She had considered the Quartz the closest thing to a “sister” she had. Things may have gone south, she may never forgive her for what she’d done, but finding out she was corrupted this whole time was...unsettling and disheartening all the same.

Pearl exited the room, the topic no doubt painful for her to discuss with her apparent attachment to the purple gem, and as soon as the door to her room in the temple closed behind her - the sound bringing back Peridot’s attention, a sad seriousness overtook the fusion as she phased away her visor.

“Peridot, I need you to listen. Be careful with your heat. Don’t let Lapis knot you. It’ll seem like a good idea, but the outcome won’t be what you expect, in any future. Give yourself time to heal.”

The green gem tilted her head, her brows furrowing in confusion. “Please elaborate. Lapis and I want another baby; what’s so wrong with that?”

“Nothing pleasant will come of it. It’ll only cause needless pain and suffering for both of you. And there’s been enough of that already.”

A piercing pain shot through Peridot’s chest before a heaviness settled within it, making it sink into her stomach. “Explain. You can’t say something like that and not explain what it means.”

“I won’t. There are some things better left unsaid. Just please heed my warning, for your own sake.”

Peridot growled, rolling her eyes as annoyance flared, leaning back as she let her irritation heighten her volume. “Why should I if you won’t even tell me why?! If someone’s going to give us trouble, we’ll make our escape right now!”

“That’s not it, Peridot. Please trust me. Have Lapis help you through your heat in any other way. Seek other ways to alleviate the urges. It’ll pass. Don’t mate this time.”

The technician shook her head, bending down to place her elbows on her knees and rub her temples. “Garnet, why can’t you just be straightforward? This isn’t the first time you warned me, but you still won’t tell me why. Lapis isn’t even in heat, there hasn’t been the slightest chance of knotting. And even if there was, it’s none of your business. Is one of us going to shatter?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the damn problem?” Her patience was nonexistent. She just wanted an answer. She wanted a baby, Lapis wanted a baby, Love needed someone like her to play with. What was the stars-damn problem?!

“As your friend, I’m telling you, you don’t want to know. Do your future self a favor and wait. This incubation won’t go smoothly, the strain on your gem could bring serious complications. Even in the best possible outcome, the result won’t be what you’re expecting to happen.”

Peridot groaned, glancing up at the fusion without lifting her head, her eyes narrowed with no effort to hide her vexation. “Garnet. Lapis _ isn’t in heat _. We might desire a baby, but that doesn’t change the fact it’s presently impossible.” She pulled herself onto her feet, making her way to the door. “I’ll keep your unsolicited advice in mind, but if it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen. Lapis and I take everything as it comes. We can figure it out. And please, don’t look into the private aspects of our life. You knowing what goes on in our bedroom is very… uncomfortable.”

The door creaked as it was opened before closing with a loud thud, leaving Garnet alone to release a heavy sigh. “I know. There was no chance of talking you out of it, even if I told you.”

—

Cyan fingers combed through dark teal strands, the water gem propping herself up on her elbow as she stared down at her slumbering daughter beside her, a gentle smile spreading across her face as her eyelids fell halfway. Peridot couldn’t help the endeared tug of her own lips as she watched, temporarily putting a hold on drawing out the floor plan for an extra room. Or two. Lapis finally agreed to the expansion after Peridot had gotten a few Quartzes to agree to helping build it, saying if they had to run she could pull it up out of the soft soil beneath it, and the technician didn’t waste time preparing. The work table was moved across the room, Peridot having learned just how effective distance was in remedying the flaring in her abdomen and yearning warmth of her lower regions that came with being in close proximity to Lapis. 

“Is she asleep?” Loving words broke the comfortable silence.

“Yeah.” Lapis leaned down to kiss Love’s head, tucking her nose in her soft hair afterward. Not only had she inherited the fluffiness of Peridot’s hair, but also the silky texture, giving it a cloud-like sensation against Lapis’s skin. “My baby…” Love’s fist was balled near her face, the other hand half curled next to it as she rested peacefully, her lips slightly parted. Her favorite blue blanket was sprawled over her lower half, from the chest down, her stuffed toy nestled against her chest, trapped and slightly squished by her arm.

The most tender of affection washed over Peridot as she watched her mate coo quietly to their little girl, watched her run her hand through her hair and stroke her cheek in the most motherly and kindest of touches. It made her longing for another adorable child that much stronger. She wanted to see Lapis care for another gem of their own minerals and not be abashed in showing her love. Things were difficult. They had two friends relentless in their disapproval of their child. One outright threatening the young, defenseless gem. Garnet was so concerned about some mysterious complication. Now likely wasn’t the time… but stars if it didn’t feel like there was an empty space in her chest that would only be filled by a baby to love and cherish and protect. Her arms felt strangely… bare. Empty. Like she needed to cradle something to feel complete. The returning warmth in her crotch only made it so much more difficult not to remedy the issue.

Glancing away before she jumped the older gem, she pulled her graph paper back in front of her and picked up her pencil. Their house definitely needed two extra rooms. She wouldn’t be able to resist this desire forever. 

—

“Are you sure we should be doing this? She’s just downstairs…”

“Don’t fight it, Peri. You know how deep of a sleeper she is and that she sleeps best on the couch. We have time for a round or two at least.” She continued covering the green gem’s neck in tender kisses, her hands stroking her sides at a leisurely speed, the touch sparking all kinds of electricity in Peridot even through her clothing. She couldn’t resist the low groan she released into the air as she leaned her head back further, her arms beginning to shake as it became harder to support herself on her elbows from the sensations. “You need this. I know you do. You know you do. It’s been weeks and we finally have a chance. Let me take care of you.” A hand left her side to pull one strap of her leotard to the side as much as she could, her kisses moving downward to press to the newly exposed skin. A strangled grunt forced itself out before she could stop it, and with no warning, her clothing was suddenly much too tight against her front.

Lapis let out a soft chuckle as Peridot flushed. “Damn...”

“You can’t help it, it’s okay.” The hand still on her side shifted downward to flatten over the bulge, the other abandoning her neckline in favor of urging Peridot’s head upward by pressing against the back of it, holding her steady as a rough kiss met her lips. The mechanic released a soft moan as she pushed back into the kiss with matching heat, allowing herself to melt under Lapis’s touch as her sensitive appendage was lightly stimulated. Her hand passed over it slowly, curving around its shape and sending pulses of warmth up her form. 

“Ohhhh, Lapis…” Everything down there was on fire. Her tentacle down to her orifice. She couldn’t decide which to desire more. To bury herself to the base in the gem numbing her brain, or to have said gem be the one hilted inside of her. Both sounded so good…

She didn’t have long to ponder over this, as the slightest increase in speed threw Peridot close to the edge at an alarming rate, giving her whiplash as she gasped and sobbed, her knees bending of their own free will as her legs quivered. If it wasn’t for Lapis holding her head up as she kissed along her jaw, she would’ve no doubt fallen flat on her back. “Don’t hold back, Peri. I’m here. I’ve got you. Let it out.” She was mortified to be reaching her end so quickly, it couldn’t have been longer than a minute or two, but her tentacle was so so sensitive… the intense pleasure borderline hurt. It was too much… she’d gone too long without relief… nearly seven weeks… her brain was beginning to shut down. Thought was traded for pure instinct as she bucked her hips helplessly, desperate for more friction. More delightful touches… she barely made out Lapis’s words. “Come on, babe. Don’t hold back.” The words were just as loving as they were sultry, and they were all she needed.

Choking out Lapis’s name in a broken cry, she stopped fighting, letting the spasms of an intense orgasm wrack her form. All control over her limbs was lost, incoherent pieces of words spilling from her lips, though she herself was unaware. Unaware of how much writhing she was doing under Lapis, how roughly she was thrusting her hips to grind her tentacle against her hand, the appendage throbbing thick and desperately, trying its hardest to release a fluid that just refused to come out. Probably for the best. Phasing her clothes away and back on would get rid of the residue but it was still rather uncouth to have her own mess clinging to the inside of her clothing for any period of time.

Going limp as she heaved for breath, Peridot was welcomed back to awareness by light but lingering kisses on her cheek, the smooches praising and understanding. “Good girl… that’s my Peri…”

“Lapis…”

She was ever so carefully guided by Lapis to lay flat on her back. The terraformer then adjusted her own position, moving one knee from beside Peridot’s hip to between her thighs, and the green gem took the hint to spread them further, allowing enough room for Lapis to sit. The taller gem’s weight was on her as she moved over Peridot, one hand combing through her blonde hair and the other settling on her breast, her neck once again falling victim to those tantalizing kisses.

“Oh stars, Lappy…”

“Mmm… you smell so good, Peri…”

… that was new.

“What… what do you mean?”

The hand on her breast carefully massaged the mound of flesh, and as Peridot felt her tentacle withdrawing into its sheath, temporarily satisfied, she felt a different firmness come out to poke at her inner thigh. 

“Exactly that. You smell sweet. And delicious, and inviting. And warm, like fresh bread.”

Peridot scoffed in amusement. “I smell warm?”

“You smell warm… so warm...” The faintest pinch of teeth against her neck made the shorter gem gasp, Lapis’s hips beginning to rock slowly and gently, barely moving at all but undoubtedly as that hardness teased Peridot’s aching opening. “I want you, Peri…I want to fill you up…”

What was going on?... Lapis had been needy before, but something felt different. Like the water gem wasn’t completely there, something else taking over her mind, making her incredibly vulgar. And what was the talk about her sme-

Heat smell… that had to be it. Lapis could smell her heat, and breeding instincts were taking over. Just as they had over Peridot quite a handful of times.

Peridot wrapped her arms around the taller gem’s neck as said gem rocked more surely now, settling into a pleasant steady pace. Her legs naturally fell more open, accommodating the woman between them while also exposing more of her sensitive region to the regrettably still-clothed friction.

“Lapis…” 

“Peri… my wonderful Peri…” Lapis’s words were becoming more strained and breathless. Each forward motion of her hips induced a small gasp in the ocean gem she would release as a sigh with each retreat. Lapis’s face was tucked against the side of Peridot’s neck but even so, Peridot could feel how knit her eyebrows were, and her breaths sent huffs of air that teased her sensitive skin, Held back groans had started escaping the ocean gem. Her hand tightened around the green gem’s breast, and the tingles that had been buzzing about her form grew in intensity and made her back arch involuntarily. This seemed to only act as encouragement for the cyan gem, her clothes willed away in a flash of light to expose her throbbing appendage already fully swollen and ready for breeding. An unintelligible string of words were slurred against Peridot’s throat, Lapis grinding needfully against her abdomen, not even bothering to hide how aroused she was. Something felt...odd about the length. Different. Not unpleasant but it didn’t feel as smooth as it had before, and the way Lapis was laying on her didn’t allow Peridot even a glimpse of what was going on down there.

The green gem phased away her own clothing, and a grateful hum was released next to her ear as Lapis rocked with more enthusiasm. Peridot’s burgeoning arousal was growing painful with each slide of the length against her skin, and she let that be known with a drawn out whimper as she turned her head to press her cheek to Lapis’s. “Please, Lappy…” Her innards throbbed, pleading to be stretched to their limit and filled. Begging to feel Lapis’s impressive length bury itself deep inside. It was unbearable. She hooked her legs behind the taller gem and tightened them to emphasize her need.

“You’re not ready…” Hand abandoning her chest, careful fingers trailed down Peridot’s side with the patience of an angel, leaving a tingling trail of warm electricity that made the technician choke out a small cry. The twitching and throbbing in her lower regions was getting insufferable, her instinct to buck against Lapis impossible to repress. The ocean gem groaned at the extra friction but didn’t stop her unintentional teasing, and finally… finally… thin fingertips found their way to Peridot’s slit, the ocean gem withdrawing her hips but still not lifting enough for Peridot to see her. “You need to be stretched out first. Not wet enough either...”

With a heavy sigh, the mechanic leaned her head back. She wanted to be filled by Lapis’s engorged rod, but being massaged by deft fingers stroking her wasn’t something she could complain about: Her clit rubbed in patient circles to create an explosion of sensation that would scatter its flares up her form before the stimulus would move downward so her entire core was cupped, followed by the slow, gentle insertion of two fingers that was cautious enough to be an obvious testing of the waters. Lapis let out what must’ve been a relieved sigh and easily guided a third finger into Peridot’s opening. The engineer tightened her hold on Lapis, allowing soft encouraging grunts and moans to spill from her lips in a wordless request for more. More of the amazing feeling of being penetrated and split open by her partner. Soft lips met the skin of her neck as they dotted her skin in sweet pecks, Lapis withdrawing her fingers almost completely before pushing them back in further, each thrust reaching deeper inside until she was knuckle deep. Her fingers curled inside, massaging Peridot’s walls with pressure that made her squirm and whine.

“Oooh, Lapis…” 

“How’s it feel?”

Lapis… Even when beginning to slip into a mating frenzy, an experience Peridot was very familiar with and knew just how blinding the arousal and desire to mount could be, Lapis still concerned herself with making sure the green gem was comfortable. 

Peridot leaned her head forward, and without warning, sank her fangs into the skin of Lapis’s shoulder, rolling her hips to meet the unhurried movements of her hand. Pulling the noise out from deep in her chest, she released a deep unrestrained moan and allowed it to segue into a high pitched mewl. Lapis squeaked herself as soon as Peridot had bit her, but clearly wasn’t deterred in the slightest. Her thrusts came faster, the faint squelches growing louder and impossible not to hear, only heightening the younger gem’s desire for more. Thumb assaulting her sensitive nub and fingers prodding the internal sweet spot, Lapis became relentless in her ministrations, and Peridot could feel the smirk against her neck when she could no longer keep still. Her body twisted and quivered and squirmed as the terraformer continued stimulating her oversensitive nerves. She couldn’t contain her sounds of pleasure, her involuntary vocal reactions. It forced her jaw to release the blue shoulder as she rested her head on the pillow beneath her. “Hng- oh my stars- ahhng… fuck! Lapis!”

“Already, babe?” Teeth poked at her neck in light nips, traveling upwards to her jawline where she closed her lips around her skin to create a vacuum.

“Ahhah- y-yes, you’re too- please!” Peridot’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as her arched, every inch of her form trembling as she reached a second climax, Lapis sucking on her erogenous zone giving her that nudge to tip over the-

“Goddammit, Lapis. Why?”

An innocent giggle was her response as though the ocean gem hadn’t done a thing wrong. “What?”

“Seriously?…” a tear formed in her eye as she panted, still breathless from the build up to a release that she wasn’t permitted. Lapis only snorted and laughed softly, lifting herself on one elbow as she stared down at the technician.

“It’s adorable how quick you are right now, but you don’t get to cum yet. Now.” Despite the false sweetness lacing her words, the affection in her misleading praise, damp fingers were pressed to Peridot’s lips. “Clean.”

The green gem’s chest sank into her stomach. She can’t be serious… she was joking her. She didn’t mind licking up Lapis’s fluids, the juices sweet as dew and fresh rain and as mind-numbing as alcohol’s effect on humans, but her own? It felt so nasty and wrong and… strangely appealing, demanded of her by the gem she yearned for in every sense. 

Eager to please, Peridot poked her tongue out, shyly getting that first sample of her own fluids. Compared to Lapis, her taste was overpowering. Not only was she slightly more tangy like earth citrus but it was more concentrated, as though Lapis’s was watered down… which would make sense. It wasn’t unpleasant as much as it was odd, lapping her own excess off of her girlfriend’s skin, but for the same exact reason, it was satisfying, making her throb with added arousal as she allowed Lapis to slip her digits into her mouth. Locking her gaze on dark, lustful navy blue orbs concentrated on her mouth, she greedily took to licking every last drop away, nearly groaning from the look on Lapis’s face as the ocean gem became noticeably bothered. She was biting her lip, her brows furrowing slowly as that smugness melted into undeniable desire. The primal awakening of her instincts darkened her eyes, only becoming worse when Peridot took hold of the blue gem’s wrist. Keeping her lips closed around one finger, she pulled away from her hand, sliding along the digit, a soft moan coming from Lapis as the blue gem watched intensely.

“Good...good girl…” the last word was no more than a strained whisper. 

In a surge of confidence at seeing Lapis so enamored, Peridot cupped her cheeks, pulling her down into a hard, fevered kiss. With the blue gem thrown off guard, she thrust her hips upward, pressing harshly to that thick appendage she desired so heavily. A strangled gasp was muffled by the kiss before Lapis returned it with equal fervor, grinding herself against the technician desperately. Her hands settled on Peridot’s hips, holding her still as she rocked with more force, and the technician pulled out of the kiss with a low moan. “I want you, Lapis… no more waiting…”

“Sounds good to me…” With a peck to her lips, Lapis leaned back to sit on her heels, and Peridot took the opportunity as Lapis positioned herself to glance at her tentacle. Immediately, it became obvious what she had been feeling. All down the underneath of Lapis’s tentacle were well-pronounced ridges, the same as the ones that went down the sides of Peridot’s own. Lapis herself seemed confused, frozen as she stared down at the length that throbbed once with impatience. 

“Did you… did you shapeshift those, Lappy?”

“No. I couldn’t shapeshift… it… if I wanted to.” Lapis gingerly ran her fingertips over them, as if contemplating how to proceed, but her expression of deep thought melted into a sly grin as she flicked her gaze back up to Peridot’s face. “You’re going to love this, Peri.” After lining herself up so her tip teased the very edge of Peridot’s opening, she leaned back over her, cupping her cheek tenderly, her eyes going soft and caring. “Your ridges are amazing. Now you get to experience it yourself.”

Their mouths came together in a soft kiss as Lapis slowly pushed forward, the first couple inches slipping in smoothly before Peridot paused her with a hand to her shoulder.

“Lapis-“

“Stars, I’m sorry, does it hurt?”

“No.” The green gem moved her arms under Lapis’s, bending her elbows to curl her hands over her shoulders to lock her in close, burying her face in the blue gem’s neck. “Just had a thought. Why would they come out of nowhere? It’s not a knot, so why-“

Lapis ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair, doing her best to resist her extreme temptation to push in all the way, to bury herself in that soft warmth hugging her tip. “Don’t think on it too much, Peri. Maybe it’s just because we’ve done this a couple times. Or because you’re in heat. It’s naturally changing to bring you more pleasure.”

“Maybe…” Peridot’s ridges had been there from the first time, but so was her knot. The circumstances were different so it was plausible. “Okay, you can continue.” Her core wasn’t going to allow her to concentrate when there was a very welcome intrusion teasing its way inside. She could always contemplate things later. For now, she would simply enjoy the change. 

And oh boy, what a change it was.

Lapis had slowly and patiently pushed her way inside, peppering Peridot’s cheek with soft kisses, offering whispered praise, and despite the drawn out pace, Peridot could feel the ridges massaging her walls in a way she couldn’t have imagined. The texture rubbed her in a whole new way, the various bumps providing a constantly shifting sensation, and she could only imagine how they’d feel when removed. There was no pain this time, so with a heavy sigh of pleasure, Peridot nuzzled against the side of Lapis’s neck. “Don’t stop. Keep going. It’s okay.”

And so she did. With great caution and more softly spoken kind words, Lapis withdrew, and the feeling had Peridot gasping and lifting her hips in an instinctive movement to seek more of the stimulation. She understood what Lapis had meant now. The way the ridges poked and rubbed her in just the right way was addicting already. Lapis caught on to her feelings, letting out a breathy chuckle as she settled herself into a steady pace. “I told you… they’re good…” 

Peridot couldn’t think of a response. All she could do was lean her head as far back as she could as she lifted off the bed to press to Lapis, her nails digging into her shoulders as choked gasps and moans escaped her throat in a consistent stream. She’d known great pleasure before, but this?! 

“Ohhhhh fuuuuuck…. ah-hn! Oh yes, Lapis, don’t stop, please don’t- don’t stop…”

“No plans to…” The older gem nibbled at the skin under Peridot’s jaw, teasing the flesh with her teeth and igniting sparks that traveled down her body to make the flaring in her groin much more intense and add fuel to the fire in her abdomen. Peridot’s mind was going numb from the intense sensations, from the amazing massage of her innards that had her limbs twitching and claws scratching to the oral stimulus against her skin. All the while, Lapis panted hoarsely by her ear, moaning out her name every few seconds. Peridot was already close from being serviced by the blue gem’s fingers, so it didn’t take long for everything to push her back to the edge.

Her walls throbbed and squeezed Lapis’s tentacle as Peridot met each of her thrusts, grunting with each movement that hit deep inside of her and poked her almost painfully. Each purposeful plunge felt like a stab, the thin tip of Lapis pushing a sensitive spot so far inside, but the ridges… stars bless those amazing thick ridges that melted the pain away and left nothing behind but liquid heat that spread throughout her entire form. The tingles were warm and comfortable and inviting, impossible to resist as, with a full-body sigh of bliss, Peridot let go, welcoming the waves of pleasure that dragged her into the sea of ecstasy. 

At some point she must’ve cried out, judging by how roughly and purposefully Lapis was kissing her as she returned, her hips having slowed but not stopped. In her post-orgasm state, her oversensitive nerves nearly sent her into a third just as she was coming down from her second, but she fought it. It wouldn’t be fair when Lapis still hadn’t had a single one. Moving an arm so she could cup Lapis’s cheek, Peridot returned the kiss with everything she had, summoning all of her affection and gratefulness and love as she could. 

No words were needed between them as Lapis kept moving, the two of them merely clinging to each other as their kisses became more and more hungry, grunts and groans and whimpers released as they both started trembling. The ocean gem’s movements grew in speed and force, the headboard faintly banging against the wall, and Peridot could’ve sworn something felt different… a good different, like she was being stretched more... igniting more of her deep primal need for more. Just as she was about to moan for Lapis to give it to her faster, the blue gem came to an abrupt stop.

“Lapis, is some-“

“Wait, wait, oh stars- it can’t-“ Before Peridot could stop her, Lapis removed herself from her hold, sitting up again as she withdrew her length, the thing slipping out with an audible pop and springing upward so the ridged underneath was pressed against Peridot’s clit and unintentionally providing a welcome pressure. “Oh stars…! Peri…”

“What?!” She propped herself up on her elbows to look down between them. “What is it-“ Then she saw it. The small swells on either side of the base of Lapis’s tentacle. Her knot. An excitement bubbled in Peridot’s chest, irrepressible and nearly strong enough to make her grab the blue appendage and angle it herself to sink onto. If they kept going, they would -

“I’m sorry, Peri, I didn’t realize…”

Green eyes flicked up to meet panicked blue as Peridot felt herself deflate, confusion dancing in them as she tried to piece together why Lapis was so upset and visibly unnerved. “I thought we wanted this, Lappy…” Lapis was finally in heat to match hers, they’d already come to the decision if it was meant to happen they’d let it. So why were her eyes wide, pupils locked onto the swell, her body lightly shaking in nervousness? 

Finally navy eyes met hers, the ocean gem beginning to calm but still on edge. “We… I do, but… now that it’s here… are you sure about this? Are we really ready? We haven’t even decided who would carry, and there’s so much against it right now. Peri, your gem-“

“Lapis.”

“-is still healing. What if-“ 

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Peridot pulled the blue gem down into a kiss, allowing herself to fall back against the bed heavily as she tried her hardest to convince the terraformer through the movements of her mouth against hers. Lapis returned the kisses with her own, but her body remained tense, even as the smaller gem locked her legs around her waist and started to grind against the length she so badly wanted inside her to finish the job it’d started. She pulled away only enough to speak, her lips brushing over Lapis’s with each word. “I want this. I’m ready. I can handle it. Give me another beautiful baby, Lappy…”

A deep moan and heavy twitch of her tentacle told Peridot how deeply her words resonated in the blue gem, but Lapis followed it up with a sigh. Just as Peridot parted her lips to ask, her vision blurred and she found herself staring down instead of up at Lapis, the artist capturing her mouth in another passionate kiss as her hands slid down her curves. “Not yet, Peri. But I promise you’ll get another baby, and I’m going to take such good care of you to make sure nothing happens to you.” Her hands smoothing over her hips as she spoke such sweet promises made Peridot shiver in anticipation, heart sinking at the notion she’d have to wait but glowing at the promise that someday… “For now.” A peck to her lips before a smirk pulled Lapis’s mouth, eyes falling half-lidded. “Turn around.”

...what? Peridot swallowed in confusion. “Um, wha-“

Coaxing her with gentle but demanding pressure, Lapis coerced Peridot into turning her body around unsurely, perplexed on what was happening as she suddenly found herself face to face with the dark blue appendage that had been driving her insane just moments before, the thing still glistening with her juices, her dripping opening now over Lapis’s face and making her blush madly, her entire face turquoise in embarrassment. Her core was on full display just inches from Lapis… 

“U-um…”

“I believe the term is, sit on my face, Peri.” There was a persuading confidence in Lapis’s tone that Peridot had a hard time resisting, the only thing stopping her from obeying any order given to her by the cyan gem being her mortification. 

“L-Lapis, I…” Not giving her any option and no time to conjure words, hands on her hips forced her down, immediately greeted by a slick and warm sensation trailing up her sensitive labia, starting at the clit and working its way back to tease her entrance. “Ah! Lapis!” She knew what the blue gem was doing, and that just made her embarrassment climb higher. 

“You taste so good, Peri.”

“Lapis… w-why… Hng! Ah-hahhhhh…” As much as she wanted to resist, as much as she felt uncomfortable being serviced like this, she’d be blasted if Lapis’s tongue didn’t feel amazing stroking and following each and every groove of her folds…

“Don’t fight it, Peridot. You deserve this.”

She couldn’t if she wanted to. That sinfully talented tongue rubbed mercilessly against her sensitive bud, lavishing it in attention and making her pant helplessly. Pure heat flooded her form like molten lava, warming her in the most wonderful way while sparks of electricity danced their way up her back and through her limbs, causing her to quiver uncontrollably. Moans fell from her lips against her will as her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open and tongue slipping out as all cognitive function fled the overwhelming sensations the ocean gem was delivering. And when she was penetrated by something wet and flexible, smaller than what had stretched her earlier but just as pleasurable in its precision, she let out a sharp cry, her back arching. A moan vibrated against her overcharged nerves, and it took everything in the technician to fight back another orgasm. She’d never struggled like this, her body had never felt so much like a live-wire ready to go off at the slightest spark, but Lapis was too good. Lapis was too familiar with her almost reactive of spots. Knew exactly which buttons to press.

As Lapis worked her tongue in and out in a steady rhythm, Peridot steeled herself against the sensations. She wouldn’t let herself slip until Lapis got one in. Forcing her eyes open, she allowed them to lock onto the pulsing organ under her. Spurred on by the soft moans and groans floating into her ears from behind her, Peridot wrapped her fingers around the appendage right against the knot. A sharp gasp and slight twitch of her leg signaled the surprise in her lover, only further encouraging her. With it in hand, Peridot was quick to notice that it had lost an inch or two, still an impressive length regardless, in exchange for the intoxicating ridges and now the knot. She had to wonder if it was due to limited hard light resources or if it was to allow breeding to happen more easily, but now wasn’t the time to do deep thinking. She had a job to do, and the dull throbs in her hand and soft whimpers against her swollen lips served as a very persuasive reminder. 

How did Lapis do this again?...

The water gem had drove her crazy with her mouth, and she deserved the same treatment in return. Ever so shyly, Peridot tested the waters, pressing a timid kiss to the tip of Lapis’s length. The girl mewled and thrust her tongue into her more harshly, and Peridot took that as a good sign. She let her tongue slip out, running it up the stiff appendage, her mind buzzing and going numb when she tasted herself mixed with the new taste of Lapis. It was somehow the same as that of her fluids but also different, both undeniably the water witch but vastly contrasting. She couldn’t explain it, but it was more than agreeable, and she took the plunge. 

Closing her lips around the end, she slowly lowered her mouth down the heated rod, Lapis retreating temporarily from making Peridot shake to release a wavering sigh that also carried a low primal moan. “Oh my stars, Peri…”

More than emboldened, Peridot did her best to smirk with the thick tentacle in her mouth, taking it in until she felt it poke the back of her throat. Lapis whimpered pleadingly as her hips quivered, but the pressure of her tongue returned against Peridot’s lower lips, smothering her core in attention but refusing to slip inside, its movements shaky and unstable. 

The technician set a consistent pace but grew increasingly frustrated with not being able to take more than the first half of the non-bulbous portion of her partner’s arousal. Lapis deserved the best, and that feeling of slipping into her throat? Of being completely hilted in her mouth? Peridot wouldn’t rest until she repaid the favor, until she made sure Lapis got to enjoy being on the receiving end. She did her best to ignore the sweet, sweet sensations vibrating within her, putting as much focus as possible on angling her head, moving a hand to massage the knot-

The ministrations against her quivering entrance ceased. “Peri, dont… don’t try to take it all. I’m too big, it’s okay... you’ll hurt yourself… this is your first ti-mmmmmm…”

The way Lapis went completely slack under her made the struggle to control her gag reflex rewarding, even if she had tears beginning to build on her lower lid. She had managed it. She successfully coaxed the dark blue appendage deep into her throat, allowing her to move further down until her lips met Lapis’s knot.

“Fuuuuck, Peri… don’t... don’t hurt yourself…”

Her tongue returned to Peridot’s wetness, trembling but with enthusiasm, and the technician could feel her folds being pulled open by thumbs before she was penetrated by the damp muscle. She moaned against the feeling which encouraged a similar noise to be released against her in return, and allowing instinct to take over, it didn’t take long for her to figure out a good speed to move along the blue length. She still fought to restrain her reflex rebelling against the allowance of something to slide past her mouth, but it got easier and easier until she could finally move freely. Lapis’s quivering legs and occasional bending and straightening of her knee, along with the beautiful sounds she made, made it clear how much the blue gem was enjoying it. Nevermind how roughly she was thrusting her tongue in and out of Peridot’s aching core, pressing directly against that sweet spot. The mechanic could feel that coil in her abdomen tightening and tightening to a painful degree, her form crying for release and her walls throbbing and pulsing in anticipation, but she had to hold out. Had to wait for Lapis to reach her end.

It didn’t take long, Lapis’s tongue faltering and no longer able to maintain steady movement, until finally all efforts were stopped entirely. The ocean gem’s hands rested on Peridot’s thighs, nails digging into the flesh as the blue gem panted, occasionally lifting her hips to hide herself deeper inside the kindergartener’s mouth. “Ohhhhh fuuuuck… Peri… stop… I’m… I’m gonna… I might…” Might release minerals, Peridot finished for her in her head. 

The green gem wrapped her hand around the knot more firmly, rubbing circles against the side with her thumb as she supported herself using her other arm. The entire tentacle was throbbing heavily, the terraformer unable to stop the miniature thrusts of her hips as she creeped closer and closer to her orgasm, her breaths nothing more than strangled pleading gasps. Occasionally a lick would grace Peridot’s core, but only enough to tease as Lapis would inevitably lean her head back again. She was trying so hard… 

But Peridot wouldn’t let her resist.

Taking her deep into her mouth one last time, she continued massaging the bulb as she sucked gently on the shaft, running her tongue against it as well as she could, trying to mimic Lapis’s own technique, and that was enough to break her restraint.

“Fuck! Peri!” With a forceful thrust, Lapis (no doubt instinctively) attempted to bury herself deeper, her knot crashing against the smaller gem’s lips. A mere second later, it began swelling further, a sudden gush of fluid hitting the back of Peridot’s throat before running down. It caught the technician off guard, and she could feel the tickle of a gagging cough in response to the unexpected jet. Steeling her resolve, she swallowed repeatedly as Lapis throbbed in her mouth. The deep moans that escaped the proud gem made Peridot’s blush deepen more than the knowledge of what was happening. 

Nothing could’ve prepared her for the sheer volume of liquid Lapis released into her throat, thick and heavy and warm and seemingly neverending. Lapis softly cooed and moaned throughout, gasping between her noises, until finally the spurts slowed to a stop and the terraformer was left a panting mess.

“Stars… oh stars, Peri…”

Seeing as she was done, Peridot slowly slid her lips back up the length, Lapis humming in pleasure as she did so. Her tentacle didn’t seem to soften in the slightest after it fell free, and Peridot swallowed one last time to rid her mouth of the small amount still lingering. She knew she should be disgusted, revolted by the knowledge of what she had done, sickened by the notion she willingly swallowed Lapis’s essence, but she wasn't. It was Lapis, and it was proof she had pleasured her mate orally enough to climax. The fluid hadn’t been unpleasant to the taste, just strange. Not bitter, not sweet, more earthy with the faintest hint of fresh rain. 

Emerald eyes locked onto the single drop of pale blue running down the side of Lapis’s tentacle. It would be rude to not help clean a mess she had created. With one swipe of her tongue, the last bit of evidence was nulled.

“How was that, Lapis?” The words were airy as Peridot fought to regain her breath. 

“So...good… fantastic, actually… hey.” Peridot shifted her body so she was sitting beside Lapis, gaze seeking out the deep blue orbs she so loved. “Are you okay?”

The technician snickered, moving to lay her head on Lapis’s chest. She wanted to kiss her partner but no doubt traces of her orgasm lingered on her lips and tongue. “Never better.”

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to… in your mouth…” 

Thin fingers combed through blonde hair in a calming motion as the two took a few moments to catch their breath. “I’m sure. I… enjoyed it.” She sat up to stare into those beautiful eyes. “So how’d it feel?” The orgasms she had had while providing minerals for Love were the most satisfying. In both feeling those pulses of sweet release and the emotions that came with them.

“Wonderful.” Lapis’s smile was soft and genuine, a hand coming up to cup Peridot’s cheek. “I felt warm, and happy, and like everything was exactly how it should be. It wasn’t just pleasure, it was-“

“Peace.”

“Exactly.” Lapis leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Peridot’s lips that had the technician pulling away in alarm.

“Lapis! Not right after-“

A quiet snort and soft laughter. “It’s fine, Peri. But. That reminds me.” The room blurred again as Peridot was rolled onto her back, Lapis hovering over her and pressing another kiss to her lips. “You didn’t get to cum.”

Peridot swallowed thickly as the blue gem started scooting back. “W-wait, I did, Lapis…”

“Not from my mouth.” Her words were immediately followed by a kiss to the still swollen and sensitive bud at the apex of her thighs, and a heavy gasp forced its way into the air. Any resistance Peridot had wanted to put up was quickly forgotten, Lapis holding her thighs apart as she resumed her oral onslaught from earlier, her tongue lapping up all the juices the green gem was leaking, lips occasionally closing around her clit to give her a small suck… and finally her tongue thrusting deep into her. 

“Ohhhhh…. ah, Lappy… r-right there. Stars, that’s good…” was this what she had done to Lapis? This amazing feeling of being licked on the inside, the warm sensations of her love pleasuring her with her tongue of all things… 

After holding on for so long, it took little time at all for her to back to arch off the bed, hands clutching the sheets at her sides as she sucked in a deep breath through her teeth. Her thighs quivered, wanting to close and block out the sensations that were making it impossible to breathe, wanting to squirm away from the attack on her nerves, but Lapis wouldn’t relent. Her hands only tightened on them, forcing them to stay open as she let out a guttural moan against Peridot’s dripping core, and that spelled the end of her patience game. 

“Ahhhhhhh-!” Her orgasm ripped through her violently. It threatened to rip her in half with its intensity, pure ecstasy traveling through every inch of her form from her toes to her fingertips. She could only quake and choke back her own screams to keep from awakening their daughter as she was thrown into the sea of bliss for the third time.

Lapis snickered as she separated from Peridot’s crotch, a thick string of fluid connecting her bottom lip to the still throbbing opening before it stretched thin enough to snap. “Good girl, Peri.” She poked her tongue out to lick away the nectar clinging to her skin before wiping what it wouldn’t reach away with the back of her hand. Her tentacle was aching, sore and desperate for release. _ Proper _ release. A primal urge to dive deep into her partner and rut until she spilled her seed and locked inside nearly overtook her at the sight of Peridot breathless, chest heaving with her arm thrown over her eyes, other hand lazily laid on her stomach. Her blonde hair was beyond a mess, sticking out every which way, its styling nearly completely ruined. 

Biting her lip and groaning, her hand acted of its own will, seeking out her tentacle and stroking slowly. The urges were too powerful. Her desire consumed her thoughts. She wanted to breed the gorgeous little gem sprawled out in front of her, and knowing that gem wanted exactly that only made it harder to wait until they had more time to talk. And now that she was officially in heat… she doubted conversations regarding it would last long. She closed her eyes so she couldn’t see Peridot as she gave in to her baser instincts, servicing herself. She fell forward, only cracking an eye enough to make sure her hand landed on the bed next to Peridot’s hip before closing it again. She didn’t want to do this, she should be embarrassed, especially with Peridot right there able to watch her, but it just hurt so bad… 

She sucked in a deep breath when a second hand joined hers, a soft “heh” coming from beneath her, and Lapis eagerly relinquished control. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense Peridot sitting up, hand never leaving her throbbing member, and she sat back on her heels to give her space. She refused to look at her lover, too ashamed and guilty to be willing to face her, and also wanting to succumb to the pleasure she was being generously given, give in to the fantasies in her head of knotting the small gem and filling her with as much as she could take. 

Gentle, understanding kisses were pressed along Lapis’s neck and chest as she was stroked and massaged. “Oh, Lappy. You’re in bad shape, aren’t you?”

“Mmm… mmhmm…” A pleasant pressure along the underneath of her tentacle, down her ridges, had her breathing shakily, fighting not to thrust against it. 

“You know only one thing will make it stop…”

Lapis let out a pathetic squeak of a whimper, finally letting her eyes open, met with the beautiful evergreen gaze of the gem she loved and trusted more than she did herself. “Peri… it’s not going to be easy…” 

The thumb that had been providing the pressure swiped over the tip, sending a shiver up her spine. “I never said it would be. But I want this. With you.” Green eyes shimmered with imploring. “You’re so beautiful. I want another baby with you. I want to experience it all again by your side.”

“You’re still… ah… you’re still healing…”

“I’ll be careful. I’ll rest. Please, Lapis. Let’s make another adorable little gem.”

The blue gem swallowed down her nerves. She wanted another baby too. The opportunity was right there… it would be foolish not to jump on it.

She rested her hands on Peridot’s hips, urging her to sit in her lap. The green hand fell away, leaving her tentacle throbbing with want for more friction, but all she cared about at this exact second was capturing Peridot’s lips in a tender kiss, moving their mouths together passionately and relishing in the soft little sounds that came from the younger gem. “Okay.” 

An excited eagerness visibly overtook the mechanic, a gleeful squeal piercing the air before Lapis found her neck to be the victim of more smooches. As Peridot settled into a comfortable position, Lapis stretched her legs out straight, making it easier for the smaller gem to get in place. “Our baby is going to be adorable, Lappy…”

The excitement was contagious. The terraformer couldn’t wait to see the botanist carefully cradling her very own baby, another piece of both of them, produced out of love and tenderness. She couldn’t wait to hear another baby’s sweet innocent giggles. See the purity in their eyes as they looked around with curiosity at the world around them. “I know she will be.”

Lapis’s breath left her in the most blissful of sighs as she sank into warm, silky depths, Peridot lowering to the knot easily and smoothly. The blue gem’s lips met her partner’s in another delicate smooch, her hands cupping her cheeks as Peridot’s rested on her biceps. The connection felt so right… like she was exactly where she needed to be, held snugly between her lover’s walls, both gems submitting to and eagerly pursuing the goal of having another baby. Peridot took to a steady medium pace without a trace of difficulty, and Lapis readily thrust upwards to meet her movements. Peridot let out an adorable gasp, and Lapis seized the chance to thrust her tongue into her mouth. She could taste the lingering trace of herself on Peridot’s tongue, and as wrong as it was, knowing she was tasting her own minerals… she was enticed. A whimper escaped the green gem as she met the strokes of Lapis’s tongue with her own. They lost themselves in the passion of the kiss, both moaning softly and pushing their mouths together in a heated enthusiasm, allowing the waves of bliss to wash over them as Peridot quickened her pace. 

Breaking the kiss, Lapis tucked her face against the pilot’s neck, nibbling softly as her hands roamed down her back with such delicacy it would rival professional handling of porcelain. Her skin was so soft under her touch, smooth and perfect, and she was afraid the slightest pressure would crack the gorgeous gem. Peridot huffed and moaned the most enticing of sounds. If the moist cushiony embrace of her walls wasn’t enough convincing to let this continue to its natural end, her noises sure were. She wanted to hear more, wanted to draw out all of the squeaks and cries and moans she could. 

The engineer’s movements became more purposeful, more driven, taking an extra second or two to push down on Lapis more roughly, and the ocean gem immediately figured out what she was doing. She was trying to take the knot. She was trying her hardest to force it inside, but she was already stretched so taut…

“Oh-hohhhh... Lappy…” the whine was almost heartbreaking in its desperation. She wanted it so bad…

“Shhh… don’t force it… take it slow, you’ll get it…” She had already well-adjusted to the size of her girth despite the initial pain, afterall. It just took time and patience…

Despite her words, Peridot was determined, becoming more forceful in apparent hopes of finally getting it inside, but her entrance just wasn’t ready to be stretched even further, already wrapped nice and snug around Lapis’s length. “We have to knot, Lapis. You know that…”

Hands firmly grasping the technician’s rear, Lapis halted her movements and, before she could react, leaned forward to force Peridot’s back against the bed again. She assaulted the smooth stone on her forehead with kisses that made the bearer shudder and moan. “Not right away. Your body will take it when it’s ready.”

Peridot’s hands pressed tightly to her back, whimpers and cries filling the air as Lapis started thrusting, all the while her lips skimming over the jewel in soft kisses. Occasionally her tongue would poke out to tease the edge, or her teeth would tap along its surface in the gentlest of nips, and the feeling left the mechanic a wordless squirming mess. Lapis’s ridges were rubbing her in all the right ways, and now that she didn’t have to focus on maintaining a rhythm, she allowed herself to give in to the sensations vibrating throughout her. Her fingertips teased the gem on Lapis’s back, earning a sharp intake of air that was followed by a low growl as her pace quickened. 

Although remaining mindful and gentle in her movements, over time Lapis’s speed and effort heightened, and Peridot could feel the knot pushing against her more demandingly with each thrust. She wouldn’t force it in, but the desire to bury it was as blatant as her tests. The green gem smirked slightly, drawing a circle in the middle of the rounded stone with a lone finger. Lapis let out a high pitched whimper as she grew more enthused in her thrusts. 

“Oh, Peri…” the bedsheets noticeably shifted beneath her as Lapis grabbed fistfuls, her lips returning to Peridot’s gem to administer more electrifying sensations that dulled her brain. A few more thrusts, a little extra pressure and-

“Ahhh…. ah-hah… f-finally…” 

Lapis stilled herself once the knot had successfully slipped inside, panting harshly as she buried her face against Peridot’s neck. “Ha… Hn- how-how’s it-“

Silencing her needless question with a violent kiss, Peridot held the terraformer close to her. The knot made her feel so full… stretched more than she thought possible. It was a mild ache, her walls not used to such a large intrusion, but more than that, it was incredibly pleasurable to feel so tightly stuffed by her lover. Lapis was finally hilted inside of her, buried as deep as she could go…

Countless kisses were exchanged, their huffs and quiet vocalizations of pleasure mingling in the air as Lapis moved within Peridot, occasionally taking a few extra moments to push her swell inside. 

“I love you, Peridot…”

“I love you too, Laz…”

Lapis could feel her second orgasm approaching, could feel that heavy weight in her groin, every stroke of Peridot’s walls caressing her sensitive organ setting off sparks that collected in her stomach. She needed release. She needed to spill. And she could feel the tiny quivers of those satin walls around her as Peridot’s cries escalated, small hands latching onto Lapis’s hair.

“Peri… _ Peri… _”

“Hm…?”

“Are you… really sure… about this? It’s not too late-”

“Yes-“ Her voice cracked. “Yes, Lappy… Let’s… Let’s produce another… Let me carry your baby… I want this…”

Lapis whimpered, one arm moving under Peridot’s neck as the other cradled her head. She pressed lingering, sloppy kisses along the side of her neck with the odd nip of her teeth. “Oh… Peri…” The knot was finally lubricated and Peridot’s walls stretched enough for it to slip inside with relative ease, only needing the slightest push and only causing the smallest tug. Peridot had denied her last chance to hold off and reconsider. There was no stopping now. 

Peridot’s hands left her hair to find purchase in the sheets, her back beginning to arch high off the bed to mash their breasts together, the shaking of her walls testing Lapis’s restraint. “Hng… Lappy… it’s so good… oh stars, please…” Her head leaned back as she panted hoarsely, her entire body convulsing as she released encouraging grunts and groans and fragments of words.

It was too much.

Pulling away from her neck, Lapis lifted her head, hand cupping Peridot’s cheek and forcing her to face her. Their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss as Lapis slammed in as deep as she possibly could, completely sheathing herself in her mate just as she allowed herself to succumb to the pleasure, to the howling instinct to fill her mate with her seed, to copulate with the gem that meant everything to her. Nothing in the world mattered aside from the moans vibrating against her lips and the silk that clamped down around her, throbbing and milking her as her own mind went blank. She faintly felt herself swell, that first burst of fluid forcing its way out of-

“Ahhhhhh! FUCK!”

Her body couldn’t stop the pulsing of pleasure radiating through it and trying to numb her brain, thick heavy spurts spilling into the small green gem with each spasm, but Lapis forced herself to look at her mate in concern. Peridot’s gem was brightly glowing, but her teeth were clenched, nose scrunched, brows furrowed, eyes screwed shut, her entire face twisted in such an agonized expression it was clear her trembles were no longer the pleasure of an orgasm but instead… terrible pain.

“P- _ Peri _?!”

“Lapis, oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! It hurts!”

Peridot moved her right hand down between them, feeling around their connection, not at all surprised when she felt the slick, smooth skin surrounding her aching orifice very much distended, the knot stretching her entrance to its absolute limit, far too swollen to be removed until it went down.

“Peridot?!”

“Cloddy knot…” Her voice wavered as tears built in her eyes. “Ow… owwww…” She felt like she was being split in half violently, like a sword was slicing her open starting with her most sensitive and intimate of places. The warm gushes of fluid that pooled inside of her and finally slowed to a steady stream helped ease the ache that came with each heavy twitch of the appendage hurting her, but it was still unbearable. She should’ve known…

“I’m so sorry, Peridot. I’m sorry…” Lapis pressed their foreheads together, the vibrantly lit stone nearly blistering her skin with its heat. “This was a bad idea. Now you’re hurting, and I can’t shapeshift to pull out-“

“Lapis…” Peridot swallowed, trying to bury the absolute torment she felt, the torture of being stretched far beyond comfort. “It’s… it’s okay…”

“No, it’s not! We won’t do this again. We-“

“Lapis.” Her hands cupped the cheeks of the blue gem, urging her to open her eyes and meet her green gaze. “We have to now. I’ll adjust. It’ll be okay.”

“Peridot…” Lapis slightly shifted her hips, trying her best to do anything she could to ease Peridot’s pain, but a sharp hiss of air as the green gem’s face twisted again put a quick stop to that idea. “Shit, I’m sorry-“

“Gahhuh - d-don’t apologize. I asked you to do this..” Shaky circles were rubbed into Lapis’s cheeks. Emerald eyes slowly opened again as a small smile tried to tug the corner of her lips, but the water gem could only focus on the tears lining her eyes. “Now we’ll have a second baby. I don’t regret this.” 

A veil of water blurred Lapis’s own vision at seeing Peridot suffering. “Peridot, I’m hurting you. No more knotting. Never again.” She should’ve been the one to carry. She knew it. She was bigger, knotting hadn’t been anywhere near this painful on her. It was too late now, but she would make sure to never allow it to slip inside again. Guilt sunk its claws deep into her metaphorical heart, simultaneously pulling it down and ripping it to shreds.

The technician didn’t respond right away, only sighed and moved her arms around Lapis’s neck. “Lappy…” Studying Lapis’s dark blue eyes, shimmering with tears of deep concern, of wanting to fix it but not knowing how, Peridot couldn’t find any room for negotiation. Lapis was set on never knotting again. That would only cause problems for her. Knots wouldn’t go down easily, only locking together could fully satisfy the bearer. Lapis would suffer from extreme frustration if she didn’t allow herself to release the fluid she was currently leaking… and Peridot wanted that. She just needed time to adjust. To get accustomed to the extreme stretch. And the baby needed as many minerals as possible to form quickly and properly…

The baby.

The baby!

Peridot leaned in to press a feather light kiss to Lapis’s lips. They were officially having another baby… Lapis was giving her the minerals needed to at least start the process. Her gem felt warm against her own skin, a very faint enjoyable buzzing of energy like nothing she ever felt before. Already her pain was lessening and giving way to pleasure. It wasn’t so bad once the shock wore off… she could do this!

The engineer could sense the hesitance in Lapis’s returning of the kiss. Her mouth didn’t move against hers with the usual passion and emotion. Rather, it felt stiff, nearly forced. With a raise of her hips, Peridot tried to signal the easing pain, a wordless display that she was okay, and not a moment later the kiss became heated and enthused. 

A single huff of amused laughter escaped the green gem as Lapis moved to cover her face in sweet pecks. “Oh, Lappy-“

“We’re really doing this, Peri. We’re having a baby. _ You’re _ having a baby.” Those kisses concentrated on and around her gem, igniting sparks of joy and pure love. “I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you. Oh Peri…” Her voice trembled, the affection in her words tangible. The unbridled adoration and commitment. It brought tears to the smaller gem hearing the aristocratic, powerful woman speak in such a way, knowing it was all for her. Her and the tiny gem she would be producing. The tiny gem that was a piece of them that they would get to hold and nurture and fawn over and raise.

Lapis entwined their fingers together, their hands resting on the bed beside Peridot’s head. With a sniffle, she closed her eyes as a single tear fell. “I love you so much, Lapis.”

—

A content sigh disturbed the quiet, calm air. The cyan gem looked down at the blonde beside her, cuddled naked up against her chest. Even at this angle, she could faintly see the light of Peridot’s gem casting a glow against her hair, a glow that also outlined Lapis’s skin as the mechanic got in some much needed rest. She was sleeping peacefully, her breaths slow and steady and unbothered. Combing her fingers through the messy blonde strands tickling her chest and chin, Lapis tightened her other arm around her, holding her in a close embrace. Peridot was carrying their second baby. Right now Lapis’s minerals were being absorbed into her gem to merge with Peridot’s to create another totally unique gem. Love would have a sister, and they would have another darling child to love and care for.

The pregnancy wouldn’t be an easy ride. Peridot would soon suffer the extreme heat of incubation and the fatigue as her gem used all of its expendable energy forming the baby stone, she would soon be irritable and in constant need of...attention, and the release of the gem would be nothing short of excruciating, but Lapis would be there every step of the way. She would protect this amazing, brave, sweetheart of a gem with her life. She would make sure no harm befell her. She would provide anything and everything she needed, no questions asked. Peridot had taken such excellent care of her, and she would return the favor.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We officially hit 100,000 words with this chapter, so I want to take a moment to thank all of my dear readers for sticking with this story for so long and being so encouraging. When I started this, I thought it wouldn't reach anywhere near 20k words, and I certainly never expected over 100 comments and 300 kudos, nevermind 10,000 hits! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, your support means the world to me. Even if I don't get around to responding to all of them, I do read and appreciate every comment!
> 
> My sappiness aside: Now it's Peri's turn to carry! Let's see how this plays out for her. :3c
> 
> To everyone saying Amethyst has been OOC: *that was literally the entire point but I couldn't spoil why.* It was meant to be unnerving in a sense. Please be patient with me, all things are outlined and planned and are the way they are for a reason! c; This story is currently slated to be ~30 chapters, we're only halfway done.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life’s been crazy for me lately so I’ve been suffering writer’s block, but I’m trying to get back into the swing of things. I may have missed a few autocorrect changes so please pardon those. Enjoy!

Lapis hated pulling away from Peridot. After what they’d just done, after knotting the beautiful green gem, all she wanted was to stay in bed and hold her close and simply bask in her presence, reality be damned. But she had to check on Love. 

The hybrid had told her she wanted to sleep alone. She wanted to be a “big girl.” Of course, most nights the little girl wound up sleeping between her and Peridot despite her words, and tonight was the first time Love had actually fallen asleep and hadn’t come knocking on the door within an hour. As quietly as she could, Lapis slowly lowered herself using her wings to sneak a peek at the couch, relieved to find Love still sound asleep. She had curled around her dolphin at some point, but there was no hint of a nightmare plaguing her mind, so with a deep sigh, Lapis returned upstairs, eager to be at her mate’s side. 

Peridot had noticed her absence even in her sleep. The technician curled in on herself just a tad, as though she had been seeking Lapis’s warmth when it disappeared, and the ocean gem couldn’t help the pang of guilt as she crawled back into place. Feeling odd being clothed when her mate wasn’t, and knowing the extra layer of fabric could very possibly be what makes cuddling unbearably hot for Peridot in her condition, she phased her clothes away again, pulling the small gem into her chest and letting herself fall into those funny, warm, fuzzy emotions she held for the gem.

A tiny coo escaped green lips in her slumber as she snuggled close, a small smile returning to her face as she went completely still again. Lapis gently combed back some of the blonde strands on the top of her head to permit a tender kiss.  _ I’ll protect you with my life. _

—

An uncomfortable groan stirred Lapis from her sleep and urged her to open her eyes. Peridot was shifting, pulling away from her with a bothered expression twisting her features, but she didn’t seem awake. In a matter of seconds, she went still with a heavy exhale, her face becoming peaceful again after a couple inches were put between them. Yep. The uncontrollable heat was starting. There was no doubt now that they had been successful, that she had impregnated the small gem. 

Lapis reached over to gently trail the back of her fingers over Peridot’s arm in a loving gesture. “You’re going to be the best mom, Peri. And this baby is going to be as adorable as you.”

Silky strands of hair slid and curved around her fingers as she combed them through the blonde locks still disheveled from their actions not two hours ago. Something about the angle Peridot was facing away from her awakened years-old memories of when they had first met. Of being led down the vibrant green hall of the ship by this serious, no-funny-business gem that threatened her with a destabilizer if she didn’t cooperate. A flashback of the technician staring at her finger screen, her face hardly in view from where Lapis stood behind her, her hands bound by two metal rings around her wrists connected by the same electrical energy that held her in her cell. She had been afraid of Peridot, afraid of what she’d do to her if she fought back after her first attempt, afraid of being tortured by this emotionless gem that saw her as nothing more than a tool to give her information.

She would have never believed that Peridot was such a silly, loving, carefree sweetheart deep down. Never would have believed they’d plan to get married and commit themselves wholeheartedly to each other, plan to protect each other above all else, that they’d fully expose their most vulnerable sides to each other, or bring an adorable hybrid into existence - the very first of her kind, much less that she would plant the seed for another gem of their mixed minerals to begin to form as she watched the green gem sleep in tranquil bliss after such an intensely intimate moment. 

Lapis leaned forward to press a gentle and lingering kiss to Peridot’s still faintly glowing gem. The jewel had heated enough it would blister any organic that touched it, and a heavy weight settled in the ocean gem’s stomach. It would only get worse for Peridot. The heat would intensify with every passing day. Soon she would feel like her skin was melting right off of her-

The botanist let out a heavy exhale, her arms bending and moving closer to her. “Mmm… Lapis?” 

“Yes, Peri? I’m here.”

An incoherent grumble rumbled out of her throat as she rolled over to face Lapis, but her eyes remained closed. Her words fell as nothing more than a troubled whine. “I want to cuddle but it’s just so hot…” There was something so childish about her statement and tone that Lapis couldn’t help her snort of amusement, stroking Peridot’s cheek gently with her thumb.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Careful not to press too close so she didn’t exacerbate Peridot’s discomfort, Lapis gave the green gem another gentle smooch. “How do you feel otherwise?”

A timid hand alighted on Lapis’s side as a groan preceded her response. “Tired. Sore.” A heavy sigh as green eyes finally opened and a small smile pulled Peridot’s lips. “But happy. You were wonderful, Lapis.”

A deep cerulean overtook Lapis’s cheeks. “Is that so?”

“Of course it is.” The smaller gem leaned up to peck Lapis’s lips. “But.”

“Hm?”

A leg was thrown over her hip, Peridot pressing against her front with such clear intent Lapis couldn’t hold back the moan itching her throat. “You were so good I can’t help myself and want more.”

The persistent moisture against her tentacle’s sheath was proof of that and was more than enough to get Lapis riled up. With a hand on the thigh draped over her, she pulled Peridot tighter against her, kissing her forcefully as her appendage swelled and poked out of its slit. “Good thing I’m happy to provide my gorgeous mate anything she desires.”

—

“Are you okay?” Speaking was difficult with her chest heaving in its struggle for breath.

“Lapis, stop. I’m fine.”

“It hurt you badly last time…” She trailed a hand up Peridot’s side, the movement easy and lubricated by the thin layer of perspiration covering the green gem’s skin.

“It doesn’t hurt even half as bad now. It...actually feels relatively...good…” the last word was spoken quietly, shyly. But the way Peridot’s walls throbbed dully around her in a motion that felt as though they were trying to pull Lapis in further was more than enough to convince the ocean gem. Her lips met the sweaty forehead of her lover before pressing in several spots down her temple and cheek, smothering her in attention as Peridot let out a flustered giggle between pants. Lapis’s hand trailed back down over her curves until it came to a rest on the thigh still hooked over her where it gently squeezed in an affectionate gesture. She was mindful not to press down on the same spot she had been holding throughout their mating, knowing the area was no doubt sore as a result of her tight grip.

Ignoring the twitches in her groin as her length continued leaking fluid into the technician, she trailed her kisses back up to her forehead so she could lavish her gem in love. The stone was brilliantly glowing - Lapis’s surely doing the same behind her - as it absorbed the minerals deposited. She knew Peridot didn’t want anything else said about it, but the fact this was happening so soon after being cracked still had Lapis concerned for the well-being of the green gem. The pressure from a gem growing inside of her could crack her from the inside...or worse… but she had to have faith. She had to ensure maximum comfort for Peridot, take care of any problems that arise to keep her from stressing. Anything to keep the mechanic safe…

Just as Lapis was finally able to pull free with a content sigh, a string of their combined fluids attaching them as a small stream leaked out onto Peridot’s thigh, a timid knock on the door drew their alarmed attention.

“Shit!” Peridot quickly pulled away from Lapis and phased her clothing back on, though her hair remained a mess and she grimaced at the feeling of Lapis’s fluids still leaking out and being held against her by the fabric. 

Lapis also summoned her attire, using her water powers to pull the moisture out of the bedsheets and dissipate it into nothing. “Yes, baby?” She fought to keep her breathing and tone of voice normal, knowing just how perceptive the little gem was. 

“May I come in, Momma?” 

Despite the panic from nearly being caught while stuck inside Peridot, Lapis couldn’t help the endeared smile that graced her face at her daughter’s innocent politeness. “Yes, Love, you can come in.” As she spoke, she rolled onto her stomach. The door knob clattered for a second as the young gem still struggled to turn and push at the same time, but she finally managed and stepped inside before turning and closing the door behind her. Her toy was unsurprisingly tucked into her elbow.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Peridot automatically moved over more to create a larger space between her and Lapis, the older gem patting the bed in a silent approval. Love excitedly clambered onto the bed and crawled into the empty space, laying down with her head on her mother’s back as usual. The green gem let out a soft chuckle, reaching a hand to stroke through the little girl’s hair. Love didn’t take more than a minute to fall asleep.

“That was a really close one,” Lapis spoke once she was sure the hybrid was sound asleep.

“No kidding.”

Lapis frowned and folded her arms before laying her head upon them, blue eyes locked onto the green gem. “What’s on your mind?”

Peridot met her gaze only for a moment before returning her stare to their daughter, her eyebrows curving. “This is going to be difficult with her. We can’t ignore her, and of course I’d never tell her to stay out of our room, but…” She swallowed so thickly Lapis could hear her gulp. “I um… wasn’t… done…” Her voice faded to a near whisper, and Lapis’s frown deepened in concern.

“Peridot…” She could see the agony in the green gem’s eyes, the longing for something she couldn’t have, the lingering traces of dark lust.

“It’s not like last time when we could just...make our escape and mate as many times and for as long as we wanted. And we can’t ask the others to constantly babysit…” 

Lapis unfolded her arm to reach over and cup Peridot’s cheek, the touch urging her to look back up at her face. Her irises were swimming with emotion and suffering. “Peri-“

“I’ll be back.” The green gem sat up, speaking as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “I need to take a walk around Little Homeworld and cool off.”

“Are you angry?” 

Dark green pools locked onto hers as Peridot spun around, eyes wide and eyebrows curved, her lips slightly parted in an expression of worry and a hint of hurt. “Not at all, Lappy! I just…” She looked away, one arm crossing in front of her to hold the other, a turquoise blush settling across her cheeks. “I need to compose myself. I still need it so bad…”

With the way her legs were crossing and thighs rubbing together, it was obvious just how much her core was throbbing and aching for attention. Lapis let out a soft hum, wanting to help her mate more than anything, but her hands were tied. “I’m sorry, Peridot. I’ll make it up to you when I can.” Her chest hurt and felt heavy. Peridot needed her. Needed help. She knew just how powerful her body’s demand to breed was, how much it hurt and throbbed and blinded her. It was far worse than heat, and Peridot’s heat had already tested her limits. The mechanic had always been there to fulfill her needs, they’d always find a way to slip into privacy and kiss and grind and connect. She wanted nothing more than to slam Peridot back on the bed and kiss her hungrily and satisfy her over and over until she was too exhausted to continue, but she couldn’t. Their darling child was cuddled up against her, sleeping peacefully, needing her mother’s presence. 

“Don’t be sorry, Lapis. You didn’t do anything warranting an apology or needing ‘made up.’”

“I’ll make up for lost time, how’s that?”

A smirk twisted the engineer’s lips. “Better.”

—

The cool night air did wonders for the flame consuming Peridot’s form. She could think about things that  _ weren’t _ Lapis pulling her hair as she had her way with her. The extra rooms in their house would need surveillance devices installed that she could monitor from a distance. With Garnet’s warning, with everything that had been thrown at her and Lapis, security for their children was a top priority.

Turning a corner on her trek back home, Peridot immediately noticed the orange glow coming from Bismuth’s forge. Dammit. The last gem she needed to see. Walking faster, she slipped past the building as quietly but as quickly as possible, praying to the stars Bismuth wouldn’t-

“Oh, Tiny, is that you?!”

Oooof course. A disgruntled sigh fell from the green gem as she brought herself to a halt, but she refused to face the gem she could hear the footsteps of. “This better be important.”

“Wow, Peridot. Attitude much?”

A low frustrated growl scratched her throat. “Gee! You only threatened my daughter’s life! Be glad an attitude is all you’re dealing with, because I assure you, I-“

“About that. I’m sorry.”

Peridot’s lips closed. Unlike Amethyst’s emotionless apologies, this one sounded sincere. But… “A simple ‘sorry’ will not erase it from existence. You still had the thought of taking an innocent child’s life.”

“I know it doesn’t take it back. However, I do mean it. I’ve never been good at accepting new ideas, and I know you’re an Era 2 peridot so you weren’t around, but thousands of years ago, hybrids were considered so dangerous that talking about one in public was punishable by…”

“...shattering?”

“Yes.”

Peridot groaned in conflict, refusing to let her guard down but wanting to be empathetic and understanding of Bismuth’s dilemma. “Love isn’t dangerous.” And neither would be the gem she was now producing.

“Garnet and Pearl explained the situation. I trust you and Lapis. Do make sure to monitor her abilities, though. There’s no telling-“

Peridot finally spun on her heel, locking stares with the rainbow gem. “It is not your place to be advising me on her upbringing. Lapis and I will obviously be raising her and watching over her powers as they develop without you telling me. Watch over your forge, and don’t worry about - what?”

The gray gem’s pupils had shrunk, her brows furrowing as a disgusted look took over her face. “What’s… that smell?”

The technician shifted on her feet. “What smell?”

Bismuth stepped closer, her eyes narrowing further. Peridot swallowed but tensed up in defense. She would not allow herself to be intimidated. “It’s you. That better be heat and not-“

“And so what if it is? What business is it of yours? And didn’t you  _ just _ claim-“

“I have faith you two can handle one hybrid, but two? With your advanced intelligence, how could you possibly find it smart to make another one when you haven’t even figured out the first one? Before she finished developing and mastered both her physical form and her powers? How are you going to juggle-“

“That’s our problem, not yours!” Peridot crossed her arms, narrowing her gaze into as threatening of a leer as she could manage. “If we decide we’re ready to take on the responsibility of a second  _ beautiful _ child, that’s our call to make. If you don’t like it, you can just stay the fuck away from our family.” She cast her eyes away, swallowing thickly as emotions suddenly washed over her. Betrayal, anguish, melancholy… “You were our  _ friend _ , Bismuth. You liked Love and even made her a weapon. So why are you acting like this just because she’s not a single gem type? Because her sister won’t be?”

A heavy sigh met Peridot’s ears after a brief pause. “I already told you, Tiny.” The technician could sense the movement of a hand reaching for her before stopping and retreating. “Hybrids were considered extremely dangerous. The Diamonds know something about them they won’t tell anyone. Something that frightens even them. And earth creature mixes are unstable in some cases. This has never happened before, there’s no way of knowing what to expect.” Another few beats of silence. “Hey. Look at me, Peridot.” 

She refused. Bismuth huffed.

“I don’t mean to upset you. It’s no secret I’m stubborn about my beliefs, and I’ll stay honest with you. I don’t trust Love… or this new baby. But I do trust you and Lapis to keep them straight and help them control their powers to prevent the horrible futures Garnet -“

Green eyes finally sought out those of the much larger gem. “Horrible futures?!”

Bismuth blinked. “Garnet must not have told you. Shoot.”

“Told me what?!” 

What was the fusion keeping from her?! What horrible futures? If there were any potential troubles concerning their family, she and Lapis should’ve been the first to know so they could prevent it, or at the very least prepare. 

“Settle down there, Tiny. Don’t poof yourself stressin’. Garnet herself said out of the hundreds of possible futures, your daughter going berserk and losing control only happens in a handful of them. It’s highly unlikely-“

“And yet you act like it’s going to happen!”

“- but still possible.” A large hand settled on Peridot’s shoulder, making the green gem flinch. “Listen. You and Lapis are smart. I’ll trust you to keep your child - children in line, but know this. I won’t hesitate to bring an end to them if they bring any harm to our friends.” Peridot could feel her form turn to ice, her pupils shrinking further as her eyes widened. “I don’t care who they are. I will protect the gems I care about, and that includes you two. I heard what happened with Amethyst. If it wasn’t for the fact you survived the blow and she can be healed so it doesn’t happen again, I would have shattered her.”

The image of Bismuth’s concerned but stern face distorted through the building veil of tears. “Don’t hurt Love.” Her voice trembled with her overwhelming emotion. She knew Bismuth was protective, and now she understood where the seemingly unfounded disdain was originating from. And it broke her heart. There was no way the sweet, little gem she and Lapis had brought into the world would hurt anyone. 

And even if she did, Peridot wouldn’t let anyone lay a hand on her. She wouldn’t give up on her. No matter what Love did, Peridot would help her get back on the right path. Steven never gave up on her despite her many attempts to harm him. He had taught her patience and understanding. How to see beauty in everything around her and believe in others. If she couldn’t do that for her daughter...

“I won’t. Without reason. Now come here. You look like you need a hug.”

—

The blue gem jolted awake as Peridot climbed onto the bed. “Wha-“

“It’s just me, Lapis.” 

The water witch let out a relieved sigh as she laid her head back down, sliding her head up and down until she found a comfortable position before finally opening her eyes, a small smile pulling her mouth. “Feel better?”

No. Now she had the knowledge that Garnet had seen a possible timeline in which Love destroyed Beach City in a blind rage. Had poofed the Crystal Gems. Her sister, the one incubating right now, had turned against her and Lapis… But the little hybrid was nestled up against her mother, happy and peaceful and not at all dangerous. There was no way that future was the path they’d find themselves on. “Yeah.” Peridot cuddled up as close to Lapis as she could, resting a hand on their daughter’s head. “I ran into-“

“Perido- oh sorry, you go ahead.”

“No, what is it?”

“Do you…” Lapis let out a heavy exhale, the smile on her lips flipping into a frown, her navy eyes slipping shut. “Do you think I’m a monster?”

Peridot’s brows curved as her own lips twisted downward. “Not at all. Why?”

“I wanted to crack Amethyst… I was ready to hurt her so badly-“

“The fact you feel guilty just for having the thought is more than sufficient proof that no, you are not a monster. You were angry. She hurt us. She tried to come onto me. Any gem would be upset and want to make things even.” Careful not to squish Love, Peridot leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Lapis’s forehead. A soft hum answered it. “I wanted to shatter her. We were caught in the moment. Anger is an emotion everyone feels. The important thing is we stopped ourselves and didn’t stoop to her level.” 

There was no response from Lapis. Only a small grunt of acknowledgement. Peridot could feel the guilt radiating off of her, the self-reproach. It was suffocating even to her, and she could only imagine how heavy it was for the ocean gem. The engineer sighed, combing her fingers through Lapis’s hair to try and soothe some of the thoughts no doubt driving her insane.

Finally, she spoke. “Thanks. Okay. I can’t help but feel terrible, but I’ll try to put it behind me.”

“Good-“

“Now what was it you were going to say?” Blue eyes finally opened, meeting Peridot’s green. “You ran into someone?”

There was no way she could mention Bismuth or what she had told Peridot. That could wait. Lapis had enough on her mind. “Uh, yeah, I uh-“ She closed her eyes, unable to tell the lie when staring into those beautiful sapphire pools. “I ran into a pole when I was deep in thought, eh-heh…” She scratched the back of her head, hoping the gesture helped sell she was embarrassed rather than avoiding the truth.

Lapis snorted and laughed gently. “Oh, Peri, you’re so smart but such a dork. What were you so intensely thinking about? Hmmmmm?”

“Oh, you know… things…” At least that wasn’t a lie. She had been thinking about… activities.

“Things, huh? What kind of things? Things you can’t name in front of Love?”

“Yep.”

—

“See how I’m moving my wings up and down?”

“Yeah!” 

“Make sure you do that every few seconds so you don’t fall! Think you can remember that?”

“Yeah, Momma! I wanna try!” Lapis looked over her shoulder at the little girl sitting on her back. They were a hundred feet in the air above an open field so there’d be no distractions, and Lapis would have time to react if Love couldn’t keep herself up. 

Doing a quick flip in the air, she caught her daughter by the hands, holding her tight. Love was so cheerful and energetic about her first flight lesson, but it made Lapis nervous as hell. She trusted her own reflexes and knew she’d be able to catch her when she undoubtedly fell, but what if she didn’t?! “Okay, now try to summon your wings, baby.” 

“Like this?” Two bodies of water formed behind her back, struggling and warping for a moment before finally settling on a shape.

“Exactly, good job!” Love let out a happy giggle. “Now look at my wings. Think you can make yours look like them?” The feathered edges would be crucial to capture air and manipulate it enough to stay afloat. Love’s wings each had three different “feathers”, but they wouldn’t be enough and they were too wide. 

After some direction and encouragement, Love was finally able to replicate Lapis’s wings and hold the shape long enough to settle some of the mother gem’s nerves. The hybrid looked down at the ground, and instantly tensed up.

“Hey, Momma? What if I fall? What would happen?”

“You won’t fall, baby. I’ve got you and I’ll catch you. I promise.”

“Promise?” The excitement was gone from her tone, the reality having finally caught up to the young gem. Now her small voice shook in fear… Lapis swallowed down her instincts, knowing if she didn’t force Love to try it at some point, she’d never learn.

“I promise. I’ll always be there to catch you, no matter what. It’ll be okay.”

“Okay…”

“Are you ready?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Start flapping - that’s it! You got it! Okay, I’m letting go. 3…2...1!”

Love managed to stay aloft for all of two seconds before she froze up, forgetting to flap her wings and needing to be caught. “Woah, Momma! That was scary!”

“Don’t be scared, I’m here. You’re safe. But now do you see why you have to move your wings? Let’s try again.”

—

It took a little over an hour, but Love was finally able to support herself in the air for a solid minute straight. The hybrid was overjoyed, and even as Lapis landed, she was still babbling and giggling excitedly in her arms. 

“Can we do it again?!”

“Maybe tomorrow! You did really good today. Don’t push yourself too hard, Love.” Lapis pressed a kiss to her daughter’s temple. “Why don’t we go tell Mommy how you were able to fly on your own?”

“Okay!”

The second her feet made contact with the ground, Love took off sprinting towards their home. Even from a distance, Lapis could hear Peridot screaming as she approached.

“You clods! The angles need to be exactly 90°! Right angles! You’ll screw up the entire structure and render it-“ The mechanic was cut off when Love crashed into her, hugging her tight but nearly knocking her off of her feet. Restabilizing herself, Peridot turned to the little girl whose arms were around her waist, her face pressed against her side. “Well, didn’t you just come out of nowhere?!” She laughed as she spoke, all irritation with the incompetent Quartzes dissipating as she wrapped an arm around her daughter. “Did you have fun?”

Large turquoise eyes sparkled with joy as they met her stare. “Yeah! I was in the air, Mommy! All by myself!”

“Oh?!” Peridot turned her attention to Lapis for confirmation as she came within talking distance. A proud chuckle escaped her.

“Yeah. She managed to stay up for a whole minute without me holding onto her. She’s definitely learning.”

“That’s excellent!” Peridot bent down to hug their child properly, not having to bend far with how tall Love had gotten. “Aren’t you just growing up fast? You’ll be flying all on your own in no time!”

Love’s signature sweet giggle made Peridot’s heart melt and evaporate into a fluffy cloud of happiness, and she couldn’t help squeezing the hybrid tighter. Her daughter was becoming a fully-fledged gem. Already. She was learning to hone her powers and was only a year old… while most gems come out of the ground ready to go, this was different. This was her baby. Learning to fend for herself… She was so proud but so heartbroken she wouldn’t need her and Lapis anymore… Peridot wanted to hold her forever. Treasure her laugh. Treasure her innocence and pure kindness. 

She didn’t realize tears had started streaming down her cheeks until a hand pressed to her shoulder as a confused and concerned hum came from Love. Green eyes opened to glance up at Lapis to her side, the ocean gem’s brows curved upwards as her mouth settled into a forced smile. Her expression screamed her extreme worry but also her understanding as well as her silent question if she was okay. Peridot forced a smile to her own lips as she slipped her fingers under her visor to wipe away her tears, looking down at Love again. The hybrid’s head was tilted to the side, lips slightly parted and eyes glistening with solicitude.

“Mommy? You’re crying… Why are you sad?” Her small hand reached up to touch Peridot’s cheek, the one still wet from a trail of tears.

“I’m not sad, baby. I’m proud of you. Very, very proud.” She flashed her teeth in as big of a smile as she could muster. Love’s affection was truly something else… she couldn’t cause her needless worry. “Hey, can you do something for me?”

“Yes!”

“You see that little box over there?” She looked and pointed behind the hybrid, guiding her to the sight of the small box of nails. 

“Uh-huh?”

“Can you go get it and bring it to me?”

“Yeah!”

Love practically skipped as she walked in the direction Peridot had prompted her, and as the green gem straightened up, she felt the tug of her top being gripped before she was yanked into her girlfriend’s arms. Lapis held her in a close embrace, curling around her with a hand combing through her hair. “Lapis?”

“I know.”

“What?”

“I know what you’re thinking. I think about that a lot, too.”

Oh. Fresh tears stung as they built along Peridot’s lower lids, and she returned the hug with everything she had. “Why is it all happening so fast? I’m so proud of her but… our baby’s growing up, Lappy…”

“I know… We’ll just have to treasure-“

“This box, Mommy?”

The two gems pulled out of the hug, Peridot quickly swiping away her tears as she turned to Love. Her eyes went wide as they locked onto the plastic container holding the metallic rods levitating in mid air. “Y-yes! Precisely! Thank you.” She took the box of nails into hand, bending down to press a kiss to the hybrid’s gem. She didn’t actually need them, she just needed to change the subject and distract her daughter for a moment. “You’re also learning to control your metal powers?! Aren’t you so talented?!” Despite the pain of additional proof Love wouldn’t need them for much longer, Peridot couldn’t deny the excitement she felt. Seeing the gem she helped create demonstrate the very abilities she inherited from her was thrilling and made her chest swell with pride. When Love let out a bashful snicker, the kindergartener took to smothering her in forehead and cheek kisses. She half-mindedly levitated the box back where it had been. “What are we going to do with you? Before long, you’ll be even better than Momma and me!”

“Nuh-uh! You and Momma are the best!”

Ripples of endeared amusement floated from the older gems as Peridot stood up. The green gem turned to Lapis, temporarily forgetting what she had wanted to say when she found herself lost in those gorgeous deep blue eyes. Oh, how she hoped this baby would have the same beautiful shade… 

“Peri, you’re staring.” The words shook with mirth.

“Am I?” She flashed Lapis a smile and slight head tilt before remembering her lost words. “I was thinking. Maybe it’s my turn to help Love learn her powers.” Her eyes found their daughter. “What do you say, Love? Want to learn how to control your super amazing, fantastic metal powers from the best?”

“Yeah!”

A loud snort. “Wow, Peri! Cocky much?”

“What?! Are you saying I’m wrong? Who else do you know that possesses metal powers?”

Lapis blinked. “Well…”

“Exactly!” Peridot nudged her playfully with her elbow.

“Other peridots might!”

“...”

“Ha! I win- hey, Peri, I’m just giving you a hard time.” Lapis put her hands on either side of Peridot’s cheeks, urging the gaze that had fallen downward to refocus on her face. “Even if they do, I’m sure you’re- oh.” The emerald irises weren’t shimmering with sorrow or hurt or any of the emotions Lapis had expected. They were dark and distant with half-lowered eyelids, a faint blush tinting the green skin of her cheeks. Peridot’s hand coming up to grip her wrist with minimal pressure only verified her predicament. Lapis swallowed and spoke quietly. “Tonight.”

The softest whimper fell from slightly parted green lips as the mechanic moved her hand over Lapis’s, pulling it to her mouth to press a pleading kiss to the heel of her palm. Lingering for just a few moments, Peridot turned her attention back to the hybrid watching the Quartzes working on their home. “Let’s go to the beach house, Love.”

Immediately, the small gem blinked and spun around. “Okay!”

“I’ll stay here to watch over the construction. You two have fun.” Leaning forward to press a kiss to her mate’s lips, she was mindful not to draw it out with Peridot clearly feeling the need as it was. Unsurprisingly, the green gem had followed as she withdrew, a yearning noise escaping her. Guilt split its way through her form, but there was no way they could sneak to somewhere private, especially now that Peridot had gotten Love hyped for more practice. “Later, Peri, I promise. Teach our baby some useful tricks.”

After a minute to compose herself, the botanist and the hybrid gem were happily making their way to the beach, and Lapis returned her attention to the ongoing construction. Just as she spread her wings to take off and assist, a familiar voice from behind her stopped her.

“Hey, Blue.”

It was nearly impossible to contain the primal growl in her throat. “Bismuth.” She turned around to face her only for the purpose of denying her access to her gem.

“Woah woah, what’s with the look? I-“

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You know what you said the last time we were around each other.”

The rainbow haired gem sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch her nose. “You’re just like Tiny. I just had this conversation with her last night. I-“

“Wait. What do you mean ‘just had this conversation?’”

—

The faint crunch of the cans hitting and sinking into the sand accompanied a small yawn, the hybrid raising a fist to rub at her eye. Peridot chuckled in the back of her throat, her facial expression softening as she walked towards Love. The orange glow of sunset reflected on the waves hitting the beach. The air had begun to cool. It was time they headed home to rest anyway. 

“Tired?”

“No! Want to keep practicing!”

Peridot couldn’t help laughing as she pressed a hand to the top of Love’s head. “You did really good today, it’s time to take a break.”

“I did good?”

“Very good. I’m proud of you.”

The young gem positively beamed at the praise, and her excitement when Peridot told her to climb on her back was palpable. Hand supporting her child’s knees as the girl’s arms secured themselves around her neck, Peridot began the trek home. 

“Isn’t the sunset pretty, Love?” She spoke as she turned her attention to the ocean, entranced by the brilliant hues of orange and yellow reflecting off of the water’s surface. She could feel the gem on her back shift to look at it, too.

“Yeah!”

“It’s almost as pretty as Lapis…” Peridot had meant to keep it as a private thought, but Love’s soft hum told her she had said it aloud. 

“Momma’s very pretty. So is Mommy...” The sweet words were spoken quietly, each syllable drawn out in drowsiness as Love nuzzled her head against Peridot’s back, her voice diminishing as she succumbed to her fatigue. The green gem chuckled softly, deciding it best not to speak so the hybrid wasn’t distracted from slipping into sleep. But she couldn’t deny the warmth in her chest at her daughter’s kindness. There was no way this sweet, caring, affectionate little angel could cause destruction. Bismuth was just trying to come up with something to get under her skin. That had to be it.

—

Enough construction had been completed that Love’s bedroom, attached to the large living space and Lapis’s art studio, was fully finished and furnished. The hybrid lay curled up on her new bed, covered by her blanket, dolphin held to her chest as she slumbered peacefully. Peridot stood in the door frame and watched as Lapis pressed a kiss to their daughter’s temple before turning to leave. As the couple made their way upstairs, the water gem’s hand pressed to Peridot’s back, the touch setting off electric sparks that turned into heat in her stomach.

“Laz-“

“We need to talk.”

“Sure, you know how much I love-“

“I talked to Bismuth today.” She closed the bedroom door behind them. Her tone was dry and...angry? What did the blacksmith say?

“Don’t let that clod get to you. She’s-“

“Why didn’t you tell me you spoke to her and that she told you about Garnet’s predictions? That seems pretty important, Peri.” She was definitely angry. Infuriated. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, demanding an honest answer. 

Swallowing thickly, Peridot reached up with one hand and scratched the back of her head as her gaze fell to the side. “I uh… you were already stressed. I didn’t want to make it worse. I was going to tell you when you felt better.”

Lapis sighed, her eyes slipping closed. One arm crossed over her torso as her other hand came up to pinch her nose. “Peri… okay. You know I appreciate how considerate you are of my feelings, but you need to tell me these things.” Blue eyes refocused on Peridot. “This concerns our family. This concerns Love. It’s important.” 

The green gem averted her stare again, hunching over and curling in on herself in a submissive stance. “I know. I’m sorry.”

A heavy exhale pushed its way out of Lapis’s nose as she softened her expression. Seeing Peridot borderline cowering with a quivering voice pained her. She may have been agitated and annoyed by the technician keeping this a secret, may have been insulted her own mate wouldn’t tell her something concerning their child, but it wasn’t worth seeing her so meek. So timid. Avoiding looking at her out of guilt. Almost as though she was afraid. “Peridot.” The engineer blinked but didn’t move otherwise. “Peri, look at me. Please.” She stepped closer, cupping the shorter girl’s cheeks gently, urging her head upwards and successfully drawing the focus of those beautiful evergreen eyes. “It’s okay. I just want you to talk to me. We’ve talked about this. Some things need to be discussed immediately, pre-existing feelings aside.” She rubbed her thumbs in soothing circles over Peridot’s skin. Her irises still shimmered with submission, and Lapis couldn’t stand it. Not in this situation. Peridot was her equal, her companion, her mate… “I’m not mad. But please, promise me you won’t keep things like this from me again.”

“Lapis, I-... I promise.” A small hand came up to wrap around the blue gem’s wrist, a tear collecting along her lid before it was blinked away. “I think Bismuth is just trying to mess with us, anyway. There is no logical reason to believe Love could ever be a threat. She’s innocent and kind and…”

Lapis pressed a tender, lingering kiss to Peridot’s gem. “I know. But I talked to Garnet afterward… It’s unlikely but… it is possible, Peri.” Her own voice shook with emotion as she attempted to hold back her trepidation and agony at the possibility of their baby feeling like a monster to the point she loses herself. “We’ll have to be there to help her if she starts showing signs she’s hurting. We have to be there for our baby, no matter how big she gets or how much she tries to push us away…”

Thin arms found their way around Lapis’s middle. “So… she really might…?”

“Yeah… Chances are slim but… other gems might push her to that point with cruel comments. Her and her sister.”

Peridot cuddled against Lapis’s chest, tears beginning to well. “Why do gems have to be so prejudiced?”

Blue fingers combed through blonde strands, Lapis holding the small gem close. “I don’t know…” 

—

The glow of the levitating tablet highlighted the contours of the mechanic’s face. One arm was folded under her head as she tapped at the screen, and Lapis couldn’t help staring, the smallest smile curving her lips. Peridot was truly a gorgeous gem, far more beautiful than she gave herself credit for. 

“You’re staring, Laz.” 

“I have a beautiful mate, can you blame me?”

Even with the bright hue from the screen, Lapis could see the blush shading Peridot’s cheeks. “Well. Have you looked at yourself?”

Distracting herself before her own face darkened, Lapis leaned forward to kiss her partner’s cheek, the intense heat meeting her lips serving as a reminder…

Immediately, she heard the click of the tablet being turned off, the sound followed by Peridot rolling onto her side and moving closer, the slightest squeak of a whine slipping into the air. “Lappy.”

The terraformer rested a hand on Peridot’s hip, sliding it up and down in a way she knew would rile her up, simultaneously pressing a smooch to the heated stone on her forehead. “I promised you I’d take care of it.” 

“Please… I was running low on patience.” A hand gripped at the water gem’s top, pulling on it in a clear display of desperation.

“I can see that.” Tongue slipping out, she licked along the center facet of the green jewel, drawing a high pitched whimper as Peridot pressed firmly against her. 

“Pleeeease.”

“How’d you hold on long enough to browse TubeTube, hm?” In truth, she really didn’t care for the answer, but teasing her was something she wouldn’t pass up. As Peridot replied, she lavished her stone in kisses and licks, hand running up her side and over her back with just enough pressure to make the green gem squirm.

“Ah- I-I ummmm… Nee-needed time to recover emo- emotionally… and wasn’t - hng- going to bother y-you…”

“Is that so?” Scraping her teeth along the edge of the facet, Lapis couldn’t hold back the pulse of warm arousal making its way through her as Peridot cried out sensually. “Come here.”

Lapis pulled herself up into a sitting position, piling a few pillows to create a mound to lean back on. As Peridot sat up, she wrapped her arms around her small frame, pulling her into an embrace with her back to her chest, situated between Lapis’s spread legs. “Lapis, what-“

The artist bent her head down to nip at Peridot’s neck, her hands roaming freely over her stomach. The green gem melted under her touch with a hush of breath, hands resting on Lapis’s arms. “That’s it, Peri. Give in to me and relax.” 

“Lappy… Aahn…” Her knee jerked as Lapis traced a circle against her abdomen.

“You’re still fully clothed and yet so responsive. Just how badly have you needed my touch?”

She let her hand slide between Peridot’s legs, not at all surprised by the heat radiating there or the moisture beginning to seep through her leotard. “Mm… very…” The green gem phased away her clothing, allowing Lapis’s fingers to dip between her already slick folds. 

“Eager?” Her middle digit immediately found the swollen bud, earning a sharp gasp as Peridot leaned back against her with more of her weight.

“Y-yeah.”

A smirk spread across Lapis’s cheeks. She continued to press kisses to the side of Peridot’s neck but stilled her hand. “Too bad you decided to keep a secret from me.”

“Huh? Please, Lapis…” 

Rather than touch the sensitive nub, her fingers trailed up the smaller gem’s abdomen, tracing teasing but formless patterns over her skin and effectively making her shudder. “Maybe if you be a good girl and ask nicely enough, I’ll forgive you.”

An audible gulp. “Please… can we - could you - touch me,  _ please _ ?”

With a snicker, Lapis instead ran her hands down her mate’s curves, another pulse of excitement warming her as Peridot let out a yearning mewl. “What do you want, Peri?”

“I want you.”

Hooking her heels around Peridot’s legs, she urged them to spread more, not removing her feet and forcing them to stay open. “What do you mean? I haven’t gone anywhere.”

“Fuuuck, Lapis. Would you please… just…”

A movement drew Lapis’s eyes to the green hand moving downward, and the water gem quickly snatched her wrist. “I don’t think so. You were naughty. This is your punishment.” A pitiful whine. “Keep asking and maybe you can persuade me.” 

Being mindful not to scratch but sharp enough to create sensations, the terraformer dragged her nails up her partner’s sides. Starting on her thighs and traveling up to just below her breasts, she got exactly the reaction she wanted: Peridot squirming against her, a high-pitched moan fighting its way into the air, her legs attempting to close. “Please.  _ Please _ , Lappy. Don’t tease me… I need you.”

“Need me to do what?”

An incoherent grumble before she remembered she knew words. “I need you to touch me. I need to feel you inside me. I… I need you to fill me.”

“Oh?” Lapis had been expecting Peridot to put up more resistance, to be too shy to be so vulgar so quickly, having barely been touched after all. She could feel her tentacle throb within its sheath, teasing but not quite slipping out. “And why should I do that?”

“Stars, Lapis, I’m begging you. It hurts.”

Peridot’s entire form tensed as she sucked in a deep breath, letting that breath out in a low gratified moan as she went limp at Lapis’s touch. The water gem wasn’t done making her beg, but knowing just how much her...condition was making her burn in arousal, knowing how hard it could get to think or breathe when the throbbing and aching won’t stop, she couldn’t let her mate suffer. She kissed up the side of the younger gem’s neck, over her jawline, to her cheek as she rubbed her middle finger in circles over her clit, every few seconds dipping it down through her lips to collect moisture, which certainly wasn’t in shortage. “Tell me what exactly you want.” Her free hand grabbed at Peridot’s left breast, kneading it gently as the technician moaned softly.

“I… I want… I want your tentacle inside me…”

“Is that it?” 

Her hips bucked ever so slightly when Lapis pinched her clit between her index and middle fingers. “I want you to stretch me. Take me… take me hard and fast and…”

Twisting her nipple, Lapis smirked when Peridot threw her head back. “Where’s your big, scientific words, Peri?”

“Fuck, Lapis… why…?”

“How do I know you’re  _ my _ Peri if you don’t use those fancy words I love?” In truth, she just wanted to see if she could coerce her into stammering for the proper term.

“I… ohhhh… I can’t…” Just from her tone of voice, Lapis didn’t need to look at her face to know tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Already her hips were rocking in time with the movement of her hand. “P-Penetrate me… with… holy smokes, Lapis, I’m… please… put it in and… and thrust until… mmm… until we both reach our finish...”

The blue gem swallowed, feeling her member finally slip free and pressing to Peridot’s back through her skirt. Though the engineer didn’t let on, there was no way she couldn’t feel it. Words caught in her throat, so rather than provide a verbal reply, she thrust two fingers into the green gem. Only for a moment, alternating between stimulating her via penetration and through her clit. The shlicks of her ministrations mingled with Peridot’s moans and grunts and broken gasps to completely overwhelm the ocean gem. Her teeth pinched Peridot’s neck, lips forming a seal as she sucked in the delicate skin. The botanist was close. She could feel it. She knew her girlfriend well enough to sense it, even before her cries grew in volume and her hips started bucking with more enthusiasm. The heavy scent of Peridot’s arousal clouded Lapis’s mind, her thoughts becoming nothing but images of the small gem under her, clinging to her, begging for more. Of the gem on top riding her at her own speed and force. Of pinning the girl to the bed with her butt in the air and head held down…

Just as she felt herself twitch in longing, a sharp yelp of her name had her opening her eyes and leaning her head back. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Lapis…” Peridot’s right hand rested on the arm actively servicing her as her other arm lifted to hook around Lapis’s neck, the green gem leaning back with all of her weight. “Ah- ha - oh stars, I can’t… I’m so close… don’t stop, oh please, don’t stop…”

Lapis could feel fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck, tugging blindly as Peridot nearly vibrated in her hold. She moved her head so she could lean over her, pressing a kiss to the triangular stone, and that was the last nudge the short gem needed. With a loud, piercing cry of Lapis’s name, her hips threw themselves upward as Peridot convulsed. Strangled sobs slipped from her lips as she hid her face against the water gem’s neck, her core throbbing against Lapis’s fingers. 

When it was over, Peridot went slack against her, panting harshly and appearing completely spent. “Lapis… oh, Lapis…” She swallowed before heavy breaths, and Lapis eased her back into reality with calming, soft kisses along her cheek, her left hand stroking her sides as the right remained still between her thighs. 

“How was that, babe?”

The hand that had been slackening from her hair pressed gently to the back of her head, Peridot turning to capture Lapis’s mouth in a kiss. Her clean hand rested on the green gem’s cheek as she returned the kiss with equal passion. When they broke apart, Peridot’s eyes sparkled with affection but were still darkened undeniably with lust. “Amazing… but not enough. You know what I want, Lapis…”

The terraformer snickered as she brought her other hand up to her own lips and made a show of licking her digits clean of Peridot’s essence. “Do I?”

Peridot closed her eyes as she took an impatient, slow breath. “Lapis. Please. No more teasing.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” The technician groaned as Lapis ground her hips upward against her back. “I’m not teasing.”

“Yes, you are.”

Giving in with a snort and soft chuckle, the blue gem phased away her clothing. “Fine, fine. Only because my adorable mate was so good earlier and deserves a treat.” Lapis shifted their position so Peridot was sitting in her lap, back still facing her. Biting her shoulder, she rocked against her backside and wrapped her arms tight around her, the sweetest of mewls coming from the gem. 

Adjusting her own position, Peridot leaned forward in Lapis’s hold as she angled her hips so the blue tentacle was pressing to her swollen lips, tip teasing the entrance. The water gem released the skin trapped by her teeth. 

“Someone’s not wasting time.”

“You should know how bad it is, Lapis…” 

Sweet, sweet warmth sank down around Lapis’s tingling organ and caused her to inhale sharply through her nose, letting her muscles go slack as Peridot took what she wanted at her own pace. “I know… I know. I’m sorry.” Pulling her elbows back, she unwound her arms from the gem’s waist to guide her hands to her sides, curving her back just a bit so she could press kisses to Peridot’s. Her cheeks burned more and more as she disappeared deeper into the mechanic, Peridot only coming to a stop when she met the knot. 

“It’s… it’s okay…” She huffed lightly and leaned forward so her hands could rest in the small space between Lapis’s legs. “It’s so good, Lappy. I needed this… so bad…”

The terraformer nearly choked on her own breath when those mind-numbing silk walls slid their way back up her tentacle, the air cold on her appendage now slick with Peridot’s juices. “And you’re only a day in. It’s going to get worse.” Leaning closer to the green gem, she kissed the back of her neck as a hand slid to her thigh. The other moved to her abdomen, holding her steady as she pulled her leg up and back, allowing easier deep penetration. The position made it easier for her to take control, the green gem clearly eager to relinquish it in favor of pressing her chest and head to the bed, moaning softly as Lapis moved within her.

“I - hng - I know… ah,  _ fuck _ …” She turned her head to hide her face in the sheets, and the water witch bent down to kiss her upper back as she thrust deep and slow. Judging by the pleased noises and flinches of Peridot’s form, she was moving at just the right angle.

“Such a beautiful, sexy gem won’t have any trouble getting what she needs…” If they didn’t have Love to watch after, she would breed Peridot all day until she was a senseless, limp heap. She was so warm and tight around her… it never ceased to amaze her. 

“Oh, hush…” 

Lapis chuckled quietly but stopped quickly, her breathing becoming too labored as she attempted to remain in control of her pace. Peridot could be so arrogant at times, but she could never take compliments about her appearance. It always flustered her. It was adorable. “Your cut is - mmm… it’s perfect, Peri… just like you.”

“Stoooop…” Nothing more than a shy whine as she buried her face more, hands clutching at the sheets on either side of her head. Lapis’s motions naturally sped up. Hands holding onto the broad hips of the smaller gem, she pressed herself firmly to her back as much as she could - back curving to compensate for their height difference, tucking her head against Peridot’s neck. 

“Ah- you’re so… so soft, Peri… and you’re squeezing me so tight…” She couldn’t help herself. With a rougher thrust, she forced the knot inside and stilled as they both released a deep, guttural groan. “Ohhhh, so good…” Peridot’s walls quivered around her in response, the technician whimpering, and Lapis begrudgingly withdrew to continue her thrusting. 

It wasn’t long until both were shuddering and failing to get out more than choppy renditions of each other’s names between pants, the wet slap of their skin nearly drowning out their voices. A more purposeful cry of Lapis’s name had the blue gem unenthusiastically opening her eyes, immediately locking her gaze onto the green hand that had released the fabric beneath them to flip up, hand open in a clear invitation. An invitation Lapis happily accepted, removing her hand from Peridot’s hip - the other arm slipping around her waist in a tight hold - and taking her hand in hers. Their fingers interlaced as more pleading whimpers escaped them, and the terraformer was more than ready to let herself slip the very second Peridot would clamp around her. Her tentacle was writhing and throbbing in the slick orifice, her entire groin burning with a need for release, but she had to hold on… until…

“Ah - aahh- Lapis! I’m- AAAHHH!” All instinct and know-how on breathing vanished when Lapis felt herself being milked as Peridot’s back arched, her head tilting back as she moaned out, her entire body shaking. Chomping down harshly on the girl’s shoulder, Lapis slammed herself in to the hilt within her, groaning against Peridot’s skin as she slipped. 

Warm pulses of fluid pooled within the engineer’s abdomen, held inside by the swell stretching her to her limit and trapping the liquid. This may not have been the first time Peridot was knotted, but it still came as just as much of a surprise. That amazing, unexpected heat within and feeling herself be filled by the gem she loved… She would feel it many times over the next few weeks, and she hoped with everything she had it wouldn’t get any less satisfying. The pain from the knot was now just a minor ache; that part she wouldn’t miss.

With the jets slowing to a trickle, Lapis released Peridot’s shoulder in favor of pressing kisses slowly down her back. “My beautiful Peri.” 

The technician only hummed pleasantly, keeping her eyes closed and just basking in the delightful sparks that exploded under her skin from each kiss, melting into liquid affection within her chest. There was nowhere she'd rather be than right where she was. Under Lapis, locked together, feeling perfectly content and safe in her hold as they completed another successful breeding. The ocean gem’s lips were soft against her hypersensitive skin, the kisses delicate and tender… 

The second they could separate, Peridot barely registered the feeling of Lapis’s arms wrapping around her before she was yanked back and her body turned, now finding herself laying on her side with Lapis curving around her, nuzzling against her back and sighing softly. With a tired but happy giggle, Peridot eased into the position and pulled her hands up close to her chest, ready to slip into a deep blissful sleep.

—

Peridot’s skin was scorching to the touch, but she hadn’t moved out of Lapis’s hold, and the water gem was going to take advantage of every second she had. She had woken up not long after falling asleep to find the technician deep in slumber. Ever so gently, she trailed her lips over the green one’s shoulder, planting lingering but light smooches across her upper back. How she loved this small gem… the very gem who hadn’t given up on her even when she ran away with everything they had. Even when she had abandoned her and Pumpkin out of fear, Peridot had welcomed her back warmly with a hug and tears shortly after reforming. They had had a long talk, Peridot had told her just how much she had been hurt, but she never gave up… she continued to believe in her, and now, 13 years later… 

As she pressed a kiss to the back of the blonde’s neck, a low hum had her freezing up. She hadn’t meant to stir her from her sleep, she needed as much rest as she could find time to get. Lapis remained still in hopes that, if the mechanic had been disturbed, she would ease back into sleep. Instead, a brief moment passed before a troubled groan of Lapis’s name disrupted the quiet air. The water gem moved to nuzzle the side of the girl’s cheek, tightening her arms around her middle.

“I’m here. What is it, Peri?”

Silence.

“Peri?” She leaned back only enough to gaze at her face, immediately noticing the slight curve of her eyebrow and downward angle of her mouth. She didn’t seem to be awake, thankfully, but she definitely wasn’t completely at peace. Sighing softly, the blue gem removed one arm from around Peridot to press her hand to her side, stroking her skin gently as she kissed her cheek lightly. She didn’t put enough pressure into her touch to wake her, only enough for her presence to be reassuring, and much to Lapis’s relief, the green gem relaxed with a content exhale. Whatever bad dream or thought had been plaguing her was chased away, and Lapis could nuzzle into her neck again and join her in sleep.

—

“Love, baby, come here. Come cuddle with Momma.”

The little hybrid pulled herself off of the floor without any hesitation, running over to the couch and laying on Lapis, her head on her chest, with her stuffed dolphin ever present in her arms. The ocean gem ran her fingers through Love’s multi-colored hair as her other arm snaked around her small form to hold her secure. 

“You really like your toy, don’t you?”

“Yeah! She’s my best friend.”

Ignoring the pang in her chest at her daughter calling an inanimate object her best friend, Lapis used it to help the subject be breached. “What if you met another gem like you? Would you want to be friends with her?”

Love sat up on Lapis’s stomach, curious excitement flashing in her eyes. “Another kid gem? Like me?! Not big like you?”

“Your size, baby girl. What would you think?”

“Ummm…” She hugged her plush tight. “Would she be nice?”

Lapis laughed lightly in her throat. “Yes, she’d be nice. Just smaller than you.”

“Umm.. yeah! I want to be friends with her!” 

Perfect. Peridot, who had been listening from her work table, set down her pencil and stood. The water gem reached up to cup her daughter’s cheek, her finger tips slipping between strands of dark teal hair. “Guess what?”

“What?”

Peridot sat on the edge of the couch as Lapis answered. “You’re going to be a big sister.”

Turquoise eyes widened and lit up in tangible excitement. “Me?!”

“Mhm. Mommy has a baby gem growing inside of her, isn’t that right?” Blue eyes flicked to meet the emerald of the younger gem, the technician smiling softly as she turned her own stare to the teal of their daughter’s, who had spun around to look at her. 

“That’s right.” A green hand came up to run through the multi-colored strands of silk. “In a few weeks, there’ll be a sweet baby gem like you.”

“How did she get inside you, Mommy?! Did you eat her?” Lapis snorted and choked on her own saliva as her entire form folded in on itself, knee jerking upwards, as she fought her hardest not to laugh. “Why would you do that? That’s not nice.”

The look on Peridot’s face only made controlling her body-wracking laughter harder. Her jaw had dropped, her brows pinched together, pupils dilated into small dots, and the lime of her skin having paled. “N...No. Love. No, I didn’t eat her.” Finally blinking and letting her expression soften again, the engineer pulled her daughter into her lap in a loose hug. “She’s in my gem.”

“But how did she get in there?”

That...was not a question she was about to answer. Not completely anyway. “My gem is making her, silly. Just like Momma’s made you.” 

“How will she come out-“

“What do you say we go to the beach?” Lapis was quick to change the subject. She knew Love was naturally curious and would surely ask a million questions if she wasn’t stopped, and having to think about Peridot suffering through the gem’s release… she didn’t want to imagine it until the time came.

“Yeah!”

With absolutely no hesitation, the small gem jumped onto the floor and charged for the door, leaving her parents behind as they slowly stood with exhausted chuckles. 

“She’s so full of energy.”

“I wonder where she gets  _ that _ .” The ocean gem took her partner’s hand in her own before the two followed their child outside. 

“I know what you were doing, Lapis.”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t want her asking about the release.”

“Ah. Well. No, I didn’t. It’s going to hurt, Peridot. A lot.”

“I know.” With Love having stopped a few houses down, waiting ever so patiently, Peridot stopped and turned to look up at Lapis. “I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

Cyan hands alighted on the shorter gem’s shoulders as Lapis sighed heavily. She leaned down close to her girlfriend. “I hope you’re right. I’ll be there to help you the whole time.” Her lips met the warm surface of the stone currently home to their second child, the very core of the most perfect gem in the universe. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for next chapter: Lapis explores just what exactly she can do with her water powers >:3c


End file.
